Fate: Grand Futa
by VisionFox
Summary: As a the last Master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru is constantly tired and frustrated. So to help her, Merlin turns her into a Futanari! With a new craving for sex and pleasure, Ritsuka starts to sleep with her servants one by one. Even her sweet kohai, Mash, is not safe from her senpai's newfound lust! How will Chaldea fair as it's only Master becomes a sexual deviant!
1. Chapter 1: My Sweet Kouhai

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 1:  
My Sweet Kohai

Mash

**JellalRaven: OBS! This is a fanfic depicting sex and other adult themes! For those of you who like FGO and sex stories; WELCOME! The MC/ POV-character is Bisexual and a futanari. This fanfic will be depicting breast enlargement, ass enlargement, penis growth, lactating and much more.**

**Please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Ristuka Fujimaru POV

"Ahhh! Why do I have to deal with another singularity!? Was Shinjuku not enough?"

After saving humanity from Goetia and his Demon God Pillars I, Ritsuka Fujimaru (humanity's last Master) thought that life would get a bit simpler. Being the savior of humanity would yield some form of benefit, but no! More demon God Pillars just had to show up and fuck with the timeline! This meant more work for me and my servants, who all were tired as well.

"Why can't we have a singularity that sends us to a nice beach with some pretty girls and a nice bucket of ice cream!" I cried while walking down the halls of Chaldea. "Why can't there be another summer event now? Ereshkigal still lacks her own summer variant!"

"Now now, master! Chin up!" It was Merlin, for some reason he always had to be in a happy mood. "You handle every singularity perfectly! Everyone here at Chaldea, as well as your servants, think highly of you!"

"Thanks Merlin… But I just need to relax sometimes. I get so tense and frustrated when I never get to relax and just keep fixing these singularities. I just need something to get my mind off things, you know!"

"I see… Hmmm…." Merlin had a sly look on his face, as if he just had an idea.

"Not to mention all the quality time and bonding I am missing with all the servants that don't come along on our adventures… It's hard to keep up with everyone, did you know that EMIYA once knew the girl that Ishtar and Ereshkigal possesses!?"

"Hmmm… Bonding you say…" Merlin's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Yeah… This last singularity took a while… Now that I'm back, I find it hard to spend time with everyone… I wish I could just get some prime quality time with everyone once in a while… Especially after a singularity like this one..."

"Oh, come on master! Agartha was no big deal, and you got to spend some quality time with Astolfo and D'Eon! Not to mention that cute Caste- SMARGCH!"

"FOUUU!"

From nowhere, Fou swooped in and kicked Merlin in his face, leaving the warlock on the floor and in a daze. I could not help but giggle at the sight.

"Fou! You don't need to keep doing that." I reprimanded him.

"Fou! FOU!" He responded.

"I think I will take my leave, master!" Merlin said as he got back up. "But look out for a gift from me. I think I have an idea of how to make you relax!"

"Sure. See ya around Merlin!"

"Fou! Foooou!"

* * *

Some time passed and I sat down to eat lunch with Mash, Arthoria and Nobunaga. Both servants ate mountains of food while EMIYA (who was a surprisingly good cook) yelled at them for eating way too much while he could hardly keep up with the cooking. I was eating some nice pudding that EMIYA had prepared for me, one of my few luxuries I afforded myself. Mash and I enjoyed a nice calm chat about maybe hosting a spa for the female servants together. Nobu suggested a hot spring.

_I would not mind being in a hot spring with the female servants… It would be relaxing. And not to mention seeing most of them naked… Mash naked… Her big boobs and sweet pink nipples… Her round ass in my lap as we snuggled… _

"Senpai?" Mash tugged on my sleeve.

"Huh?!"

"You're drooling…"

I quickly wiped my mouth and chuckled awkwardly. I was about to make up an excuse, but the alarm went off. Red lights blinked and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. A new event had started, something about Onigashima and Kintoki being a Rider… I sighed.

"Ahh shit! Here we go again!" EMIYA said.

"Come on senpai!" Mash grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"But my pudding!"

* * *

"Ahhh! Finally done!" I yawned as I entered My Room.

I crawled onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. After the hellish event all I wanted to do was relax and perhaps take a long nice bath. I got back up and slowly took off my uniform and underwear. I took a look of myself in the mirror. I had a petite body. B-cup boobs with a small ass too boot, pink nipples and small waist. I worked out when I could, but Mordred and Leonidas always made me feel awkward as they worked out along with me. Their abs glistening with sweat as they worked out. Mordred always wanting to work out together. It made me hot and bothered. Her toned body and ruff hands rubbing against me as she helped me get into the right positions. All I could think of was me on top of her, my lips against hers. Squeezing her small tits as we made out. Her calling my name as we climaxed. Just thinking about her made me wet… I was into both girls and guys, but as a girl, I had more time with the female servants and could inspect all their attributes. Raikou's boobs, Shuten's ass, Boudica's thighs. My pussy easily got wet thinking of the many girls I had met.

"I better take that bath. Might as well enjoy myself while I can."

Just as I was about to enter the bathroom I noticed something. A vial. It was placed on my work desk. It was a crystal flask in the shape of a heart, it contained a golden liquid. A note was attached to it.

_Dear Ritsuka, _

_I leave you this relaxation potion so that you can relax for a while. Just drink it in one go and you will be able to relax without any trouble. It will take effect at once, and worry not, it will be quite pleasant! _

_Your favorite servant; Merlin ;) _

"He did say he had something planned…"

Without questioning it I opened the flask and downed it in one go. It tasted like honey. It made my body feel warm and fuzzy. But soon after I swallowed it I felt a rush of pleasure run through my body.

My tits started to tingle and my nipples got hard. My pussy felt like it was on fire and it started to drip with lewd juices. My clitoris got hard too and I started to rub it gently. I made my way to my bed and started to rub my clit faster. As I rubbed it my breast began to grow. I gasped in awe as my tits expanded. Going from being a B-cup to a full E-cup. My nipples sunk into my tits and pumped out a white liquid. It leaked unto my naked body as I masturbated. Once my tits had stopped growing my ass followed suit. It felt great when it started to blow up like a balloon. It curved out nicely. I grabbed it firmly and started to squeeze. Squishy and thick. I slapped myself as I put my whole hand in my wet pussy. When my ass was done I thought it was over. But as I got ready to climax, my clit started to expand too. It was soon big enough for me to rub it like a cock.

"Harder! Harder!" I yelled.

My clit soon formed two big sacks at its base. I was developing testicles. I rubbed my clit faster. My tits leaked even more milk now and my ass wobbled as I moved around in my bed. I could feel something building up in my clit. Veins started to form along the ten inch meat rod. I was about to cum. I imagined Mash being fucked by my clit and her big tits bouncing as I pushed deeper into her. I wanted to grab her ass and pin her down as I climaxed inside her.

"I'm cumming Mash!"

Thick ropes of semen spew out of my newly grown penis. I could not help but taste it. I rubbed some off my cock and lapped it up. It was sweet, just like honey. But it had a salty after taste.

"I need more!" I said, noticing my large pulsating penis was still fully erect.

A knock on the door.

"Senpai? You ok? You were yelling."

It was Mash.

"I'm coming in!" She opened the door and I rushed at her.

"Mash!" I gasped before I dragged her inside and slammed the door shut. "I need you!" Without warning I pressed my lips against hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

"Shenphe!" Mash tried to speak, but my tongue ravished her mouth. Our tongues battled for control and we both moaned as I pinned her to the bed.

I ripped off her shirt and pinched her nipples through her bra. I ended the kiss.

"I wanna fuck you, Mash! I want to fuck you like an animal!"

I ripped off her bra and pants too and began to suck on her nipple. It got hard fast and she started panting wildly. I snuck three fingers into her pussy and started to rub them in and out of her. She gasped, but did not try to stop me.

"I'm wanna taste you Mash! I want to know you better!"

"Senpai! This is-" I put a finger to her mouth.

"Shhh! Let's enjoy ourselves!" I cooed.

I pulled off her panties. Her pussy was cleanly shaven and was wet from our quick foreplay. I kissed it and put my tongue in it. I made out with Mash's wet pussy. I flicked her clit with my tongue and could hear her gasp in pleasure. I grabbed her tight ass and went deeper into her cunt. I lapped up all her lewd juices as she called out for me to fuck her.

"Yes! Harder, senpai! Harder! Lick my dirty cunt! I'm cumming!" Her pussy tightened a bit and she climaxed in my face.

I licked my lips and smiled.

"Such a naughty kohai!" I chuckled. "Cumming without permission! I think you need to learn a lesson in how to treat your senpai and her dick!"

"Yes senpai!" Mash held out her arms. "Fuck me! Make love to me… Like an animal!"

"I intend to!"

I spread Mash's legs and placed my new cock at her pussy's entrance. I let the tip enter her warm body and then slowly let it slide inside her. Her pussy's warm walls tightened around my dick. We both gasped as I reached all the way to her cervix. Her wet folds massaged my thick cock as I started to move.

"You don't have a hymen Mash?" I asked.

"I… I masturbate too much! It broke when I was masturbating!" She confessed.

"Must have been quite the scene!" I chuckled.

My thrusts got faster and our boobs smashed together as I fucked her tight cunt. She was a perfect fit for my fresh cock. Mash put her legs and arms around me and stuck out her tongue as if to say "stick your tongue down my throat!", and I was happy to oblige. I pressed my lips against hers again, her tongue played with my own. My hips moved faster and I could feel my cock expanding inside her tight pussy. I grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it.

"Ahhh!" She cried out. "Harder master! Fuck me harder! Mess up my perverted body with your massive cock! Cum inside this sloppy servant's pussy! Fill your perverted kohai with your baby seed!"

"I'm gonna cum, Mash! I'm gonna cum inside your womb!"

"Yes! Pump me full of your thick cum, senpai! I want you to fill me with all your semen!"

My balls clenched and my cock reached its limit. I thrusted a few more times and as our tits and hips smashed together, I could feel my cock erupting with hot jizz.

"I'M CUMMING MASH!"

"LETS CUM TOGETHER SENPAI!"

My cock erupted inside Mash's pussy and I flooded her womb with my seed. Rope after rope of cum ejaculated out of my cock. Mash's body spasmed as I emptied my balls inside her. I slowly slid my cock out of her and saw how my cum flowed out of her. We both panted as I lied down next to her and started to kiss her passionately.

"I love you senpai!" Mash confessed.

"I love you too, my sweet Mash!"

Her soft lips smashed against my own as we made out. I rubbed her breast, making her pant even more. She soon turned around and exposed her butt to me, she stretched her butthole and my cock began to grow stiff again. Her butt was also clean shaven, her ass cheeks firm and well rounded.

"Wanna take my anal virginity too?" She smirked.

I said nothing. I grabbed her ass with one hand and guided my now erect cock with the other. I rubbed on some of my own cum as lubricant and did the same to her asshole. I teased her by going in and out of her ass with the tip of my cock, making her gasp every time I entered her.

"Stop teasing me!" She cried.

"Fine, then take it all you slut!"

I slammed my cock into her ass and I started to hump her like an animal in heat. I thrusted with all my might, trying to reach even further into her ass.

"OHH! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck this little bitch ass! Fill me with your hot cum!"

"I'm gonna pump you full of my baby batter, you slut!" I yelled while slapping her ass.

"Yes! Slap my ass more master! Slap my slutty cum-craving ass!"

I slapped her ass again. It wiggled like pudding as I kept slapping her. Everytime I slapped her, her ass would tightened around my cock. Her slippery asshole squeezed my massive dong as I pounded her harder and harder.

"More! I want more!" I cried. "I wanna cum all over you Mash! I want to cum in every hole you got!"

"Do it! I'm your personal cum dumpster! Fill all my holes with your hot semen! Make my tummy inflate with your baby milk!"

I kept pounding her ass and soon felt another cumshot coming. I thrust harder and deeper into her asshole, my whole ten inches reached into her tight hole.

"Imma cum Mash! I'm about to cum inside your ass!"

"YES! CUM SENPAI! CUM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE SLUT KOHAI! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR BABY SEED!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

Once again my balls clenched and my cock erupted with sperm. I spew rope after rope of white seed into Mash's ass, filling her to the brim. I came so much that her stomach started to inflate. It looked like she was pregnant. I slid out of her now loose ass and caressed her inflated stomach.

"You got me pregnant senpai!" Mash giggled.

"I sure did!"

I kissed her and kept caressing her big belly. But I sson felt it deflating. We both looked on as her stomach returned to normal, but her ass and hips started to expand. Her tight ass slowly expanded and got about twice as big, her hips and thighs followed suit, becoming as thick as Boudica's, no, even thicker. She would not be able to wear her old panties now. I grabbed her inflated butt and squeezed it, it was more meaty, fatter, but still had a firm feel to it. I wiggled it a bit, it wiggled like it was pudding.

"You got a thick pudding butt Mash!" I chuckled.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Her cheeks turned bright red, she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"And these thighs! You could easily sandwich my cock between them!"

I rubbed her thighs, making her moan and squirm.

"Have… Have you always had a cock, senpai?" She asked me.

"No, Merlin gave me a potion and tada! I grew a cock. Not too bad huh!?"

"It's amazing!" She said, rubbing the now half erect dick. "I'm so happy. It brought us together like this!"

"Yeah… It did!" I hugged Mash tightly. "It did!"

"Senpai!" She kissed me softly, still rubbing my dick.

_To think a dick could feel so good! And I got to fuck Mash. My sweet kohai! Oh what fun we are gonna have! I better thank merlin later, with this I think I might relieve some stress! _

Little did I know what adventures and cock-hungry sluts awaited me and my cock…

* * *

**JellalRaven: **

**Join Ritsuka next time as she beds a girl that has been through the same magical procedure as her ;)  
Thank you for reading! If you like it, leave a review or favorite the story! There are a lot of servants in FGO, so I have a lot of ideas for chapters! So see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: A King's Lust

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 2: A King's Lust

Artoria & Mash

By: JellalRavan

* * *

Ristuka's POV

"Sooo… I'm stuck like this? Like, forever?"

It had been three days since Merlin had turned me into a futanari, a girl with a dick. In my case; a ten inch cock that was as thick as a zucchini. Not to mention my enlarged breast that had gone from B-cups to perfectly shaped and lactating E-cups. And my ass had expanded as well, leaving me with no pants that could fit me.

"Yeah… I must have mixed up the potions!" Merlin laughed nervously. "So you don't like them? The new assets!?"

"I didn't say that…" I muttered. "It's just a bit overwhelming. I didn't know what to do when I woke up. Mash's and my body have changed drastically. Most of my clothes won't fit me anymore! Was it not for you making some new ones for us we would have nothing to wear."

"I'm glad to be of help!" He smiled, extremely pleased with himself.

"I had to tell everyone that I and Mash were cursed. And I'm pretty sure that Blackbeard got a boner when he saw us. And EMIYA almost tripped over himself when he saw me… And Illya and Kiyohime couldn't stop blushing and averted their eyes when I talked to them. And Mash is fine with all of this. She is practically glowing with joy."

"I'm happy for the both of you!" The warlock told me. "And it is relaxing having intercours, huh?"

"Yeah…" I blushed. In all earnest I had never felt as good or relaxed as the morning after I and Mash had sex.

"But don't worry!" Merlin chuckled. "You will still be able to live a healthy and normal life!"

"With two genitals…" I sighed. "How am I meant to change clothes when I work out? It's not like I can just walk into the girl's dressroom, whip out my cock and say 'hey! I have a cock now!'"

"Sure you can! They will not treat you any differently! Well… Kiara and Madb might…"

"Please don't say stuff like that! Just thinking about them having their way with me makes it hard to walk."

My penis was already at half-mast, so I had to really concentrate to not get a full boner. I was wearing my regular outfit, so it would be obvious I had a cock if I got a boner. It would without a doubt peak up through my panties and pull up my skirt. I could not help but get harder as I imagined the situation. My plan was to get a pair of jeans or boxer shorts so that I could hide my penis better. Only thing was that Merlin refused, told me I looked so cute in my regular clothes.

"Don't worry Master!" Merlin patted my head. "I know of someone that can help you get used to your new asset!"

"You aren't planning on telling someone?! Just having Mash knowing is enough!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, it is your secret to tell. I'll just make sure the right people know!"

"Merline!" I cried.

"Now, now Master! You have farming to do! Those embers won't farm themselves! And don't worry, when you return someone you can trust will be waiting for you!"

"Merlin!" I called out for the warlock, but he just waved goodbye as he turned into his spirit form, leaving me alone. "You good for nothing perv…" I whispered.

"Foou!" Fou rubbed his head against my leg comforting.

"I sort of get it Fou… He can be annoying sometimes!"

* * *

During the farming I brought Artoria, Raikou and Mordred. I made sure not to look at Raikou's boobs as they bounced around. I had to find inner peace to not get a raging boner. Sadly, I could not skip farming, as I had not had the chance to do proper farming since Agartha started. Not to mention that Mordred had gotten pretty restless as I had not brought her with me on a quest in a long time. She was ecstatic when she attacked the enemy. Jumping all over the place as she sliced the enemies apart with her sword. Using her Noble Phantasm every chance she got. Her behaviour made Artoria facepalm in embarrassment.

"This is meant to be my child? A childish wildcat that has no concept of restraint!?"

"Children do take after their parents, don't they?" Raikou said, hugging me from behind, squeezing her breast against the back of my head.

_Soooo soft! _

"I'm nothing like that brat!" Artoria snapped.

"Master! Father! Look!" Mordred yelled. She was standing on top of a giant pile of defeated enemies, with the whole area around her reduced to ash. She was smiling like a kid who had just done something that it thought would impress its parents. But Artoria only sighed.

"You see!?" Artoria pointed at Mordred. "No finesse, no grace. Just destruction!"

"Ara ara!" Raikou giggled. "Seems like Mo-chan has a hard time impressing her mother." She tightened her hug, I could feel her nipples through her leotard. I could have mistaken, but I'm pretty sure they were hard.

"I am not her mother…" Artoria said.

"Ara?"

"It's hard to explain, but I am really her father!"

"Do you mean…" Raikou gasped. "You are a male, Artoria?" Her hug got even tighter.

_Her boobs! Her boobs! So soft!_

"No! I'm female!" Artoria reassured us. "Long story short; Merlin made me a temporary futanari so I could have a kid with my wife! Me and Mordred, we don't really talk about it... "

_Ohh, that's right! Merlin made her into a futanari so that she could have a child with Guinevere, but Artoria's sister Morgana turned herself into Guinevere and stole some of Artoria's sperm and conceived Mordred. _

"I see…" Raikou loosened up her hug and I made sure to slither out of her grip. "Ara ara?"

"Mordred! Ehem! Come back, that is enough farming for today!" Because of Raikou's hug and soft tits I had developed a massive boner. I had to cross my legs in order to hide it.

"Are you alright, Master?!" Artoria asked me, she must have noticed that I acted a bit strange.

"I'm fine Saber!" I reassured her. "I bit tired, that's all!"

"Oh no!" Raikou gasped. "In that case let mommy take care of you when we get home!"

"NO!" I yelled. "No! I am… I am fine Raikou! I just need some sleep, that is all!"

Raikou's face turned sad and her eyes filled up with tears. I quickly explained that I just needed a good night's rest and that I would happily spend the next day with her. She calmed down and hugged me again, almost exposing my erect cock. Luckily, I had forced it between my legs and frantically held it in place so that I would not get exposed. And as soon as Mordred got back we rayshifted back home to Chaldea.

* * *

After going on a few more farming quests with other servants I could finally call it a day. Sadly, most of the farming lead to me getting a boner and opting out as I wanted to hide it from the servants. Both Fran and Iskandar seem to pick up that something was wrong with me. Gilgamesh (Archer) almost found out, but Ishtar started to argue with him before he actually did.

"This is hell!" I cried while walking back to my room. "Raikou was so upset when I yelled at her… But I can't just pop a boner whenever she hugs me, that way I will never be able to bring her along on quests!"

I finally made it to my room, ready to rub one out while thinking about Raikou. But when I entered my room, Mash and Artoria was already inside, waiting for me. Mash was already naked, while Artoria was in her blue dress.

"Ahh, senpai! Finally!" Mash skipped over to me and kissed me. She stuck her tongue into my mouth and played with my own tongue. Once she finished the kiss a string of saliva formed between our lips. "Seems this guy is happy to see me!" She grabbed my now erect cock and started to stroke it.

"Mash!" I gasped. "Artoria is-"

"It's fine!" Mash purred, reaching into my panties. "Merlin sent her to help you!"

It made sense. Artoria had gone through the same thing. Growing a cock, having sex like a man. Merlin must have told her, preparing her to help me.

"I-it's f-fine Master!" The king stuttered. "Merlin t-told me e-everything! I-I-I Wish to be of h-help!"

"See, she is here to help you senpai!" Mash dropped to her knees and pulled down my leggings and my panties, freeing my erect cock. The veiny meat rod was fully erect and leaked precum from Mash stroking it.

Mash pulled off my shoes while I unbuttoned my uniform, making my enlarged breast jiggle. My plump tits were contained in a black lace bra, my inverted nipples started to get erect too. Artoria got flustered and held her hands to her mouth in shock. Mash kept rubbing my cock as we made our way to my bed. The precum made my cock slippery and worked as perfect lubrication as Mash kept rubbing it.

"Come your highness, senpai is waiting for you!" Mash purred.

"Saber!" I gasped as Mash squeezed the head of my cock.

"I-I shall a-aid my Master!" The blonde knight said as she let her blue dress turn into spirit form. She was now dressed in only a white bra and white panties. Her breast were no bigger than a B-cup, but her thighs were thicker than I thought. Mash pushed me down on the bed and Artoria joined us. Her eyes fixated on my twitching cock. She licked her lips and grabbed it. Her hands were gentle, but when she started to stroke it her grip got tighter.

"I'm n-not r-really used t-to this!" She explained. "I remember what I l-liked when I h-had a p-p-penis, so I think we c-can start there!" She leaned closer to my pulsating member and took the head into her mouth. She let her tongue flick all over my cock-head making my whole body spasm. As she let her tongue clean every inch my cock-head she gently started to suck it. Her lips pressed against the pulsating head, slurping all the precum it leaked out while still rubbing the base.

She made slurping and gulping noises as her mouth swallowed more and more of my massive penis. Mash pinned me down and started to kiss me intensely. Her lips tightly pressed against mine as she let her tongue play with my own.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She moaned as she pushed her breast against mine. She grabbed one of my tits and tried to pull out my inverted nipples. Her finger dug into my erotic boobs and twisted my nipple when she found it.

"MMMMMMHHHH" I moaned, unable to tell Mash how good it felt to have my inverted nipple played with. As Mash wouldn't stop pressing her soft lips against mine.

Meanwhile, Artoria had begun to deepthroating my cock. She had managed to swallow the whole ten inches and was now bobbing her head back and forth at a wild pase. Her lips pressed against the base of my cock every time she swallowed the whole thing.

She kept slurping and swallowing all the precum too, making smacking and slurping sounds when she did. I could also feel it, as he whole throat vibrated when she swallowed my thick precum.

She took her hand and started to fondle my balls as well. She even stuck a finger in my wet pussy, pumping it in and out of my dripping snatch as she bobbed her head faster and faster along my leaking shaft.

As Mash played with my tits my nipples began to leak thick white milk. Mash quickly ended our kiss and latched on to one of my tits, sucking on the inverted nipple as best she could. Milk flooded into her mouth and leaked from her lips along her cheeks.

As she sucked I could feel my inverted nipple being forced out of my fat boob, Mash's vacuum suck made my nipple erect fully and popping into her mouth-pussy. It was now easier for her to drink from my lactating bosom. The milk sprayed as if it was water flowing from a fosit. Mash could barely keep up with the thick liquid and gulped up as much as she could. I hoped that the stream of milk would not clog up her tiny throat.

"Yeees! Drink mommy's thick bitch milk, my precious little kohai-slut!" I said as Mash kept drinking from my breast. "Drink your fill my little baby-slut!"

She bit down on my erect nipple, making the flow of milk suddenly stop and making me spasm again from the pleasure. My sweet kohai then let go of the lactating nipple and started to suck on my other nipple. Her vacuum suck made the other nipple pop out too and she drank even more of my milk. She then slapped my already free nipple, making e spasm for a third time.

Artoria started to pick up the pace even more and her slutty mouth drank more and more of my precum. I could even see that some of the precum was leaking out of her nose. The gulping and slurping noises coming from Saber intensified and I could feel how my balls started to clench, I felt my climax coming.

"MASH! SABER! I'M CUMMING! GOD I'M CUMMING INTO SABERS SLUTTY MOUTH WHILE I BREASTFEED MASHUUUU!"

"CUM SENPAI! CUM INSIDE ARTORIA'S MOUTH PUSSY, GET HER WHOLE THROAT PREGNANT!"

"MMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" Artoria moaned as she swallowed my whole cock and vacuum sucked it.

My whole body spasmed and my cock erupted with a flood of cum. Thick ropes of cum flooded Saber's throat, going straight into her stomach. Saber managed to drink some of it, but her eyes rolled back into her skull and her throat clogged up, forcing her to pull out the cum-gushing manhood. The rest of the hot semen sprayed all over her ahegao face, she smiled as she got covered in my baby batter.

"Mashtersh shemanh!" She said, smacking her mouth, letting her tongue play with the seed that had clogged her throat-pussy. She kept smacking her mouth as she played with the fresh semen. "Mha throahhht whill geht pregnant! Ih whill bear Mhastersh child!"

"Well done senpai!" Mash said, wiping her milk stained mouth. "But I think you need a second lap!" She pointed to my still-erect penis. The veiny meat rod was still letting out cum, but I was far from satisfied.

"Saber, bend over!" I ordered the royal servant. She swallowed what cum that was still left in her mouth.

"Yes Master!" She replied. "I will… Oh!" She flinched. The cum that covered her face seemed to be sucked into her pores and change her face. her lips expanded and got thick and luscious, they took on a beautiful shape as her eyelashes grew longer and her face turned more mature. Higher cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, rosy cheeks. Even her hair had grown longer and more luscious. She almost looked like her Lancer version. The good thing was that she had not changed too much, her face was still cute and youthful. I sighed in relief, thankfully she did not end up like one of those girls that overdid it with plastic surgery. Saber still looked natural and cute.

"My face!?" Saber gasped.

"You look more adult, more like Lartoria!" I told her. I got up and put my hands against her cheeks as I inspected her face. "You look so sexy Saber! Really mature and cute!"

She closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she turned back to her old self.

"Did I change?!" She asked me. Both me and Mash nodded in response. "Good! I just don't want people to ask how I ended up like this… It's not that I dislike it! I just want that face to be yours, Master…"

I jumped at Artoria and smashed my lips against hers. At first she was surprised, but soon returned my kiss.

"You are so sweet Artoria. But don't worry! It's great that you can change back and forth! I get the best of both worlds like that!" I hugged her tight and her B-cup boobs got pressed against my milk drenched E-cups.

"I'm so happy Master!" She told me. "When Merlin told me what he had done, I was worried. A lot of the female servants like you and I was worried that you would turn to Raikou or Kiana and forget about me."

"I could never do that, Artoria!" I embraced her into a warm hug. "I care for all my servants. You are so important to me, everyone of you! And I could never forget about Artoria, you were my first saber after all!"

"Oh Master!"

For a few moment we just sat in my bed, embracing each other. Mash joining in by hugging me from behind. But then Artoria started to rub my cock.

"Artoria?"

"I need to feel it… Inside me!" She whispered. "Please! Let me please you!"

"Senpai, make her feel good!" Mash let go of me and got off of the bed.

"Fine then, Artoria, lay down!"

"Yes Master!"

She laid down on her back, spreading her legs. I pulled off her panties and threw them away before I ripped off her bra.

"Master!" She gasped.

"Oh don't worry, you know you can just make new ones! Spirit form and all that!"

She giggled as I put my rock hard cock against her clit, her pussy was just as clean shaven as Mash's, but the pussy lips and clit were a bit bigger. I slowly started to rub my member against her pussy lips, teasing her.

"Master, stop teasing me! I'm a king! You better give me the royal treatment!"

I just smiled and in one thrust let my cock slip into her wet cunt, almost hitting her cervix.

"MASTER!" Artoria called out as my shaft reached deep into her tight cunt.

I slowly started to move my hips, pumping my penis in and out of Artoria's pussy. Hearing her moan as our hips smashed into each other and her pussy sucked me deeper into her moist snatch.

"Harder Master! Fuck me like I'm your royal onahole! Pump me full of your hot jizz!" She begged me as she put her arms around my head, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Artoria, your pussy is so tight! I wanna fill you up with my baby juice! I wanna make royal babies with you!" I said in between kisses.

I thrust my hips faster, making my tits bounce up and down as I plunged my dick deeper into Artoria's royal cunt. Milk started to leak out of my nipples again, staining both of us with my sweet milk as we kept fucking like animals in heat. I could feel my balls clench again and knew I was about to climax inside the blonde king.

"Artoria! I'm about to- OHHH!"

Something long, thick and slippery was shoved inside my pussy as I fucked Artoria. A massive dildo that reached all the way to my cervix.

"Let's get that wet cunt of yours some action too, senpai!" Mash purred as she shoved the big dildo in and out of my pussy making my pussy juice squirt all over the bed. I could barely keep up as both my cock and pussy were being stimulated. Artoria's slippery vulva gripped my member tighter as my own pussy squirted more naughty juices as Mash fucked me with the massive dildo.

"Artoria… I'm… I'm cumming!" I gasped, feeling the dildo knocking on the door to my womb.

"Me too Master! This royal cunt is cumming from your monster cock!"

"Then cum together, you two!" Mash purred, moving the dildo even faster than before.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M PUMPING SABER FULL OF MY BABIES WHILE MY PUSSY IS BEING FUCKED BY A BIG THICK DILDO COCK!"

"YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR JIZZ MASTER! CLOG THIS DIRTY CUNT WITH YOUR BABY MILK!" She screamed as her pussy tightened around my cock.

"ARTORIA!"

"MASTER!"

I pushed my cock all the way to the base and penetrated her cervix, reaching straight into her baby chamber. My balls fully clenched and my penis spew another load of thick, white cum, straight into Artoria's womb. My cock shoot load after pussy-clogging load inside the girl's cum-craving cock sleeve. Filling her greedy pussy to the brim with my hot baby making jizz.

"Ahh! My cunt and womb are painted white by your tasty cum! It's filling me to the brim! I might even get pregnant with your baby!"

"Your pussy is so tight Artoria! My cock feels so good inside you! I can't stop pumping my semen into your womb!"

"Then keep going senpai! Keep pumping your seed into her royal pussy until she is pregnant with your baby!" Mash told me as my own pussy reached climax and squirted a flood of pussy juice all over the the bed and Mash's hand. She greedily lapped the pussy juice off her hand as I ejaculated a few more ropes of cum inside Artoria's cum-hungry cunt.

"I love you Ritsuka!" She told me as I stopped cumming.

"I… I love you too Artoria!" I told he in between me gasping for air.

Artoria pulled me in for a quick kiss before I pulled out of her and watched my semen leak out of her gaping pussy. My cum made a little puddle as it leaked out of her cunt, and she looked at the jizz with a smile on her face. The dildo slipped out of my soaked slit and Mash was quick to shove it into her mouth to savour all the juices.

Artoria held a hand to her stomach and giggled.

"Maybe this could make me pregnant? Have me bare your child! The child of our love!" She got up on her knees and pushed me down on my back. My dick was still erect, so she began to stroke it again. "You are not easily pleased, Master!" She cooed. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"You are the best, Artoria!" I told her, still panting from the fuck session. "But this cock is so greedy! It needs some more attention!"

"And I am happy to give it!" She giggled, changing her face to the more mature version. Her plump lips smacking as if she was hungry. "Let us take these cock-starving lips for a test ride, huh?!" Her new eyes were filled with lust and as her pussy was still dripping with my cum, she leaned in to suck my cock.

And then the door slammed open.

"Sup, Master! I just wondered if you want to… Ehh?"

Mordred had just stormed into my room but stopped just as fast as she had entered. She was now watching her dad push my futanari cock deep into her cum-loving mouth while Mash was deep throating a massive dildo covered in my pussy juice.

"Wha… Maste… FATHER!? WHA… COCK! MASH! BUT… FATHER AND MASTER! FATHER! I… I… I..." She fell to her knees in shock as her father stopped sucking my dick, making a plop sound as her lips let go of the pulsating penis.

"Mordred? Ohhh… Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Artoria chuckled.

"How about it senpai? Shall we let Junior join in on the fun!?" Mash asked me as she dropped the dildo and closed the door to my room, her thick ass jiggling as she walked across the room.

* * *

**JellalRaven: **

**And that is chapter 2! Artoria joins the harem! I have a few chapter planned already and the next one is for Mordred and her daddy to work together for once. As for the body transformations and enlargements, I will keep it to a few characters, as doing it too often will make it boring. And all the servants that undergo a transformations will be able to go back to their regular appearance as I don't want to make any transformations (apart from the ones Merlin have a hand in) permanent. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, look forward to the next one, as father and son join forces to make Ritsuka cum! **


	3. Chapter 3: Mo-Chan's Booty

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 3:  
Mo-chan's Booty

Mordred, Artoria & Mash

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Ristuka's POV **

"Wha… What are you doin'?" Mordred asked as Artoria and Mash pinned her to the bed.

"You wanna be like me? Like a real king?" Artoria asked her bastard son. "Then suck Master's cock!"

My cock was already fully erect. All ten inches was rearing to be swallowed by Mo-chan's tight throat. Mash could not help herself and had begun to rub the pulsating member as Mordred looked on in shock.

"Master… Master is like you?" She looked horrified at the father.

"Sort of!" Artoria answered. "Master have a cock and a pussy, and she is willing to make you a proper knight, unless you wish to offend our dear Master?"

"I would never dare to offend her!" Mordred screamed, her eyes flaring up.

"Then undress yourself…" Artoria purred. "Show Master than petite body of yours!"

Mordred blushed. She then let her red clothes disapparate into spirit form and soo enough, she was completely naked. She _was, _petite! Her tiny tits could not have been bigger than an A-cup, her small waist complemented her tiny frame perfectly and her abs were ripped as fuck. Her legs were tender, yet slightly toned with muscles. Her pussy was hairy and it smelled of sweat and pussy juice. As she started to blush even more, her nipples started to erect. We did not even touch her and her body was already reacting on its own.

"Her tits are so cute!" I cooed, positioning me on top of her. "Her nipples are already erect! Why, are you thinking naughty thoughts, Mo-chan?" I grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it hard.

"Mmmmm!" Mordred moaned. "N-no! I'm a proud knight of Camelot! I don't think- Hyiaaaaa!"

I kept massaging her small tit as Artoria leaned in to kiss her, making Mordred moan more intensely. Mash decided to have some fun and massage my own tits, causing them to lactate again. The white liquid poured from my nipples, staining my body as well as Mordred's. My nipples still erect after me and Artoria had just fucked. Mash twisted my engrossed nipples, milking me like a cow.

"Look senpai! All this milk! You are like a real cow now!" She giggled.

"Yes! I'm a slutty cow that gets turned on by having my kohai milking my massive tits!"

"Such a naughty senpai!" Mash then twisted my nipples harder, causing my nipples to spew out a thick stream of milk that covered both Artoria and Mordred while they enjoyed their incestious kiss.

"Father…" Mordred moaned. "More! Kiss me more!"

"Such a greedy child!" Artoria said as she leaned away from the overwhelmed knight. "If I kept kissing you, how would you be able to suck Master's cock?" She then turned her attention to me and kissed the head of my cock.

"Suck…? Shuck?" Mordred asked, still in a daze after their kiss.

"Yes! This amazing cock is going to enter your throat and clog it with wonderful semen! The magical semen made my face more mature, so who knows, maybe it will make your tits a bit bigger?"

"Ahhhhh!" Mordred moaned. "I want… I want to suck Master's dick… I… I wanna drink all the semen!"

"Good!" Artoria cooed. "Master, are you ready for Mordred's first blowjob?"

"Yheeesh!" I moaned, as Mash was still playing with my nipples. "I wanna fill Mo-chan's stomach with my seed!"

Mordred got back up and quickly grabbed my rock hard dick. Precum was once again leaking from the tip, making it easy for Mo-chan to cover my dick in the white cream. After she had lubbed it up, she smacked her lips in anticipations. Her eyes fixated on the massive meat rod. Her rough hand squeezing it harder and harder.

"Now Mordred! Suck it!" Artoria ordered her slutty son.

Mordred wasted no time. She opened her whore mouth and swallowed half my dick in one go. She made gurgling and slurping noises as she let the cock fill her mouth.

"Shluurp! Smmurlh! Guuullp!"

She let her tiny lips press against the cum covered cock as she bobbed her head back and forth, moaning like a slut in heat as she did.

"MMMMMM! MHHHHHMM!"

Soon she managed to swallow the entire cock to its base and the noises she made became more erotic. She gurgled, swallowed and sucked for all she was worth. Her tight throat not being able to handle my fully erect cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bobbed her head faster and faster, her tongue licking my entire shaft as she did, covering it in her saliva. I started to leak more and more precum, forcing it down her throat and into her stomach. But she didn't mind, she just kept swallowing and moaning as I violated her throat.

"What a good little slut she is!" Artoria chuckled. "But can she handle someone playing with her stinking snatch!?" She then slammed her fist into Mordred's dripping pussy, causing the girl to almost choke on my dick and all the precum she had stored in her throat.

"Artoria!" I protested. "Don't do something so hasty! Mordred is not used to this!"

"MMMMHHHHHH!" Mordred moaned as she kept sucking, her body now spasming from the pleasure.

"Ohh, she can handle it! It runs in the family!" Artoria rammed her fist in and out of Mordred's soaked pussy, letting the petite girl squirt all her pussy juice on her father.

"AHHHHH! MMAHHHH!" Mordred cried out as her pussy was fisted violently.

"Is this the attention you wanted, you slut?" Artoria screamed. "You wanted me to fuck you all this time, didn't you! You wanted me to ram your pussy like an animal! You never wanted to be king! You wanted to be my bitch!"

"FHHHHATHHHEHH!" Mordred moaned, eyes still rolled into the back of her head.

"Then cum, Mordred! Cum from me fisting your slutty pussy! Cum from sucking Master's amazing cock! Let it fill your stomach so that it makes you look like a pregnant whore!"

"GUUURGLLL!"

"Mordred, I'm cumming!" I yelled. "I'm gonna fill your stomach with my fresh, oozing spunk!" I grabbed her head and forced her to swallow my cock to the base. "SWALLOW IT ALL!"

"UMMMMMM!" Mordred moaned, having my dick reach deep into her vibrating throat.

My balls clenched and I could feel cum traveling from them and through my dick. My cock erupted inside Mordred's tight throat, staining it white with my hot jizz. Mordred did her best to swallow the hot spunk, but as she greedily gulped down the semen, her father still rammed her cunt mercilessly. Rope after rope of fresh semen was ejaculated into Mordred throat and stomach, but soon she spasmed and pulled the cock out of her mouth with a PLOP! She then let the rest of the senem erupting from my dick land on her body as she smiled content. The hot spunk covered her whole face and she even reached out her tongue to catch some of the goo.

"Mhastah's chuuum!" She giggled, lapping up the cum that had stained her face. "I lhuv it! OHH!"

Artoria had suddenly pulled her fist out of Mordred's cunt and was now licking it clean from the pussy juices.

"Disappointing… This is the taste of my own son? Pathetic!"

"Father…" Mordred moaned.

But before she could do anything, Mash and I turned her on her stomach.

"Ehh…?" Mordred was now facing her father's own cunt and it seemed like she was mesmerized by it.

"I may not have a cock you can greedily suck… But I do have a royal cunt you can please!" Artoria spread her legs. "Come Mordred! I'll let you have a taste of my royal cunt! So be a good bitch and pleasure it!"

"Father's pussy…" Mordred purred. "My king's pussy… I wanna… Ammmm!" Mordred quickly went to town on Artoria's pussy, licking it and lapping up her pussy juice.

"That's a good bitch! Keep licking, you really are like a cat! Well that should be a given, I'm a lion after all!"

"Mmm! Slurp! Gulp!" Mordred was completely entranced by her father's pussy, licking and pleasuring it as if it was her only purpose in life.

"Senpai… Her anus…" Mash spanked Mo-chan's butt.

"It's defenseless!" I cooed.

Mordred had her ass turned my way so it was a perfect opportunity for me to try out some anal with the Traitorous Knight. Mash rubbed my cock again, licking her lips.

"You will have some soon enough!" I told her. She then kissed me, letting our tongues play for a bit before she pulled back.

"I know, senpai! You have Mo-chan to worry about right now!"

I chuckled as I let my fully erect cock tease the entrance to Mordred's ass, rubbing my tip against her asshole. As my cock was still covered in saliva and cum, I didn't need to worry about lubricant. Not to mention that my cock always leaked precum when fully erect.

"Whaaa!?" Mordred gasped as she felt my dick against her asshole.

"Ohh, don't worry Mordred! I'll just be taking your anal virginity while you pleasure your dad!"

"NO WAIT I-"

"LICK BITCH!" Artoria grabbed Mordred's head and forced it between her legs.

"MMMMM!" Mordred moaned as she kept pleasing her father's cunt.

"Here goes!" I gasped as I shoved my dick inside her asshole.

"AHHHH!" Mordred gasped, when my full ten inches was inserted into her butt. "Mhasterh! My bhutt! I-it feels shooo ghoood!"

"I said; 'LICK BITCH'!"

Artoria once again forced Mordred's head between her legs and Mordred did her best to pleasure the perverted king. As Artoria squirted in Mordred's face, I slowly started to move my hips. Bumping my hips into Mo-chan's ass made my dick twitch like crazy as it was massaged by her tight, slippery folds. As I was fucking Mordred's ass, my own ass cheeks were bouncing up and down like jelly, making smacking sounds as they clapped together. We all moaned as we pleasered each other. Mash even started to play with my vagina, rubbing my clit as I humped Mordred's ass.

"Yes you bitch!" Artoria screamed. "Lick your daddy's pussy like the cat bitch you are! Lap up all my squirting juices!"

"Father!" Mordred moaned as she teased the king's clit, licking and nibbling it.

"Your ass Mo-chan! It's sooo tight! It won't let go of my dick! I try to pull out, but it won't let go! It just sucks me further in!" I spanked her ass. "This slutty ass is sooo greedy, it wants all my cum for itself!"

"It does! It does!" Mordred yelled. "I want all of Master's cum in my ass! I want it to reach all the way to my tummy!"

"This bitch of a knight wants Master's cum to inflate her stomach!" Artoria chuckled. "She wants to look pregnant!"

"How cute!" Mash purred, letting her fingers pop into my own ass, while teasing my clit.

"Mash… Ohhh! Stop!" I begged her. "Too much… Too much stimulation! I… I can't! OHHHH!"

"It's fine senpai! Just focus on Mo-chan's ass! Focus on slamming your perfect dick far up her ass so your cum can inflate her ripped stomach!" She slapped my ass over and over as I rammed Mordred's ass faster and faster.

"Just… Just let my ass be!" I begged my slutty kohai. "I-I-I can't take it much more!"

"No!" Artoria yelled. "I'm not done yet! Mash, stop teasing Master! Use this instead!" Artoria threw Mash the black dildo Mash had already used on me once.

"FINE!" Mash pouted. "Just you wait senpai! One day I will rock your world unlike any servant! And you will beg me to never stop!" She whispered into my ear. She let fingers slide along my ass and began to frantically shove the dildo into her horny pussy, squirting all over the bed.

When Mash was no longer teasing me, I could focus on Mordred's ass completely. I grabbed her toned ass cheeks and pumped my hard dick deeper and deeper into her butthole, spanking her ass now and again to make her moan louder. Artoria still forced the petite girl to please her soaked snatch by holding her head in place.

Mordred gasped and panted like a wild animal as her whole body was rocked by my servant slaying cock. Her face was now covered in both my cum and Artoria's pussy juice, making her look like a true slut. Yet she just kept moaning, only focusing on pleasuring her father's cunt and squeezing my cock inside her tight ass.

"This is too good!" I gasped, squeezing Mordred's firm ass cheeks. "Your ass is soooo good Mordred! I love it!"

"Thank you Master! Ahhh! It makes me so... Ahhh! Happy to hear you say that! Nhgaaaa!" Mordred managed to say in between moans.

"She is a surprisingly good slut, isn't she?" Artoria purred. "The way she uses her tongue to pleasure my cunt and clit! It's like she's been doing nothing else her entire life!"

"Father, don't say that!" Mordred cried.

"But it's true!" Artoria laughed. "You were so ready to please me and Master, you just undressed and let us have our way with you! Was it Master's cock that made you wanna become our bitch? Or the fact that Master and I was having a nice time fucking each other!?"

"I…" Mordred tried to say something, but held back. So I butt fucked her even harder, pounding her like the slut she was.

"Come on tell us now!" I cooed. "Why are you such an easy slut?"

"Because I've always wanted this!" Mordred yelled. "I've always wanted Master and father to treat me like their little slut, fucking me silly and pumping me full of cum while I please them with my body! This is a dream come true for me! I love this!"

"Mordred! I'm cumming!" Artoria cried out as she climaxed in Mordred's face, staining it further with her pussy juice. "You made me cum you whore… Well done… Son…"

"Dady…" Mordred moaned. "I'm so happy I could please you!"

I then lifted Mordred's small body and let her sit on my dick as I shoved it deeper and deeper into her stretched out asshole.

"Whaa! Mhashter!" She screamed.

"I'll mark you, Mordred! I'll mark you as I did Artoria and Mash! You'll be my personal onahole for the rest of your life! Gulping down my semen whenever I tell you to! Letting me fill your ass and pussy whenever I say so! You'll be mine and mine alone!"

"I WILL! I WILL! I WILL BE MASTER'S SLUTTY SEX SLAVE! FOREVER!" Mordred screamed as we both approached climax.

"Then take all my hot jizz in your greedy ass! Let your ass choke on it! Little Mo-chan!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

As we both cried out in pleasure, my cock let out an explosion of semen inside Mo-chans asshole, covering it's walls in my white spunk. Mordred fell on her stomach and I fell on top of her, holding on to her small tits as I emptied my balls inside her. Load after thick load, I pumped her full of my warm jizz, both of us moaning as we enjoyed each others bodies.

"Mhashter's shemen…" Mordred gasped, her body twitching as I let my semen flood her ass. "Wait… Whaaa!?"

Mordred let out a scream as her ass began to expand. Her toned ass fattened and swelled like a balloon while I kept pumping it full of my semen. It jiggled while it expanded, causing me to spank it, how could I not!? Mordred moaned as her ass kept growing, becoming like that of a porn stars. It was soon even bigger than Mash's and even more jiggly! Soon enough Mordred's ass had turned from small and firm, to round and jelly-like. Whenever Mordred moved a little, her ass moved as well, making smacking sounds as her ass cheeks claped together.

"Well… It wasnät her stomach… But I guess this will do!" Artoria chuckled.

"I love you Mo-chan!" I moaned, teasing her erect nipples. "I really love you…" I would have liked to go on and fuck Mordred properly, pumping her vagina full of my babies. But after my time with both Mash and Artoria I had reached my limit and passed out from exhaustion, my lips forming a perverted smile as my eyes went dark.

* * *

**BB's POV**

I panted heavily as it all came to a close. I had frantically masturbated as I watched them fuck each other. And I could not help to smile when my pussy climaxed once more.

As senpai passed out from all the fucking, Mash let go of the dildo and hurried to her side, hugging senpai tightly as they fell asleep together. Mordred on the other hand crawled up to Artoria, letting Master's slimy dick slide out of her enlarged and gaping ass. Artoria patted Mordred's head as cum leaked out of the young girl's asshole, staining the cum covered bed even more.

My monitoring system of senpai's room had come to great use. When I first installed it I was hoping to see her masturbate a few times a week. But to see her grow a cock and fuck her own servants like an animal, well, that was beyond my wildest dreams. It was quite wonderful indeed!

"That dick-wiz Merlin sure knows how to keep things fun! Hihihi!" I giggled, pulling my fingers out of my slippery snatch, fully satisfied with what the four girls had displayed. "I wonder who will be next? So many girls and guys to choose from… Maybe I shall help her out a bit… Fufufu…" I licked my wet fingers as I watched the four girls fall asleep. "After all, I would be a horrible kohai if I didn't help my senpai with her love life! Hihihi!"

* * *

**JellalRaven: **

**And that is how Mordred joined the harem! I find the reviews mentioning Mordred really funny, thank you guys for the support! ;)  
Mordred will return in time (maybe as her summer version?), but for now look forward to a few other girls that will have to deal with Fujimaru's magical cock! And what is up with BB and her monitoring Fujimaru's room? Hmmm? **

**Well, we can only wait and see! I hear that a certain mama will join the harem next chapter! Arara!? **


	4. Chapter 4: Mad Mama's Mammaries

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 4:  
Mad Mama's Mammaries

Minamoto no Raikou

By: JellalRaven

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

"**Go-Ou Shourai – Tenmoukaikai!**"

Raikou called the name of her Noble Phantasm. The mobs we were facing stood no chance as the AOE NP demolished them, turning them all to ash.

"Yeay Raikou!" I cheered. "With this we are done with today's farming!"

"I'm so happy when you praise me, Master!" Raikou chuckled. She pulled me in for a hug and almost choked me as she pressed my head into her cleavage. Her tits truly were massive. No to mention her skin tight bodysuit that didn't leave much to the imagination. The huge mammaries were way bigger than mine, they must have been around I-cup. But even when I could not breath I refused to complain. I just enjoyed the moment.

After a few weeks of being a futanari I had managed to learn some self control, so it took more than a tight hug from Raikou for me to get a boner. I was still a bit iffy about telling others about my conditions, so I had decided to hide the fact that I had a futanari cock under my skirt.

"We should head back!" Francis Drake said with a yawn. "I'd like to get a drink before the day is over!"

"I wouldn't mind that either." I muttered, face still stuck in Raikou's cleavage.

"Now, now Master!" Raikou scolded me. "No drinking for you, we would want that insect to get her hands on you and poison you!"

"Aren't I a grown woman…" I mumbled, but Raikou refused to listen.

"Don't worry, dear! I'll cook you a nice hot meal when we get back to Chaldea!" Raikou finally let go of me and I massaged my neck.

_She always makes a mess in the kitchen. I better stop her or EMIYA and Boudica will have to clean up the kitchen after her again! _

"Ehh, Raikou. Instead of cooking me a meal… Ehh…"

I had no idea what to say…

"Yes dear?"

It just slipped out…

"Could you come to my room?"

_Now I've done it! _

"You want me to come to your room?" She asked confused.

"Yeah! I wonder if you could give me a massage instead of making me a meal." I doubled down on the idea. Not a good move!

"O-of course!" Raikou yelled. "As your mother I must make sure you are in good health! Giving you a massage is the least I can do!"

"Thank you, Raikou." I said, giving her a bright smile.

_Ohhh, now I've done it!_

* * *

**Some time later in my room... **

I was used to have sex with Mash, Artoria and Mordred. They were a great help to keep my urges in check. I had of course thought about having sex with Raikou, in fact I had thoughts about having sex with most of my servants. But I had messed up when I asked Raikou for a massage. She was a Berserker, she was more likely to break my spine than give me a proper massage. Not to mention that the stimulation from a massage most likely would give me an erection. My magical panties that Merlin gave me helped a lot, but even they had limits.

"What should I do? It's not like I can call it off, Raikou would cry if I suddenly called it off!" I walked back and forth in my room, trying to come up with a plan. But as I was lost in thought Raikou came bursting into my room.

"Mommy is here!" She declared as she stormed in. "And I brought a bunch of stuff! Oils, sponges a massage bed! I even brought some snacks!"

"Raikou, I-" I noticed what she was wearing. Her summer outfit.

Her massive tits were covered by a purple bikini that only managed to cover up her nipples, but only barely. The string bikini was tied tight around her bouncing tits, and I could see her nipples already were erect under the bikini top. Her bikini bottom didn't leave much to the imagination either. The bikini bottom covered her pussy, but again, only barely. I could even see how her clit was erect as well, under the bikini. I stared at the "motherly" Berserker as she put down a basket of items and skipped up to me with a lewd smile on her face.

"Is it a bit much?" She asked, swaying her body slightly, making her tits sway as well.

"N-no…" I lied. "It's… Perfect…" How was I supposed to act. I loved the Servants' summer versions, and Raikou's was just too good. The only problem was that my dick started to get hard.

"Then please undress, Master!" Raikou told me.

"Ehh?"

"You must be naked for me to give you an oil massage!"

"Right… Oil massage…"

_Ohh Mama, how am I supposed to survive this? _

I turned away from Raikou and unbuttoned my uniform. Raikou told me to lay face down on the massage bed she had brought. I took off everything but my panties. She would not actually tell me to strip them as well!? Right!?

"Ohh, Master. I need you to take off your panties as well." Raikou told casual.

My cheeks turned red, I was blushing like crazy.

"Do I really…"

"YES!" She snapped. "I need to massage your butt as well!"

"What?" I asked, more scared than confused.

"Massaging the whole body is important to relieve all the stress! It will also make for great skinship between mother and daughter!"

What else did I expect from a Berserker that saw herself as my mother, she truly was mad. But I couldn't just tell her no, it was too late for that. And I had used up all my Command Seals during a recent event so ordering her to back down was pointless. I just had to roll with it. But then I got an idea.

"Raikou, could you get my hairband? I left it in the bathroom."

"Of course! Just get comfortable!" She then headed to the bathroom, happily humming to herself.

I quickly pulled off my panties and jumped on the massage bed, tucking in my balls and penis under my stomach so that Raikou could not see them. I then just had to pray that she did not ask me to turn around.

"Found it!" Raikou cheered as she came back. She handed me the hair band and I put it on. "I see you have already made yourself comfortable, my dear!" She sounded ecstatic. "I'll just begin then!"

I could not really see what she did, but I could hear her putting oil on something, her hands maybe?

"I'm going to put some oil on your back now!" She told me.

"Mmm!" I answered.

The warm oil suddenly was poured on my back. I shivered a bit as Raikou spread the oil all over my back and even my butt. When she touched my big butt my cock started to twitch under my stomach. Raikou's warm hands caressed and massaged my soft ass cheeks. I let a slight moan out, trying to pass it as a yawn. But then I felt her finger slide against my butthole.

"Ihhh!" I squealed.

"Sorry." Raikou purred.

"I-it's fine!" I muttered, my cock twitched like crazy and I could feel precum leak from the tip.

Raikou the massaged my back, her strong hands finding all the right spots to relieve my stress. I sighed as she was actually quite good at giving massages. I relaxed and let her hands and fingers touch my back and butt as much as she wanted. Sometimes she would find an especially sensitive spot and I would let out a quiet moan.

Then she climbed on top of the bed. My heart raced as Raikou pressed her giant tits against my back and began to move them up and down my back. I also felt her erect nipples against my back, meaning that she had removed her bikini top. The fat udders felt great against my stiff back, the heavy yet soft sensation of two tits pressed against me made my cock go wild. My dick started to pulsate and got fully erect as Raikou massaged my back with her cow tits. We both panted like bitches in heat. Feeling Raikou's body against mine made me happy. I could not deny that I wanted this, but if it kept up I would expose my penis and the fact that I was a futanari.

I was about to ask Raikou to stop, as I was about to cum, but she stopped rubbing her tits against my back herself. She got back up from the massage bed and giggled to herself.

"Fufufu, I think it is time for the front now."

My heart skipped a beat. The worst possible scenario had come to pass.

"I'm fine with just getting a back rub." I said, hoping Raikou wouldn't question me.

"Nonsens!" Raikou said. "As a mother I must look to your back and front when relieving your stress!"

"Raikou, I'm fine. Really!"

"Now, now, Master! Mother knows best! Come on turn on your back!"

She grabbed me and I was about to protest but was too late, in the blink of an eye Raikou had already turned me over, exposing my front and my raging cock.

"Ehh?"

At first Raikou just looked at the cock. Her initial dumbfounded expression quickly changed to an expression of shock and she screamed in surprise.

"EHHHHH!?" Her tits bounced wildly as she was shaking from the revelation. "My Ritsuka, my daughter is… A boy? But… Breasts… But p-penis… But… But…"

Raikou got all flustered and I knew I had to act quickly to calm her down. I got down from the massage bed and hugged the tall woman. She quieted down and seemed surprised that I was hugging her.

"Ara?" She said.

"Raikou, I… I am a futanari!" I confessed.

I explained what had happened. How Merlin had turned me into a futanari. How Mash, Artoria and Mordred had become my partners and how we all the time had sex to fulfill each other's sexual desires. Raikou seemed to understand as once I was done with the explanation, she just smiled and hugged me.

"I don't care if my dear child has a penis and vagina!" She said. "A mother will always accept her child!"

"Raikou…" I was shocked over how well she took it. But it made me happy that she took it so well.

"And as your mother I need to make sure you don't go around and fuck just any girl when you have a hard peepee!"

"Ehh?"

Raikou grabbed my hard cock that had been pressing against her bikini covered pussy this whole time. I blushed as Raikou rubbed my cock with her oily hand, her soft hand against my rugged girth felt amazing.

"As your mother, I must see to your every need!" She purred.

Raikou leaned in and kissed me. Her soft lips gently pressed against mine as she forced her tongue inside my mouth, still rubbing my cock. We both moaned as we made out, our tongues battling for control. But battling a Berserker was useless, she overpowered me and I let her tongue dominate mine. We both gasped for air when Raikou ended the kiss. I had instinctively grabbed on to her tits during the kiss, which seemed to please Raikou.

"You like mommy's tits, huh?" She gently patted my head.

"I… I love mommy's tits…" I confessed.

Raikou's face lit up and her lips formed a bright smile. She pulled me to the bed and gestured for me to get up on it. I got up on the bed, still all oiled up from the massage and layed down on my back. My cock was standing straight up and was leaking big droplets of precum.

With a lewd smile on her face, Raikou took her cow tits and pressed them against my cock, sandwiching it between the two udders.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned, thinking I would cum at once.

Raikou's ample bust was beyond amazing. Having her soft and oiled up boobs pressed against my rigid cock was a dream come true. She moved her erotic tits slowly at first, teasing my cock by gently rubbing it's pulsating head. She moved her tits up and down, side to side, her supple titty flesh wrapped around my cock, as if it was stuck in an onahole. When Raikou picked up the pace she also took the tip of my cock in her mouth. I would have cummed there and then, but I had enough control to hold back my climax. Raikou let her smooth lips suck and caress my cockhead, sucking all the precum from my rigid shaft.

The thing about Raikou's blow/ titty fuck was that she didn't hold back. Her lips pressed firmly against my cockhead as she vacuum sucked all the precum from my dick, while her huge cow tits pressed against my thick member. We both moaned in ecstasy as she kept going. The worst thing was that she was too good. Her soft, oily tits felt too good against my cock. Not to mention how she was vacuum sucking the tip of my cock, sipping all the precum into her mouth and down her throat.

We locked eyes and I could see how happy she was. Her eyes sparkled as she serviced my cock. Then I felt it…

"Raikou… Mom, I… Ohhhh!"

My balls clenched and my shaft shoot out a full load of my fresh hot semen. Raikou was unprepared for the amount and only managed to swallow a little before she let go of the dick and let the rest of the seed splatter all over her chest. She chuckled happily as she smacked her lips, licking up all the cum that had landed in her face. She let her tongue play with the cum as she ate it, tasting it properly before swallowing it.

"My precious child's semen… My mouth might get pregnant from this…"

"Raikou… That was amazing!"

I had titty fucked Mash before, but her tits had nothing on Raikou's. Especially when Raikou's were oiled up and she sucked the tip of my cock. I had to add that to the list of things I wanted to do with Mash and the other girls. Maybe if I came enough on Artoria's and Mordred's chests their tits would grow a few sizes?

Speaking of tits. My tits had begun to lactate and so had Raikou's. Small streams of thick white milk were leaking from her tits and mine did the same. The cum that had stained her face and chest had been sucked in by her pores. I think her lips had gotten a bit thicker, but beyond that she was normal.

"Why are you lactating!?" She screamed. "Are you pregnant? Who fucked you!? Was it Cu? Hector? Astolfo? Was it that stuck up Gilgamesh? Trying to be a golden boy when my Kintoki already is the best golden boy!"

Raikou's tits bounced and leaked more milk as she was ranting.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" I quickly told her. "It's just an effect from the potion that Merlin gave me!"

"So Merlin got you pregnant!?" She squealed. "That pervert! Taking advantage of you like that!"

"No that's not it!" I tried to reason with her, but _Madness Enchantment EX_ was a pain to deal with.

I got up to hug her but when I put my arms around her I could feel how my dick was pressed against her stomach. She got quiet and looked me in the eyes, I saw pure madness in her big eyes. For a second I was scared. I could feel how Raikou grabbed my dick and rubbed it as she ripped off her bikini bottom. She exposed her hairy pussy to me and I gasped as she pushed me on my back and got on top of me.

"As your mother, I will always aid your sexual urges! That is my role as your mother!" She guided my cock to the entrance of her damp snatch and paused. My heart was beating like a drum. Raikou's pussy was already wet and was dripping her love juices on my erect member. With a swift motion she sat down on my cock, letting my hefty girth enter her wet vagian.

"Ohhh!" I moaned as I could feel her pussy-folds rub against my thick shaft while she let my dick enter her inch by inch. Raikou's snatch was unlike any other I had fucked. Raikou's pussy was looser, but her folds were more defined and felt great against my cock. Raikou could take my full length inside her without a problem. Her hairy pussy greedily swallowed all my ten inches and I gasped for air as her pussy lightly squeezed my dick when it was fully inserted inside her.

"As your mother I must please your big cock!" She moaned.

The motherly Berserker then begun to move her hips up and down, rocking both me and the bed. Our tits bounced and swayed, leaking warm milk on our bodies as we fucked. My thick cock rubbed against her slippery and warm vulva, making us both moan as Raikou's ass moved up and down on my dick.

"Rai… Raikou!" I moaned, unable to tell her to stop fucking me.

"No! Mommy! Call me mommy! I am your mother!" She scold me, slamming her ass down faster and harder on my raging futa cock.

"Yees! Yees! Mommy! Mommy! I want mommy to fuck me silly! I want mommy to mess up my thick cock with her loose pussy!"

"Don't tell your mother her pussy is loose!" Raikou scolded me.

Her pussy suddenly tighten around my cock and I could feel how my tip was knocking on Raikou's cervix. The tight hole that was the entrance to raikou's womb felt just like Mash's asshole. Tight and firm. I chuckled for myself as my cock kissed her cervix again and again, never fully penetrating it.

"Mommy! My cock feels sooo good!"

"Mommy feels good too, honey! Mommy feels so good when she fucks you!"

"My cock loves your hairy pussy!"

"And my hair pussy loves your long cock!"

Her pussy got tighter and tighter as we continued fucking. I was pretty sure her cunt was going to squeeze my dick to mush if we went on long enough. Her wild hip movements made it impossible for me to control myself. I matched her hip movements, but that was all I could do. Our hips made slapping and smacking sounds as we smashed into each other. Raikou was dripping her love nectar on my cock as I was leaking precum in her slippery snatch.

"I wanna… I wanna drink… Mommy!"

Raikou understood what I wanted and pulled me up into a hug. As I had Raikou sitting on my dick, all I could do was hump her while she slammed her ass down on my thick dick. But I could finally drink from her tits.

I had always wanted to drink breast milk straight from the teat, but as I was the only one of the girls that had lactating tits, I could not do it as I pleased. I could pull and stretch my own tit to suck on my nipple, but that hurt and I could never produce a steady stream of milk. Now that Raikou was lactating as well I made sure to capitalize on the opportunity.

I latched on to one of her erect nipples and sucked as hard as I could. A thick stream of warm milk filled my mouth and I gulped it down as the greedy child I was. As I was drinking her milk I also made sure to squeeze her tit as well.

"Yees!" Raikou moaned, her lewd voice making my heart race even faster. "Suck mama's titty! Drink all of mama's warm milk! It does you good!" She cooed.

As I was drinking her milk and humping her slutty body, Raikou gently patted my head like I was a baby. She truly was like a mother. And I loved it. Fucking the other girls was amazing, but fucking Raikou made me feel naughty and at ease at the same time.

"Ohh! Mommy's gonna cum, dear!" Raikou gasped, saliva dripping from her thick lips. "My child's thick cock is going to make this slutty mama cum like a bitch in heat!"

I didn't say a thing, I just kept drinking. Sucking on her nipple as if my life depended on it. Raikou put her arms around me and I could feel how her perverted pussy clenched around my cock.

"I'm such a perverted mother, cumming from having my child's cock inside me! I should feel ashamed, but I can't help but to love this big cock! And it makes me feel so good! CUMMING!"

I finally felt how my balls clenched as well, ready to expel my seed inside my mommy.

"Mommy! I'm cumming inside my mommy!"

My shaft flinched wildly as my spunk erupted from my cock and inside Raikou's damp pussy. The white goo flooded her snatch as we both held on to each other and moaned. I would have been afraid that she would get pregnant from such a large creampie, but merlin had reassured me many times that Servants could not get pregnant. So I happily emptied my balls inside Raikou's cum-starved cunt.

Raikou pressed her thick lips against mine as the last of my load filled her up. Her big lips dominated mine as we held each other close. My oozing seed was dripping out of her incestuous cunt as we laid down on the bed.

"You cannot tell anyone about this!" I told Raikou before I latched on to her nipple again.

"Ritsuka my dear…" She rubbed my head as I drank her warm milk. I really loved it when she mothered me. "You shouldn't hide who you are. Everyone at Chaldea loves and respects you, I know they will accept you, penis and all!"

_She really does sound like a mother… _

I stayed quiet and kept drinking her milk.

"Fufufufu. Drink all you need, my sweet child. Mama will stay with you always!" Raikou kept patting my head as I drank her sweet milk. The big breasted Berserker hummed a lullaby for me and I soon drifted off to sleep in her arms.

That night I ended up sleeping like a baby.

* * *

**BB's POV**

"Well girls, what do you think? Pretty interesting huh?"

I smirked as the faces they made were priceless. I had picked the perfect time to show them the truth of our dear Master. Even if it meant showing them my secret surveillance room.

"As… As her wife I must accept her every part! You villain! Trying to deter me from my beloved with such a erotic display. This maiden's love for her is still as strong as ever!" The fox maiden didn't seem to be too disturbed by the erotic scene she had just witnessed.

"For once I agree with the blue Caster… Umu! I for one love this revelation! To think my precious Praetor have the luxury to feel the pleasures of a woman and a man! Her very body is a work of art!" The tyrant emperor was as bombastic as ever.

I was happy that the two reacted as they did. My plan ad worked. If they could fall for senpai even if she had a massive cock, then why would not the rest of the girls fall for her too? I could now enact the second part of my plan.

"Would you two like to make love to your beloved Master?" I asked the two servants, knowing fully well what their answer would be.

* * *

**JellalRavan: **

**And the mama with the big monster melons joins the harem! I am having a blast writing this series. I aim to introduce a few girls (and some guys) with every chapter from now on. If you would like to see anything in particular then leave a review! I am always listening to suggestions. **

**I also aim to have stuff like pregnant servants and more hardcore stuff in future chapters, I just want to introduce most of the girls first! **

**Look forward to the next chapter! I hear some **_**Extra **_**speCCCial girls are joining Ritsuka's harem. Something about a fox and an Umu? **


	5. Chapter 5: Umu and Mikon

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 5:  
Umu and Mikon~

Nero Claudius and Tamamo no Mae

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

"What are you two doing?"

Tamamo and Nero had pinned me down on my bed. No warning, no explanation. Both of them were wearing bikini swimsuits. Tamamo a blue and Nero her red one. Their eyes were filled with lust. It sort of scared me.

"Let go of me!" I told them.

"Oh honey!" Tamamo purred. "We only want to have some fun, as your wife I will see to your every need!"

"Umu! If it means I can make you feel good, then I shall cooperate with this perverted shrine maiden!" Nero had a sly smile on her lips.

"Wow wow wow! You mean both of you agree to do this?" I asked them.

"Umu!" Nero just smiled.

"Why yes~ We both want your beloved to feel all nice now that we know you have a big peepee!"

"You know? How?"

"It's-a-sec-ret~" Tamamo purred. "Now let's free that thick meat rod!"

Tamamo's soft hand ripped off my skirt and pulled down my panties. No servant had ever been this forward with me before, not even Raikou. Tamamo freed my limp cock and she and Nero both gasped when they saw it.

"Praetor's cock!" Nero gasped.

"My beloved's dick!" Tamamo moaned.

"As a true lover and emperor, I shall have a taste of my Praetor's dick first!"

Nero wasted no time. She grabbed my cock and begun to lick it with her wet tongue. She let her tongue lick my shaft, my head and my balls. She tried to cover my whole length in her erotic saliva. Her tongue flicked across my cock head, cleaning it of any dick cheese and swallowing it with a pleased look on her face.

"I guess I get to enjoy some kissing with my wife then!" Tamamo moaned.

The fox maiden got on top of me and pressed her soft lips against mine. We both moaned as she pushed her tongue inside my mouth. Her slippery tongue ravished my mouth and tongue, forcing me to submit to her dominant make-out session. Tamamo grabbed my head and pushed her tongue further down my mouth. It was as if she tried to deep throat me with her tongue. Her large tits squeezed against mine as we made out. I could feel my own tits start to produce milk. I knew I would soon be lactating like crazy. But I didn't mind, I just wanted Tamamo and Nero to keep violating me.

"Praetor's cock… It's so big, it leaks so much precum!" Nero chuckled as she kept liking my pulsating member. "I wanna swallow all of it!"

Nero then took my whole cock in her mouth. All ten inches in one go. I moaned, as Tamamo still pressed her pervy lips against mine, I could not tell Nero how good it felt to have my cock in her tight throat.

Nero was not just cute and sexy, but she had a glamour that Artoria didn't. Nero also had far bigger boobs than Artoria. Artoria was around a B-cup, Nero on the other hand was clearly a D-cup. Tamamo did have her beat though, as the foxy shrine maiden had a DD-cup.

As Nero deepthroated my massive shaft and swallowed all the precum that leaked out of the beating head, Tamamo pulled off her bikini bottom and sat up so that her dripping pussy was right in front of my face. Her pussy had some cute pink pubic hair and it was damp as hell.

"Please Master, lap up all my love nectar! Drink my pervy love juice! Lick this damp fox pussy to your heart's content!"

Some of her pussy juice dripped on my face and I could feel how my dick and nipples twitched. I wanted her pussy so badly.

Tamamo then slowly lowered her bubble butt down on my face and pressed her pussy against my mouth. I immediately begun to lick her pussy lips. I slurped and swallowed her warm love juices as I let my tongue dance across her pink pussy lips. Her juice was sweet and reminded me of peaches. I pushed my tongue into her fleshy cunt and sucked with all my might. She was leaking pussy juice like crazy. She truly was a squirter. She swayed her ass slightly, but it was enough for her plump ass to shake along with her ample tits. I took my chance and grabbed onto her big butt.

"Whaaa! Master! My butt!" Tamamo moaned as I let my fingers dig into her pudgy ass.

"Thamaho!" I moaned, still slurping up her naughty juices.

I squeezed her butt cheeks as I lapped up her lover nectar, letting her pussy cover my whole face in her cum. Her fat ass felt amazing in my hands, it was so thick that it almost felt like shaping clay. My mouth found Tamamo's erect clitoris and I furiously flicked my slippery tongue against it, trying to pleasure it as best I could.

"I'm gonna cum, honey!" Tamamo cried out.

"Mhe thoo!" I moaned, still engrossed in her sweet pussy.

Nero was still deepthroating my cock, I must have leaked plenty of precum down her stomach, as my cum had dripped down her mouth and nose. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her mouth made perverted sounds. Slurping and gulping sounds could be heard from her clogged up mouth pussy. Her cum covered lips were now at the base of my cock and she was just moving her head up and down slightly, trying to keep my wild cock inside her tight mouth pussy.

"GUURGLE! SHLURP!" She made such sounds over and over again as she sucked the precum out of my futa cock.

That's when I came.

"NERO! I'M CUMMING IN YOUR WHORE MOUTH!"

"MMHHHHH!" Nero moaned.

My balls clenched and my shaft unloaded a thick load of hot cum down Nero's slutty throat. Her mouth and throat vibrated nicely as she eagerly gulped down the warm seed, letting it fill her stomach. I was afraid that Nero would choke on my massive load, but she just kept swallowing and gulping down the semen. Every time she swallowed I could feel her throat clench against my erect cock. Nero was a true cum dump, she wouldn't let a single drop of cum escape her mouth. She was dead set to swallow my whole load.

As Nero enjoyed my cum, Tamamo was squirting in my face. She had climaxed together with me and was now pouring her cum in my face like a fountain. I happily lapped up as much of her sweet cum as I could. It made me happy to know that I could please my servants just like they could please me.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…" Tamamo panted, still entranced by having her pussy teased by my mouth.

"Tamamo… Nero…" I moaned.

My cock finally stopped pumping out semen and Nero swallowed the last of the thick semen, moaning happily as the last splashes of cum trickled down her throat. She slowly pulled my cock out of her throat and let it exit her mouth with a _plop_!

"Ahhhh! As I expected! My dear Praetor's semen is heavenly! Even the most delicious of wines and fruits cannot compare to the taste of my Master's cum!"

"I'm so happy dear!" Tamamo laid down on top of me so we were face to face. "I love how your tongue played with my naughty place!" She licked my face, cleaning her cum off my face. "Do you like how your Tamamo tastes, mikon~?"

"I love your pussy Tamamo!" I told her. "You don't need to lick mmmmmh!"

Tamamo pushed her lips against mine again, pressing her heavy tits against mine. I had been lactating the whole time, so I had ruined the shirt I was wearing. Big stains of milk were visible on my shirt and I knew that if the stains were visible on my shirt, then my bra was stained too. I had to wash them once we were done.

"I think this guy is ready to go again!" Nero chuckled. She was rubbing my saliva covered cock and her eyes were fixated on it.

"How about we team up for once, cruel emperor?" Tamamo asked Nero.

"Umu! A great idea! I almost choked on the warm semen this monster flushed down my throat! I can't take it down solo!"

"So we better make it a duet~" Tamamo purred.

Nero untied her bikini as Tamamo summoned a bottle. It was a purple bottle with a red heart symbol on it. Tamamo opened the bottle and poured a transparent liquid on her voluptuous bosom. She made sure to cover her tits completely in the liquid. She then handed the bottle to Nero who did the same to her boobs. They both massaged their slippery tits before they faced my cock. Both chuckled as they smashed their tits against my rigid cock.

"Ohh shit!" I moaned as the two bombshells smashed their huge boobs against my shaft. They tried to drown my dick in their cleavage. Covering my whole member in the transparent liquid by rubbing their tits against it. It felt amazing. Having four round and soft boobs rubbing against your sensitive dick was amazing. Their soft titty flesh made me feel like I was in heaven. I moaned as they pleasured my girth.

I soon came again. My cock erupted cum into the air and it fell down on the two girls. They giggled happily as their cute faces were stained with my oozing semen. They even kissed and licked the cum off each other.

"Don't!" Tamamo told Nero in jest. "I'm ticklish!"

"And yet you let Praetor lick your stinking pussy while you sat on her face!" Nero teased the fox while she licked her face clean of my cum.

"Shut up!" Tamamo sighed. She pushed her cum covered lips against Nero's and they swapped my semen with each other.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as droplets of cum dripped from their cum glazed lips. They both soon swallowed the cum and Nero laid down on her back, spreading her legs.

"I want more cum~" Tamamo said. "I want you to cum inside me, my dearest Ritsuka!" Tamamo then got on top of Nero and waved her ass, begging for attention. "Fuck us both if you have to! But cum inside me!"

"NO!" Objected. "Praetor shall fill my cunt with her hot seed! I deserve it!"

"Nero, stand on all four! Tamamo, hold onto Nero!cI have an idea!"

I got up on my knees and the two vixens did as I told them. I pulled off my milk stained shirt and unhooked my bra, letting my milky tits breath. Both of their asses were pointed at me now. Both swayed their asses, ready for me to plunge my raw cock inside their wet pussies. I made sure that their asses were positioned right on top of each other, grabbing and tugging on them.

"All done!" I told them. "Now, let's see who's pussy makes me cum?"

I grabbed Tamamo's butt and teased her pussy with the head of my dick.

"Dear! Don't tease me~! Fuck me already~!"

I let my rigid cock slowly enter Tammy's cunt. Her soft and wet folds felt amazing against my girth. I pushed my cock further inside her foxy pussy and she moaned in bliss as I slid my whole length inside her. I could feel how Tamamo's hymen broke as I made the last push.

"Tamamo, are you a virgin?" I asked the slutty fox.

"Yeah… I never had sex during my life time… But I am happy I could save myself for you, my dear~"

"Hey, what about me?" Nero complained.

"All in due time!" Tamamo then grabbed Nero's tits and massaged them. "With a bit of magic, that aphrodisiac you poured on your tits should make you go wild!"

"OHHHH!" Nero moaned as Tamamo played with her boobs. "Your hands! They feel too good!"

"Now fuck me! Fuck me honey! Fuck me while I tease this hussy's soft tits!"

Without a word I began to rock my hips. I would thrust as hard as I could. I had to fuck Tamamo as hard as I could. My burly dick was massaged by Tamamo's pussy folds and we both moaned and groaned as I pumped my dick into her virgin pussy.

"Yes, honey! Fuck my virgin pussy with all you got! Ravish this petite shrine maiden! Pump me full of your babies! I want my womb to be flooded by your warm baby batter!"

"Tamamo! I wanna… I wanna put a baby in you!" I yelled.

"HUHHHHH!" Nero grunted in protest.

"Yes! Let's have a baby! Let's marry each other and build a family!" Tamamo cried out in ecstasy.

"Tamamo! I love you! I wanna fuck you all day! I want my thick cock to tear up your tiny cunt and splatter your womb with my hot seed! I want you to beg for my cum as I make love to you!"

"HUUHHH!" Nero grunted again.

"Don't worry, Nero! Praetor will give you a treat!"

I then quickly pulled out of Tamamo's pussy and shoved my dick inside Nero's unsuspecting pussy. Unlike when I went easy on Tamamo, I pushed my member all the way to it's base in one go. Letting Nero taste my whole cock at once.

"Ahhh! Praetor! Praetor! I knew you wouldn't leave me out! I knew my slit was too good for you to ignore! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Nero! I want to fuck you all day too! I want to plant my seed deep in your pussy and stain your womb white with my babies!"

"Noo!" Tamamo protested. "I want to be creampied! I can be a proper wife to you! I will even let you put your monster dick in my ass!"

"Me too!" Nero cried out. "Umu! I will let you make love to me anyway you want! As long as it is my Praetor, I will let you do anything to me!"

I rammed Nero's pussy harder and harder, slapping my balls against her ass while I did. I still held on to Tamamo's thick butt, squeezing and massaging the soft tissue so that she would not feel left out. My tits were bouncing freely, leaking milk from my inverted nipples as I smashed Nero's pussy. I didn't notice her hymen, so I took it that she was not a virgin.

"Your pussy is gripping my dick so hard, Nero! It's such a greedy pussy! It's soft folds feels so good against my long dick!"

"Yes! Praise me more! Praise my pussy more!" Nero moaned.

I then suddenly pulled out of Nero and slammed my cock inside Tamamo's pussy again.

"AAAAAOOOHH!" Tamamo screamed as I pushed my cock to its base and violently slammed my hips against her and Nero's asses, making smacking noises as I did.

"Ohhh! My foxy virgin pussy feels so good when you are fucking me like a brute!" Tamamo cried. "And these soft tits feels wonderful in my hands!" She gave Nero's tits a hard squeeze.

"Ahh! No! You are going to rip them off!" Nero shouted. "Don't rip off my tits! I need them to feed my babies!"

"I'll make sure to have Ritsuka's babies first! So squeal little tyrant! Squeal for our beloved!"

I could have told Tamamo and Nero that servants cannot be impregnated, but that would ruin the fun of pretending that I was impregnating them.

I pulled out of Tamamo and shoved my cock inside Nero again, letting the cute Saber have another taste of my long, thick dick. I picked up the pace and the three of us moaned, grunted and cried like true bitches as we fucked together.

They both moaned in harmony as I fucked them both. I was now pulling out and shoving my cock inside them at an alarming rate. A few thrusts inside Tamamo, a few inside Nero. Pushing my cock inside their damp pussies was pure bliss. And pulling my pulsating cock out of their greedy and tight cunts felt just as great as shoving it inside them. But it all had to come to an end.

"Nero! Tammy! I'm about to cum!" I told the two fuck crazy servants.

"Yes! Cum! Cum inside me, my dear!" Tamamo begged me.

"No! Cum inside me! Filly my womb with your hot jizz!" Nero begged in turn.

"I'M CUMMING!" I cried out. I shoved my cock inside a pussy and ejaculated.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" Both girls screamed in unison.

I didn't know who I had creampied. I just focused on emptying my balls inside the warm snatch I had shoved my dick in. My cock shot ropes of sticky cum inside the pussy, just like always pumping out an insane amount of semen. I could feel my seed filling the pussy to it's brim and I sighed as I looked down and saw how my jizz was leaking out of Tamamo's pink cunt.

"I got impregnated by my wife…" She sighed happily. "I am going to be a mother…"

Nero on the other hand was just panting and gasping for air, her body shaking from her climax. I massaged Nero's butt as I pulled out my cock from Tammy's twitching cunt. Heaps of semen poured out of Tamamo's deflowered pussy. She and Nero both laid down on the bed and hugged each other.

"I wanted Praetor's semen… I wanted more than just precum inside me!" Nero sobbed.

"Don't worry, tyrant emperor… I shall give you some, fresh from my own womb!"

Tamamo used her hand to gather some semen from her cum clogged snatch and pushed it inside Nero's own cum starved snatch. Her sticky fingers teased the blonde girl's warmth as they hugged each other closer. Moaning, teasing and kissing as Tamamo let her sticky fingers fill Nero with my jizz.

I knew they would be ready to go for round two soon enough, so I took the chance to sneak in to my bathroom and take a quick shower. The warm water felt great against my sweaty skin. I took a good look on my body and found myself very pleased with it. Had Merlin not given me a penis I would have never been able to know this special kind of pleasure. I even loved my lactating tits and how my dick always leaked precum. I was truly happy… And I could not wait to pump Nero full of my cum. Maybe I would have them try anal too?

"But I have to tell them that I cannot actually impregnate them… As sad as that is… But that means we never have to use condoms." I chuckled to myself as I washed my plump body, not knowing that I was being watched…

* * *

**BB's POV **

"YEEEESS SENPAI! FILL THIS DIRTY LITTLE KOHAI SLUT'S PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK FUTA COCK! I'M CUMMING! SENPAI'S HUGE DICK IS GIVING ME A CREAMPIE!"

I was furiously masturbating as I watched senpai take a shower. I longed for her long dick to ravish my perverted pussy. I wanted her so badly to pick me up and slam her penis in my pussy and fill me up with her lively seed until I was nothing but cum and sweat. Watching senpai fuck other servants was great, I loved the way she would pump all of their holes full of fresh jizz.

I caught my breathe and looked on as Tamamo and Nero walked in on senpai in the shower and the three of them had sex in the shower. My plan had worked. I had sent Nero and Tamamo to have their way with senpai and my suspicion had now been confirmed.

Senpai was willing to have sex with anyone, as long as they showed some interest. But I needed to test her further. She could take on three girls at the same time, but what about just one or two girls with amazing sex drive? Girls that would force senpai to have sex all day and all night long...

"Fufufu… Well, there is one girl that can _ride _her cock all night long. Watch out senpai, the next one is a bit of a sex-crazed thot, fufufufu…"

* * *

**JellalRavan****: **

**And so Nero and Tamamo joins the harem! I really like these girls! Tamamo is a personal waifu and Nero is so freaking cute! I plan to do more with both of them in the future, but I have a bunch of girls I want to write about first! **

**I'll try to have two or more girls in each chapter, but I really want each chapter to have a theme, like this one. Tamamo and Nero are both from the Extra-verse in Fate. This does not mean I will pick two girls from the same series every time. I just want something to connect the girls in each chapter. Like class, origin, series, personality and so on. **

**I have a few chapters planned already. Some are suggestions from readers. But look forward to next time as a true **_**thot **_**is coming for Ritsuka's futa cock! (And maybe a certain Godslayer) **

**And good luck with the Valentine Event, Gacha and farming! I know for sure I won't get Semiramis this time, but I hope everyone else does! **

**And don't forget that Skadi is coming to NA this summer! God I want her… **

**See ya next time! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Thot and the Slayer

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 6:  
The Thot and the Slayer

Queen Madb & Scathach

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Queen Madb's POV**

After Cu Alter had escaped me again I was quite mad. All I longed for was a big dick that could satisfy my deep rooted needs. I needed a man in my life, someone that would have sex with me whenever I wanted. And it was not like Chaldea lacked any pretty boys, the problem was that all of them had strong wills and a sense of independence. I would have loved for any of them to become my fuck toy, but they would never fall for me, even if I used love potions on them their Magic Resist would most likely ruin it for me.

And then we had the problem that most of the guys were into other women. Cu really liked that tall teacher of his, as well as our Master. Cu Alter was into the master as well, well, they are sort of the same person, so both of them liking that slut would not be out of the question. Fergus, my former husband, refused to even look at me. That dick! After all the glorious sex we had, he just ignores me now!? And our Master! She refuses to acknowledge me as the most beautiful of the girls. And then suddenly she is cursed to have big boobs and a plump butt? I bet that Merlin-guy made her like that so that she could steal all the men! Cu likes big tits after all…

I looked at my B-cup titties and sighed. I was not unhappy about my body, but I really wanted others to like it too. My butt was big and nicely rounded, but no one ever complimented me for it. All I wanted was some recognition…

"You look down in the dump, Madb!"

BB, that pesky AI servant that Master brought back from an event way back. I hated her, she acted all sweet and nice, but I knew a sadist when I saw one. And that kohai-act was boring as all hell. Her boobs were too big as well… Same as Master's...

"I don't have time for peasants like you!" I told her, walking right past her.

"Don't you wanna hear the latest scoop on our dear Master?"

I stopped. What scoop?

**Later…**

"Is it true!?" I stormed into Master's My Room. "Is it true what they say!?"

"Wow wow, Madb! What is going on?" Master was reading a book, something completely ordinary.

"Pull down your stockings and panties!" I ordered her. "Now!" I slammed the door to her room shut.

"Nope!" Master quickly bolted out the door and I followed her.

"Why are you running!?" I screamed. "What are you hiding!?"

"Wow, watch it!" Emiya Alter yelled as we passed him.

"By the order of my Command Seal; stop following me Madb!" Master commanded.

My body suddenly stopped. It was as if I froze in place. She had used a Command Seal on me… ON ME! WHY!? Did that mean that BB was right? Did our Master really have a fat cock between her legs? Was she a Futanari? If she was, then I had to pick my time to strike more carefully!

"Well… Valentine is coming up… Fufufu..."

* * *

**Valentine's Day… **

Master had celebrated Valentine's Day with everyone. All the girls had given her enough chocolate that she would burst and all the guys had been gifted chocolate by Master as well, and in turn they had all provided her with a plethora of gifts. Such insolence.

The new servant Semiramis had orchestrated a whole event with Chocolate, chocolate and even more chocolate, but we were finally done. In fact, I had made some chocolate as well. And soon my plan would go into effect.

I was spying on Master as she was talking with Mordred and Semiramis. They all seemed to discuss something important, and I'm pretty sure I heard the word "Cock". Mordred and Semiramis soon left, leaving Master alone. I made my move.

"Ohh Master~!"

"Hey Madb, how are you? I'm sorry for not spending much time with you, lately." She acted all normal, even after I had confronted her.

"Oh, don't worry about that Master! It's Valentine's Day, so lets celebrate it properly!" I handed her a pink box full of chocolates. She opened it and thanked me for it.

"They taste great, Madb!" She told me, gulping down the chocolates like the glutton she was. But her praising my chocolates made me blush ever so slightly.

"I made them specially for you, my dear Master~!" I purred.

"They really taste great! I… Oh. I don't feel so…Ahhhh..." She was now properly drugged. I quickly guided her to my personal quarters before she passed out.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

It only took a few minutes to make sure everything was set and done. I had strapped Master to my bed, drugged her even more with several aphrodisiacs, I had also used a secret Noble Phantasm that allowed me to prevent men from ejaculating unless I allowed it. I was surprised to find that BB was right. Master was a futanari, she had a massive ten inch cock to go along her hairy cunt. Her nasty balls were as big as oranges. I knew that they could produce the most delicious of sperm. The cock was already leaking precum, I even tasted it and found it quite delicious. Rich in flavor and thick like cream, just the way I liked it. I took my time, letting my tongue play with the jizz before I slowly swallowed it.

Master's body was amazing. Big tits with inverted nipples, a slim waist, a plump butt and a long cock. I liked the way she looked. I did like men a lot, but seeing a woman with a penis attached to her was simply amazing! I wanted to ride her! I wanted to dominate her and make her beg me to let her cum inside me. With such a big dick, she was sure to spray glorious amounts of cum inside me.

I picked up my horse whip and gave her cock a slight slapp. Smack. Master moaned, but did not wake up. Her cock pumped out more precum and her nipples begun to lactate, white milk poured from her inverted nipples, staining both her and the bed. Was she pregnant? Or was this just a side effect of being a futanari? I smacked the whip on her cock head again. Smack! This time she woke up.

"Ahhh!" She moaned. "What… Where… Where am I?"

"In my domain!" I told her, smiling at her.

"Madb? What is the meaning of this?" Her eyes were filled with fear. That was not good.

I got on top of her and kissed her. Letting my lips press gently against hers. She didn't try to pull away. She was so horny that she'd even let me make out with her just like that.

"We're gonna have some fun, Master! Your body is quite unique! So I intend to have a lot of fun with it!"

"Wh-what do you mean Rider?"

I grabbed her tit and massaged it.

"Hiyyyy!" She moaned. Her whole body shivering with pleasure.

"I gave you a few aphrodisiacs to make you a bit more… Willing! And you won't be cumming until I say so!" I grabbed her cock and rubbed it a little. "This cock is mine now! So you better do as I say if you wanna cum! And don't try to use your Command Seals, you wasted your last one during the event when Astolfo and Jaguar Warrior tried to steal some chocolate!"

"I-I-I…" She didn't know what to say, she was so cute when she was defenseless.

"Now, I'll pay you back for what happened in America!" I whipped her cock head again.

"Ahooooo!" She moaned.

I had made sure that even pain would feel like pleasure to her. I wanted her to beg me. I wanted her to beg me to allow her to cum. I wanted her to call _me _Master!

I unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. I grabbed a bottle of lube and covered my asscheeks in the slippery liquid. I then placed her massive cock between my asscheeks and moved my ass up and down her rigid shaft. Giving her a rim job.

"Do you like my ass, Master?" I asked her.

"I-I-I looove it hehehe. My cock f-feels sooo goood!" Her eyes had now rolled into the back of her head. This was pure bliss for her.

I moved my ass faster, letting my asscheeks rub against her mighty girth with such force that the whole bed rocked. I could feel how her cock head slid against my butthole, again and again, making me think of her shaft inside my tight ass. Her precum kept leaking from her twitching cock head, smearing on to my ass and taint. I moaned, pushing three fingers inside my damp cunt, letting the other two fingers tease my clit.

"Ahhh! Madb! Madb! I'm about to cum!" Master moaned.

"Hahaha! No you're not!" I laughed.

"Huh!?"

"I told you, I made sure that your cock would only cum when I allowed it! This is way too soon!"

"But I… Ohhhh!" She moaned again, as I had picked up the pace.

Our bodies were shaking as I rubbed her cock with my asscheeks. I was entranced by her huge tits and the milk they produced. I wanted to drink it. I kept fingering myself, letting my love juice stain us both as I let her cock enjoy my rim job.

"I'm gonna cum! Madb, please let me cum!" Master screamed. Her face all red, eyes still rolled into the back of her head.

"No, no~. Not yet Master! You need to feel how it is to be fucked by a First Class Cunt first!"

"Ohhhh!" She moaned.

Her precum now covered my ass and taint completely. I giggled as her shaft was massaged between my asscheeks, knowing that she could not cum no matter how much she wanted to. Her moans excited me even more, as I was pleasuring her, she felt good because of me and me alone. I had complete control of her in this moment!

"Now I shall show you how I deal with pesky Masters that dare to use a Command Seal on me!"

"Ahh?"

I stopped the rim job and rubbed her cock for a bit. The thick cock was pulsating as my soft hand rubbed it up and down, smearing more aphrodisiac onto it, making the drugs mix with Master's precum. The cock suddenly started to twitch like crazy. The drug was taking effect.

"Madb, pleeeeeease! Let me cuuum! Let me cum! Let me cum!" Master begged me.

"NOT YET!" I snapped. "Have a proper taste of my royal pussy first! Here goes!"

I placed her futa cock at the opening to my fuck hole, teasing it by letting it rub against my pussy lips. I was dripping love nectar from my pussy as well, letting my pussy juice cover her cock head. I giggled as the thick cock twitched more violently as I teased it. Master kept begging me to let her cum, but I ignored her. I wanted her dick and I wanted it now!

In one go I pushed my hips down and let her veiny cock slid right into my cunt. All her ten inches pushed deep inside me and I gasped when I had swallowed her whole cock, from head to base. I was used to big cocks, but Master's was eager, it wanted to fuck and cum so badly. It was so cute~

I swayed my hips and let my pussy clench her cock in a tight grip, both of us moaned as we got used to each other's genitals. Her cock was not a perfect fit, but Cu was the only fit for me. But her cock did feel good inside me. The way it twitched and spew precum felt amazing inside me.

"Madb! Pleeeeease! Let me cuuum!" Master was crying now. I loved it, her face twisted by pain, pleasure and humiliation.

I ignored her and began to move. I slammed my ass up and down on her dick, letting her feel every inch on my glorious pussy. Every wet, glorious fold was pressed against her thick cock as she slid around in my snatch, leaking precum and howling like a dog in heat.

"You like my pussy, don't you Ritsuka?"

"I luv iiiit!" She moaned. "I wanna cuuuum! Cuuum! I… I need to cuuum!"

"So my ass and pussy was enough for you, after just a few minutes? How pathetic! You are meant to be my Master and you cannot go for a few minutes before you edjuculate? Hahahaha!"

I laughed at how pathetic she was. She wanted to cum so badly after such a short time, it truly was pathetic!

"Madb-sama! I beeeg you! Leeeeet meeee cuuuum~!" She begged me, moaned as she did.

"Not until you say that I am the most beautiful of all the girls in Chaldea! Tell me I am the most beautiful and the only one who can get you excited! Tell me that and I'll let you cum inside me! Pity you cannot get me pregnant, our child would've been quite cute! Now tell me!"

I fucked her faster, slamming my ass down on her wild cock while she was thrusting her hips like crazy, eager to plant her seed inside me. My love juice was squirting everywhere. My biggest weakness in bed, I was a squirter. My cunt would always leak and pump out absurd amounts of cum when I was fucking someone. My damp pussy was now gripping Master's cock as hard as it could, squeezing every inch of it to make sure it felt good. If I knew anything, then it was how to fuck.

"MADB PLEASE! I NEED TO CUM! MY COCK! IT'S GONNA IMPLODE! MY BALLS ARE HURTING! PLEASE! JUST LET ME CUM INSIDE YOU!"

"Then say it!" I ordered her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST, AHHHH! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN CHALDEA! ONLY YOU CAN PLEASE ME! MY COCK ONLY GETS BIG FOR YOU! IT ONLY WANTS TO PLANT BABIES INSIDE YOU! SO LET ME CUUUUUM!"

"Fine, I'm hardly at my limit, but cum! And know that this is only the beginning! Now, cum!"

I lifted the spell I had placed on her cock. It took a second, I felt her balls to see if they worked. To my surprise her balls were now as big as small mellons. They were truly on the brink. Any longer and she might have had a serious problem. But why didn't she-

"OHHHH!" We both screamed as she shot her sperm straight into my tight cunt.

The warm jizz exploded inside me, it was like someone had put a hose inside me that splashed my cunt with hot thick cum. The warm jizz quickly filled my pussy to the brim and I gasped as she kept thrusting her hips, as if she was not done yet. Did she still want to fuck me? My body rocked violently as she slammed her hips against my cum covered ass. Her tits bounced around and squirted milk everywhere as she fucked me.

I was suddenly turned over, she put me on my back, still fucking me like the beast she was. Pumping her cock inside me as if it would be her last creampie. I could only gasp and moan as she violated me. Her cock never stopped shooting cum inside me. Rope after pussy-clogging rope of thick cum was shot inside me, filling up my pussy and womb to the brim only to leak out into a small pool on the bed.

It was not the best creampie I have had, but it felt good to know that Master was aroused by me. She kept fucking me, her hips and balls slammed into my ass. I giggled as she mated with me like the beast she was. Her cock and my cunt made sloppy and smacking noises as she rammed my experienced pussy. I could only lay on the bed and squirt more cum from my cum-plugged cunt as Master hugged me tightly and thrusted her hips, as if she tried to impregnate me.

And the flow of cum would not stop. While she was fucking me her cum just kept shooting out of her beastly cock, seeding my greedy cunt with the white hot goo. It was bliss. To have Master fuck me and cum inside me like her life depended on it. Her desperate attempt to impregnate me with her child. I loved it!

"Your pussy is so tight Madb! Even if you are a thot!" Master giggled, still high from the aphrodisiacs.

"Don't call me that! I'm a queen! Show me the ahhhhh! Respect I deserve!"

"Not when you moan like a bitch in heat while I ram your snatch with my cock!" Master told me. She leaned in and kissed me. I tried to stop her, but her cock was too good at the moment.

Her soft lips against mine felt nice. It was not a sexual kiss between two people. It was a romantic kiss between two lovers. Her tongue gently played with mine as our lips were pressed together. We both moaned as we made out. I even put my legs around her, putting her in a leglock so that she couldn't escape me or pull out of me. We kept going for a while, until I felt the stream of cum slowly coming to an end.

"All done?" I asked Master.

"Ahhhhhh~" She moaned, not giving me a proper response.

I managed to get up from the cum stained bed and gave Master's exposed ass a hard slapp.

"AOOHHHH!" She moaned.

"That's what you get for cuming inside me without permission, you filthy cow! You are no better than cattle! Such a wonderful cock and all you do is trying to impregnate me, thank the gods Servants cannot get pregnant!"

"So this is what you've been up to…"

I turned around, scared out of my mind!

"YOU-"

I felt something hard hit my head and I passed out…

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

I woke up in my bed, naked and with my dick at full mast. My whole body was hot and I had the urge to fuck. My dick was hot and twitching unlike anything I had seen before. Precum was as always leaking from the tip. My nipples had come out of their fleshy prison and were fully erect too, they were also dripping with fresh white milk.

I moaned in agony as I didn't want to feel so hot and bothered. I reached for my cock to rub it, but a hand suddenly grabbed it.

"Hiiyyya!" I gasped, as the hand against my cock felt great.

"Finally woken up?"

It was Scathach, Cu Chulainn's teacher and the Godslayer of Dun Scaith. Not to mention one of the most beautiful women in all of Chaldea. These celts really are gorgeous.

"What happened? And where is Madb?" I asked the mature woman.

"Madb is dealt with, but her aphrodisiac is… Troublesome…" Scathach stared at my twitching cock.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared of what the answer would be.

"The drug she used will increase arousal and sex drive along with the production of semen and make the body more sensitive."

She gently rubbed the head of my cock with her strong hand. I gasped and moaned like a true bitch as she gave me a hand job.

"But if not properly taken care of, the body will break down from the pleasure and in the end both body and mind will be lost to pleasure, with no way of coming back."

"Madb would use something so dangerous on me?"

"She only cares for her own pleasure. She always wanted to find the man that could satisfy _her _needs. Using this drug made sure that men could fuck her for a whole week without a break. Many brave men died because of it. But don't worry, with me here, you'll be cured soon enough!"

"Shishou! Wait I-"

She didn't listen. He full-body suit turned into blue dust as it took spirit form, revealing her ample chest and hairy vagina. Her pink nipples were already erect and her red eyes were filled with lust. Her boobs must have been D-cups, the big mammaries swayed as she changed position, placing her ass so that she could face my cock.

"Be sure to pleasure me too, understood?"

"Yes, Shishou!" I responded, my heart beating faster and faster.

"You shall count yourself lucky, few have had the chance to bed me!"

She let her tongue dance across my cock, covering the whole shaft in her saliva. She licked every inch of it, making sure to rub it as she did, smearing her saliva even more onto my pulsating cock.

"Shishou!" I moaned.

"Don't be so greedy! You have control of your mouth and fingers, no?"

She shook her round ass in my face and I understood what she wanted. I quickly spread her asscheeks and saw her pink asshole. Her pussy was already dripping with cum, but her ass seemed so lonely. I knew that Servants didn't use the bathroom, so I shoved two fingers inside Scathach's pussy and pressed my mouth against her ass, licking her pink asshole.

"Whaaa! N-no! That is dirty!" Scathach cried out.

"But Servants don't use the bathroom!" I giggled.

"But I… I have never used that hole! My body isn't ready!"

"Then I'll be gentle!" I told her, licking slowly around her asshole.

"Insolent child!" She snapped, shoving my cock inside her mouth.

"Ahhh!" I gasped. Her mouth felt too good. She had shoved the entire length of my cock down her throat in one go and was now vacuum sucking my shaft with such force that all my precum was being sucked straight into her stomach.

Scathach slurped and gulped on my cock as she sucked the precum from the tip, bobbing her head rapidly to give me maximum pleasure. Her warm and slippery mouth felt unlike anything I had felt before. I was given a blowjob by a master. She let her tongue caress and flick across my long cock as her tight mouth and throat squeezed the shaft with perfect pressure. She would let the cock almost exit her mouth, rubbing the shaft as she only focused her sucking on the tip.

"Shishou! Your blowjob is the best!" I called out.

"MMMMHHH!" She moaned, sucking my dick harder than before.

I put another two fingers in Shishou's damp cunt, flicking her clit with my thumb. I also took the opportunity to shove my tongue inside her sweaty asshole, kissing it and making out with it as if it was a mouth.

"HHMMMM!" Shishou moaned as I pressed my tongue inside her butt. In response she shoved my whole length inside her mouth again and deepthroated me.

Again she made gurgling and slurping sounds as she sucked my cock, moaning as she drank my precum. While she deepthroated me I was making out with her asshole, squeezing her soft asscheeks as I did.

"Fuck! Your mouth is great Shishou!" I told the celtic warrior woman. "Your blowjob is making me cum!"

"MMMHHH!" She moaned.

"Shit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming Shishou!"

"MMMM!"

My balls clenched and I could feel the cumshot travel through my shaft before it exploded from my tip and shot inside Scathach's wet mouth. Her whole body trembled as I shot my seed inside her mouth. Her perfectly honed and round ass shook nicely. I was used to give massive cumshots and I was surprised when Scathach kept deepthroating me as she drank all the oozing semen, not spilling a drop of it.

She swallowed and swallowed. Moaning as she did, making her throat vibrate, pleasuring my cock even more. Once I had unloaded all my baby batter into her stomach, Scathach pulled out my cock from her mouth and chuckled.

"Few have ever granted me this much seed… I feel lucky to have the honor of serving such a perverted cock!"

"I am the one who is honored!" I moaned.

"Indeed!" Scathach turned around to face me. She got on top of me and gently caressed my cheek. "I find this quite pleasing. But alas, we both demand more!"

"Shishou?"

"You dared to violate my arse with your tongue! You need to make up for that!" She laid down on the bed, put her legs in the air and spread her asscheeks, exposing her moist asshole.

"Anal?" I asked.

"What else!? You seem to enjoy my arse a lot! Then fuck it! Shove that monster cock of yours inside my arse! Make me feel good…" She blushed slightly.

I got on top if Scathach. Putting my cock against her asshole. She was blushing like a little school girl, her eyes refusing to look at me. We didn't need lube, her blowjob and me licking her ass was enough. I teased her ass a bit by pressing the tip of my cock against her asshole, letting the tip go in and out a few times.

"Don't tease me, child!" Scathach grunted. "Make me feel good!"

"As you wish, Shishou!"

I let one inch of my cock enter her tight ass. She didn't moan, but I could see in her eyes that she felt good. I let another inch enter her ass. Her body spasm a bit, making her tits bounce like pudding. I let two inches inside her, now she moaned. I let another two inches penetrate her ass, she pulled me into a hug and put her legs around me. I pushed in the rest of my cock, pushing it in until all ten inches was inside her warm asshole.

Scathach was now hugging me tightly as she got comfortable having my cock inside her. I slowly thrusted my hips, rocking our bodies at a nice pace. Our tits were being smashed together as we hugged each other, my milk was dripping onto Scathach's naked body, but she didn't mind.

"Shishou…" I moaned.

"You can move…" She told me. "I am ready!"

I thrusted my hips hard, but slowly. Her warm and tight ass squeezed my cock harder than any other pussy had done. Not even Mordred's ass had squeezed me this hard. My balls were slapping against her bottom as I fucked her curvaceous ass.

"I always liked the way your ass looked in that bodysuit!" I told her.

"Don't flatter me like that!" She moaned.

"But you are so sexy when you wear it! It perfectly complements your curves! Not to mention your swimsuit! I- MMM!"

Scathach had pushed my head down and was forcing me into a sloppy kiss. She was pressing her lips against mine to shut me up, her tongue toying with mine. I could still taste my cum inside her mouth. She caressed the back of my head as we made out and I kept making slow but hard thrust into her asshole.

I soon made more violent thrust, fucking her harder and faster with every thrust. Her ass reacted and squeezed my dick harder. Scathach moaned louder as well, still forcing me to kiss her.

"MMMMHH!" We moaned as I was now fucking her as hard as I could.

I wanted to plant my seed in her ass. I wanted to make her feel good as I rammed her ass with my massive cock. I soon felt how my balls got ready to unload another cumshot. I broke free from Scathach's kiss and squeezed her tit.

"Shishou! I'm about to cum! Your tight ass is making me cum!"

"Me too! I'm cumming from having a futa cock in my ass! I'm a failure as a teacher!"

"Your not!" I snapped, looking deep into her eyes. "You are an amazing teacher! I love the way you care so much for me and everyone else! I love the way you always help me and teach me new things! I love the way you look and how your ass feels! I love you Scathach!"

"Insolent child… Declaring your love for me as you are fucking my ass! I must teach you some manners! Ohhh!"

"I'm gonna cum Lancer! I'm gonna flood your ass with my semen!"

"Fine! Go ahead and cum inside my ass! It'll cure you for sure! Ha ha… I'm… I'm cumming too!"

"Shishou! I'm cumming in your ass!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

My balls clenched yet again and my cock flooded Scathach's ass with my fresh spunk. It was such a large load that her stomach expanded, it was as if it someone had stuffed a balloon inside her stomach, it expanded to the point that she ended up looking pregnant. I kept emptying my semen inside her ass as she moaned and hugged my tightly. I caressed her swollen stomach.

"You look pregnant..." I whispered in her ear.

"Indeed. You seed must be potent! To make me look like this…" She pulled me in for another kiss, but she quickly stopped. "Oh!?" She got up from the bed and grabbed her own ass, some cum leaked out as she did.

We both looked on as the semen in her belly was being absorbed into her body, changing her stomach back to normal. But instead her butt and hips began to expand. Just like with her stomach, her ass and hips expanded. Same thing had happened to me and Mash. Scathach's asscheeks blew up like balloons, her flesh got softer and more pudding-like, more wobbly. Her ass kept expanding to the point where it was bigger than mine or Mash's.

Once the transformation was done her ass was biggest in all of Chaldea. She swayed her ass a bit, the jelly-like butt wobble nicely. I couldn't stop myself, grabbed her ass and let my fingers sink into her soft flesh, kneading it as if it was dough.

"It's like jelly!" I chuckled.

"It's inconvenient!" Scathach sighed. "Every man will be eyeing my arse now!"

"Do you mind if I'm eyeing it?"

"As long as you fuck it as well!" Scathach grabbed me and tossed me up on the bed. "I am not done yet, child! And clearly, you aren't either!"

She pointed at my dick, still fully erect and twitching like hell.

"Aren't I cured yet?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. But I can fix it for ya! Even if it takes the whole night! And it's a perfect opportunity to test out this new arse of mine!"

I smiled as she got on top of me again.

"You ready to go on all night?" I asked her, giving her a sly smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I couldn't keep up with my student! I will now make sure you have a Valentine you won't forget!"

And indeed, we had sex all night long. All night long~ Not knowing that we were being watched...

* * *

**Astolfo's POV**

I was just walking down the hallway, looking for Master, when I heard what sounded like moans coming from Madb's room. At first I thought she had trapped a guy inside and had sex with him. I had the urge to just barge in and mess with them, but then it hit me. It was Valentine's Day, so maybe Madb had tricked Master to have sex with her. I mean, she is a super _thot _after all. Cu-chan cannot stop complaining about her. And Master was a bit naive!

I sneaked inside her room and… It was… Not what I was expecting…

Madb was tied to her bed. Buck naked, covered in some slimy goo, most likely some form of aphrodisiac. She had two giant dildos in her ass, another two jammed inside her pussy and a last one strapped inside her mouth. There were also vibrators strapped to her nipples. All dildos and vibratiors were vibrating, and all seemed to be on the maximum setting.

Madb herself was blindfolded and was squirting like crazy! Her bed was covered in white goo. But she seemed to enjoy it. She was moaning like some beast during mating. It was all very interesting.

I then saw a note next to the bed. I picked it up and read it.

"_Madb have been a bad girl and was in need of just punishment. She will be set free in a few days. Don't aid her, or set her free. - Scatahch" _

If Scathach had done this to Madb then it must have been serious. I felt how my cock grew hard and I had the urge to rub one out and splash Madb with my cum.

"You wanna know why she ended up like this?"

I turned around, my face red from embarrassment. It was BB. Had she been there the whole time?

"Eh… I was just looking for Master and I…"

"Oh! Good! Than this will be fun! Come with me!" BB waved for me to follow her.

"Why?" I asked, I knew not to trust her too much.

"Don't you wanna see Master in her natural element? After all, you two have something very erotic in common!"

"Ehh?"

* * *

**JellalRavan: **

**And that is chapter 6! Scathach joins the harem and Madb is justly punished for her misdeeds! I really do love writing for this series. All the different girls and guys! So much content! This is also the longest chapter yet. I don't know how I do it? I aim for 2000 words per chapter, but all chapters ends up being 3000 words plus! And this one is 5000 words XD**

**And for the next chapter… I think we all know what comes next… A solo act? NO! A duo! But be careful! They might TRAP you and your heart! **

**I really hate the fact that I cannot farm the Valentine Event properly because of work! I did end up pulling Semiramis (BUT AT WHAT COST!), but that means my luck on any other banners are as good as 0! I hope everyone who dares pull for her gets her, we all deserve a poison elf waifu! And MHX Alter, praise be to our kawaii sith-lord!**

**But that is all from me! See you next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Three Cocks and a Puss

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 7:  
Three Cocks and A Puss

Astolfo & Chevalier d'Eon

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Astolfo's POV**

As my fat cock was pounding d'Eon's ass we both were squealing like teenage girls. Once again the two of us had decided to have anal sex, as we both enjoyed the feeling of having thick cocks in our tight asses. Ever since d'Eon had been summoned to Chaldea, the two of us had become the best of friends and the naughtiest of fuck buddies. I had lost track of how many times I had ejaculated inside d'Eon's ass and mouth. All I knew was that it felt amazing to cum inside d'Eon. He always made sure to swallow my entire load and he always found new ways to entertain us.

Once we had plugged our asses with thick dildos as we went on with our daily activities, we wanted to see who could last the longest without cumming. We both ended up losing as we both wanked off each other in the bathroom, shooting our warm jizz all over the room.

Another time we had cosplayed and I had dressed up as a maid, d'Eon was so horny that he fucked me for 24 hours straight. Once he was done with me, my stomach was so inflated with his cum that I looked pregnant. That was one of our favorite fetishes, impregnation play. As we were both boys, neither of us could get pregnant, so pretending to get impregnated was a lot of fun, especially if our stomachs inflated. (He even dressed up as Master once)

Yet, now when d'Eon was being fucked by my eight inch dick, I didn't feel as invigorated as usual. d'Eon's ass was still as tight as the day we first fucked, but something was bothering me. Pounding d'Eon like the french bitch he was didn't feel as exciting as it once did. I wanted something new to happen, I wanted to try something new.

d'Eon and I always tried new things to spice up our sex life. We hated to make things boring or doing the same things over and over again. We had tried public sex, d'Eon had cummed inside me in the cafeteria, Da Vinci's office and even in Master's My Room. We were actually almost found out by Master last time we had sex in her room. We hid in her closet as we fucked, d'Eon even wanked off my cock as we fucked, making me ejaculate all over Master's closet. Honestly, I was a bit embarrassed by that, but it wa such a rush to be fucked in my ass while Master didn't know I was in her room, watching her.

Master… That was it! It was Master!

Not too long ago, BB had told me that Master was a futanari, she had even showed me Master having animalistic sex with Scathach. I was then told that a number of Servants had joined Master's harem and they all had sex whenever the opportunity arose. Artoria, Mash, Mo-chan, Raikou, Nero, Tammy and even Scathach. And Master always made sure to come inside them.

I stopped thrusting my hips and pulled my lubed-up dick out of d'Eon's gaping asshole.

"Why are you stopping? Is something wrong?" d'Eon asked, his feminine voice worried as he spoke with a french accent.

"No, no, no!" I reassured my lover, patting his big ass. "I'm just thinking about something…"

"About what?" the blonde femboy asked me, rubbing my cock, still ready to enjoy himself.

"About Master…"

I was not female. At least my body wasn't. I had a cock. (And a sort of big one at that.) I didn't have a damp pussy that Master could pound, I didn't have massive tits that she could titty-fuck, I didn't have thick thighs like Mash. I was just a femboy that liked anal.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! I cannot think like that! I have to take the lead and use what I have to win Master's heart!" I proclaimed.

"Master's heart!?" d'Eon covered his mouth and his cheeks turned bright red. "You want to have sex with our Master?"

"Yeah! I wanna rock her world, d'Eon! I want to fuck every hole she got! I want to spend night after night with her, staining her busty body with my fragrant seed!"

"But Master is just a girl! How are you meant to have sex with her just like that? Hmmm?"

"Hohohohoho! No, my sweet d'Eon! _We _are going to have sex with her!"

"Ehh!?"

"Let me tell you a secret! Fufufufufu…."

* * *

**d'Eon's POV**

I couldn't help but have a massive erection. As Astolfo-chan and I were sneaking into the ladies bathhouse my cock got fully erect, growing to a full eight inch shaft with a pulsating head. Our plan was simple, find Master in the bathhouse, confront her and quickly force our cocks inside her. If Astolfo was right and Master was a huge slut, then we would get away with it. Unless someone walked in on us or Master used a Command Seal. But we had a plan for that!

"Are you ready d'Eon?" Astolfo-chan asked, his lips forming a mischievous grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be! And just make sure _not _to tell the Queen about this!"

"I won't! I won't! I don't think Marrie would even care if she knew you were such a cum-slut!"

I didn't say anything. I simply blushed and focused on Master. If what Astolfo said was true, then Master would have a massive cock and a pussy. Having intercourse with her would feel amazing, I had no doubt about that! Just thinking about my cock in her pussy made me leak precum.

"Here goes!" Astolfo snickered.

He barged into the onsen styled bathhouse, dressed in his erotic bathing suit and dragging me (dressed in white lingerie) behind him. Master was sitting on a wooden stool with a bucket of hot water in front of her, washing herself. Her face turned pale, but she didn't say anything, she just looked shocked. She was completely naked too. Her big titties were perfectly rounded and I noticed that she had inverted nipples. Her waist was slim, but her hips and ass were thicker than most girls in Chaldea.

"Astolfo! d'Eon! What are you two doing here!?" Master screamed, covering her tits as best she could with her arms. In her panic she stood up.

That's when I saw it; her long, uncut cock. It was at least five inches, although it was limp. She had orange-sized testicles as well, looking rather pent up, as if she hadn't ejaculated in a while. My mouth watered as I thought of the delicious cum she could produce. I licked my lips as I wished for her semen to be forced down my slippery throat and into my stomach.

I gasped. Astolfo-chan was right, Master was a futanari, and a hung one at that! Her pretty face and her curvaceous body was not her only assets, she indeed had a massive cock dangling between her legs.

"Yahallo, Master! We heard that you had a real special… Condition! So we wanted to see for ourselves! And see there, you have a fat cock! Just like us!" Astolfo-chan said, as confident as ever.

"Who told you!?" Master demanded to know.

Astolfo walked up to Master and got down on his knees. Without warning he grabbed Master's cock and began to rub it.

"We just wanna have some fun! Right, d'Eon!?"

"Right!" I said. I skipped over to Master and grabbed her hand, then I put it against my erect penis. "See Master! You made this perverted knight all horny! This is all your doing!"

"I… I…" Master didn't know what to say. She was so cute. I couldn't stop myself. I had to kiss her.

I pressed my lips against hers and was overjoyed as she accepted the kiss, she even stuck her tongue inside my mouth, trying to dominate my tongue. We both panted and gasped as we made out, while Astolfo rubbed Master's cock faster and harder.

"d'Eon~!" Master moaned. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Ohh!" Astolfo gasped. "Lookie here! Master is a real beast!"

Master's cock had grown to it's full length, ten wonderful inches of thick, veiny manhood.

"Oh! It's already leaking precum! My what a naughty Master we got here!" Astolfo giggled.

"Astolfo, please… Don't tease me!" Master moaned.

I caressed Master cheek. Her soft skin felt great against my fingers. I then walk around her, grabbing her boobs from behind. She gasped. I massaged her tits, letting my fingers dig into her fleshy udders. My fingers teased her areolas and I desperately tried to make her nipples pop out of her thick tits. If Astolfo was right, then Master was lactating too. Being able to drink from her nipple sounded too good to be true.

As I was playing with her tits, my erect cock pushed up on her bubble butt and teased her damp pussy. Master's dripping snatch was covering my cock head in her naughty juices. I started to hump her ass while I squeezed her tits. Master gasped and moaned and I could feel something wet pouring from her nipple. She was already lactating.

"Master… Are you-"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She yelled. "It's just a side effect!"

"From being a sexy sexy futanari!" Astolfo giggled, using his fingers to tease Master's pulsating cock head. "Well… It's a bit bigger than d'Eon's, but I think I'll do fine!"

"What?" Master asked.

Astolfo-chan opened his little mouth and swallowed Master's futa cock in one go. He pushed it all down his well trained throat. He wasn't satisfied until all ten inches was inside of him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he then begun to bob his head and deepthroat Master's massive shaft.

"Ahhh! Astolfo's throat is so tight!" Master moaned. "This is amazing!"

"Master… Can I?" I pushed my cock against her wet pussy.

"I… I have never had sex like that…" She confessed.

"You are a virgin?"

"When it comes to my pussy… Yes…" She was clearly embarrassed about it.

"Do you want me to use your ass instead! I'm fine with that!"

"No! I… I wouldn't mind having my first with you d'Eon…"

I was overjoyed. Master wanted me to have her virginity! She wanted to mate with me. She wanted my cock in her virgin pussy. My cock twitched with ecstasy!

"Then this knight shall please you, my Master! Let me teach you the pleasure of having a cock inside your pussy!"

"d'Eon!" Master purred.

"MMMMHHH!" Astolfo moaned, still sucking Master's cock and gulping down her precum.

I guided my cock as I entered Master's cunt. I slowly let it enter her, making sure she felt good. The whole time I pushed my cock inside her, Master was gasping and moaning like the pervert she was. I felt such honor and joy over being Master's first, at least when it came to her pussy.

"Ohh! d'Eon! Your cock is so big! Will it even fit!?"

"If it can fit Astolfo's tight ass, then I'm sure it can fit your pussy!" I said, pushing my cock further inside her.

Still grabbing her lactating tits, I pushed my whole cock inside her. Making her moan in pleasure. I let her get used to having my cock inside her and as we waited, Astoflo was hard at work sucking her cock. He moaned and made slurping and gurgling sounds as he bobbed his head, sucking her manhood and letting her precum enter his stomach.

"Shall I begin, Master~?" I asked the virgin.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like I am a french whore!" Master begged.

I made a few light thrusts, but soon made faster and more aggressive thrusts, pumping my cock as hard as I could in and out of Master's slippery cunt. Her pussy walls were hugging my cock as I fucked her, holding on to my shaft for dear life. Her pussy folds felt amazing against my rigid dick. With every thrust I made, her pussy squirted and her love juice splashed on the bathhouse floor. We both moaned and panted as we made love, her pussy wouldn't let go of my cock and my cock was eager to keep smashing into her pussy. I wanted to cum inside her, I wanted to plant my seed inside my Master. I was a failure of a knight and Servant for wanting to do something so perverted, but my mind didn't think of anything else, I just wanted to cum inside her.

"No! I'm… I'm cumming!" Master cried out.

"Already!?" I asked, worried our time would be cut short.

"My cock! My cock is cumming!" She grabbed Astolfo's head and forced her whole cock down his throat. "I'M CUMMING! DRINK IT ASTOLFO! DRINK MY MAN SEED! EVERY DROP OF IT!"

"MMHHHH!" Astolfo moaned, but he didn't resist.

I could feel Master's pussy tighten and I was afraid I would cum soon too. Master's whole body shivered and I knew she was sending her load straight down Astolfo-chan's throat. I loved to suck Astolfo's cock, so I knew how wonderful it was to swallow fresh thick cum. Letting the sperms of a manly cock travel down your throat as you were then fuck in the ass, moaning like a bitch in heat. I loved it! And Astolfo seemed to love it too.

Master made light thrusts as she unloaded inside Astolfo's throat. Being deepthroated by Astolfo was one of my favorite things to do, so I understood how Master felt. But I also knew that, unlike me, Astoflo was horrible at swallowing an entire load of cum.

Cum spew out of Astolfo's mouth and nose as he couldn't swallow Master's full load. The oozing jizz dripped in large droplets and bubbles of cum formed in his nostrils and around his mouth. Master pulled her still erect cock out of Astolfo-chan's mouth and let the rest of her load splatter against Astolfo's face and chest, giving him a nice facial.

"Damn! You are a pervert, aren't you!" Master giggled, as Astolfo made the peace sign, lapping up all the cum his tongue could reach, happily giggling as he did.

But then something happened. The cum on Astolfo's chest seemed to be absorbed into Astolfo's skin. He moaned, his body twitching like crazy. I then noticed that his bathing suit top was being filled out. Two big lumps had form on his chest, where his erect nipples were. The lumps then began to expand. They filled out as if they were balloons being filled with air. They kept expanding, rounding out and forming a pair of… Boobs? The lumps of flesh had form into a nice pair of C-cup boobs, perfectly rounded and perfectly matching Astolfo's small frame.

"HE GREW TITS!?" I screamed, pulling off his top, exposing his new tits.

"It felt soooo goood~!" Astolfo moaned, massaging his new assets. "I look like a real girl now! If only they were bigger!"

"Your semen is magical?" I asked Master.

"Yes! I tend to change some Servant that has their body covered by my semen!" She chuckled a little.

Astolfo-chan played with his new tits, squeezing and massaging them, his eyes filled with excitement and lust. He twisted and teased his erect nipples, for a second I hoped that he would lactate, but alas, he did not… Instead he rubbed his uncut cock while he played with his tits, ignoring the fact that Master and I was about to cum.

"Master! I'm… CUMMING! YOUR TIGHT VIRGIN PUSSY IS MAKING ME CUM!"

"Yes! Yes! d'Eon! Cum inside me! Fill my cunt with your warm spunk! Leave your mark on me! AHHH! CUMMING!"

My balls clenched, so I made one last thrust, shoving my whole cock inside Master's cunt, all the way to the base. I grabbed her tits and squeezed as hard as I could, making her nipples spray streams of milk onto Astolfo, who was still on the floor, playing with himself. My semen shot out from my rigid cock and as it did, Master's pussy squeezed it harder than it had ever been squeezed before. Not even Astolfo's ass was able to squeeze me this hard. The soft pussy folds felt so good against my cock head, massaging it as I emptied my balls inside Master. I had never been good at producing a lot of semen when I climaxed, but at least me and Master cam at the same time.

Her pussy juice squirted out of her damp snatch in waves, staining both of us as we humped each other. I hugged Master close as my hips made small thrusts to make sure all my cum left my balls and was planted inside her.

"That felt great d'Eon… Thank you for being my first..." Master said, she leaned her back into me and caressed my cheek. Her soft hands gently touched me, so I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm happy I was able to make you feel good, Master! You truly are an amazing woman!"

"Ohh, d'Eon! You are so sweet! Sweet-talking like that after you tried to impregnate me!"

"N-no! No! I just… Oh no! I didn't mean to… Was today a bad day? I'll take responsibility! On my honor as a knight I swear it!"

"Hahahahah!" Master laughed. She let my now limp cock slide out of her then she turned around and hugged me.

"You are too sweet d'Eon. Servants cannot impregnate their Master. I was only joking, I'm sorry!"

I felt dumb, of course a Servant couldn't impregnate their Master, but it felt so good having sex with Master, I forgot that fact for a bit. Her body was just too good, too sexy. I put my head against her voluptuous bosom and sighed in relief. With cum leaking out of her pussy and with milk pouring from her tits, Master took me in her arms and gave me a kiss.

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

Kissing d'Eon felt great. Having such a sweet and tender moment after such vigorous sex was a great change of pace. But that moment was undercut when I felt a dick being pressed against my ass.

"Master~!" Astolfo purred. "I wanna cum inside too! I wanna plant my babies inside you too~!"

d'Eon and I ended the kiss, d'Eon clearly upset. I turned to Astolfo, his dick was fully erect and twitching like crazy, not unlike how mine acted when fully erect. Well, Astolfo hadn't climaxed yet. I noticed how his balls were larger than before, he was ready to cum it seemed.

"d'Eon, you like anal, right?" I asked the blonde knight.

"Yes!" He nodded, his eyes flaring up. "I love anal!"

"Do you like Astolfo's ass?"

"I love it!" d'Eon moaned.

"Good~!"

I grabbed Astolfo's dick and teased it's head with my fingers. He smiled content as I did. d'Eon didn't need instructions. He walked up behind Astolfo and put his fingers in Astolfo's asshole, shoving them in and out of the tight ass as if it was a pussy.

"OHH!" Astolfo moaned. "d'Eon's fingers in my ass feels so good!"

"How about my fingers on your pulsating cock?" I asked the perverted Raider.

"I luv iiiit~!" He moaned. "I luv Mhasta's fingers on mah cock~!"

"Good! Now then… By the power of my Command Seal! I order you Astolfo; you are not allowed to cum until I say so!"

"Whait… What!?" Astolfo looked at me confused over what I just had ordered him.

"Barging in when I was cleaning myself! Ruining one of my only ways of enjoying some me-time and not bothering with horny, perverted Servants like yourself! Shame on you!"

I slapped Astolfo's cock, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. Being abused by Madb had made me want to do the same to someone else and Astolfo was the best target for my dirty desires.

I slapped his cock again, funny enough, the cock only twitched more as I slapped it. I could be wrong, but it seemed it was growing a bit. I grabbed Astolfo's new tits and twisted his nipples as hard as I could.

"NOOO! NOT MY NIPPLES! THEY ARE SENSITIVE!" Astolfo screamed. "YOU'RE GONNA PULL OFF MY TITS!"

"Relax, you perverted femboy! These tits are just too great not to tease! Or maybe you would like me to start the main event?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna cum inside me?"

"YES!" Astolfo cried out. His face lit up, and his twitched even more vigorously.

d'Eon grabbed Astolfo's hips and put his own cock against Astolfo's asshole. Astolfo and d'Eon grunted and moaned as d'Eon pressed his cock inside Astolfo's ass. Again Astolfo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he even reach out his tongue, making the perfect ahegao-face.

"You are so good at taking me inside you, Astolfo-chan!" d'Eon praised the horny Raider. "You really like to ride cocks, don't you!?"

"I luv fat cocks~!" Astolfo moaned, making peace signs.

I chuckled as I Astolfo's glorious cock against my hairy pussy. I used his cock to tease my clit. But I couldn't wait anymore. I loved how it felt to have d'Eon's cock inside me, giving him my first time was nice. But I wanted to feel Astolfo inside me too.

"Be sure to enjoy every inch of my cunt, Astolfo~! Here goes!"

I let his cock slide inside me, as it wasn't too big it easily entered me, all eight inches of it. Once I had let his full lenght enter me to its base, I grabbed Astolfo's legs and carried him. He immediately put his legs around my waist, clinging to me for dear life. d'Eon was still fucking is ass and had put his arms around Astolfo's waist, making sure that we all were connected.

I let Astolfo's body bounce up and down, bouncing on d'Eon's cock as his own cock was being squeezed tightly by my wet and cum filled cunt. We all moaned and moved in unison. Astolfo put his arms around my head and cried out in pleasure as we violated his feminine body. My cock was grinding against his stomach as our tits were smashing together, being covered in milk as I lactated like a cow.

"I luv Mastah's tight pussy!" Astolfo moaned.

"I love Astolfo's round ass!" d'Eon said with a chuckle. The blonde femboy then proceed to spank Astolfo's ass. "OHH! When I slap your ass it tightens around my cock!" d'Eon slapped Astolfo's ass again and again, I was sure it would leave a mark.

"Kissu~! Kissu~!" Astolfo moaned.

"Fine!"

We pressed our lips together and made out. I made sure to dominate his energetic tongue, pushing my own tongue deeper down his cum-loving throat. I could still taste my own delicious cum on his soft lips.

We all enjoyed the threesome, moaning and grunting as we pleasured each other, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Dear? Are you in there!?"

It was Raikou. My heart forze for a second, but I quickly got more excited. What if she walked in on us, seeing all of us fucking like rabbits! Would she want to join in or just pass out from seeing her child being fuck in her pussy. I knew that if Raikou entered there would be problem in one way or another, so I had to act quickly to make sure she left.

"I'm… I'm here mom!" Shit I called her mom again…

"Can I come in? It would be great to have some more 'mother-daughter-time' together!" I could hear that she was horny. She wanted to have sex again, but I just had sex with her a few days ago… Sadly, even if I wanted to suck on her lactating teats, I had to decline.

"Sorry, I need some alone time today! I just need to relax."

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Raikou seemed worried, not a good sign.

Astolfo's dick was rubbing all the right spots, I had to really concentrate not to let out a moan. d'Eon on the other hand grunted quietly as he rammed Astolfo's ass.

"Master… I'm cumming…" d'Eon whispered.

"I need to cum too…" Astolfo moaned. "My sissy cock can't take much more…"

"I'm fine mom! I just need to take a day to recharge! Too much sex isn't good you know!"

d'Eon's face got akwardly perverted as he edjaculated inside Astolfo's ass. I could tell when he did it as Astolfo's dick got even harder and he licked my lips, wanting to kiss more. d'Eon looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and I knew that he wasn't done yet. He wanted more.

"Fine…" I whispered, giving d'Eon permission to fuck my ass too.

"Mhastah…" Astolfo sobbed. "I really need to cum… Now…"

"You don't want to be with me?" Raikou cried.

"That's not it! I just need…" I cut myself off as d'Eon pushed his cum-glazed cock up my asshole in one go, without warning. My own cock twitched like crazy as both my holes were being violated by femboy cocks.

"I just need some time to relax, I'll happily fuck you tomorrow mom! Let's make a date out of it!"

"You sure? You want to go on a date with me?" Raikou sounded really happy.

"Yeah! I know the perfect place!"

"Then it's a date!" Raikou cheered. "I'll leave you to it! Give d'Eon and Astolfo my regards!"

"Huh!?"

"See you tomorrow my dear!"

Raikou left and I was stunned. Mothe- I mean… Raikou knew the whole time… Oh dear me…

But I would lie if I said I didn't get hornier from having Raikou listen in on us fucking. Having d'Eon smash his hips against my thick ass as he pounded his cock deep inside it. While having Astolfo's cock mess up my pussy as out milk-covered tits were being pushed together. I loved it!

"Mhastah! I really need to cum! My dick will break if I cannot cum!" Astolfo cried.

"I'm cumming to Master!" d'Eon sighed happily. "Your ass is tighter than Astolfo-chan's! It it messing up my sissy cock!"

"Fine!" Both of you can cum! Astolfo, I give you permission to cum!"

"THANK YOU MHASTAH! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO! MY FEMBOY COCK IS PLANTING ITS SEED IN MASTER'S ASS!"

"Shit… Me too!"

It felt amazing. Not only having two sissies cum inside me at once, but having both my dick and pussy cum at the same time! Astolfo's cock sent a thick load of cum deep inside me, reaching all the way to my cum-loving womb. His thick dick milk painted my pussy white as he unloaded inside me. I loved having his sissy cock creampie my cunt and splashing his warm seed deep into my perverted snatch. I was squirting and lactating like crazy as he let his cock fill me up. I was afraid I would fall over, but d'Eon made sure I stayed up straight.

d'Eon's cum flooded my ass and I could feel the warm jizz covere every inch of my asshole. My thick ass was being groped by d'Eon as he emptied his balls inside my bubble butt. He reach and grabbed one of my tits, massaging it as he let out the last of his warm seed. He panted, tired from having edjaculated inside two tight assholes.

I put Astoflo down and he pulled out his glazed cock from my stuffed cunt. Once he did, his seed leaked out of my sissy-fucked vagina. Astolfo didn't want to waste his seed so he got on his knees and lapped up all the semen that leaked out of my pussy. I patted his head as he ate his own cum, his long hair was covered in jizz from when he gave me his blowjob and I exploded all over him.

"Shall we clean ourselves up?" d'Eon asked me, hugging me from behind. "This is a bathhouse after all!"

"Would be great to take a bath before round two!" Astolfo said, smacking his lips as he played with the cum in his mouth.

I chuckled. So much for having some quality time on my own…

* * *

**Francis Drake's POV **

I was looking to have a drink when I noticed Raikou and Passionlip sitting in Chaldea's bar, talking. Raikou was clearly drunk, as she spouted a bunch of nonsense again. The woman clearly couldn't hold her liquor.

"I'm telling you! Ritsuka is a futa! A sexy, mother-loving futa! She promised me that… That we would… Hey… My glass is empty! Did you drink my booze!?"

Raikou was a scary woman when she was sober, but once she had a drink, she was just a crybaby.

"I just want Ritsuka to love me!" She sobbed. "I'm her mother! I would do anything for her! And then she ups and fucks those feminine men!"

"Feminine men? You mean Astolfo and d'Eon?" I asked.

"YES! She fucked them! Pumped them full of her delicious semen!"

"I think you have had enough to drink, clearly you are upset and booze won't help!"

"She's taking me out to on a date tomorrow!" Raikou giggled as I helped her up from her chair.

"Good for you, she is cute, I give you that!"

"SHE IS~! HEy! You are cute too Drake! But mah boobs are bigger!" The crazed Berserker kept giggling.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever!" I sighed.

"Need any help?" Passionlip asked.

"Thanks but I got this!" I told the Alter Ego. "Hey Raikou! Passionlip's boobs are the biggest!"

"But I can lactate!" Raikou snapped, before she passed out.

"Oh, dear!" Passionlip giggled.

"Well… Isn't this a sorry sight…"

"Oh, it's you…" I sighed, BB had appeared. "What do you want? After that stunt you pulled with your event I'm not sure I trust you! Master went through hell to get you!"

"Hey, I did help out during the event! And besides… Don't you wanna know what Raikou is talking about?"

"She drunk, people say a lot of dumb shit when drunk!"

"Not in this case, Raikou here has a privilege that few Servants have!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Futa…" Raikou was talking in her sleep.

"I happen to know where our dear Master was planning on taking Raikou. You see, Master has planned this for quite some time, and I think you two are perfect to go with her instead of Raikou!"

"Why are you staring at my tits?" I asked the AI Servant.

BB pulled out two syringes filled with a purple liquid. She chuckled as she handed me one and Passionlip the other.

"Say… You got milk?" The Moon Cancer asked me, her lips forming a devilish smile.

"Huh?"

* * *

**JellalRavan****: **

**Another long chapter done! I really can't do 3000 words chapters… I have too many ideas! And I got even more ideas for Astolfo and d'Eon. But I guess you guys like the chapters either way! **

**I hope you liked how I wrote d'Eon and Astolfo, the reason this chapter is a bit late is because I didn't know how I was going to write them. But I figured it out and I hope you guys like it! (I couldn't help myself and gave Astolfo tits, XD ) **

**The **_**Kara no Kyōkai **_**event is heading our way! Last time to get Ryougi Shiki and don't forget Fujno, this is the only time to get her! Hmmm, should one say for summer instead… Decisions, decisions… **

**Next chapter is going to have an odd duo, Francis Drake and Passionlip… Titties galore! Look forward to it! I'm going to have a glass of milk now! See you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8: EXTRA THICK! Part 1

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 8:

**EXTRA THICK!**

Part 1

Francis Drake & Passionlip

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

I was on my way to the hotel. I had made reservations with a lovely little love hotel in the middle of Tokyo. I had found it one day when I was bored and scrolled through the many places we could go using the Rayshift. I had made a quick trip to the love hotel with Mash and had found it perfect for some fetish play with my Servants!

The hotel offered a lot of toys, drugs, cosplays and even a milk machine that would milk you like a cow. Mash and I had used it on me and ended up bringing home two gallons of fresh milk, directly from my engrossed tits. It was great, two suctions cups had been sucking my nipples dry for about an hour, while Mash had rammed dragon sized dildos in my ass and pussy. I had wanted to do it again with some other Servants, but only Raikou could lactate, so I figured I could bring her to the hotel and treat her to a full day of sex and milking.

Sadly… My plan didn't go quite as I had planned it…

Raikou and I had already checked in and gone to the room, but Raikou wanted to dress up as in a cow-outfit to fully embrace the scenario. So I headed down to the front desk and ordered a cow suit for Raikou and quickly headed back to our room, giggling like a schoolgirl over how fun it would be to see Raikou in a cow-suit. (The suit was nothing more than a cow-themed bikini with a pair of horns and a tail, and a nose ring in you wanted to add it.)

But when I opened up the door to our room I was greeted, not by Railou, but by Francis Drake and Passionlip. The Rider and Alter Ego were tying a naked Raikou to a chair, injecting her with some drug from a syringe. Raikou was shaking and moaning as they tied her up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. They had also put a big red ball in her mouth, one that you used for BDSM, the Berserker was salivating like a dog as the pirate captain shoved two dragon-sized dildos into her hairy cunt. I noticed that the dildos were vibrating as well, forcing pleasure into Raikou's wet cunt.

I then noticed that Drake was wearing a bunny suit, a tight, back, leathery outfit with fishnet stockings that perfectly showed of her curves. The suit barely hid her nipples, as they were erect and sort of peaking out from under the suit. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and she hummed happily as she violated Raikou.

"Oh, hi Master!" She smiled at me. "Could you please shut the door! We don't wanna disturb the rest of the guests now, do we?"

I did as she asked, still baffled at how the two Servants had found us and so quickly incapacitated Raikou.

"Please, make yourself comfortable!" Drake told me as she taped vibritor eggs to Raikou's erect nipples and her twitching clitoris. "Now, Lip! Don't disturb Raikou anymore, with any more stimulance she might pass out! That would be no fun now, would it!?"

The Alter Ego Servant giggled. At least she seemed happy… But what was going to happen to me?

"Don't worry Master!" Drake walked up to me, she was about a head taller than me. "We will treat you just right~!"

The Rider caressed my cheek and went in for a kiss. She was more forceful than the other Servants, pressing her lips against mine as she grabbed my ass and molested it with her strong fingers. I could not help but get an erection. My futa cock grew to its full lenght and I moaned as Drake pushed her tongue into my mouth, violating me further. The only thing stopping my erect cock from taking its full size was my stockings and panties that held it in place, yet it was clearly visible as it made a large bulge at my crotch.

"Ohh~! She enjoys it, Drake!" Passionlip giggled. "She is getting erect from kissing you!"

"Wanna try her, Lip?" Drake grabbed my hand and pulled me along. She placed me in front of Lip and I could feel my erection getting worse. Her tits were just too big!

"You like what you see, Master~?" Lip cooed, shaking her ample chest in front of me. Her nipples were visible as they were erect and poked out from under her clothes. I could feel how precum was already forming at the tip of my cock.

I leaned in and kissed Lip, her soft lips were more gentle than Drake's, yet she sort of sucked me in more and more as we made out. For a second I was afraid that she would try to hug me with her massive robotic arms! Luckily, she didn't! Instead Drake pushed me so I had to grab Lip and hold her tightly as we kissed. Her massive tits almost consumed me was we made out, both of us moaning as we swapped saliva. Both playing with the other's tongue.

"Master~!" Lip moaned. "Your dick is rubbing against me~!"

She was right, my erect shaft was being pressed against Lip's stomach and precum was leaking from it, staining my panties and stockings. I grabbed one of Lip's tits and my hand was almost swallowed whole by the soft boob. I let my fingers play with her titty flesh, molesting her and humping her as we kissed.

Drake made sure not to be excluded and grabbed my dick with her strong hand, rubbing it nice and slowly. She would moan into my ear as she stroked my cock, even licking my ear as she did. She then ripped open my stockings and panties and freed my energetic futa cock. Both Drake and Lip chuckled happily when they saw my cock.

"How did you know?" I asked them.

"A little bird told us!" Drake giggled, rubbing the head of my cock, getting her fingers all sticky with my precum. "It it's truly amazing, Master! Such a fine cock!" She squeezed my cock so hard I let out a light squeal.

Lip leaned into me, letting her abnormal tits press up against my body.

"Should we move onto the main event?" She asked Drake, her eyes filled with lust.

"Yeah, lets! It's time to show our dear Master how much we care for her!"

"Huh?"

It only took a moment. Drake quickly stripped me and then grabbed me. I felt a slight pain in my tit. Drake had injected me with something, using a syringe. At first I didn't feel anything, but soo it felt like my entire body was in heat. I got hotter and hotter, as my body got more sensitive and my nipples and clitoris got bigger. Large drops of milk leaked from my tits as Drake put two suction cups against each of my breasts. I knew what she was up to. Raikou was dealing with the same thing, we had both been drugged with an aphrodisiac.

I could feel how my nipples were growing larger within the suction cups and my cock leaked more precum than ever before. Not even Madb's aphrodisiac had made me this engrossed in pleasure. I couldn't think about anything else than fucking a ripe pussy and filling it with my lively seed.

Drake wasted no time, she took another dragon sized dildo and slowly let it penetrate my damp cunt. The thick dragon cock spread my pussy lips to their limit and I howled like a bitch in heat as it reached all the way to my cervix. My pussy tightened its grip around the dildo and Drake activated the vibration function, flooding my slutty pussy with immense pleasure. I was squirting like crazy as the dildo spread my underused pussy.

I could then feel how the suction cups began to suck, it was harder than when Mash and I did it and it felt even better this time. The suction cups were connected to tubes, leading to a large tank that was meant to contain my milk. My nipples and boobs responded to the suction and I began to lactate. My nipples let out thick streams of milk into the suction cups. I moaned as the pressure around my nipples got more intense, forcing my nipples to pump out even more milk.

"Now, lets for the final detail!" Drake chuckled.

She took out a diadem with cow horns and ears, similar to the one I had received at the front desk, but I could feel that this diadem was magical. Drake placed the diadem on my head and I could feel my body being filled with magical energy. My tits began to expand like a balloon, just like they had the same day Merlin turned me into a futanari. My titty flesh expanded and I could feel the milk glands within my tits expand as well. My nipples got bigger and longer as well, growing to be about an inch each. I could feel how my tits got bigger and bigger and soon enough, my breasts were as big as Passionlip's, hanging from my chest just like hers did.

I gasped and squeezed my enlarged tits. When I touched them, I felt such pleasure I thought I would pass out. My tits were lactating far more than any cow ever had, my milk had gotten thicker as well, I could feel it as it sprayed from my nipples.

"Hahahaha! She looks like me now!" Passionlip laughed. "I love it! I know you love to stare at me Master! Everytime you walk past me you stare at my chest, hoping that one day you can play with it! Hoping you can play with my big titties!" She pressed her tits in my face, letting me motorboat her. "I have been so horny for you for so long! Hoping you would ravish me! Hoping you would make violent love to me and treat me like your busty sex doll!"

Drake pulled off Lip's clothes that covered her erect nipples, they were leaking milk too. Her nipples were as long and engrossed as mine was at the moment and they lactated too! Large drops of white milk was leaking from her inch-long nipples.

"Wanna have some milk~?" Lip purred, pressing her chest against my face again.

I latched onto one of her nipples, biting down on it. A thick stream of milk sprayed out of her tit and I greedily gulped it down as if I was a child. Lip's milk was not like Raikou's. Lip's milk was more like cream, heavy and thick. Raikou's milk was also sweeter and always lactated the right amount I wanted. Lip's milk only flooded my mouth, it seemed there was no end to it. Her milk almost choked me as I could barely keep up with the amount she lactated down my throat.

It didn't help that my pussy was filled with a painfully thick dragon-like dildo that vibrated my whole body while my tits were being milked as if they were cow teats! Both Drake and Lip enjoyed the situation. Drake had put suction cups on Raikou's tits too and had injected her with the same drug again, making the Berserker's body spasm out of control. Her tits lactated as she was being violated and I noticed that she was filling up her tank faster than I did. Must have been another one of her motherly qualities.

"I think we can have even more fun!" Drake purred. She walked up behind me and pulled out a cow tail. But this tail was connected to a bunch of anal beads (five in total), the size of oranges. My eyes widened in fear as Drake poured lube on my ass. Her strong fingers smeared the lube all over my ass and even entered my tight butt, teasing me further.

"Drake-san! Is this… Is this really-"

"Here we go!"

She shoved the first anal bead inside my ass. I screamed, but Passionlip pressed her tits against my face to silence me. My lubbed up ass twitched as Drake forced the second bead in my ass. My ass swallowed the bead and I could feel them pressing deep into my asshole. Drake pushed the rest of the beads inside me and I began to cry as the pain was too much. I had never done much anal (Astolfo and d'Eon had the exclusive rights to my ass), so having large anal beads being shoved inside my ass was completely new to me. At this moment I really looked like a cow, horns, ears, tail. All I needed was some fur and a nose ring and I was practically a cow.

I desperately sucked on Passionlip's nipple, drinking her milk as our massive tits smashed together. I focused on Lip as much as I could, looking deep into her lustful eyes. Trying not to think of the beads in my tight ass.

"Do you love me Master~?" Lip purred.

I simply moaned, which seemed to please her.

But then… My cock exploded. (Not literally!) I edjaculated! Without any real stimulance my cock had erupted and splashed my cum all over Lip. My thick semen had stained the AI's face and body, making it look like a dozen cocks had edjaculated all over her instead of just one. At first she seemed surprised, but then her expression turned mischievous. She licked her lips and played with the cum in her mouth. Smacking her lips and moaning as her tongue covered her mouth with my fresh jizz.

"This was unexpected!" Drake giggled. "You came all on your own, such a perverted Master we have! We should teach you a lesson!"

Drake gave my ass a hard spank, making my fat butt jiggle like jelly. I cried out, asking her to stop. But the pirate didn't listen, she gave my ass spank after spank, making my jiggly ass wobble like it was pudding. In the meantime, Passionlip was smacking her lips happily, swallowing the seed she could lick off her face.

"Ohh!" She gasped.

Something was happening to Lip. Her mechanical arms were glowing. She moaned for a while and once her arms stopped glowing they had turned into regular sized arms, still mechanical, but they had the shape and look of human arms. Lip touched her face with her new hand, her eyes tearing up. She looked at her new arms in awe and disbelief.

"Lip…" Drake and I sighed.

"Master I… I… I have normal arms! I have arms! I HAVE ARMS!"

She attacked-hugged me and let her new arms wrap around my head, squeezing our tits together again (mine still being milked).

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! MASTER I LOVE YOU!" Lip cried, tears running down her face.

"I love you too, Lip!" I told her, patting her head along with Drake.

"You sweet thing…" Drake said, it seemed she had calmed down.

"I've always wanted proper arms! I was so scared I wouldn't be able to be with you like this! I really wanted to be with you! To be intimate with you! When I heard that the other girls had been with you… I got so jealous! But what could I have done? I couldn't hug you like this? I couldn't touch you…"

"You can touch me all you want now…" I reassured her. "Anywhere… Anytime…"

"Master…"

Passionlip hugged me tightly as she kissed me, but it was not like our previous kiss, this one was filled with love and warmth. As we pressed our lips together, Drake went up behind me, grabbed the cow tail that was inserted in my ass, and in one swift move, pulled all the five beads out of my abused ass.

"OWAAAAAAAAO!" I screamed, the pain mixed with pleasure made my cock splash Lip with another cumshot. Making it look like she had been in a bukkake porn video with fifty men. Lip only smiled as she could now use her new hands to collect the warm jizz and eat eagerly it.

"You are such a spoilsport Drake!" Lip complained. "I was having a moment with Master!"

"I was just thinking we could move onto the main event!" Drake chuckled. "That cock is still as erect as it was when I first rubbed it, two cumshots won't make it go limp! And now when you have more proportional arms, we can all enjoy each other!" Drake suddenly blushed. The harsh pirate captain seemed like she wanted to ask for something, but was too shy to ask. After all she had done to me, she was still too shy to ask for sex… How ironic…

"Do you wanna have sex with me, Francis?" I asked the bunny pirate, understanding that she didn't know how to initiate our copulation. She was most likely only used to BDSM and foreplay, as she didn't act as dominant as she did before.

The tall woman blushed, crossing her arms and trying her hardest not to look me in my eyes.

"I-I-I c-can agree t-to that..." She muttered, her cheeks bright red. "If you'll have me?"

"I'll have both of you!" I said, pulling off the suction cups and grabbing Lip by her butt, leading her to the large bed in the middle of the room. I loosened up my vagian and pulled out the massive dragon dildo, letting it fall to the floor with a big _thud_!

"Ohh, Master! How daring!" Lip giggled, holding on to my arm as we headed to the bed.

Drake got on top of the bed and held out her arms, as if she wanted me to embrace her.

"T-t-the t-two of y-you have s-s-such nice t-t-tits…" Drake stammered. "I-i-it would b-be a w-waste not t-to e-enjoy this m-moment…"

Lip and I joined Drake in the bed, our huge tits still leaking milk.

"I like big tits… But I don't know if I like the idea of being stuck like this…" I confessed.

"It's only temporary…" Drake explained, she seemed callmer now. "The diadem is magical, it makes a woman's breast grow and lactate… If you take it off your tits will go back to normal…"

"Ohh, good to know! Well… for now I'd like to keep it on, how often do I get to have such amazing tits? And also…" I ripped open Drake's bunny suit at her crotch., revealing her hairy and damp cunt. "I would love to make love to you as you suck my tits, Francis!"

"Calling me Drake is enough…" The pirate bunny muttered, her cheeks growing red again.

"Don't forget about me!" Lip said, she had undressed completely. Showing off her busty body and her clean shaven pussy, her clitoris being all red and twitching.

"I won't!" I said, giving her another kiss.

Drake suddenly grabbed my cock, squeezing it as hard as she could.

"I-I-I w-wanna g-go first!" She begged me.

"Fine!" I told her, putting my cockhead against her wet snatch. I then let my cock plunge inside her in one swift move, like she had done with the anal beads, forcing my thick cock inside her tight pirate pussy.

"AHHHAAAAOWWW!" Drake moaned as my full length entered her.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, okay… Miss Slutty Bunny Pirate!" I then proceeded to grab Drake's hips and ram her cunt as hard as I could, while Lip was making out with me and teasing my own cunt.

All while Raikou was still tied to the chair, her large tits still being milked and her pussy still filled with two giant dragon dildos. As I got ready to make love to the two perverted Servants, Raikou was moaning on her own, so drugged up that she didn't even know what was going on anymore…

* * *

**JellalRavan: **

**And that is chapter 8 part 1. Chapter 9 will be part 2 of this story. I had too many ideas for this chapter, but then the chapter would be waaaay too long and I don't wanna stay up all week writing it. This chapter lacked proper sex and there will be a lot of regular (and unregular) sex in chapter 9! So look forward to it! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to do a lot more fetish stuff this time, and I'll do more in the future. Tell me if there is anything you guys would like to see in the future!**

**I picked Passionlip and Drake as they both are from the Fate/ Extra series. And they are both really hot. I gave Lip regular arms as I wanted her to be able to have proper sex with Ritsuka and don't worry, like any Servant that undergoes a transformation, she can turn her arms back. **

**Don't forget about the **_**POLL **_**that is up for what character(s) will come after chapter 10! It will only be up about a week longer so wote now if you haven't! (It's funny how two duos have almost the exact same votes… They must be really popular! XD) **

**And don't forget to farm the Garden of Sinners event! (I was lucky enough to get a copy of Fujino! Tickets really can come in clutch!) **

**Look forward to chapter 9 next week! Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: EXTRA THICK! Part 2

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 9:

**EXTRA THICK!**

Part 2

Francis Drake, Passionlip & Minamoto no Raikou

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Picking up from Chapter 8, Ritsuka is bedding pirate captain Francis Drake and the sadistic Alter Ego Passionlip.**

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

Kissing Drake as I was ramming her damp pirate pussy with my thick futa cock felt amazing! Our hips smashed together as I fucked her, making my overgrown tits wobble like water balloons. Her tight cunt wrapped around my large shaft and pulled me deep inside her, trying to force me passed her cervix and push into her cum starved womb.

While I was fucking the busty pirate, Passionlip was fucking my ass with a large, black, strap-on dildo, it was double-sided so she got to enjoy herself as well. My ass was now used to get abused, having anal beads inside it and having Astolfo and d'Eon ass-fuck me had prepared me to have large dildos forced up my fat ass. Every now and then, Lip would slap my ass, making it jiggle like jelly. I let out a perverted scream every time she slapped me, I sounded more like a pig than a cow.

I was still wearing the cow getup that Drake had dressed me in. The magical ears had expanded my tits to Passionlip size and they were now pressing against Drake's busty tits and chest, completely covering her as our genitals made wet, slippery and squishy noises. Drake had already cummed four times and she just kept squirting as I pomeled her cunt. The lewd scent of her fresh cum made my head spin as she squirted load after load, letting her nectar smear against my hips.

"OHHWW! Master! Your fat futa cock is too goooood! My greedy pussy can't stop wrapping around it! I want it to stay inside me forever! I want it to fill me up with your semen until my stomach expands!"

"Fuck, Drake! You're so tight! Your cunt is so selfish, does it want all my cum for itself?"

"YES! I want all of Master's cummies! I want my stinking pussy to be flooded with your baby batter! I want your cock milk to reach my deepest parts and mark me as yours forever! Leave your mark on me Master! Fuck me like I was an onahole! Fuck me like I was your sex slave!"

"AHHH! LIP!" I screamed.

The AI girl had slammed another massive dildo up my dripping cunt, in one quick move had she forced the whole fake cock up my iching pussy and she even put on the vibrator, making my body shiver as the dildo violated my underused snatch. Lip giggled as she thrusted her hips faster, fucking my wobbly ass harder than before.

"You little sadist! My ass can't handle much more! You're going to break it! That huge dildo will break my fat ass! Noo! I'm going to cum! My ass, cock and pussy are cumming on the same time! SHIT! My tits are lactating too!"

As I was being fucked in my ass and pussy and my raging cock was planted deep within Drake, my engrossed tits were letting thick streams of milk flood out of my elongated nipples, splashing Drake's body and covering her with the warm milk.

"AHHH! Master is showering me with her fresh milk! Ahhh!"

The pink-haired pirated then latched on to one of my nipples and began to suck on it like a baby. She nibbled on my nipple, forcing more milk out. Her lips made sure to vacuum suck my nipple, ferociously drinking from my enlarged bosom. I was worried that my tits might cover her face and suffocate her, but luckily that didn't happen. Drake just kept sucking and drinking my delicious cream. She moaned like a bitch in heat as she gulped down all the thick moo-juice.

"SHIT! I'm cumming! My whole body is cumming! M-my ass! M-m-my c-cock! OHH! My pussy~! I'M CUMMING!"

"Mhe thoo Mhastha!" Drake moaned, finally letting go of my nipple. Her powerful vacuum suck had elongated my nipple even further, making it two inches long, it was now like a little cock that was dripping with precum.

Speaking of cum, I felt my large balls clench and the familiar rush of ecstasy and pleasure spread through my body as I orgasmed. My cock twitched furiously as I erupted inside Drake's close-fitting cunt, splashing my seed deep inside her womb. My thick load made Drake orgams too, as she screamed out in pleasure as her pussy tightened around my dick, her body trembling as she came.

Passionlip moaned in my ear as I let several ropes of semen burst into Drake's amazing cunt. Sadly, the well-fucked pussy couldn't contain all the semen I was pouring inside it and some semen oozed out of the pirate's tight snatch, dripping out on the bed.

_We are really leaving quite a mess behind us… I hope the housekeeper won't be too overworked because of this..._ I thought to myself.

Drake's body was spasming, as if she had been hit by thunder. Her face had warped into an ahegao face, tongue sticking out, tears in her eyes and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She panted like a dog as she was trying to catch her breath. Her face, hair and body was covered by my creamy milk and her pussy had been filled to the brim. My legs gave in and I fell on top of her, squeezing my dripping tits in her face.

As I was catching my breath, Drake swallowed my nipple and began to drink my milk again. Her whole face smiling as she did.

"What about me Master~?" Lip moaned in my ear. "I'm not close to finished~! And I really wanna have that thick, stinking, fat manhood in my sadistic pussy~! I would love to have you empty these huge balls inside me~!" Lip fondled my balls as she kept moaning in my ear. Not gonna lie, I was already getting hard again.

"These balls would love to empty every drop of semen inside your cunt, Lip!" I said, still panting for air.

"But don't you wanna make things even more interesting~?" Lip purred.

"Ohh!? Do tell!"

Lip pulled the dildo from my pussy and slowly let the strap-on slide out of my gaping ass. The mega-busty Sakura-face then got up and opened a bag, from the bag she pulled out three syringes, all filled with a blue liquid. Lip skipped up to me and her eyes looked into mine, she was asking for permission… The little skank, she hadn't asked for permission before, so why now?

_Well, how can this be worse than what happened before?_

I nodded and Lip's face lit up. She smiled as she let the needle stab into my nipple, letting the blue liquid into my engrossed tits. She did it to both of my nipples. She then asked me to do the same to her and I did. I took the second needle and injected her nipples with the blue fluid. At first I didn't feel anything, it didn't seem to be an aphrodisiac. So what was it?

"Look~!" Lip begged me.

She took my hands and put them against her chest. I fondled her tits for a bit, letting my fingers sink into her soft flesh, she let out slight moans as I felt her up. My fingers slowly moved to her large nipples, it had been a surprise to me when I first saw them. Unlike mine, Passionlip's nipples weren't inverted because of how big her tits were. Her large nipples were pink and obviously sensitive, as Passionlip moaned and shivered when I teased her nipples.

Instinctively I began to play more with her nipples. Twisting them, pulling them, grabbing them and shaking her enormous tits as she wailed for me to stop. I kept abusing Lip's nipples, until I got an idea. I pressed my finger against her nipple hard, pushing her nipple into her tit, but then the nipple swallowed my finger.

I stopped for a second. I pulled back a bit and saw how my entire finger had entered Passionlip's nipple and was now inside her tit. I moved my finger a bit, it felt like I was fingering a pussy. I moved my finger more, making Lip gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Harder! Harder Master!" She cried out. "Ohhhh~!"

I took my other finger and pushed it against her nipple until it too was swallowed up and stuck in her tit. I moved my hands and fingers rapidly making Lip's huge tits wobble as I did. I then pulled out my fingers.

"No! Don't stop!" Lip complained.

I pressed three fingers against each of her nipples and all the fingers entered her nipples without resistance this time. It felt like I was pumping my fingers in a loose pussy, a pussy that had seen more action than any of us had. It felt great. The soft skin and plump flesh of Lip's nipples was amazing, but the slimy and wet insides were even better. Her nipples put a slight pressure on my fingers as I moved them around inside her. Lip moaned as I fingered her nipples. Calling for me to do more. My cock was rock hard again and I was eager to go for round two.

I pushed Lip down and pinned her to the bed. Drake was still lost in her world of pleasure so she didn't mind that we went for round two. I got on top of Lip, squatting right above her tits. Showing her my erect cock. I was already dripping precum on her tits, Lip licked her shiny lips as she waited for me to make my move. I grabbed my long futa dick and slapped her tit with it a few times.

SPHLAP! SPHLAP! SPHLAP! SPHLAP!

With each slap her tit would jiggle and wobble like pudding and the precum that I had dripped on her would splash all over.

"NOO~!" Lip grunted. "Not like that!"

"Ohh, honey, I know~! You want some of this!"

I then pressed my cock against her nipple, I pressed it as hard as I could, I kept pressing, until… My cock was swallowed by her nipple and I shoved my whole length into her monster tit.

It took a few seconds to get used to the feeling. My cock was inside Lip's boob. My precum was now dripping inside her milk jug, filling yet another hole inside my precious Servant. I chuckled as I swayed my hips side to side, Lip's nipple had such a tight grasp around my dick that her whole tit followed my movements, swaying back and forth.

"This is amazing Lip!" I said, overjoyed that I had actually entered her nipple with my cock.

"You understood what I was thinking!" Lip giggled, her eyes filled with warmth and happiness. "Go on! Fuck my nipple! Pump it full of your baby seed! Impregnate my fat tit!"

"I love you Lip!" I shouted, prepared to thrust my hips for all I was worth.

"I love you too, Master~!" Lip said, hugging my ass while I was thrusting my cock deep inside her boob.

The warm and slippery sensation of having my shaft enveloped by Lip's titty-flesh felt beyond great! Beyond amazing! It wasn't as tight as Drake's pussy or Astolfo ass, but it was tight enough for my cock not to slide out and feel so good that I thought I would faint. I moved my hips as fast as I could, like I was a piston, I made sure not to lay directly on top of Lip, as I didn't want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. But it didn't matter. as Lip used her strength to roll us over so that she was on top.

"Grab my tit and just fuck it! Fuck it Master!" She urged me.

I felt a sting in my tit and saw that Lip had injected me with a shot of aphrodisiac, my mind blurred a bit. My cock got stiffer and my pussy leaked more cum. I felt more energized and grabbed Passionlip's tit like it was a sex doll and thrusted my hips as fast as I could, ramming my ten inch futa cock inside Lip's virgin nipple.

"Your nipple is so slippery, so many wet folds!"

"Fuck it harder! Impregnate my nipple with your lively semen, flood my boob with your cock milk!" Lip screamed, pressing her perfect tit harder against my rigid cock. "Plant your seed in this pervy AI's monster tits!"

"Gladly!" I yelled, thrusting even faster than before. Making her tit wobble all over the place as I atempted to pour my seed inside her boob.

I couldn't help but wonder if Lip's tit actually could contain a whole load from my cock? It would be amazing if her tits could, that way I could plant my seed in her tits and have other Servants drink directly from her tap-like nipples! The very idea of such a scene made my own nipples hard like diamonds and soon enough, my nipples were lactating again, squirting fresh milk all over my body and the bed.

"Let's try something new, huh?" Lip chuckled.

"Huh?" I didn't really listen, I was busy fucking the everloving shit out of her nipple.

Without warning, Lip suddenly pushed two large egg-shaped vibrators against my nipples, she made a quick push and the two eggs entered my nipples and got stuck in them. I gasped for air as the vibrating eggs sent shockwaves of pleasure through my body. My long nipples had been invaded by vibrating eggs and my body could barely handle it. My whole body was shaking as my breast got firmer and firmer. The eggs stopped my milk from lactating and now the milk was just gathering in my massive jugs, making them firmer, heavier and even made my veins more visible.

"Ahhh! Noo! I need to lactate! Ugh! My nipples will burst if I cannot lactate! MY BOOBS WILL BURST UNLESS I CAN LACTATE!"

Lip simply giggled, not aiding me in the slightest as I begged her to help me. To punish her, I grabbed her other nipple and twisted it was hard as I could, making the nipple grow red as I did. I also made sure to pull on the nipple as I twisted it, making her scream.

"Master! NOOO! You'll pull off my nipple! IT'LL COME OFF! AWWOOOO!"

All the nipple-fucking and teasing had brought me to the edge, I was about to cum again. My balls were slapping against Lip's tit while I fucked it, and they were ready to implode. I was ready to fill her tit with my seed.

My body shivered and I could feel the semen travel from my balls, through my long shaft and at last explode out of my cock. My cock that was steadily planted inside Passionlip's tit.

"I'M CUMMING LIP! MY COCK IS FILLING YOUR TIT WITH MY HOT JIZZ!"

"YES! YES! Fill me up! Impregnate my monster tit!" The horny Servant yelled, her new arms wrapping around my hips.

My semen entered Passionlip's boob and I could feel how the creamy fluid was filling up the large bosom, it was like reverse milking, instead of milk pouring from Lip's chest, I was pouring my cock milk inside her massive tit, filling her up to the brim.

I could feel my own semen against my cock as I was filling her up, it was like I had pushed my cock into a cumfilled pussy that had been used by plenty of men already. I couldn't help but imagine that my sperm was trying to return into my balls by entering my cockhead, swimming back all the way home. I chuckled to myself over how perverted I was.

Once my load was finished, I slowly pulled my dick out of Lip's nipple. The nipple didn't let go easily, as it kept holding on to my cock as I pulled it out. But with a quick pull and a _plop _my cock was free. At once my seed was leaking from Lip's gaping nipple.

"You impregnated my tit, Master! You better take responsibility!" Passionlip chuckled, happily cradeling her swollen tit.

"Oh, I will!" I said with a smirk.

I squeezed my tits as hard as I could, sending more shockwaves of pleasure and pain through my body, but I managed to plop out the vibrators, leaving both my nipples gaping, just like Passionlip's. I then grabbed one of the eggs and jammed it into the nipple of Lip's cum-filled boob.

"Wha! Wait, Master!" Lip tried to pull out the egg, but I was one step ahead.

"By the power of my Command Seal, you shall not remove that vibrator unless I say so!"

"NOOOOHHOOO!" Lip moaned.

My hand glowed as the Command Seal took effect.

"Now… Let's go for the other one!" I told the blushing Alter Ego. "Let's fill both up, huh?"

Lip only smiled, stretched her nipple wide open and let it swallow my cock…

* * *

**Francis Drake's POV**

I had been embarrassingly masturbating while Master was ravishing Passionlip's nipple. BB had given us the drugs and cow costume and told us that Master loved it when her Servants took the initiative, she also told us to get a bit freaky. Well, BB was right. Master was truly a sexual deviant, the sort that knew how to pleasure a lady. But I didn't want to bother Master and Passionlip as they enjoyed their nipple fucking, I could have a second round with Master later.

My aim was set on Raikou. She was still sitting on her own, her tits being milked and her ass and pussy stuffed with dildos and vibrators. Her mouth was covered with a red ball that was used for BDSM, but she still moaned like crazy. I knew that she was a bit of a perv, they way she talked about Master and Kintoki. But she really loved it when people played and teased her.

Her milk had almost filled the big milk tanks we had brought with us. I was impressed by how much milk she could produce. She could feed hundreds of babies if she wanted to. Weird that someone who was so motherly also was such a perv…

I unplugged the suction cups from her breast and saw that her nipples were fully erect and bright red. Well, she had been at it for awhile now, no wonder her nipples were bright red. I unstrapped the BDSM ball and kissed her.

"Ritsuka~..." The perverted Berserker moaned.

"You know… I was always a bit jealous of you Raikou…" I told her.

"Ritsuka's semen~..." It was clear that she was too drugged up to have a proper conversation with me.

"You always had such big tits!" I grabbed her tits firmly. "Everyone was looking at you, with that skin-tight bodysuit and your big round ass!" I gave her ass a light slapp.

"Hiiiingg!" Raikou let out a moan.

"But I'm sexy too! And at least I have some modesty! At least I won't fuck my own _child_!" I squeezed her tits as hard as I could.

"AOWHHHHHIIII!" Raikou cried out. Milk gushing out from her nipples in thick streams, making a mess on the floor. So much milk was gushing from her tits that it formed a small pool of milk on the floor.

"See! You are such a pervert! Nothing but a cow! A big, fat cow that likes to fuck her own kid and have her sperm inside you!"

"Moo…"

"What!?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just moo?"

"Moo…" Raikou did it again.

"Oh… This will be fun!"

I grabbed another pair of cow ears and put them on Raikou. Just like with Master, Raikou's tits expanded to an alarming size. Her thick and ample tits expanded like water balloons being filled with water and her nipples grew at least a full inch. During the full transformation, Raikou was mooing like a cow.

Once her tits were done growing, I grabbed another syringe and stabbed it into Raikou's tit, emptying the syringe. Raikou's body was twitching and shivering, her pussy was trickling with her naughty juices as the dildos still vibrated inside her.

"How does it feel to be a real cow, Raikou? You are ready to be bred huh? By a big, thick bull-cock? Ritsuka's cock?"

"Ritsuka's cock… Moooo~!"

"Hahaha! This is too good!"

Master and Lip was still going at it, so I took the opportunity to have some proper fun. I grabbed a double-sided dildo and let it slide in my vagina, I then strapped it to my hip and forced Raikou up from her chair. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, I handcuffed Raikou and spanked her ass.

"Ahhhoo!" She moaned, like a true bitch.

"Get ready Minamoto, Master will not be the only one to ravish this smelly ass!" I spanked her again.

"Ahhooow!" She cried out.

I pulled out the dildos that were stuck in her ass and tossed them aside. I then positioned the dildo at the entrance of her ass and pushed it in. I didn't use lube and gave her no warning, so Raikou's whole body spasmed as I let the large dildo violate her prime ass. I then spanked her again, making her ass glow red.

"Now moo for me bitch!" I ordered her.

"Moo~!" Raikou mooed.

"Louder! Make the guests next door hear you!" I spanked her again, making her jiggly ass wobble nicely.

"MOOO~!" Raikou moaned.

"That's it! Keep mooing, you mommy-slut!" I spanked her again. And I also began to thrust my hips, making the dildo slide in and out of her slutty Berserker-cunt. I leaned into her and pressed my tits against her sweaty back. Her warm skin felt nice against my erect nipples. I then grabbed one of her tits and massaged it like it was a stressball, teasing her nipple every now and again. She was still lactating like a cow, making a sloppy mess on the floor.

"MOOO~!" Raikou mooed, leaning back her head, sticking out her tongue.

"What, you wanna kiss?"

"MOOOO~!" Raikou mooed, as if to say yes.

"Fine…" I sighed. I grabbed her jaw and pulled her in for a sloppy, wet kiss. Her tongue was desperately trying to play with mine, and I let it. Her thick lips pressed against mine as we both moaned and gasped, happy to take part in each others pleasure.

I would regularly slapp her ass, making her moo and moan to make sure she knew who was in charge. I didn't have the courage to dominate Master, something within me just made me blush around her. But with Servants like Raikou, it was easy prey from my sexual urges!

"Mooo~! MOOO~!" The Berserker grabbed my butt and steadily massaged my asscheaks. "Moooo…"

"Such a perverse cow!" I chuckled, I grabbed both her tits and began to milk her properly.

"MOOOO~!" Raikou let out a long, happy moo as I focused on her tits. Her body convulsing as she orgasmed.

"You cow-bitch! You came before me!"

"Moo…"

I thrusted my hips faster and harder, making Raikou moo even louder. I spanked and slapped her ass harder too. I wanted to cum so badly… My pussy wanted to cum so badly…

"You cow mommy-slut! I wanna cum too!"

_SMACK_!

I spanked her again.

"MAAOOOO~!"

"Hey, Drake…"

"What? Oh Master..."

Lip and Master were staring at me, Lip seemed amused but Master seemed a bit concerned.

"You wanna join us instead? Raikou might need a break…"

"Yeah… I mean… Sure… One second!"

I grabbed another syringe and injected more aphrodisiac into Raikou's tit. I then put a blindfold over her eyes and filled her ass and pussy full of vibrating dildos again. (Three in each hole this time, on maximum vibration!) Lastly, I grabbed a magic dragon dildo that BB had warned us from using. It could produce infinite fake cum, a thick and gooey fluid that could glogg any pussy, ass or throat. I forced open Raikou's mouth and slid the magical dildo down her throat. The fifteen inch long dragon dildo came with a strap, so I strapped it around Raikou's head, making sure it wouldn't leave her throat.

"Three minutes!" I told the dildo, making sure that it would send a huge load of fake cum down Raikou's throat every three minutes.

"You done yet?" Master asked me.

"Just… One… More… Thing… Done!" I had used a permanent marker to write a bit on Raikou's body.

Above her pussy I had written; "I love fat futa cocks in my mommy-pussy!"

On her tits I had written; "Free milk!" and "Cow-bitch!"

I had drawn arrows pointing to her pussy and ass, as well as drawings of semen swimming to her pussy.  
On her stomach I had written; "I'm a cumdump mommy!"

And lastly I had written; "FREE ANAL!" above her ass.

"You happy now…" Master asked me.

"Sort of… Ready for round two?" I asked, a bit shy, as it was Master I was talking to.

"Are you!?" Master asked me, more confident than I was.

"Y-you b-bet!" I yelled, crawling into the bed and hugging Master.

"How about a threesome?" Lip asked, making me blush. Why did I have to be so shy around Master when it came to sex… Oh! So embarrassing…

"Come on Drake, let's enjoy ourselves!" Master leaned in for a kiss.

"You perv…" I said, before returning the kiss.

* * *

**BB's POV**

The secret cameras I had installed worked like a charm! I could see everything that Senpai and the girls were up to. Passionlip and Francis had taken my advice and used a bunch of the toys I had provided them. It made for quite the show. Seeing Senpai with such plump and erotic breast my heart flutter. I couldn't help myself, I had to masturbate, I had to pleasure my perverted clit and cunt!

Sadly it wasn't my time yet… In time though. In time…

"Now I just have to pick the next batch of girls… But who to pick… Ishtar and Ereshkigal? No, too much ego from Ishtar and Ereshkigal might be a bit too shy, I must plan ahead for them… Maybe the Alters? Jean and Artoria… But they don't get along… I have to plan ahead for that too… I cannot do anything without a proper plan! Unless… Unless I pick girls that will throw themselves at Senpai! Fufufu… BB you've done it again! They might fight over her… But her cock is sure to unite them in the end! After all, they are such good friends... Fufufufu…"

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

**Some time later, back at Chaldea. **

"Damn… I haven't had such a vicious fuck session in a long time…" I said, stretching my back. I was exhausted. My body was back to normal and I had a deeper respect for Passionlip and her breasts, such huge breast really hurt your back after a while…

"So Drake and Passionlip joins us now too." Mash said, we were walking arm in arm through Chaldea. Not really caring if anyone noticed or said anything. I was much more comfortable being with the girls now, but I still didn't know how to explain to the other Servants that I was a futanari…

"Take your time! No need to rush it. When the time is right, you will tell them!" Mash said reassuringly.

"Thanks Mash! I just don't want to lie to the other Servants… It feels wrong…"

"I understand. But you cannot rush this." Mash leaned in closer and I could feel her plump breast against my arm.

"Heya! Master! Mash!" A pink-haired girl dressed in red and purple approached us.

"Ahh, Musashi-san! How are you?"

"I'm fine and all… But I cannot find Raikou-san…"

"Huh?"

"We were meant to train today, but I haven't seen her all day. She said she was going out on a mission with you first Master, so I thought she would be with you."

"With me… Wait… OH SHIT!"

"What!?" Mash asked.

"WE FORGOT RAIKOU AT THE HOTEL!"

As we rushed back to the hotel, we found Raikou, still handcuffed to the ceiling, pussy and ass filled with dildos, her tits still lactating, cum and milk stained all over the floor. And her belly looking pregnant after she had swallowed too much magical dildo cum. She could only moo and moan as we brought her back to Chaldea for medical attention.

It would take weeks for her to recover from the incident. I made sure to tell Drake to stay away once Raikou had recovered. As the Berserker would be out for blood… But again, this was just another day for me and my Servants in Chaldea! That is the life of a futanari I guess…

* * *

**JellalRaven: **

**Chapter 9 is out! The conclusion to Drake's and Passionlip's escapades with their dear Master! (And poor, poor Raikou… Drake will have hell for what she did to her once she has recovered!) I hope you liked chapter 9! Leave a review or favorite the story if you like it!**

**I decided to make chapter 8 and 9 a bit more kinky as I wanted to see how you, the readers, reacted to it and if you liked it. Having Passionlip in a chapter and not do nipple fucking seems like a bit of a waste. (Funny how she has shafted me twice now in-game, refusing to join my Chaldea along with her sister... But that is gacha for you!) **

**To all the new readers and to all of you who have followed this fanfic from chapter one, thank you for reading this fanfic! I am so happy that I can entertain people, even if it is just some simple smut. And I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me! Really! Thank you! **

**Next is chapter 10! But that will be out in two weeks, around the 10th-12th! As I need time to focus on work and some commissions! **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll about what girls you want to see in chapter 11! It will be open until March 10, so do it while you still can! XD**

**For chapter 10 I shall bring on three girls, and one has already been introduced. Three words are enough; _Snake, Bat and Fox_! Look forward to it! Bye for now! **


	10. Chapter 10: Quick, Arts, Buster & Extra?

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 10:

Quick, Arts, Buster & Extra?

Kiyohime, Tamamo no Mae & Osakabehime

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

I was planning on taking some time for myself. After having Passionlip and Drake join my harem, as Nero and Tamamo called it, I was in need of a day just to myself. I was planning on going to the beach and get some sun, I didn't want to wait for a summer event to come around again. Not to mention, I wanted to spend some time with Mash, as I had not been able to spend as much time with her as I wanted to.

"Maybe I should ask Emiya to join us too, I'll have him put on a BBQ for us… Ahhh… Just thinking about his food is making me hungry!"

But like always, all my plans meant nothing as I had Servants to contend with. In this case, my little fan club wanted to take advantage of me.

I was about to head over to Mash's room when Tamamo no Mae ran up to me in the hallway. She looked happier than usual, with a bright smile on her face.

"Hiya, Master~!" She sang as she attacked-hugged me, pressing her ample chest against my arm. "I was looking for you~!"

"You were, did anything happen?"

"Oh yes! Something wonderful and great! This fox is so very proud!" She leaned in closer and I could feel her breath against my face.

"Soo, eh… What has happened?" I asked, a bit irritated as I wanted to get on with my day and find Mash.

"Fufufu… I am truly a great Servant! I have made an alliance~!"

"An alliance?"

"Yes!" Tamamo's eyes lit up, full of lust and pride. "It took some time, but I've managed to join forces with them~! Mikon~!"

"With who?" I asked, but Tamamo didn't answer me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her own room.

"You'll see, I know you'll be happy~! Happy, happy happy~!" She was beyond excited.

"Tammy, I was actually planning to-"

"They will be so happy~! They've been waiting for this for some time~! I'm just glad I got to be your first out of us three~! Sort of makes me the main girl, right~!"

The bubbly and energetic fox girl didn't listen to me, she was too caught up in her own world. My words didn't reach her as she kept talking about the girls that were waiting for me. And I did have my suspicions about who they were…

When we arrived at Tamamo's room, I managed to pull myself free from the sex crazed fox girl.

"Tamamo, I am flattered that you went through the trouble of finding more girls that would like to spend some time with me… But I need some time for myself today! Please understand! We can do this some other day!"

Tamamo's ears twitched and her eyes was welling up with tears. I felt sorry for her, but I had to stand up for myself. With so many Servants wanting a piece of my dick I had to make sure that there were boundaries and that I was not a toy they could just grab and use as they pleased.

I was about to turn around and go to find Mash, but the door to Tamamo's room slammed open and something pulled me into the shrine maiden's abode. I thought my arm would be pulled off as I was pulled into the dark room. I was about to protest, but I was suddenly picked up and thrown on a bed.

"What is going on!?" I screamed.

I was silenced by a pair of soft lips that pressed against my own. I moaned in surprise as the lips covered my mouth in saliva and a tongue forced its way into my mouth. I was unable to call out a command from my Command Seals, so all I could do was lay in the bed and let the stranger kiss me.

I was not strong enough to push the Servant aside and on top of that, I could feel someone undo the buttons of my uniform while someone was pulling my leggings off my legs. I tried to fight them as I was tired of others taking advantage of me. But having three Servants pinning you down on a bed made it a bit hard to fight back.

I could feel hands touch my naked body, fingers caress my soft skin as I moaned like a true pervert. I could feel a finger reach inside my panties and enter my wet pussy, fingering my damp folds and hitting all my weak spots. One hand grabbed my left tit and massaged me so hard that my inverted nipple popped out of my tit and sprayed a full load of warm milk unto my body.

"Look she is lactating! Just like you said Tammy~!" A girl's voice said, giggling like a schoolgirl that had never seen a dick before.

"And her cock... It's so long... So thick~ You had this thing inside you?" Another voice asked, it was sweet, yet quiet.

I knew who they were. I knew those voices…

I bit into the lips that were kissing me, making the woman who violating me shriek and pull away from me.

"Master! What would you bite me!?"

It was Tamamo's voice, so this was her plan…

"With my Command Seal, I order you all, unhand me this instant!"

The three women let go of me, all grunting and sobbing in protest. I hurried up from the bed and went straight for the light switch, switching it on. I sighed in disappointment as I now saw which Servants had violated me…

"Kiyohime, Osakabehime… Tamamo… Really?!"

The three Servants were sitting like puppies that knew they had done something bad, avoiding looking me in the eye and sobbing, trying to gain my sympathy.

"Awawawa!" Osakabehime hurried and buried herself in the bed's cover to hide herself from me.

Kiyohime ran up to me and hugged me tight, her boobs squeezing against mine.

"I'm sorry, my Master! Tamamo forced us! She told us that you liked it when you were violated!"

"WAAAA!? You traitorous little skank!" Tamamo ran up to me as well, pulling on my arm, tears of anger in her eyes. "I just wanted to spend some lovey-dovey time with my husband!"

"YOUR HUSBAND!?" Kiyohime snapped.

I sighed as the two Servants were glaring daggers at each other. I knew this could turn ugly, so I decided to stop them in a lewd way…

"Both of you, listen!"

The two horny females looked at me as I raised my fist.

"Both of you, I order you to kiss and make up with each other and be as lewd as you can!"

Both girls spasm as the command to effect. They let go of me and quickly jumped out of their clothes, they then proceeded to hug each other and lean in for a lewd kiss. Their tongues battled for control as they grabbed, massaged and pinched each others butts and breasts. Tamamo even jammed her fingers into Kiyohime's cunt, making the snake girl scream out in pleasure.

I put my clothes back on, spanking their asses at random, making them squeal as I did.

"You two can make Osakabe join in to! I don't want her to be left out. I'll come back in a few hours to see how you are doing, bye-bye!"

I left the room, the last thing I saw being Tamamo and Kiyohime attack Osakabehime and molest her ample tits.

"Fufufu… Nicely done Ritsuka-chan~!" I hummed to myself.

I walked down the hall of Chaldea, thinking about how I was going to spend the rest of the day, humming as I did. I wanted to spend some time with Mash. But life wanted to throw me another curve ball…

While I was walking down the hallway I spotted Artoria Alter and Emiya talking, Alter looked upset. Her face was all red and Emiya seemed to do his best to keep her calm.

"I will kill that bitch!" Alter snapped, trying to run off.

"NO!" Emiya stepped in her way.

"I told you Archer! I will not have you intervene! I will kill her! Now move aside!"

"What is going on here!?" I walked up to the two Servants, hoping nothing too complicating was going on.

"Master…" Emiya looked relieved as I approached them.

"Master! Good! You need to punish her!" Alter's eyes were filled with hatred. "I won't let her get away with this! Shinjuku was one thing, but she's gone too far now!"

"Wow, wow, wow! What happened?" I was really worried, I had never seen Alter so mad, it looked like she was about to snap at any moment.

"Jean Alter-" Emiya tried.

"THAT DRAGON BITCH BURNED DOWN MY ROOM!" Alter screamed.

"What?" I was stunned.

"That damn bitch torched my room while I was sleeping! I barely got out in time! The sprinkler system couldn't even put out the fire until it was ruined!" Alter had tears in her eyes.

"Jean Alter put all of Chaldea in danger… She needs to be railed in!" Emiya pointed out.

"YES! She needs to be punished!"

I was at a loss. I knew that Jean Alter could be a loose cannon, but that she would burn down Artoria Alter's room. I had to fix this and fast… Thankfully, I had an idea…

"Alter, would you mind joining me in My Room tomorrow?" I asked her.

"What for?! We have to deal with-"

"I know! And we will!" I told her. "We will make her pay!" I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I have something to show you, come with me!"

Alter nodded and we left Emiya and headed to my room. The Archer Servant was left scratching his head as me and Alter entered my room.

"So, what is your plan, I assume you have one! Unless you're an idiot…"

I chuckled, undressing my leggings and pulling out my thick futa cock. Alter's face said it all; surprised, intrigued and horny. The sight of my long dick made her blush and she tried her best not to look at it, but her eyes betrayed her and she found herself staring at my cock.

"So… Any idea of how we're going to punish Jean Alter?" I asked the blushing Alter.

"Ohh, I can think of a few ways... " She chuckled, letting her dress take spirit form before she grabbed my cock and rubbed it, smearing my leaking precum all over the long, erect, shaft.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**JellalRavan**:

**Hi guys! I'm finally back! Work and the virus has been hellish! But I am back now! This chapter was a bit shorter and not filled with as much sex and smut as the rest, but this chapter was meant to set up the Alters' chapter, as they won the poll I had set up on my Profile. The thing about the poll is that both the Alters and Ishtar and Ereshkigal both won. Both teams of hotties got the same amount of votes, but as the Alters stayed in the lead more so than the goddesses, their chapter will be the first one, Ishtar and Eresh will join in chapter 12 so don't worry. **

**Medea and Medusa will be in chapter 13, so you'll see them soon as well! **

**Chapters will be out every 5-6 days again now! So look forward to the next chapter! It will be way longer than this one! **

**I also hope everyone is doing well with FGO, I managed to get Passionlip, I was so happy to finally get her! (I might even have shed a tear or two!) **

**That is all for now! See you in chapter 11! **


	11. Chapter 11: 2 Alters are Better than 1

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 11:

2 Alters are Better than 1

Jean d'Arc Alter & Artoria Alter

By: JellalRavan

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

It had been a day since Artoria Alter (who enjoyed to be called Salter) and I had made up a plan to deal with the out of line Jean Alter. For the past day Salter and I had enjoyed each other's bodies and learned what the other one liked. I had also come to know that Salter was a bit of a Tsundere…

Salter's nipples were fully erect, her petite tits were soft and smooth, her hard nipples being so sensitive that she would gasp and moan as I slightly touched them. She was on her back, legs spread and pussy fully visible. It was clean shaven and pink. Her folds were already wet and her clitoris just as erect as her nipples. She wasn't too different from regular OG Saber. Artoria wasn't as eager to get on her back and was a bit more perverse. Salter on the other hand was a bit subservient, she would say that she didn't feel good, but gasp and moan as soon as I put a finger inside her or teased her nipples.

"You like to be teased, right, Artoria!" I said as I teased her clit, flicking my finger over it making the girl's body throb as the pleasure got to her.

"N-no! This… Ohhh! This would never make me feel good!" She gasped as she tried to resist the pleasure.

"Really? Well, then I must try more!" I pinned her down and guided my erect cock towards to her damp pussy. Her eyes widened as I entered her. The tight pussy was just like Artoria's, it clenched my cock as tightly as it could, it felt amazing as I pushed my throbbing member deeper into the Alter Servant. Her petite body shivered and throbbed as she moaned, panting like a dog as I let my full length reach all the way inside her.

"How about that, how does my thick cock feel inside your wet cunt?" I asked her, feeling her pussy folds squeeze my cock head and rubbing her own cum all over my shaft, making it all slippery.

"Ahhhh… This could never make me feel good, ohhh!" She let her legs reach around my back and put me in a leg lock, hindering me from pulling out. Her pussy squeezed me even harder as I got prepared to move.

"Really, 'cause this pervy cunt of yours seems to like my cock quite a bit! It squeezes me so nicely when I move around inside you!"

"No, don't move! It feels too good!" She gasped, but I ignored her.

"Don't you wanna feel good before Jealter comes here? You'll enjoy me before her! You'll be able to brag as much as you want! She would be mad if she knew I had sex with you before her!"

"She would say that your cock is disgusting and call you a good for nothing pervert!" Salter gasped, trying to remain calm as I pushed my cock further inside her damp cunt.

"Is that how _you _feel?" I asked, leaning closer to her, almost letting our lips touch. I could feel her heavy breath as our tits squeezed together.

"N-n-no… I… I like it…" She confessed, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks red. She was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Good! Than you'll love how I fuck your dirty little cunt!" I chuckled, grabbing her shoulders and thrusting my hips, pushing my erect shaft even deeper inside her.

"OOWWW!" Salter yelled as her pussy clenched even tighter around my cock.

I thrusted as fast as I could, I didn't want to go easy on her, she was the sort of person who needed a good and violent fucking to understand how good it was, there was no point in taking it easy with her. I banged her as hard as I could, forcing her to tighten her leg lock so that her body would not be rocking back and forth, but instead follow my movements. She also put her arms around my head so that we could see into each other's eyes, her yellow eyes being filled with lust and happiness.

"You feeling good~?" I asked her, seeing her smiling.

"I luv it~!" She giggled. "Your horrid cock is making me cum so much~! AHHHH~!"

I could feel her pussy squeezing me harder, her pussy was truly different from Artoria's, it was more greedy and way more perverted. I rammed my cock into her, letting my balls slap against her sweet ass and letting my big boobs push down on her own as we kissed. Her soft lips was just like Artoria's, but they were more greedy, they moved more and her tongue tried to force its way into my mouth, hoping to dominate my own tongue. This version of Artoria was more confident and way more secure about her sexual performance. She let herself enjoy the moment and also tried to make me feel good, moving her own hips to meet mine. Her clean shaven cunt felt amazing as I slammed my cock deep into it.

"My cock feels so good inside you, Salter! I want to cum inside you! I want to fill you with my thick gooey semen!"

"Yes! I'll allow it! Let your cock climax inside me! Mark me before you mark that Witch Bitch! Make me your own~!"

"Please do it with me! Your pussy is sooo good! I want to climax with you!" I begged the Alter Servant.

"F-fine… But not because I like you or anything! Your cock is just too good~! Ohhhh~!"

I hugged her as I made a few more thrusts and we both finally climaxed. Her tight cunt clenched around my rigid cock as my balls contracted and my rich seed erupted inside her. We both moaned and gasped as my semen filled her demanding pussy. My thick spunk spread its smell as I planted it deep inside Salter's body, my cock was now knocking on her cervix so I managed to pump a bit of my cum inside her womb.

"Your cum is inside me! It feels so goood~! The smell, it makes me dizzy…"

I was still spewing out my seed as I got an idea. I pulled my cock out of her tight cunt, still leaking with semen and put the erect member to her mouth.

"Drink!" I ordered her.

Salter looked confused at first, but quickly understood what I wanted her to do. She grabbed my cock and opened her mouth wide. She then swallowed my entire shaft in one go. I almost passed out as I entered her mouth pussy, it was as wet and tight as her pussy, but her sucking and slurping made my cock feel so good that I felt my balls contract again and another load of cum shot out of my erect cock.

Salter moaned as she gulped down on the warm jizz, she reached out and grabbed my ass while she swallowed the baby batter. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she enjoyed the taste of my seed, as if she was a whore who could only enjoy the taste of warm, fresh semen.

"Your mouth is so warm, Salter!" I told her, patting her head. "And you deepthroating me feels amazing! I want to fill your stomach until it expands!"

"Mmmmm!" The Servant moaned as she kept drinking my jizz.

Soon I could see that her stomach had begun to expand. Slowly but steadily, her stomach started to expand. My seed was so rich and thick that her stomach could not contain it all. Her stomach was growing, as if she had a baby inside her. She was now desperately moaning as I pumped more and more jizz inside her belly. The look in her eyes told me one thing; "I want more!"

"Shit! I'm almost done!" I gasped, I knew my limit and I had reached it. I had filled Salter with as much cum as I could. Her pussy was already leaking with my cum as I let the last rope of semen fill her whore mouth so that she could swallow it.

I caressed her cheek as I pulled my cock out of her mouth. Strings of saliva and cum connected my cock and her mouth as I pulled out. My now limp cock was shivering from the orgasm and Salter fell to her back panting like an animal.

"Semen…" She whispered happily as she put her fingers in her leaking pussy. "Semen…"

I felt how my tits were lactating again, my inverted nipples let my delicious milk flow and drip from my ample chest. I sat next to Salter and patted her head as we relaxed for a bit. But as we were relaxing Salter let out a surprised "Ohh!".

I looked at her and could see that her lips had gotten thicker, more plump. I let my fingers caress the thick lips, they were soft, I leaned closer to her and we kissed. It was a soft, innocent kiss. The first one I had ever had. This was a sweet and lovely kiss, filled with emotion and heart, not sexual frustration and lust. Her new lips were softer than any pair of lips I had tasted so far. Not even Mash or the OG Artoria had such sweet lips. Salter soon ended the kiss and turned her attention to my tits. She grabbed one and latched on to the nipple, letting her new lips kiss my boob as she was sucking on my milk.

It was relaxing to have her drink my milk. She was like a baby drinking from her mother's tit. I enjoyed the calm moment, letting the Servant drink her fill for as long as she needed. I just sat there and patted her head, humming to myself. But soon Salter reach for my limp cock and began to rub it with a firm grip. I let out quiet gasps and moans as she managed to get my dick fully erect again. She then let her fingers enter my vagina, reaching deep inside me. She even pinched and teased my clitoris.

"Wanna go for round two? You don't need to summon that bitch yet!" Salter got up and squatted right above my cock. Her pussy leaked some cum onto my rigid cock. She licked her fingers, letting her saliva cover them properly, before she pushed them inside her own ass. She lubed her own ass and let my cock kiss her asshole.

"I could go for a round two!" I said with a smile.

"Good! I intend to pleasure you in every way before she can!"

The Alter than let my cock slowly enter her cramped ass and we both moaned happily when my full ten inches were inside her warm ass.

* * *

**Jean Alter's POV **

I was in an offly good mood. I didn't have any events I needed to help with, so I could dress in my casual clothes for once. Not to mention, I had just set the Saber Bitch's room on fire and even stolen some of that Emiya Archer's donuts, right from under his nose. I was about to find Master and tease her for a bit, before I headed to my room for a nice bath. I was longing for a nice hot bath. Well… That had been the plan, but I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my gut. Something bad was about to happen. As I was munching on the donuts I felt how Master was summoning me to her side.

"Really!? What does that bitch want with me now?"

As I couldn't refuse my Master's Command Seal, I soon found myself in her room.

"You better have a good explanation for summoning me here!" I complained. "I was having a nice day before you summoned me!"

Master was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and fully naked. She smiled at me.

"Did your day consist of burning down Artoria Alters room? Hmmm!?" Her eyes were filled with… Lust… Not rage or disappointment. It was as if she was undressing me with her gaze.

"S-so what if I did! Did that little bitch come running to you crying! Can't she stand up to herself!? What a sorry excuse for a Servant!"

"Say that to my face, you bimbo!"

"Huh?"

I felt a sting to my neck, something sharp and thin was being stabbed into my neck! A syringe! I quickly turned around to see the Ice Queen, Artoria Bitch Alter herself. It was her, but something was wrong with her face, was her lips bigger? She was dressed as a fucing maid and was holding the syringe that had just injected me with something.

"Did you just drug me, bitch!?" I pulled out my sword and was fully ready to attack her.

"By the power of my Command Seal, Jean Alter, remain calm and do as I say!"

"No, you bastar-"

I felt a wave of serenity fill my body. Right before my pussy started to itch, as if a fucking fire had burst out inside my womb. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. The itch within my womb and pussy quickly spread throughout my body. From my boobs and nipples, to my fingertips and my lips. My whole body was on fire, which was ironic, but this time it felt good. The burning feeling within me made me gasp and moan. The Saber Bitch picked me up and dragged me in front of Master.

"Do you wanna apologize to Salter?" The busty bitch asked me. Her tits were lactating. Had one of the male Servants impregnated her? No! Servants couldn't conceive a child! Had she gotten busy with that Doctor before he vanished? Or another staff member?

"I… I have nothing to apologize for, ngh!" The burning feeling within me got more intense. I wanted to do something, something erotic… What had they injected me with!?

"You really think it was ok to set my room aflame? Huh, you perverted bitch!?" The Salter bitch pinched my nipples through my clothes and bra and a shock of pleasure jolted across my burning body.

"Kyaa~!" I gasped.

"Wow, she said 'kyaa'! She must be quite the slut to get exited from having her nipples pinched." Master's smile turned perverted and I could see her lustful eyes wanting me.

"What have you done to me!?" I demanded to know.

The Saber bitch grabbed my clothes and forced them off me, she pulled off my jacket and ripped off my shirt. She pinned me to the floor and ripped off my pants as well. I was now dressed in nothing but my bra and panties. I got up on all four and looked directly at Master, who was smirking like a fucking pervert.

"Nice choice of underwear!" Master chuckled. "Black with lace, and a lilly motive… Real nice~!"

"I… I ask again; w-what have y-you done to me!?" I could feel my rage build up with in me, mixing with the burning pleasure and making me even more horny.

"You mean this!?" Master held up a syringe, filled with purple liquid. "An highly effective aphrodisiac, courtesy of my dear Passionlip! It makes any Servant a horny mess…"

"Y-you think I will s-stand for this!? My body isn't some toy for you to do with as you please with!"

"I should tell some of your fellow Servants just that, concerning my body that is!"

"I'm serious! Damn! Ahhh!" The burning sensation within me just got worse and worse as time went on. I had to use all my willpower not to start rubbing my clit in front of Master. I could not help but wonder if she would actually have sex with me…

"So am I! But if you don't want to be treated like a toy… We have an item that makes your boobs as big as Lip's and makes you lactate as well… Maybe that should be your punishment! We'll turn you into a dairy cow and milk you for a week! I know we're is almost out of milk, Emiya and Boudica would love to have some fresh milk for their cooking!"

"Y-you would make m-me a c-c-cow?!" Was she serious? She would go that far just to punish me!?

"Weeeell~! That is the first option…" Master chuckled, it was down right evil. Her eyes glowed with an evil tint and I could feel that I was screwed no matter what I did.

"What is the second option!?" I was desperate. I refused to become someone's milking cow!

I felt something. Something was pushing against my butt. Something phallic-like. I turned around and saw that the Saber bitch had a huge strap-on dildo, in the shape of a dragon's cock, pushing against my butt. Her eyes gleamed perversely as she caressed my ass.

"The second option is for us to enjoy your body, me and Salter! Just the three of us, until you understand your mistake and say you're sorry, or when we feel like we are done with you! It is either that, or to the dairy farm with you!"

I couldn't move. I was in shock! I would either have to lose my pride and become a cow for a week, or have my perverted Master and this bitch of a Servant abuse my body until they were satisfied! I was doomed either way! As long as I was under the influence of the aphrodisiac, I would not be able to fight my way out of this! And even if I could fight, Master still had Command Seals to use. For the moment, I was their bitch… And yet the choice was simple. Being humiliated for a week by being a cow, hell no! Being humiliated for an hour or two, still hell no, but at least I didn't have to worry about some fat cock being shoved inside me!

!I'll… I'll let you u-use my b-body…" I was furious over the situation I was in, but at least I could feel good while they abused me.

"Good choice!" The bitch Saber said, as she ripped off my panties, exposing my dripping pussy. "Ohh! She is already turned on! What a nasty whore!"

"Y-you bitch…" I muttered.

"What did you say!? Sluts like you should know your place!"

She then slapped my ass.

"Ohhhh!" I cried out, as the pain and pleasure mixed and made my head spin.

"You may not be a cow, but you're still a bitch!" The Saber laughed as she slapped my ass again.

"OWW!" I cried again, tears welled up in my eyes and I gritted my teeth. I hated how I enjoyed her slapping my ass, the pain mixed with the pleasure made it too damn good.

"No need to slap her, Salter. Use that ass in better ways!" Master told the bitch Saber. "Meanwhile, I'll have you use that cute mouth of yours!"

Master waved for me to come closer, which I did. I walked over to her on all four, as if I was an animal. I stopped right in front of her crossed legs.

"What now? Want me to eat your pussy!?" I snapped. What was that salty stench I could smell.

"Fufufu… Well, that is an idea! But no, I want you to pleasure this!"

Master spread her legs and freed her… Her ten inch massive cock…

The itch in my pussy got so bad when I was her cock that I thought I was going to cum right there, by just looking at her massive cock. My mouth was salivating as I looked at it, my Master's hung futanari cock…

"You… You are…"

"A futanari, yes! We have Merlin to thank for this amazing thing. But enough talk, you better put that mouth to good use now!"

I couldn't stop myself, the aphrodisiac had gotten to my head and I couldn't think straight anymore. As the Saber bitch got ready to ram my ass with her dragon dildo, I opened my mouth wide and swallowed my Master's fat cock.

The taste and feeling of her veiny, rigid cock made my whole body burn with pleasure. I was still a virgin, so I had never had a cock inside me. But here I was, sucking on a ten inch dick as if I had spent my whole life sucking cocks! I loved the taste of Master's cock, I could taste other Servants' pussies as I slurped on the thick shaft. I knew that some of the female Servants had been talking and whispering about something concerning Master, but I would have never guessed that they were talking about having her fat futanari cock inside their tight pussies.

As I sucked and slurped on Master's cock, completely covering it in saliva, Salter pushed her dragon dildo against my asshole.

"I'm going in, you perverted cunt! Taste some of that dragon dick you so love, you dragon loving bitch!"

I relaxed my ass as she plunged the burly dragon dildo inside my me. She didn't use any lubricant, so I had to contend with the pain of having a dragon cock shoved up my ass.

"MMMMM!" I moaned, almost passing out from the pain as she let the long dragon schlong reach far up my asshole. I stopped sucking on Master's dick for a second, not wanting to bite it. If I missbehaved I didn't know what would happen, and I refused to let myself be turned into a cow.

"Does the dildo feel good inside you both?" Master asked, patting my head.

"Dragon dildos are the best, right, miss Dragon Witch!?" The perverted Saber asked me.

"MMMMHH!" I moaned, trying not to choke on Master's dick.

"Make easy thrusts, Salter! I don't want her to bite my cock!" Master ordered Saber.

"Fine, I like it slow when I have such fat dildos inside me!"

"And you! Suck my cock and drink all my semen! Do not let a single drop out of that whore mouth of yours!"

"MMMM!"

"Good girl!"

I bobbed my head back and forth ad my ass was being rammed by the thick dragon cock. I could feel my ass taking the shape of the dildo, I knew it would never be the same after the bitch Saber fucked me. But even as she fucked my ass, Master's hung cock and it's musky smell made want to suck on it forever! I loved how it reach so far down my throat and I loved how it sent load after load of thick precum into my stomach.

_This aphrodisiac is really messing with my head. _

Being full of cock while being on drugs made me into the bitch I never knew I could be. I hated and loved it at the same time as my body was being violated. My mouth and ass took the shape of the fat cocks that dominated my body.

"Her ass is so big! It wobbles so nicely when I slam this dragon dick inside her!" The Saber chuckled happily. She grabbed my plump ass and massaged it as she pressed the cock further into my ass. "And this dragon dildo… Ahhh~! I think I might cum!"

"Her mouth is great too! I'm about to fill it with my warm seed!"

"MMMMHHH!" I moaned, not ready to take Master's load. I needed to prepare mentally!

"AHHH! CUMMING!" The Saber slut came, prompting me to climax as well. My pussy tightened and my whole body shivered as the orgasm showered my body in pleasure.

"ME TOO! I'M CUMMING ALTER! CHOKE ON MY SEMEN!"

"MMMHHH!"

Master climaxed and her cock throbbed like a vibrator as it sent a thick load of warm semen down my slippery throat. Most of the warm seed went straight into my stomach, but some went up my throat and I had to gulp and swallow like I never had before to keep all the semen inside my gut. Master's thick load never seemed to end. The sticky semen just kept cumming, I was sure I would choke on the fragrant cum. It got so bad that the cum went up my nose and leaked out of my nostrils, forming bubbles of cum as I tried to keep all the sticky goo inside me.

After what seemed like forever, Master finally stopped pumping her semen down my clogged up throat. She slowly pulled the still erect cock out of my throat, letting slurp down the last of her gooey semen. She then proceeded to slap her cock against my face, staining it with her cum, I couldn't do anything but open my mouth and hope that some of the stringy cum would land in it.

"Her ass is so enticing!" The Saber slut purred. She pulled out the massive dragon dildo, leaving my asshole gaping and waiting for more. She then grabbed my ass and licked the gaping hole. "Such a dirty hole… Well, what did I expect of such a dirty woman!"

As Master's smelly cum was leaking from my lips and nose, Saber grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. She then injected me with more of the aphrodisiac, injecting the syringe into my erect nipple. I tried to fight her off, but with my ass gaping, my throat clogged by semen and my body filled with aphrodisiac, I was no match for her. In response to me fighting back, she slapped the tit she had injected with the drug.

"OHHHH!" I gasped, as the pain quickly turned into pleasure, leaving me shivering, waiting for them to abuse me further.

"I think I want to test her mouth too~!" The Saber bitch purred, right before she sat down on my face, letting her stinking pussy press against my mouth. "You better make me feel good, or else it's off to the farm with you!"

I didn't have a choice. I needed to follow her orders. Anything was better than being turned into a milking cow! I let my tongue enter her smelly pussy and I lapped up all her nasty juices. Her pussy folds tasted sweet and as I flicked my tongue over her clit I could feel her whole body throb. I had now gone from drinking futanari semen to drink perverted Saber cum.

"Then I'll test out her virgin pussy~!" Mastr cooed.

"Noo! Don't you dare put that horrid thing inside my pu-MMMHH!"

"Shut it bitch!" The Saber slut had pressed her whole ass against my face, preventing me from arguing. My mouth was pressed against her damp cunt while my nose was pressed agaisnt her asshole. I tried not to breath, but I couldn't hold my breath forever!

"As I said, I will test out her virgin pussy!"

Master spread my legs, and she giggled as she saw my wet pussy…

"Oh my, you are as hairy as Raikou! You don't shave at all, righ! Damn, it's like a proper bush down here!"

Master put a finger inside my cunt and rubbed it against my insides.

"HGNNN!" I moaned as the finger found my weak spots.

"As expected by a virgin pussy, you get turned on by a thin finger! I wonder what will happen when I let my fat cock spread open your pussy!?"

"NNNHGG!" I tried to tell her to stop, but every time I tried, Saber Slut's pressed against my mouth and I got a mouthful of her cum shoved inside my own mouth.

"Just be quiet and enjoy yourself! Master's cock is truly amazing! She will make your virgin pussy beg for more once she is done with you!"

"Here goes~!" Master cooed, pressing her ten inch futa cock into my virgin cunt.

"MMMHHH!" I moaned as the thick dick entered me.

The waves of pleasure flowed through my body as the cock slid inside me, inch by inch. I had never felt so good in all my life. The cock reach deep within me and my pussy did its best to pleasure it. My pussy loved having the fat cock shoved inside it, the walls pressed against the massive meat rod as it dug deeper inside me. This amazing feeling kept on until Master had plunged her whole length inside me, all the way to her base. She even managed to push her cock passed my cervix and have her cock enter my womb.

_Could she impregnate me? She can't, right! RIGHT!? _

"How does it feel to have your first time being with a futanari?" Master asked me, thrusting her hips slightly, making her cock rub against my pussy feel great, having her cock push inside and out of my cervix.

"Answer her!" Saber slut ordered me, letting me catch my breath for a bit.

"It feels… It feels Hor… Horri… Ahh! It feels good~! It feels so good~!" I gave up… The pleasure was too much.

"See… That wasn't so hard~!" Master giggled. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves~!"

It was as if I had become Master's onahole, I didn't care what would happen, only as long as I felt good and could have more of Master's semen. I wanted it! I needed it! And I wanted it all to myself!

"Y-yes! Fuck me! Fill my virgin cunt with you- HMMMPHH!" The Saber bitch suddenly sat back down.

"Shut up bitch! Be a good bitch and put that mouth to good use!"

"Fufufu… Easy Salter, she still needs to enjoy my cock to the fullest!"

Neither of them went easy on me. The Saber bitch rubbed her cunt against my face as I licked it, while Master was slamming her hips against mine, holding up one of my legs so that she could reach even deeper inside me. All I could do was enjoy the pleasure and moan. I used my arms and hands to stabilize the Saber skank and put my other leg around Master, but beyond that I didn't do much but enjoy myself.

"Her pussy is so tight! Virgin pussy really is the best!" Master chuckled as she rammed her cock inside me.

The Saber bitch pressed her ass down on my face, almost choking me as she pressed her fat ass unto my face. She must have been pissed hearing Master compliment my pussy. I could not help but enjoy the fact that it irritated her. I figured that she had already had sex with Master, but at least Master complimented my cunt in front of her!

My body was rocking back and forth as Master thrusted her cock inside my pussy. My pussy juice squirted out as the cock morphed my pussy into its shape, making me a perfect onahole for Master. Her precum leaked into my womb and I could not help but want her to impregnate me with her baby! I may not have been her first at anything, but if I could be the first to carry her child, that would piss off everyone yet keep me safe as I would be the mother of Master's first born. But I knew that Servants couldn't get pregnant and that fact irritated me to no end!

"She's a good bitch, her tongue feel great when she licks my cunt!" The Saber slut thrusted her hips as she used my face to pleasure herself. "But Master's cock is still the best!"

"Thank you, Saber! I love your pussy too! I love how your tits jiggle as I fuck you Jealter~! They are so big! I bet you would make a great milk with these udders!"

"MMMHH!" I moaned in protest.

"Calm down! We won't force you to be a cow! I enjoy your pussy too much right now to let you out of my sight! I want to fill your tight cunt will all my seed! I want to fill you up again, again and again! I want to fuck you so much that you won't be able to walk for a week! I want you to pledge to be my personal onahole for as long as you exist! Pledge yourself to my cock! Go on! Pledge yourself!"

The Saber bitch got back up and crawled up behind Master, she licked her ear and massaged her lactating tits, letting the thick girl's milk stain her hands as she kneaded her tits.

"I... I pledge my… I pledge myself to you! I pledge my body and soul to you! I'll be yours forever! Just fuck me! Fuck me like the onahole I am! Fill this onahole with your warm seed! Fill me up with your baby batter and get me pregnant with your cum!"

"I will! I will fill you with my semen! I will fill your tight pussy to the brim! Jean~!"

"Master~!"

Master's penis throbbed violently again and my pussy did the same, the anticipation of her seed filling my pussy was killing me! I could feel how her cock shivered and throbbed as her seed bubbled inside her shaft. And then, it released!

The thick sperm exploded out of her futa cock and filled up my insides. My body shivered as the my fertile pussy accepted all the little sperms as they reached my womb. I could feel them swimming inside me as they tried to reach my egg. I wished that I could have Master's baby. The sperm filled my womb and my pussy, to the brim, just like Master had promised. Her rich jizz seeped out of my greedy cunt as we both embraced.

"Your body is amazing, Jealter~!" Master whispered in my ear. "I'm happy I got to know you like this!"

"I… It's… It's not like I like you or anything! I… I just did this to feel good!" I couldn't admit to her that I loved her fat cock, and that I loved her. All this sort of lovey-dovey stuff was better suited for my better half!

"Lier…" Salter muttered.

"Say that to my face, bitch!" I snapped.

"No!" Master pinned me to the bed. "None of that! If you keep acting up like that then I won't have sex with you again!"

"I… As if that would scare me!" I chuckled, trying to act tuff.

"Oh, but what if I command you to be constantly horny and stop you from masturbating!? What will happen then?"

That threat was serious! I wouldn't admit it, but I would masturbate every night. Having that taken from me would not end well.

"Or better yet, I make good on that threat of making you a dairy cow, but not for a few weeks, but for months!"

"Banish the thought!" I cried out. "I… I won't act out of line again… You… You have my word!"

"And give Salter an apology for burning down her room!"

"Wha!? Hell n-"

"MOOO BITCH!" Master shoved me her Command Seals.

"F-fine… I'm… Ahh! I'm sorry for burning down your room! There, happy now!?" I could see Salter's eyes light up and she gave me a happy smile as she hugged Master.

"Good!" Master caressed my swollen belly, filled with her white hot seed. "Ready for another go!?"

"What do you take me for? My pussy is just too good, huh?"

Master chuckled as her erect cock stirred up my pussy again. This would go on for a good eight hours and I had never been more happy!

* * *

**BB's POV **

Sitting in my room and once again watching Senpai enjoying herself with the other Servants made me happy. I had used a big ogre-size dildo to pleasure myself as I watched the scene. And I wasn't alone!

The two goddesses were trying their best not to ran off and masturbate. I could smell their wet pussies as they watched Senpai fuck the two Alters. Just like the rest of the girl, the two goddesses didn't believe me at first. But now that they had seen Senpai's fat cock, they could do nothing but wish to swallow it, fuck it and have it's rich fertile sperm inside them!

"That… That thing is…" Ishtar mumbled.

"Huge…" Ereshkigal sighed.

"I know~!" I hummed. "It has already conquered several of the girls of Chaldea! They have lost themselves in pleasure and love our dear Master because of that cock! Even Tamamo and Raikou lost to that monster of a penis!"

"It's so big~" Ereshkigal sighed. She was completely fixated on the three women fucking. She must have been quite the pervert.

"I wonder if it could conquer gods as well?" I sighed, knowing full well what would follow. "Oh, well… We will never know, right?"

"R-right!" Ishtar snapped, her cheeks bright red.

Ereshkigal just kept watching, not caring about me or her sister. The lovely goddesses soon left and I knew that my work was done.

"I wonder how Senpai will handle this? She may have managed Tamamo, Nero, Raikou and Lip, but how will she handle two fertile goddesses? Fufufu… I hope she doesn't creampie them~!"

* * *

**JellalRavan: **

**And that is chapter 11! The longest chapter so far! And next time there will be some devine ass and pussy coming for Ritsuka! But as they are pseudo-servants does that mean that… **

**I hope you all are safe during the outbreak of the COVID-19 virus! Wash your hands (20 secs with soap!) and do social distancing! Use WHO and other reliable sources as your source for information! Keep yourself safe! =) And keep farming that Saber Wars event! **

**I really didn't care for the Saber Wars event, I got 5 Star Mordred, so I'm happy. But I'm still hoping that Achilles and Okita Alter will come home when I summon for them! And Skadi ofc! I wish you all the best of Gacha Luck! **

**Take my energy! **

**Lostbelt 1 is coming out next month, HYPE! **

**Next chaper will be out in about 5-6 days! And look out for the first chapter of Super Smash Futa coming soon! **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12: Divine Intercourse: Part 1

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 12:

Divine Intercourse  
Part 1

Ishtar

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

"Ahhh~! This was exactly what I needed..."

"Mhmmm~!" Mash moaned as she was sucking my cock, letting her soft tongue slither all over my long shaft.

It had been quite some time since Mash and I had done it just the two of us. And I had been missing Mash's blowjobs. The way she coated my cock in her saliva and the way she teased the tip of my cock, it was all too good!

Having her dress in her swimsuit made it all even better. Her ample tits and large ass almost didn't fit in her tight bikini. I really wanted to do anal with her, just shove my cock up her ass and plant my seed in her butt. Sadly, Mash had said that she wasn't up for doing anal today. Instead she just sucked on my dick, drinking my semen and lapping up all my precum before I climaxed.

"Senpai's cock is so delicious~!" Mash cooed as she stroked the massive member. "Your cum is so salty and thick, my throat might get pregnant from drinking it!"

I loved it when she was talking dirty to me. Her sweet voice clashing with her perverted words. She squeezed the tip of my cock and I climaxed again, my cock splashing semen all over Mash's face.

"Senpai's oozing semen~. Ahhh! So delicious!" My perverted kouhai licked the semen off her face and smiled as she devoured the thick cock milk.

"That was great Mash! I needed that after the Alters and everything with Drake and Passionlip!"

"You needed me!" Mash chuckled, as she enveloped me in a warm (although sticky) hug.

"Yes, I needed my perverted kouhai to suck my fat cock and choke on my warm seed!" We both laughed for a bit, teasing each other until we started kissing and my cock got erect again. Mash did what she did best, she removed her bikini bottom and let her wet pussy slide onto my rigid girth and we fucked each other silly! I loved how perverted the two of us were, I loved Mash so much and as I time and time again climaxed inside her, I could not help but wonder if she would ever get pregnant from my semen…

* * *

**The next day...**

I was talking with Gilgamesh (Caster version) about trying out more Arts based teams, as Gil was a good Arts support I wanted his insight in my plans. But as we talked, Ishtar joined us. The goddess was smiling, as if something really good had happened to her or as if she had found out something that pleased her.

_I have seen that look before… Did she find out about me? _

"Hi Master, Goldie. I was just wondering if the two of you had seen my dear sister? I wanted to talk with her about something." Ishtar acted way too natural for her to be normal.

"So you are so useless that you cannot even find your own sister? Truly, a more useless goddess there never was!" Gil laughed.

"S-shut up! I need to find her, you two should be honored that I'm asking you for help!" Ishtar's cheeks turned red and her eyes stared at Gil with a vivid hatred within them.

"I can help you look for Eresh!" I said, hoping the goddess would calm down. "My king, we can talk more after I've helped this useless goddess." I smiled at Gil, the king looked away, but I could see the slightest blush from his cheeks.

"Do as you will, I shall await you once you're done with this sad excuse of a goddess!" The king walked away, not looking back as I waved good-bye.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked Ishtar.

"Wha?"

"You looking for Ereshkigal? Is she missing or something?"

Ishtar avoided looking me in the eyes, she was stroking her hair, as if she was hiding something from me. She knew… Of course she did. But I had an idea of how to get her to confess what she knew.

"Well, we better start looking for her. Let's start with her room!" I said, walking off towards Ereshkigal's room.

"Wha… Oh, right! Yes, let's start at her room!" Ishtar levitated right next to me, flying through the air as she tried desperately not to look at me.

Her red eyes were filled with lust and I noticed how her hands couldn't be still, her fingers moved and rubbed against each other, as if she didn't know what to do with them. She was clearly horny, but not in a normal way, she had most likely taken an aphrodisiac. But way had she been dumb enough to take an aphrodisiac and then move in on me? Unless someone had forced her to drink it…

We made our way to Eresh's room and found it unlocked. We entered the room and found no Ereshkigal inside. We checked the bathroom and the closet, but we didn't find the blonde goddess.

"Maybe she is in the cafeteria? Or maybe she is with Jaguarman and Quetzalcoatl or maybe she's training with the other Lancers?"

"I-I-I've already c-checked the cafeteria and t-the training grounds..." Ishtar muttered. "I don't know where she is… B-But, n-now t-that we a-are a-a-a-alone, we s-shoul-"

"Ishtar?" I grabbed the goddess and hugged her tight.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"Wha… WHAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**After some explaining… **

"So that Merlin made you into a futanari… Well that is typical behavior from him. Hey, don't tease my nipples! I'm a goddess damn it!"

"Oh, come on, I knów you have been drinking aphrodisiac! Not to mention, are you not a goddess of fertility?" I used my fingers to tease the blushing goddess' erect nipples.

"I am, but this is... "

"Perverted? Embarrassing? Sexy?" I started to reach for her pussy, wondering how wet it would be.

"All the above!" She pushed me and pinned me to the bed, she was really strong, but her face was filled with tears. "How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many girls did you fuck until now?" Ishtar was shaking, her small breasts wobbling as her body trembled. She was really upset…

"Ishtar, I-"

"I get it, you know, Gill tells me every damn day! You see me as useless! After Babylonia, what have I ever done for you? I bet you didn't even enjoy my Summer Event!" The beautiful goddess was now crying, as if she was a child being bullied.

"Ishtar, I…"

"And then you just had to go and be turned into a futanari! And you just had to fuck every girl in Chaldea, but not me! Do you know how that feels? I… I…" The goddess was sobbing like a child, her eyes poured out tears as she was shaking.

I did the one thing I could think off, I hugged her.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her body close to mine. Her sobbing didn't stop but she accepted the hug by wrapping her own arms around my waist.

"Ishtar, do you wanna have sex with me?" I asked again, caressing her cheek.

The goddess simply nodded in response and we both made our way to the bed, Ishtar climbed up and undressed herself. I did the same, throwing all my clothes to the floor. Ishtar reached out her hand for me to take it, I did and she pulled me in for a kiss.

Her soft lips pressed against mine and she quickly plunged her tongue into my mouth, playing with my tongue as we made out. Ishtar made sure to pin me to the bed, climbing on top of me so that she could be the top and I the bottom. She was such a needy goddess…

As we made out I reached out with my hand and grabbed Ishtar's ass.

"MMHHH~!" She moaned as I squeezed her firm butt, not stopping the kiss but instead reaching further into my mouth with her tongue.

Her ass was soft and toned just right, it was well-trained and sexy at the same time. Her boobs might have been small, but her ass was perfect. The firm flesh felt soft yet squishy as I massaged it, letting my fingers dig into the soft tissue.

"You really like my godly ass, huh, you perverted fool!" Ishtar giggled, swaying her ass happily.

"It's so soft!" I chuckled.

"Right! Praise me more, Master!" Ishtar moaned.

The goddess hugged me tighter, squeezing her body against mine, one of her hands reached for my large boob and she began to squeeze it.

"Ahhh~!" I moaned as Ishtar molested my tit. Her fingers teased my inverted nipple, trying to force it out of its hiding place.

"No, my nipple is sensitive!" I told the perverted goddess.

She didn't listen, she just forced her tongue back into my mouth and kept teasing my nipple. In return I decided to tease her asshole. I circled my finger around her butthole, letting her know that I could at any moment stick it right up her butt.

"I was right, you really like my butt!" Ishtar chuckled. "Not to mention your dick… Does it hurt, being so erect!?"

Ishtar grabbed the tip of my cock and rubbed it with her fingertips, the sensation made precum leak out all over her fingers.

"Oh! You enjoy my fingers that much? How cute! But it's only normal, as I am a goddess!"

"Ishtar~!" I moaned.

"Do you have any lotion anywhere?" She asked me.

"In the nightstand." I told her pointing to the nightstand next to the bed.

"Perfect!" She chuckled, as she took the bottle of lotion from the nightstand. She moved away from me a bit and covered her feet in the bottle's liquid.

"Oh?" I knew what she was up to.

My cock grew to its full lenght and my heart started to pound faster as Ishtar moved her lubed-up feet closer to my cock.

"Have any of the other Servants ever done this to your cock?" She asked with a sly smile.

I shook my head in response.

"Good~! Then I get to have one of your firsts after all! Just sit still, I will make you feel amazing!"

Ishtar placed my cock between her sticky feet and slowly moved her feet across my full length, covering all my ten inches in the lotion. I gasped for air every time she touched the head of my cock with her delicate feet. My whole cock shivered as Ishtar coated it in lotion, making her giggle happily. She clearly loved how I reacted to her footjob. I panted like an animal as she pleasured my cock, drool was dripping from my mouth and my cock couldn't stop leaking precum, which mixed with the lotion as Ishtar kept covering my girth with her feet.

"Ishtar~!" I moaned. "Your feet, it feels so good!"

"Glad to hear it, but what did you expect from a goddess? Remember this feeling, as I take this first time from you!"

Ishtar had covered my entire cock in the lotion and I in turn had covered her feet in my thick precum. I thought it was over, but Istar slammed her feet against my cock, squeezing it between her sticky feet and grinding it to the point that I was about to climax, but I couldn't climax.

"Ishtar, I'm cumming~!" I gasped.

"No, you're not!" She giggled.

"Huh?"

"As a goddess of fertility, I can prevent you from cumming, in other words; I decide when you climax!"

"That… That is cruel!" I snapped. "I- OHHHH~!" Ishtar quickly rubbed her feet across the tip of my cock, which promptly shut me up.

I thought I would climax, I could feel my balls clench and my cock twitched as if I was about to cum, but I didn't. My cock refused to climax, it refused to let out my seed. Instead I could feel a pressure build up in my cock and balls. The pressure just kept building, turning from pleasure into pain.

"Ishtar!" I cried out. "I need to cum!"

"No, not until I say so!"

"ISHTAR!"

"Just enjoy it, my perverted Master!" Ishtar laughed as she kept rubbing her feet across the head of myc cock.

By this point precum no longer leaked out of my cock. My balls started to hurt as cum just kept building within them, the pressure made me squeal as Ishtar toyed with me.

_She really is a cruel goddess… I understand why Gilgamesh didn't want to sleep with her! _

Ishtar laughed as she "pleasured" my cock. I couldn't do anything, the pain and pleasure made it impossible for me to concentrate on anything. I wanted to use a Command Seal, but I couldn't think of an order to give her, my head was full of pleasure and sex. All I could think about was climaxing all over the cruel goddess…

"What a perverted Master!" Ishtar laughed. "You won't even try to stop me with a Command! You must really enjoy this! Fufufuf!"

"My cock feels sooo good~! CUM! CUM! I NEED TO CUM~!" My whole body was spasming as my cock was denied climax.

"That's it, that's the face I want to see!" Ishtar laughed. "Such a slutty face, what sort of Master enjoys her Servants abusing her like this? You don't even try to stop me! Fufufu!"

"Ishtar-sama~! Please! Let me cum~!" Let me climax!" LET ME CLIMAX!" I begged the goddess.

"Fufufuf! How perfect, now you see why I am worthy of your attention! You will never be able to forget this feeling, the feeling of my feet dominating your fat cock! Fufufu~! Keep begging and I might let you cum..."

"ISHTAR-SAMA~!"

Then it happened, my cock started to grow. My already large cock started to grow longer and thicker. The girth of my dick grew by at least a whole inch and the length grew by at least two full inches. The pleasure of having my cock grow almost made me pass out. I couldn't even comprehend what Ishtar said, I could only enjoy the feeling of having my massive cock grow enevn larger.

"Ahhh~! My cock is growing! I'M CUMMING~!"

To both my and Ishtar's surprise, my enlarged cock erupted with a massive load of thick, hot semen. The hot seed shot out with such force that Ishtar screamed in horror as the pent up load splashed all over her body, covering her from head to toe. My cock didn't stop shooting out jizz, my balls clenched like never before and my cock just continued to shot the sticky baby batter all over the goddess.

Rope after rope of warm cum splashed over the perverted goddess. She was so shocked at the amount that she simply sat there and took load after load of the salty semen, her mouth opened wide and her legs spread, her fingers plunged deep inside her as she allowed herself to be covered in my seed.

My cum landed all over her, covering every part of her, even landing in her mouth. She happily lapped it up and even licked the fingers that weren't stuck in her wet cunt. At the same time I could feel my body slowly shutting down, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and as I shot out the last of my cum, I could feel how my pussy climaxed as well, squirting as I passed out.

As I blacked out I wished I could have climaxed inside Ishtar instead over shooting my cum all over her sexy body…

* * *

**Some time later… **

When I woke up I was laying down, my head was in Ishtar's lap and she was patting my head. She was no longer covered in cum, but she was fully nude and her breast seemed larger.

"Good morning." She said as she caressed my cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. How long did I sleep?"

"Just two hours or so… I took a bath and checked out these." She leaned over me and let her enlarged tits press against my face.

I could tell that they were bigger. She had been a nice B-cup, but now she was at least a DD. She seemed happy with the change.

"They seem fuller…" I muttered, letting my fingers caress her soft breasts.

"I was quite happy with this body, but I can't really complain about getting a bit bigger."

"Well, you will stand out more." I chuckled. "And Ereshkigal will be quite jealous!"

"Only until you do the sake to her!" Ishtar chuckled. "There is no way I can keep you all to myself, I may be a goddess, but at least I am a charitable goddess!"

_Not quite true, but as long as she can share me with the other, everything will be fine. _

"But I do wonder…" Ishtar grabbed my cock, rubbing it slowly, letting it grow to its full length, an impressive 12 inches.

"Your hand is so soft, Ishtar!"

"And your cock is so perverted, my dear little Master, fufufu! I have not had a proper cock inside me for so long, maybe you would like to change that?"

"You mean, I can cum inside you?"

"You have proven that your labido is sufficient, so yes, I'll let you climax inside me. As long as you can pleasure me properly!"

I got back up and Ishtar quickly pinned me to the bed again.

"I want to try something new first, just stay down and enjoy it, after that I'll let you try out my pussy!"

"Oh!?" Ishtar's words made me curious.

The big breasted goddess took the lotion we had used before and poured the liquid all over her firm ass. My heart and cock throbbed as I understood what was about to happen.

"Are you sure, Ishtar? My cock is bigger than before!"

"How can I call myself a goddess of fertility if I cannot pleasure one cock? And in all honesty, I want to be the first to taste this evolved cock of yours!"

"You really are a pervert!" I giggled.

"You have no right to talk~!" Ishtar purred as she let my massive cock enter her ass.

We took it slow. As my cock was still sensitive after the transformation and I didn't want to hurt Ishtar's asshole. But even as we took it slow, the tight hole felt amazing against my fat cock, as the walls clenched tightly around my thick meat rod.

As I entered her asshole, I could feel how Ishtar tried her best to squeeze my cock as hard as she could manage while not letting out a sound. She was a proud goddess, even as her anus was penetrated by a beastly cock. All the 12 inches were soon shoved inside Ishtar's butt, she managed to take my cock all the way to its base. At first she didn't move, as she needed to prepare herself and get used to the large dick that was throbbing inside her.

"Don't you dare cum, before I do!" She ordered me.

"You're ass is too tight! How can I promise that!?"

"Just tell me when you're about to cum and I'll stop you like before!"

"Oh no! I have a better idea! By the power of my Command Seal; your ass is now one hundred times more sensitive!"

"WAIT! YOU- AHHHH~!"

As my Command Seal took effect, Ishtar's ass suddenly contract and clenched tighter around my enlarged dick. I concentrated and managed not to cum. I took a deep breath and thrusted my hips slowly.

"AHHH~! Your cock~! Your cock is too good~!" Ishtar moaned, her eyes welled up with tears and she started to drool.

"Move your hips, you perverted goddess! Come on, move them!" I thrusted my own hips and slammed into her body, making her big tits jiggle, which made me even more excited.

I put my hands on her hips and kept thrusting my hips against hers, slamming my beast cock into her tight ass. Ishtar in turn leaned over and grabbed my shoulders to support herself. She made sure to match my thrusts, making her large tits jiggle in my face.

"You just had to use a Command Seal, you perverted freak, OHHHH~!"

"It's only fair, you messed with my cock, so I mess with your ass! And we both know you like it! You move your ass like a bitch!"

"Only because it feels so good~! I want you to cum inside me, cum inside my ass~!" Ishtar's ass suddenly got tighter, to the point I almost climaxed.

"Your ass is so tight, are you cumming?"

"Yes~! Your fat futa cock is making me cum like a bitch~! My ass loves the feeling of your cock inside it! I can't have enough of it! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking my defenseless anus! Fuck it until it is in the shape of your monster cock~! Fuck my ass and cum inside it! CHANGE IT TO YOUR LIKING! MAKE IT AS BIG AS YOU WANT!"

"Ishtar, you move too fast, you're making me cum!"

Ishtar had picked up the pace, making it hard for me to hold back my climax, I was about to orgasm again.

"CUM, CUM, CUM, CUM~! CUM DEEP INSIDE THIS DIVINE ASS OF MINE~! FILL MY GODLY ASS WITH YOUR OOZING SEMEN~!"

"ISHTAR~! I'M CUMMING~! I'M CUMMING~!"

Ishtar's pussy clenched around my dick, making me lose my focus and forcing my cock to erupt inside her ass at last. My balls clenched again and I could feel my hot seed travel through my cock before it shot out of my cock, straight into the goddess' ass. Her defenseless anus was being filled with my warm jizz and it seemed that the amount of jizz I could produce had been increased along with my evolved cock. We sat for minutes, letting my cock send load after ass clogging load into Ishtar's rectum. Her stomach started to expand as I kept filling her with my oozing seed. As my cock was so thich, not a single drop of semen leaked out of her cum-loving ass.

"If you had climaxed inside my pussy, you might just have impregnated me!" Ishtar moaned.

"I wish I could impregnate you!" I said, trying to regain my focus. My cock just felt too good inside Ishtar's ass.

"My stomach looks pregnant already…" She let her hand pat her expanding gut. "Fufufu… Maybe you would like to have a child with me? A union between goddess and Master?"

"If only Servants could get pregnant…" I sighed.

"Well… I am a pseudo-Servant… And I am the goddess of fertility…"

Ishtar slowly pulled my cock out of her ass, it took a while, as her anus just refused to let go of my massive futa cock. But finally her ass gave in and my cock emptied her with a _plop_! My rich and fragrant jizz leaked out of her gaping ass, the warm seed leaked all over my crutch, all while Ishtar was plunging her fingers inside her damp pussy.

"What do you say? Wanna have a baby?" She grabbed one of her tits and made it jiggle. "We can both breastfeed our child after all…"

Hearing her talk about me impregnating her with our child made my cock fully erect once again and my tits started to lactate like crazy. Milk was dripping from my inverted nipples and I hurried over to hug Ishtar.

"You really want to carry my child? You want me to plant my baby milk inside your pussy and make you a mother!?"

"Yes~!" Ishtar purred.

"NOOOO!"

Someone burst out of the closet behind us, screaming for us to stop.

"Don't you dare force Master to impregnate you, you greedy bitch!"

"E-Ereshkigal?"

I was shocked, the blonde goddess had been sitting in her own closet while I had been fucking her sister. Eresh had been watching us do it this whole time. She was fully naked, showing us her beautiful body. Her pussy was clean shaven and dripping with cum, she had been masturbating while watching us.

I blushed, I was so embarrassed that I hadn't noticed her.

"So you finally showed yourself, it took longer than I expected." Ishtar smiled at her sister. "I didn't think I would have to go this far to get you to come out, but I guess you care more about having our Master's baby than being a closet pervert who gets off by watching other people have sex!"

"Shut up you hussy!" Ereshkigal shouted. "You intended to have Master impregnate you, I had to stop that! Not to mention that this is _my _room! You two are the perverts for having sex in my bed!"

"That fact must have made you so horny, my dear sister!" Ishtar giggled.

"Eresh, I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"That she was hiding in her own closet? That she enjoys watching others have sex, but never gets any action herself? Yes. She is quite the pervert…" Ishtar laughed, she was really enjoying how she embarrassed Ereshkigal.

Ereshkigal stood quite for a moment, her own cum still dripping from her pussy. I got up from the bed and walked over to her. I felt really bad for not noticing her and for having sex with her own sister in _her _bed…

"Eresh, I- MMMHH!"

I didn't even get to apologize, Ereshkigal had already grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine, giving me a wet kiss.

"WAIT, WHA?!" Ishtar was stunned.

Ereshkigal hugged me tight as we made out, her kissing was more gentle and loving than Ishtar's. ishtar's kissing was more lustful and forced. As I kissed Eresh, she slowly rubbed my cock, letting my precum smear all over her hand.

"I won't lose to my sister, I'll have you, body, mind and soul!" She looked into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. "I'll take that new cock's virginity and prove that I can pleasure you just as well as any Servant~!"

Ereshkigal took my cock and guided it to her pussy, she then slowly let it enter her, one inch at the time. We hugged each other, letting out boobs mash together, my milk lactated all over Ereshkigal's upper body.

"My sister may have a tight ass, but she has used her pussy so much that it's all loose and cold, my pussy is warm and tight and ready for all your seed~! I'll let you cum deep inside me, I'll let you use me as much as you want!"

"Eresh~!"

We let our lips lock once again and made our way to the bed, Ishtar had gone into the bathroom. As I laid in bed with Ereshkigal, kissing her and putting my fingers inside her body, I felt so lucky and happy that I could enjoy myself with her and my other Servants.

_I am truly one lucky futa…_

* * *

**Ishtar's POV**

As Master and Ereshkigal enjoyed one another I made my way to the bathroom. I was proud of Eresh, I knew that she loved Ritsuka, but she was so shy. She wasn't used to be loved or have people around her. Luckily, my plan had worked. She needed a little push, that's all it took. It was only perfect that I got to have some fun with Ritsuka as well.

"If she can enjoy herself with that perverted Master, then I don't mind playing the villain. Fufufu…"

I entered the shower and washed off all the sweat and cum. I looked up to the corner of the room. That perverted AI was watching all of us, she was even worse than Ereshkigal. I knew BB had cameras in every room, so I promptly flipped her off, knowing she could see me.

I knew we had to do something about BB. I knew she had something planned, I just didn't know what yet… After all, she had been the one to show us the truth about Ritsuka. But for now, all I wanted, was for Ereshkigal and Ritsuka to enjoy each other!

"I might as well join them in a bit, I just hope that our dear Master doesn't impregnate my poor sister… I was lucky, she only came inside my ass..."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter! Life has been hard for the last weeks. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, so I hope you can excuse the late chapter. I really wanted this to be one chapter, but it would end up being 8000-10 000 words long and that would be too much for one chapter, it would also take way longer to write and I didn't want you guys to wait anymore.**

**I have also decided to change my name on this site as it felt like the right time and my old name didn't really work anymore. It also matches my Twitter account better. VisionaryFox99 **

**Next chapter is mainly about Ereshkigal, she is honestly one of my favorite characters from FGO! Her and King Hassan are two of my favorite Servants. (I really hope King Hassan gets a figure soon! I would buy that figure in a heartbeat!) **

**So much has been happening in FGO (NA), Saber Wars and now the first ****Lostbelt****, I was lucky enough to get Anastasia and Salieri. Now I wait for Achilles and the Summer banners (I really want Summer BB). Not to mention that the ****Babylonia ****anime just concluded and the ****Solomon ****anime was announced.**

**I hope all of your summons have been lucky, I know how hellish Gacha can be! (500 Quarts on Musashi and I didn't get anything, not that I can complain...)**

**I really liked the Babylonia anime, it could have been an episode or two longer, but it was really well made. Now I cannot wait for the ****Camelot ****movies and ****Solomon****. **

**March was a really good month for me on FGO, March was in fact a really good month in general (minus the pandemic). ****Persona 5 Royal**** was finally released and I got to try ****Elder Scrolls Online****, not to mention that I have something really special coming up at the end of April. **

**I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy!**

**The next chapter of ****Fate: Grand/ Futa**** may take some time to get published, but I promise you that I will not abandon this work! Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for supporting me! **

**See you next chapter! **

**;D**


	13. Chapter 13: Divine Intercourse: Part 2

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 13:  
Divine Intercourse  
Part 2

Ereshkigal

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ereshkigal's POV **

When I saw Master and Ishtar having sex I wanted to cry. Why? Why did it have to be her? After everything we had been through, she was ready to take Master from me as well. I had been alone for so many years, wishing I could meet someone I could talk to. And now that person was sleeping with the worst person imaginable. Hearing them grunt and moan pissed me off. But as I was hiding in my closet, too afraid to move, I couldn't help it when my fingers reached for my wet pussy. I cried while I masturbated, cursing myself and cursing Ishtar for taking away yet another thing from me.

I had never been very talkative. But when I was with Ritsuka I always had something to say. She always found a way to cheer me up when I was sad and she always treated me with kindness. But to see her have sex with Ishtar, my sister and the worst person she could sleep with, that almost broke me.

I had stayed away from Ritsuka and avoided trying anything with her as I was afraid that she would reject me. Even when that AI showed me Ritsuka having sex with other Servants, I avoided her. I was just a gloomy goddess that didn't know too much about having sex. Ishtar on the other hand was the goddess of fertility. How could a gloomy goddess of the underworld compete with that?!

I couldn't even hold Ritsuka's hand without being flustered, how was I supposed to win her over with my lack of sexappeal? I was a pervert to boot. I got off by masturbating inside my closet. No one could see me. And I could focus on myself and my own pleasure… I couldn't help but feel pathetic…

I watched Ishtar and Ritsuka have sex, on my bed no less. I didn't move, I just kept fingering myself, squirting all over the wooden door. I was covering my mouth as I drooled and squirmed, wishing that it was me instead of Ishtar having sex with Master. I wanted Master to pin me down and force her thick futa cock deep within me as she called out my name. I was truly a selfish goddess…

I couldn't let them have sex, not if it meant Ishtar could become the mother of Ritsuka's child! I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't! I couldn't!

"What do you say? Wanna have a baby?" I could hear Ishtar tease Ritsuka. "We can both breastfeed our child after all…"

_No! Don't talk like that! Don't force her to become a parent! Don't take her away from me like that! It's cruel, so cruel! _

"You really want to carry my child? You want me to plant my baby milk inside your pussy and make you a mother!?" Ritsuka asked, I could hear how she was ready to cum.

"Yes~!" Ishtar purred.

I had to act, I had to!

"NOOOO!"

I burst out of the closet and interrupted the two of them as they were fucking each other.

"Don't you dare force Master to impregnate you, you greedy bitch!"

"E-Ereshkigal?"

_**Some time later… **_

"So you wanted to be with me as well…" Ritsuka chuckled as she hugged me tightly.

"How could I not…" I sobbed. "You have been so kind and forgiving to me! You cared for me and treated me like a person… And even if I'm a gloomy goddess of death you still treat me with such kindness…"

"Ereshkigal…"

Ishtar had gone to take a shower. This was my chance to make Ritsuka my own. I would be a lier if I said her body didn't turn me on. I slowly stripped off my clothes and revealed my naked body. I was nothing special, my body was the same as Ishtar's after all. But seeing my naked body made Ritsuka's pulsating length throb violently, leaking percum as she moved in to kiss me.

Her soft lips dominated mine, her tongue reaching down my mouth and toying with my own tongue. Her saliva tastes better than the best wine from Gilgamesh's treasury. I thought I would get drunk off her saliva as she pinned me to the bed, squeezing my small tits, letting her fingers dig into my soft flesh. I moaned as she took the lead.

"Maaaaastaaaaa~!" I sighed when she grabbed my panties and ripped them off, exposing my damp pussy, dripping with lewd juices.

"You're excited, huh, Eresh?" Ritsuka chuckled as she pushed her fingers inside my warmth, reaching deep inside me.

"Ahhhh~! Yes! I can be with you! I can be with my Master at last! My slutty body wants to feel you as you violate me! Violate me, Master! Give me all your love, like you did with Ishtar!"

"Fine then…" Ritsuka whispered. "I shall teach you the pleasure of impregnation sex!"

"Wait… What?"

"Take my whole length inside your tight cunt, my goddess! Let me blast my baby batter inside your womb!"

"Wait! Master, I- OHHHHH~!"

Before I could object, Ritsuka had plunged her fat cock inside my wet pussy and was now thrusting her hips like a wild animal, completely focused on fucking me silly. Her long meat rod was messing up my pussy, stirring it up so much that it quickly took the shape of her cock.

"Nooo~! Your cock~! Your cock is too goood~!" I wailed as Ritsuka lodged her cock deeper and deeper inside me, making me squirt like a bitch in heat, staining both her and me in my pussy cum. "My pussy, it's taking the shape of your massive dick! Your gooey precum is leaking inside my womb! Your semen is trying to reach my egg! My egg~! Your swimmers are trying to impregnate me~! You want to make me a mama! OHHHHH~!"

"That's it Eresh-chan! accept your role as my cock sleeve! Your womb will be filled by my semen and I'll make you a mommy! I'll fuck you again and again until you have become the perfect mommy! Big boobs, a fat bouncy ass, plump lips that will suck my cock milk every day! I'll have you suck and fuck me every day, making Ishtar watch as I impregnate you with my child!"

"Yheeeeeesss~! Make me a mama! Fill my womb with your fertile seed! Impregnate this jealous goddess' pussy with your futa seed! I want all your magical spunk splashing inside me! OHHH~!"

Ritsuka held my body as she thrusted her hips like a true bitch. With every thrust I would squirt more pussy juice and my mind would be more and more corrupted by her massive cock. All I could think of was having her long shlong send it's built up sperm straight into my womb and fertilize my egg. My ass and tits was wobbling as my Master tried to impregnate me. My nipples were erect and my body would shiver when Ritsuka's own breast would press against my own. Her lactating tits stained my body further with her body fluids. Some of her sweet milk splashed in my face and I happily lapped it up like a good bitch...

Ritsuka thrusted her wide, womanly hips, with such force that I could do nothing but let her ride me like the beast she was. I put my arms and legs around her boyd, making sure that she couldn't escape me. If she got second thoughts or just wanted to pull out of me last second, I would stop her and force her to creampie me. I wanted all her stored up semen to fill my womb and reach my egg, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted her to make me a mother. I had been so lonely all my life, now I had the chance to have a proper family. And not even Ishtar could stop me now!

"Fuck, Eresh! I'm cumming! Your tight cunt is squeezing me so hard I can't hold it in any longer! My cock! My fat cock is cumming inside you! I'm filling your divine cunt with my futanari jizz~!"

"YEEEEEESSSSS~~! Cum, cum, cum! Cum inside me! Fill my slutty goddess pussy with your mortal semen and make me a mommy! Impregnate me with your thick pussy-clogging load!"

"I'M CUMMING~!"

"ME TOO~!"

The load hit me like a Single Target Buster Saber NP. The load was not only thick, but it was massive. The oozing semen streamed out of Ritsuka's cock and into my cock-stuffed pussy. My perverted Master moved her hips one last time to ensure that her cock reached my cervix and penetrated it, her cock reaching all the way into my baby chamber.

The warm cum flooded my womb, so much semen reached my egg. It was a really bad day, or a good one, because today was the best day for me to become pregnant. I could feel the sperm swim inside my womb, desperately trying to penetrate my egg and impregnate me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my tongue was sticking out of my mouth. I was so happy that I had finally become one with my Master… After waiting for so long I had finally found someone that I could love and have sex with…

"Ahhhhh~ Master's semen is fertilizing my egg…"

I fell asleep soon after, Master embracing my petite body as we slept together.

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

I woke up next to Ereshkigal. Ishtar was nowhere to be found, she must have left us some time ago so we could enjoy each other. Ereshkigal was sleeping soundly, her lips forming a smile as her pussy was leaking my oozing cum. The goddess was completely naked and a pool of semen had formed right outside her pink pussy. I smiled. I was so happy I could enjoy some pregnation-play with my Servants. Raikou and Ereshkigal were so hot when they asked me to impregnate them. Ishtar had been a good fuck, but Eresh was more about the feelings and specific fetishes.

While she was still sleeping, her round ass was exposed. I couldn't help myself. Her anus was defenseless. I licked my lips and grabbed her plump ass. The soft flesh bounced nicely as I gave her butt slight slapps. Her boobs weren't as big as Raikou's, but her ass was to die for. My cock quickly grew to its full length and I rubbed its head against Eresh's soft buttcheeks. Her tight asshole was slowly filled with my wide girth.

"Ahhh~! Eresh-chan!" I moaned as I stuffed her ass with my rigid cock. "Her ass is so much tighter than her pussy, I love it! She is gripping so tightly around my cock as I plow her ass!"

Inch by inch my cock was being swallowed by Ereshkigal's cramped asshole, until I had rammed my entire cock all the way to its base into her warm behind. I grabbed her soft tits and pressed my own body into hers, embracing her as I fucked her butt.

"Fuck… Your hole is so tight… It's even tighter than Ishtar's! At this point, I might get addicted to fucking your ass~" I chuckled as my hips slowly slammed into hers, bumping into her rear as I filled her with my seed.

I would climax four times inside Eresh's asshole, each load of cum being more thick and loaded than the first.

Eresh would not wake up for another 30 minutes, giving me ample time to fill her defenseless anus with my seed. I ended up making her stomach swell up so that she looked pregnant. She was shocked at first, thinking she was already late term pregnant. But when I told her I had used her ass a bit, she calmed down… Right before she berated me over how I had abused her ass while she was sleeping.

It took me a whole day of fucking and "impregnation" with her until she calmed down. But I did enjoy every second of the day, as I did love Eresh and was happy I could spend time with her like I did so many other of my beloved Servants…

Although, I did not know what was about to happen between me and some of the Servants that I had summoned back when I first joined Chaldea…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**VisionFox: **

**Hi guys, I'm finally back! And chapter 13 is done now! I hope you like it! Chapters from now on will be shorter and more to the point. More sex and smut, but still as fun I hope. **

**I have closed my commissions for now, so I can focus on my IRL work and some of my fanfics.**

**I will release chapters every week or so, I hope. If you have suggestions for future chapters, just write it in a review or go to the poll I have set up and see if any of the FGO girls you like are part of the poll. I have a bunch of stuff planned for this fanfic, and with summer coming up, the first story arc of the fanfiction will take place. **

**Look forward to some Fate/ Stay Night girls in the next chapter! Take care! **


	14. Chapter 14: Snakes, Sheeps & Cocks

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 14:

Snakes, Sheeps & Cocks

Medea & Medusa

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Medea's POV**

I was walking down the hallway on my way to the cafeteria when I saw a familiar face. A tall, beautiful woman with violet hair was running down the hall, covering her face as she rushed passed me.

"Medusa?"

It could not have been anyone else. I would know her build and silky violet hair anywhere. What worried me was the fact that she was crying when she ran passed me. The Medusa I knew was a strong and terrifying woman of amazing skill and legend. What could have compelled her to tears? I decided to follow her.

It didn't take long for me to find her. Medusa had gone to her own room and locked the door. If I listened carefully I could hear her sobbing. Something must have happened, something serious. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her room.

"Medusa? It's Medea… I know you are in there and I know something happened. Would you like to talk about it?"

No response. But I could no longer hear her sobbing.

"If you need anyone to talk to I'll be there for you. And I understand if you need some space, but don't be afraid of reaching out, okay?"

The door opened up and Medusa was standing in front of me. Eyes red and nose running. She had been crying for a while.

"M-meda…" She sobbed.

"Oh poor child…" I embraced my fellow Greek hero and she started to cry again, holding on to me as her body trembled. "I'm here, Medusa, you can tell me what happened."

"Medea!"

* * *

**After some time… **

After calming down and explaining the situation to me, Medusa had stopped crying and was sitting in her bed, hugging a pillow.

"I didn't know your sisters could get to you that easily." I said after Medusa had explained the situation.

"They've always teased and bullied me, but today… Today they just hit a weak spot…" Medusa blushed.

"How so? Did they bring up Gorgon again?"

"No, me and Gorgon get along great now. After she joined, Master made sure the two of us and our Lily form sat down and talked… It was really therapeutic…"

"Then what did they tease you about? If you don't mind me asking..."

"You'll think I'm being silly…" Medusa buried her face in the pillow and stayed quiet.

"You can be such a ridiculous little girl sometime." I chuckled.

I sat down next to Medusa and hugged her. Her skin was silky smooth and her hair smelled of violets, very fitting.

"Both of us have been at Chalde from the very beginning. I'm your friend, I would never judge you like that."

"... Lu… Mast…" She mumbled, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Huh?"

"I said I love our Master!" Medusa screamed. "There, happy!?"

Medusa looked as if she was about to cry again. I grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"That is what this is about… Our Master…"

"Y-yeah…" Medusa went from almost crying to blushing again.

I embraced the girl and chuckled.

"You don't need to feel bad about that. I bet there are many Servants in Chaldea that has fallen for that girl…"

"That is the problem… How can I be with her when there are so many others better suited to be her partner!? We both know Mash loves her! And Kiyohime and Tamamo sees themselves as Master's wifes! Not to mention how Gilgamesh have been spoiling her with gifts since the Babylonia Singularity was fixed! And-"

"Idiot!" I grabbed her cheeks and pinched them. "Don't you see what you're doing wrong? You complain about what others are doing when you yourself should be on the offencive!"

"WHA?" She said, rubbing her cheeks.

"If you want Master to notice you, then you need to assert yourself and show that you are interested! It is that simple! Ritsuka Fujimaru is a kind and loving person, if you shower her with love and affection, she will do the same to you!"

"And I know exactly how to get on her good side!"

Both me and Medusa turned around to see BB stand in the doorway, smiling a sly smile.

"I happen to know the perfect way for the two of you to gain our Master's attention. But I must warn you, she might get a bit too happy if you do this~!"

* * *

**A few hours later… **

**Ritsuka's POV **

"Event after event after event! Can we just have a quiet day for once without a Servant going all crazy and forcing me into a pseudo-singularity!? The Apocrypha event was enough, but then Guda Guda and a murder mystery! I really just need some time to relax..."

"I can help you with that~!" Mash said, grabbing my arm, smiling a brilliant smile.

"I warn you, I am quite pent up from all the events~!"

"The more the better~!" Mash purred.

I could feel how blood was already rushing to my dick, making me reach half-mast. I would have ravished Mash there and then if it wasn't for…

"Master!"

Medea…

"Hi, Medea. What's up?" I asked, a bit miffed at how I was cockblocked.

"Something has happened to Medusa, she refuses to open her door and she says that she will only speak to you."

"This sound serious…" Mash muttered. "You better go check on her, Senpai!"

"I'll go see her right away." I said, my heart sinking as I had to leave Mash with my cock at half-mast. If it wasn't for Merlin's magical panties everyone would have seen my massive cock.

Medea and I hurried to Medusa's room. But something felt off. It felt as if I had been in a situation like this before.

"I've been through this before…"

"Did you say anything?" Medea asked.

"No! Just thinking out loud."

When we arrived at Medusa's room Medea simply knocked and the door opened for us. I was sceptical about the whole situation. I had been through similar situations before. But were Medea and Medusa really planning to force me to have sex with them? Medea and I entered the room and I steeled myself for what awaited me.

* * *

**Medea's POV**

When Master had entered the room I quickly locked the door and put a barrier up so that no one could hear what was going on inside. I didn't want any unwelcome visitors while we had our fun.

"Medusa, are you okay?" Master walked over to Medusa, who was sitting on her bed. Dressed in a pink lace bra and underwear with flower motive. The bra was a bit too small for her, her boobs spilled out, making her look very erotic. I had picked it out myself and was proud over how good she looked.

"W-welcome, M-master…" Medusa couldn't even force herself to look at Ritsuka. I knew she could be shy, but this was ridiculous.

"I… Eh… I heard you needed help. So I… Came to… Help…"

The young girl didn't know what to do. She was just as awkward as Medusa. They really made for a perfect fit.

Medusa faced Master and spread her legs, teasing her own pussy so that her panties stained with her cum. The Gorgon Sister was blushing like crazy and Master couldn't take her eyes off Medusa.

"T-this s-s-slutty S-servant… N-needs you to… F-fuck her s-slutty p-pussy and fill h-her with your s-s-semen…" Medusa and Master locked eyes and I decided to step in, if I wanted any action myself, I would have to intervene and end their awkward High School Romance BS.

"Master~!" I tapped Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" She turned around and I blew a pink powder in her face. "Wait! Whaaaa!"

Master rubbed her eyes and looked confused at me.

"Why did you… Ohh no!" Ritsuka's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she frantically started to undress herself. She threw her stockings, shoes, uniform and bra away and suddenly stood in front of Medusa in all her naked glory. Her breasts were bigger than I had expected and they were leaking milk. So BB had been right about that… Which made me wonder if the slutty AI was right about something else…

"Master…" Medusa was looking at her Master as if she was in a trance. Her magical eyes absorbed the image of our naked Master and I knew that her pussy had gotten even more wet. (I knew that because my own cunt had started to drip)

"Medusa… Do you…"

Medusa held out her arms towards Ritsuka and sobbed.

"I do… I do!"

Ritsuka embraced Medusa and locked lips with her. The two of them fondled and groped each other as they snogged. Saliva dripped from their lips as they shoved their tongues into each others mouths. I watched them enjoy each other's bodies as my own pussy started to drip with cum.

It was time to put the real plan into motion…

I tapped Ritsuka's shoulder and pulled her off Medusa. At first our young Master tried to object, but I hushed her and gestured for Medusa to help me. She quickly got up from the bed and opened a cupboard. She pulled out a furry fabric, similar to sheep fur. It was a sexy sheep costume. With fitting ears, a tail and a bra, all made in the same white sheep wool. I smiled as Medusa gave Ritsuka the costume.

"Ehhhh…"

"Go on. Get dressed!" I told our dear Master.

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

After I put on the sheep suit I felt terrible embarrassed. The bra part of the suit was way too small for my huge tits, my mammaries were pressed together in the tight bra, making my fleshy tits spill out of the bra. The bra only covered my nipples, so that didn't help. But the bra was not the worst part of the outfit… The ears were the worst. They were fluffy and cute, but they made me feel like a doll. Medea loved how I looked. Her eyes sparkled and she giggled as I showed off how I looked. Medusa just stared at me, her eyes filled with lust. My cock was already leaking precum, something I was used to. At the same time, my pussy was dripping with cum, something I was also used to. But with the sheep costume on, I looked perverted and innocent at the same time. I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Medea and Medusa took the lead.

"Let's enjoy ourselves~!" Medea cooed, licking her lips. She had changed into lingerie as well. Purple lace bra and panties with garter belt. The witch took my hand and lead me back to the bed.

"Be a good sheep and lay down."

"Baah~!" I moaned.

"Good sheep~!" Medea purred. She caressed my cheek and pushed me down on the bed. My raging cock wiggled as I landed on the soft bed. The two women got on top of me, as they got into position my dick started to tremble and squirt out more oozing precum.

"Hahahaha~! Are you that happy to have us all to yourself? What a perverted Master! Your cock is like a dog's tail! It is so happy to see us!" Medea teased me. "But I'm not one to talk, I can't even help myself. Such a fragrant scent~! Such an amazing futanari cock!"

Medea then shoved my whole cock inside her wet mouth. It was unlike any blowjob I had ever gotten. The tight walls of her mouth and throat grew tighter and tighter around my thick girth. Even as I leaked precum into her throat, her blowjob only got more intense. She pressed her thick lips against my shaft, turning her amazing blowjob into an amazing vacuum-blowjob. She managed to handle my ten inch cock without any trouble. The suction she formed made my head spin. I had have a lot of blowjobs, but Medea managed to suck my cock unlike anyone else.

"MY COCK! Your blowjob is soooo gooood, Medea!" I moaned as my body shivered in pleasure.

"Mhhhh! Slurp~! Shluurrp~! Shuuuck~!" She didn't answer me, she just kept sucking on my cock. I could feel the back of her warm throat rubbing against the head of my cock.

"What does a sheep say?" Medusa asked, pushing me to my back before she straddled my face and pressed her crotch against my face.

"BHAAA~! BHAAA~!" I moaned into Medusa's pussy as she pressed her damp snatch harder against my face. The smell of her fresh pussy cum made my cock shiver even more.

"MHHHH~!" Medea moaned as my cock moved around in her mouth.

I made sure to press my tongue into Medusa's cunt, licking her warm, dripping pussy as she grinded against my face. My lips made out with her pussy lips, her clit rubbed against my lips as well and I flicked my saliva-covered tongue across her erect clitoris. Her cum covered my mouth, the taste was surprisingly sweet and intoxicating.

"Ahhh~! Masteeeeeer~!" Medusa moaned as she grinded against my face.

I could feel how my tits started to leak milk, staining the wool bra. Medea was busy suckling on my massive cock and Medusa used my face as her personal sex toy. Milk, cum and saliva was covering our bodies. My cock sent tiny load after tiny load of precum down Medea's warm throat. The witch had begun to fondle my balls as she pleasured my monster cock. Her soft hand made my whole shaft shiver even more as she deepthroated me. She had managed to swallow my entire cock, down to its base.

"I'm so happy!" Medusa giggled. "I always wanted to be with you, Master! You're so kind to everyone, even a monster like myself. You treat me with such care. I just want to be with you, I want to show my appreciation!"

_By using my face as your dildo? _

Medusa got up and quickly leaned in for a kiss. Her soft lips were gentle. My heart fluttered as she kissed me. It wasn't an erotic kiss, it was a loving kiss to show me her love. I was about to tell her how I felt, when something thin entered my ass and my pussy.

"HOOOO!" I yelled.

"SHWOLLY~!" Medusa moaned, she had shoved a finger inside my exposed ass and another finger inside my damp pussy. She was now moving both fingers around inside me, making me moan and squirt while Medusa continued to kiss me.

"MMMMHHH~~!" I was close now. I was about to cum.

My balls contracted and I could feel how my semen rushed through my shaft. I wanted to warn Medea about the coming load, but Medusa stopped me with her sweet kisses.

The load was sudden and large. Medea made gagging and slurping noises as she swallowed the thick load. I just layed down and moaned together with the two Greek girls as I sprayed my warm jizz inside Medea's throat, filling her stomach with my spunk. Medea kept swallowing my baby batter, sucking with such force that I thought she was going to suck my dick off.

After a while I finally stopped cuming and Medea gulped down the last of my fertile swimmers, licking her lips content as she rubbed my cock. Medea caressed my cock with her fingers, right before she gave Medusa a spank on her fat ass.

"Oww! What was that for!?" Medusa snapped. "I was having a moment with Master!" Medea then grabbed Medusa's chin and forced her into a sloppy kiss. Medea was forcing Medusa to drink the semen she had stored in her mouth. They were cum swapping…

Medusa moaned and sighing like a true pervert as she swallowed my secondhand seed.

Making out with Medea like her life depended on it. When Medea finally broke the kiss, a string of either saliva or cum still connected the girls lips. Both were smiling, giggling like horny school girls.

"Master's semen~~!" Medusa moaned, making an ahegao-face, sticking out her cum covered tongue happily.

Medea then unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Her tits were humble. Not too big, but big enough to make my cock tremble with excitement. They must have been a small C-cup. Her pink nipples were perfectlöy shaped and so were her areola. I blushed. I couldn't help but want to suck on her tits. Her milf face and body just made me want to call her mom and plant my seed deep inside her. And her tits… They were just perfect. Not as big as Raikou's, nor lactating like Passionlip's. But they were still perfect.

The witch chuckled as she saw how my cock reacted to me seeing her tits.

"You like what you see, Master~?" Medea cooed, shaking her tits in front of me. "Do you want to touch my boobs maybe? Hmmm~?"

Medusa followed suit and unclipped her bra and threw it away. Her boobs were way bigger than Medea's. They jiggled nicely whenever Medusa made the slightest move. They must have been E-cups, easily. They sagged a bit, but they looked soft and bouncy.

"Do you like them, Master?" Medusa asked me, blushing slightly. She was so cute when she blushed.

"You look great Medusa!" I told her, making her whole face lit up. She smiled as she and Medea moved around in the bed.

Both bombshells laid down, faced my cock and started to lick it. Quickly flicking their cocks across my shaft they quickly covered my cock in their saliva. To help lube my cock, my own precum was being smeared all over my erect shaft. Medusa kept liking my erect cock while Medea got up from the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. She poured the transparent liquid over her tits, they directly began to grow bigger, swelling like balloons. It wasn't a big change, her tits only got as big as Medusa's.

"I hate to overdo things." She chuckled as she got back in bed. She handed Medusa the bottle of lube. After Medusa had covered her tits in the liquid as well, both she and Medea mashed their lubed up tits against my cock.

"Wait, I… OHHHH~!" The sensation of having their slippery tits rub against my cock was too much. It was as if they knew my weak spots. Both of them rubbed and squeezed their tits against my raging cock, giving me a dreamlike double boobjob. As they pleasured my cock with their soft tits, they made sure to kiss each other.

"Master's cock is so hard~!" Medusa grunted.

"And your lips are so soft!" Medea chuckled.

"Your tits are so soft! I'm gonna cum! My cock is too sensitive for this!"

"Then cum, Master!" Medea teased me. "Cum all over our bouncy tits!"

"Yes~! Cum, Master, cum! Splatter all your seed over our bodies!" Medusa giggled.

"Fuck! It's too good! My cock can't take it! Your tits are too soft~!"

"Come on, cum~!" Both of them giggled, while my cock was spasming between their amazing breasts. I could feel my tits leak even more milk as they got more rough with my cock. My whole upper body was now stained with my own milk.

As I chuckled to myself my cock finally gave up and I reached climax. My balls contracted again and my cock erupted with another thick load of fresh jizz. The semen flew out of my cock and landed all over Medea and Medusa. They laughed happily as their faces got covered in my warm sperm. Medea lapped it up while rubbing my partly flaccid cock. Medusa savored every little globe of sperm that had landed on her, happily lapping up the semen as if it was a delicious Crystalized Lore. Both ladies moaned as they ate my hot seed, giggling happily (as if they had just been Grailed to Lv 100).

I wasn't as hard as before, the blowjob and boobjob had been so intense that I couldn't get properly erect again.

"She has such fertile and thick cum inside her. I bet she could get a Servant pregnant if the conditions were right! But with her futa dick on half mast she won't be able to pleasure either of us… I guess my blowjob was a bit too intense for her. Can't help it really, I just wanted to pleasure her. Good thing you got the perfect skill to help her out!"

"You don't mean…" Medusa turned pale.

"Go on, we will be able to enjoy ourselves for some time if you use your skill!"

"But… It might hurt her…" Medusa had a concerned look on her face.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked, but Medusa simply let her fingers caress my body as she made her way to my half-erect cock.

"This might get a bit intense, but I will make sure it feels good, Master!"

She stared at my penis with such intensity that it sort of looked like she had never seen a penis before. She grabbed my cock and activate her skill.

"_Mystic Eyes Of Petrification_!"

I tensed up. My body suddenly turned stiff and my penis even more so. My dick seemed to grow another two inches as Medusa's skill took effect. The head grew red and started to pump out semen like a fosit. I was a bit scared. It felt as if my dick was about to burst. I could feel more and more blood pump into my shaft as Medusa and Medea started to lick it.

"My… My dick~!" I moaned, feeling my sanity leaving me.

"It turned out better than I had hoped!" Medea purred, fondling my balls.

"It got _real _big~!" Medusa giggled, licking my enlarged cock. "I love how large this perverted cock is~! I bet it will feel great inside me~!"

"Wha?"

Medusa then got on top of me, grabbed my cock and guided it to her snatch. She rubbed my cock head against her damp pussy lips and moaned like a bitch in heat.

"I need this! I need Master's cock inside me! I need a fat futanari cock to stir up my perverted monster pussy!" Medusa then let my engrossed cock enter her warm pussy, it went in easier than I expected. Probably because Medusa was so eager to have sex with me. She was eager to have her pussy stuffed with my enhanced futa cock.

"Fuck! Your pussy is swallowing me whole!" I sighed. "Your cervix! I can feel my cock knocking on the door to your womb!"

"Enter it!" Medusa gasped. "Enter my womb with your massive cock! Mess up my pussy until I am nothing but a cock sleeve!"

"No~!" I sighed, desperately trying to grab Medusa, but I couldn't, her skill made it impossible for me to move an inch.

Medusa let my cock enter her warm snatch all the way to my base. By doing so I penetrated her cervix and reached all the way to her womb. The horny girl slowly started to move her hips, moving up and down with her ass, making me squirm as her pussy got tighter. As she bounced up and down on my cock, Medea got behind Medusa and massaged her sticky tits.

"No! Don't massage my tits like that! It's to much~! My pussy and tits feel so good~!"

"These breasts are so big~! No wonder Master gets all excited from seeing them jiggle!" Medea teased.

"Your pussy is so tight now, Medusa~!" I moaned. "Your tits look so soft. I want to… I want to touch them…"

"Sorry, but my _Mystic Eyes_ petrified your whole body. But I can do this…"

She grabbed my fluffy sheep-bra and ripped off. Her strength was amazing. She tossed the bra away, letting my tits jiggle and bounce around freely as they lactated. The busty snake girl then laid on top of me, pressing her busty bosom against my face. Her soft titty flesh felt amazing against my face. I could move my mouth, so I latched on to one of her nipples and started to suck on it.

"No~!" Medusa yelled out in protest. "I can't lactate! No milk will come out of my boobs~!"

I didn't listen. I just kept sucking on her nipple, feeling how it got erect in my mouth. I made sure to tease her erect nipple with my tongue as Medusa smashed her hips against mine. Her pussy was gripping tightly around my cum-glazed shaft as it was pumped deep inside her.

"I think it is about time I joined in…" Medea chuckled.

"Huh?" Medusa and I both looked at Medea.

The Greek witch smiled as us as she rubbed her clit. Moaning loudly, her clit started to change. It grew longer. It grew thicker. I was shocked. Medea's clitoris had been turned into a eight inch cock in no time. Medusa gasped.

"How did you-"

"Merlin is not the only mage that can make people grew cocks!" Medea laughed.

"No! Medea! You never- HIYAAAAA~~!"

Without any warning, Medea had plunged her newly grown cock inside Medusa's ass. Medusa's body was spasming as both her holes were filled with cocks.

"Y-you filled m-my ass with a-a-a c-cock…" Medusa stammered, wrapping her arms around me, letting her huge tits press against mine. Even as I was petrified, my tits were still lactating. My warm milk stained Medusa's body as the bimbo was being fucked in her cunt and ass.

"Medea… How?" I managed to ask as my cock started to spasm inside Medusa's tight pussy.

"Don't worry about that Master! You'll have a taste of this magical cock soon enough~!"

I was happy. I was truly happy. Medea having a cock made me happy, because that meant she could turn other girls into futanari as well. So much potential! So many girls that could fuck my pussy now!

* * *

**Some time later…**

As me and Medea fucked Medusa, bringing her closer and closer to insanity as we fucked her, I just kept filling her womb with my precum. Feeling Medusa's boobs squish against mine as she moaned into my ear.

"Mha pussshy ish shtuffed whith fhat cocks~~! Mha pusshy ish shooo fhull of fhuta cocks~~!"

"Her pussy is so tight! I'm about to cum again!" I moaned.

"Me too~! I can feel your hard cock inside her cunt as I fuck her fat ass, Master! I'm about to fill her ass with my seed! Let's cum inside her together~!"

"Yes! YES! I'M CUMMING! CUMMING~~!"

As Medea and I climaxed, filling Medusa with our futa seed, the door to suddenly opened up. My heart stopped for a second. Medea looked shocked.

"But I… My barrier!"

"Senpai, Medusa?"

While Medea and I was filling Medusa to the brim with our cum, in walked Mash, Nightingale, Medea Lily and Irisviel. All of them could see the perverted fuck fest that was taking place. Mash blushed while Nightingale and Irisviel looked shocked. Lily tried to say something, but passed out, being caught by Nightingale.

"Senpai! What are you doing?" Mash asked, not seeming too upset that I left her and was now fucking another woman.

"Ehm? Bhaa~?" I said, trying to be funny.

Medea and I looked at each other. At first she seemed to be stunned. But she then smiled and raised an eyebrow, as if to say:_ "Should we?" _

I smiled.

"Yes! Yes we should!"

We looked at the group of ladies. Medusa was too engaged in bouncing on my still stif cock to even notice our guests. Medea pulled her cock out of Medusa's asshole, approached the women and snapped her fingers.

"So ladies? Wanna have some fun?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**VisionFox:**

**And that is chapter 14! Got it out in time! I hope you liked it! (So much for shorter chapters… Silly me… And next chapter is looking to be quite long as well… Oh my...) **

**I intend to do a lot more futanari going forward. And next chapter is just all futas! =) I want to use more girls as well, I really wanna use more interesting combinations of girls in the future. If you have any suggestions, just tell me! I am always open to what my readers want me to include in future chapters! Chapter 15-19 are already planned. **

**But you can vote in a poll I made about the girls for chapter 20! Go check it out if you haven't yet! (Artoria Lancer & Artoria Lancer Alter is in the lead… Huh? I guess you guys really like big boobs, huh?)**

**I have already a plan for chapter 29, it may have something to do with summer and ice cream… But who knows? **

**With summer coming up I wonder what new Summer Servants we will get on JP. I hope for ****Ereshkigal and Medusa****. **

**Like every year, we will get an ****Artoria-face**** (I hope for busty Artoria Alter as an Avenger), a girl designed by ****WADARCO** **(the character designer for the EXTRA games) and a girl designed by ****Takeuchi Takashi**** (Fate's original character designer). **

**(I wouldn't mind some summer costumes for Cu and EMIYA either…) **

**Well, all I know is that I'll be saving for Skadi (Quick memes over Buster memes!) and Summer BB (I mean, we all know why! Right!? Right!?). **

**After that I won't summon for the rest of the year, I'll be saving for New Years when Jean d'Arc Alter comes back. **

**I wish you all happy (salt-less) summons, good luck with the Lostbelts and I will be seeing you all next chapter! Take care! ****  
**


	15. Chapter 15: A Phallic Feast

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 15:

A Phallic Feast

Medea, Medusa, Mash, Nightingale, Irisviel & Medea Lily

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

"I am sorry Mash, I didn't know Medea and Medusa wanted to have sex with me!"

"I had my suspicions, after all, this fat cock is too amazing to ignore~!"

My precious kouhai pulled my foreskin back and started to clean my cock head, lapping up all my smegma as she moaned like a bitch in heat. I had forgot how good Mash was at pleasing cocks. Mash was now rubbing my erect shaft, while Medea Lily and Irisviel enhanced my stamina and endurance. My cock refused to go limp, even after having Medea and Medusa pleasing the shit out of me just a few moments ago.

"I have never seen such debauchery!" Irisviel giggled, fondling my tits from behind. "Your body is so sexy, my dear Ritsuka~!" The white mage milf teased my erect nipples, causing them to squirt milk all over Mash, who was on her knees, pleasuring my rigid futa cock.

"Irisviel~! Don't tease my nipples~! They are sensitive~~!"

"Noo~! No need to call me Irisviel, dear! Call me mommy~!" The milf then pushed my nipples deep inside my breasts, causing my pussy to squirt cum and my cock to twitch violently.

"Nooo~! Not my nipples~! My body can't take the pleasure~!" I moaned.

Nightingale walked up to Medusa and shoved her hand inside her damp, well-used pussy and started to fist the busty Raider.

"OHHH! YEEEES~! HARDER! FIST ME HARDER~! OOOOOOOH~~!" Medusa moaned as Nightingale forced her other hand inside Medusa's plump ass. "AAAOOOWWW! NO! NOT MY ASS! MY ASS WILL BREAK IF YOU FIST IT! AOOOOOO~!" The two continued their perverted fisting while the rest of us enjoyed each other.

Medea Lily (Let us call her Lily for now) was servicing Medea's cock, licking and sucking on it as her older self teased her for being such a whore.

"You like that, huh? You like sucking fat dicks that cums all over you?! You like being treated like a little bitch whore?! That mouth of yours is only good for sucking fat dicks, huh?"

"Well… It's your cock after all~!" Lily giggled.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Medea then forced her whole length inside Lily's tiny throat, filling the tiny mage's mouth and throat full of semen-covered futa dick.

"MMMGHHHH!" Lily moaned as the long, slimy cock was forced all the way to her stomach. The young whore's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Medea forced her cock down to it's base.

"I'm gonna fill your gut with my semen! I'm gonna fill you with so much semen that you'll have to throw it back up! Then I'll force you to lick it all up again!"

"MMMHHHGGGG!" Lily protested as she choked on the massive futa dick.

_Medea might be taking this a bit too far… _

"Senpai… Your cock is so cute when it twitches…" Mash giggled. She let her mouth swallow the tip and started to vacuum suck it with such force that I thought she would suck the semen out of my balls.

Irisviel's magic only made things more crazy. The pleasure I felt was increased tenfold, making me spasm and giggled like a true bitch as the two beauties pleasured me. As Mash sucked on my cock, I could feel my balls clench. I was about to blow my load again, right in Mash's pretty face.

"Mash~! I'm cumming~!" I told the busty demi-servant. "I'm about to blow my load all over your face~~!" I laughed, as Irisviel pinched my nipples, causing more milk to squirt out of my cow-like udders.

"Yes, Senpai! Cum! Cum~! Cum all over this perverted kouhai~! Stain my face with your smelly semen~!" Mash then started to bob her head back and forth while sucking on my cock with such speed that I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure. My kouhai's tight throat and soft lips made my cock go crazy as I got closer to climax.

My balls clenched and my pent up semen shoot out of my cock, landing on Mash's innocent face. She was laughing happily as I painted her face white with my warm jizz. She would lapp up any sperm that her tongue could reach, smacking her lips as she swallowed my semen, happily press her tits against my rigid cock. My cock milk smeared all over Mash's face, gobs of semen ran down her chins as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Shenphai's shemen~~! Shoo whaaarm~~!" Mash purred as she licked her cum-covered lips.

"You are such a slut, Mash. I love you!" I told her pulling her into a tight hug, shoving her face into my cleavage. "I love you so much!"

"Senpai…" Mash nuzzled her sticky face in my tits.

"No fair Master!" Irisviel growled. "Don't you love us too?" The white mage snuggled with me from behind.

"Of course I love you, too!" I gasped. "I love all of you!"

"Well, if that is the case, why don't we all have some fun!" Medea snickered, snapping her fingers.

All the girls suddenly started to moan and fidget. They all squirting all over the floor and bed, teasing their clits as they started to transform. I was in awe as I saw all the girls changing. Their clits started to grow larger and longer. The perverted girls grouped up and started to pleasure each others growing clits. They would rub them as if they were cocks, even going so far as to suck on them. Their clits grew thick and soon enough they had large balls hanging from the base of their fat, long futanari cocks.

"You made them into futanari?" I said as I watched all the girls start to grope each other. Nightingale even inserted her new cock inside Irisviel without hesitation, plunging her futa dick deep inside her fellow healer.

"I thought it would be more fun this way…" Medea purred, clinging to me as her own cock rubbed against mine. "Do you like it, Master~?"

"I love it!" I told the witch, before I pulled her in for a kiss. Medea placed her hands on my bouncy ass and shoved me closer, she really was quite forceful when she wanted something. The Greek witch's lips were soft and aggressive. She took the lead and soon enough we were sitting on the bed, rubbing each others cocks as we made out.

"You really like my cock, huh?" I asked Medea, with a sly smile.

"Of course I do. It's so thick and girthy! It's so cute when you leak precum and milk, you really are a pervert Master~! A pervert I can love!"

"Medea…" The sexy maiden of Greece locked lips with me again and forced her aggressive tongue deep down my throat. Her handjob got more aggressive as well, teasing my tip and smearing precum all over my erect shaft.

The two of us enjoyed our little one-on-one as the rest of the girls enjoyed their orgy. Mash had rammed her new cock inside Irisvile's ass while Nightingale had plunged her cock inside the white mage's sqiurting pussy. Lily was being abused by a reinvigorated Medusa, who was standing up while she pumped Lily's ass full of her futa cock. All the girls were moaning and grunting as their holes and cocks were being used and pleasured. Medea had put up a Bounded Field so that no one would interrupt us again.

(It was Lily and Irisviel who had managed to break down Medea's first barrier. After I went with Medea, Mash had gone to Nightingale, Irisviel and Lily asking them to help Medusa. To think Medea's and Medusa's plan would backfire in such a wonderful way...)

"I have an idea!" I told Medea, getting back up from the bed. "All of you, stand up!"

The girls all stood up and faced me. I walked up to Mash and made her turn her ass towards me. I used my own precum as lube, covering my cock properly in the sticky goo. I gave Mash's cute ass a light slap, right before I spread her ass cheeks and slowly let my fat cock enter her tight asshole. Inch by inch slid my cock inside her, she didn't protest or even fidget. She took my whole length as a good girl, moaning loudly once I had planted my full length inside her pulsating anus.

"There, that wasn't so bad~?" I cooed.

"Senpai is filling my ass with her fat cock~! I can feel your cock twitch inside me! I love it~!" Mash moaned.

I kissed my kouhai's neck and rubbed her cock, I was quite impressed by how well it turned out. Her cock was about Eight inches and the head was larger than the rest of the cock, as if it was meant to prevent her from being able to pull out of someone once she had planted her cock.

"Such a perverted cock you got there, Mashu~!" I purred.

"Senpai~! Don't tease my penis like that!"

"Medea, your turn!" I called out.

"Yes, my Master~!"

Medea then got in front of Mash and started to shake her ass in front of the young pseudo-servant.

"Go on Mash~! Don't you wanna know how it is to be like your Senpai? Don't you wanna push that fat cock of yours deep inside me, filling me with your magical cum~? Hmmm~?"

Right then, something seemed to snap inside Mash's mind. The young, seemingly innocent girl, grabbed Medea's ass and quickly pushed her newly grown cock inside Medea's cum stuffed pussy.

"OHHH~! Wait… Wait a moment… Mash! I… I was not… OHHH~~!" Medea started to spasm violently as Mash plugged her horny pussy.

"Medea~! Your pussy is so tight!" Mash cooed. "To think this is how Senpai feels every time she fucks me~! This is amazing~~!"

"Mash, wait! My pussy, your cock is weird. Just wait a- AOWWWW~!"

"The base! You took my whole cock all the way to the base! It feels sooo good Medea~!"

"OOOOOHHHH~!" Medea moaned as Mash slowly started to thrust her hips, fucking Medea's cum leaking pussy while having my cock stuck in her warm ass.

"Nightingale, wanna join?" I asked the nurse.

"I-I-I shall!" The Nurse of Steel answered, her cheeks blushing bright red. "C-can I do it with you, Master? I need to ensure your vagina is healthy and fit for… Childbearing…"

I couldn't help myself. The Berserker Nurse was so cute when she was blushing. I swayed my ass and spread my ass cheeks.

"Of course! Please, examine my ass all you like, nurse~!"

Nightingale made her way to my back and caressed my round ass. She let her fingers dig into my bubble butt and started to knead my ass, making me squirt even more. Having my cock being squeezed by Mash's tight ass and my own ass being massaged by Nightingale's firm hands made my body shiver with pleasure.

"I am in need of a real good inspection, nurse~! I feel like my ass is a bit too tight! I need something to make it gape a bit, don't you agree~?"

"Y-yes!" Nightingale grabbed her fat cock and pushed it against my ass. "As a nurse, I must help my patient! Especially if something is wrong with their rectum!"

The Berserker slowly pushed her girthy dick inside my ass. I was not used to anal, but the pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully, having my cock and ass pleasured at the same time reminded me of the times I had spent with Astolfo and d'Eon.

I now noticed something was different with Nightingale's cock. Instead of growing longer when it got erect, it would grow thicker, adding more girth to it. It was as if her cock was created to be a buttplug. The pulsating buttplug-cock vibrated as it filled my tight asshole. It was as if a proper vibrator had been plugged inside my ass. The pain was eclipsed by the pleasure. I could hardly stand. I was sweating, yet I loved the sensation of having my ass plugged as I fucked Mash's tight ass in turn.

"I think I'll have you as my cock sleeve~!" Medea laughed. It was an evil laugh, fitting of a witch. Medea pointed at Lily and waved for her to come closer.

"N-no… Anything but that!" Lily shrieked.

But before she could run away, Irisviel grabbed her and pulled her in front of Medea, whose cock was shivering in anticipation of being able to enter Lily's pussy or ass.

"I'll teach you the pleasure of being a whore!" Medea laughed, grabbing Lily and forcing her long dong inside the young girl's anus. "See, your ass is welcoming my cock with such ease~! Your mind may not want me to plant my seed inside you, but your ass sure does~! Hohohoh~!"

"M-my ass… It… It's being filled by my older self's massive cock… It's… It's awful!" Lily cried.

"Now, now…" Medea whispered, as the rest of the girls moaned and thrust their hips. "Don't be such a spoilsport~! Doing anal is fun, as long as you put some effort into it~! Now, tighten that ass of yours! I know how tight it can get, don't disappoint me now!"

Medea started to finger her younger self, teasing her clitoris and causing the young healer to squirt all over the floor.

"That's a good little slut~! Your such a good squirter! It's like a waterfall, ahahah! Your pussy is just like mine was, easily pleased and in love with pleasure!" Medea teased Lily.

"No! You're wrong!" Lily argued, as drool dripped from her lips. "This is… Horrible! It's… A… Amazing~!"

"There~! Just enjoy yourself, like the petite slut you are! Let the cock of your older self pump you full of fertile sperm!"

"Nooo~! I cannot get pregnant with my own child~! I'm too young to be a mommy~!" Lily moaned.

As Medea continued to tease Lily, Irisviel walked up to Nightingale and kissed her.

"You ready?" Irie asked the blushing nurse.

"Anus or vagina?" Nightingale asked with a whisper.

"I want to fill your pussy, dear. I want you to take in my full length with your dripping pussy~!" Irie kissed Nightingale again, ignoring the fact that the nurse was fucking me rather violent. I could tell by the way Nightingale was thrusting her hips that she was excited to have Irie fuck her pussy.

"M-my vagina is ready! Please take good care of me!" Nightingale asked Irisviel quietly.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take it slow." Irisviel joined the girls and completed the circle, helping Lily put her small, phimosis dick inside her bushy pussy.

Once all of us were connected, we all started moving as one. Thrusting in unison as we shoved our cocks deep inside each other. We all moaned and groaned as we teased one another, pinching clits and twisting nipples. Irisviel and I lactated as our boobs were being groped. Nightingale and Lily moaned louder than the rest of us, as they weren't as used to such perversions. Medea kept teasing Lily about impregnating her with their self-cext child. Mash and I simply enjoyed the moment.

(Sadly Medusa was all tuckered out from our previous fuck-session, so she opted to not take part in the orgy circle.)

"Fuck~! Your ass is so tight, Mash! I love the way it's sucking in my cock deeper, I might reach your stomach if you suck me in any further!"

"I wouldn't mind that Senpai~!" Mash cooed. "If you climax this deep inside my ass, all your semen will make me look pregnant! You'll inflate my stomach with all your warm sperm!"

"This little pussy is going to bear me a child!" Medea chuckled as she banged Lily's tiny pussy. "I'll fill you again and again until you get pregnant with my child, you Lily-whore!"

"N-no~~! I cannot bear my own child~! I'm too young to be a mother~! My tits are to small to lactate~!"

"Yeah, these petite tits won't do for our child! The child can drink from Master's udders, she's a proper cow after all! You'll just be a breeding sow! Made to bear my children!" Medea laughed, planting her futanari cock deeper inside Lily.

_I wonder if Rule Breaker could be used to make Lily pregnant? _

Slap after slap could be heard as Irisviel spanked Nightingale and Nightingale in turn spanked me. As she was a Berserker, Nightingale couldn't really control her sanity, making her spanks harder than I prefered. But even as her spankings made my asscheek turn red, the pleasure that followed made me giggle, hoping she would climax soon so that I could treat her to a violent fuck session.

The circle of futanari cumming inside each other went on for about half an hour. I managed to climax three times, expanding Mash stomach to the point she looked pregnant.

"Yes~! Yes~! Fill me with your thick oozing baby milk, Senpai~! Fill my cramped ass and make me look like a pregnant slut!" My kouhai moaned as i came inside her for the third time.

Nightingale erupted a few times inside me, I lost count after seven loads. The Nurse Berserker just kept cumming, sending load after ass-clogging load inside my anus and even my pussy. I could feel her sperm swimming inside me, trying to reach as deep inside me as they could. I could not help but enjoy the feeling of having sperm swim inside me.

Most of the girls switched hole at some point, I on the other hand settled for Mash's cute ass. I didn't know how many times the rest of the girls climaxed, Nightingale must have cum a few times, as she spasmed a few times without sending another load inside me. I saw a pools of semen, pussy juice and sweat form on the floor, the smell of fresh cum made my cock fully erect again, allowing me to cum inside Mash's plump ass a fourth time, expanding her stomach even further.

"Thank you, Senpai~! I really look like I'm pregnant now! My stomach is so round~!"

"I love you Mash~! So much!" I said as I snuggled my face against hers.

* * *

**Some time later… **

Once we had all emptied our balls, we all gathered in the large bed. Pussies and butts stuffed with oozing spunk that leaked out on the sheets. Lily was sucking on my lactating tits along with Mash while Medusa was suckling on my dick, licking it clean of all my seed. She had been a bit upset that she missed the orgy circle, but she was happy when she could suck on my cock, sucking my seed straight out of my balls.

Irisviel and Medea was making out as they rubbed each others cocks, giggling as they teased each other. The two of them fingering each other as their cocks shoot out a few more loads of fragrant sperm. The homunculus and the witch really enjoyed being together, engaging in dirty talk and blushing as they got naughtier.

Nightingale was eating out Medusa's pussy, lapping up all her lewd juices while the busty girl was servicing my rock hard member. Medusa's blowjob was great, she sucked all the precum out of my shaft before it even seeped out of the tip.

Quiet moans filled the room as we enjoyed ourselves. It was a nice change from all the extensive fucking we had taken part in. Finally having a nice moment to relax and just enjoy myself with the girls. Medea had summoned a familiar that brought us food and drink as we stayed in bed.

"This is nice, Senpai." Mash told me as she nuzzled close to me.

"Yeah. This is nice. I wish we had more of these moments!"

Even as we were having a nice, quiet, relaxing moment. I was worried. We had not been using a single condom. Every girl had been creampied at last one time during the orgy. I was afraid that one of us would end up pregnant. I was especially scared for Lily. Medea had pumped her pussy full of her futa sperm. I knew I couldn't get Servants pregnant, but I didn't know if Servants could get _other _Servants pregnant.

I looked over at Medea, but I didn't want to disturb her when she was enjoying herself with Irisviel. I had time to ask her later. For now I just wanted to relax.

* * *

**Some more time later...**

We all soon fell asleep. I don't know what happened, but I could feel myself being tugged at. Something was pulling me while I was dreaming. I was being transported somewhere. I felt a sudden shock of pain and I woke up. But I wasn't in bed. I wasn't in Chaldea.

"_Aaaaaaa~ You finally woke up, my child…_"

Somebody was running their gentle fingers through my hair. My head was resting in the lap of a woman. She was beautiful. She had long blue hair, partly set up in two braids, a large bust and eyes filled with sadness. She felt warm and cold at the same time. Her pink iris were shaped like crosses and she had large horns sticking out of her head. My blood turned to ice as I realised who was patting my head.

"Tiamat…" I whispered.

The Primordial Deity, aka Beast II, smiled at me as she patted my head. Her smile was warm and filled with love. Her eyes were shedding tears, which dropped onto my forehead.

"_Aaaaaaaaa~~~ Ritsuka Fujimaru… Master of Chaldea… Welcome to my embrace..._"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**VisionFox****: **

**And that is Chapter 15! Yeaaah! And just in time for Okitan! (Not gonna roll for her tho, I got Quicker Casters to fry!) **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be about the Beast herself, Tiamat! Look forward to it =) Ritsuka will get some more MOTHERLY LOVE! **

**Well, Guda Guda 3 and Götterdämmerung is coming out soon. Good luck with all your rolls! I will skip all banners until the 3rd Anniversary, I'm coming for you Skadi! **

**Don't forget to check out the poll I put up for chapter 20! Summer is just around the corner, so soon some smexy swimsuits servants will join the harem. (I still hope Ereshkigal gets her summer version this year!) **

**I hope all of you stay safe and good luck with all your rolls! I'm gonna go and farm some more Eternal Gears! **

**See you next chapter! **

**Don't forget to leave a review or follow me if you wanna support the story! =) **

**VisionFox out! **


	16. Chapter 16: Motherly Love Beastly Sex

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter: 16

Motherly Love. Beastly Sex

Tiamat

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

"Tiamat!? But we… How?"

The Beast that had caused so much trouble for me and my friends, was now letting me rest my head in her lap as she patted my head gently. Her soft hands were… Well, motherly. I felt strangely calm while I was resting in her lap. Back when I first met her in Babylonia she had been a nightmare come to life. I could still remember her scream as she approached Uruk. All the effort it took for us to defeat her, Merlin, Ishtar and Ereshkigal, Mash, Gilgamesh and even King Hassan… But now I was alone with her, god knows where…

Tiamat was about 8 feet tall and still as busty as I remembered her. Her large chest as erotic as always and her very percance made my heart beat like a drum. I was attracted to her, no doubt about that… But what would happen to me?

"_My child, you finally came back to me…_" Her voice was calm yet filled with sadness. I didn't feel any anger or hatred from her. Just a wholesome, motherly warmth. Her warm legs worked great as a pillow, I felt at peace as I rested against her soft lap.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"_Aaaaaa~ I wish I knew, my child. To be honest, I'm just glad that you are here. I have been so lonely_… So lonely… "

Her words cut like a knife. I knew that she was an enemy, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to her, feel sympathy for her. Maybe it was her motherly presence, I did have sort of a mother-complex. And Tiamat was the most motherly mother to ever mother.

I could feel something start to drip on my face. A warm liquid. I noticed that Tiamat was completely naked now, her huge breasts exposed, her erect nipples dripping with fresh milk. I could see that she blushed slightly, as if she found the situation embarrassing. She placed her hand on the back of my head and supported my head as she moved me closer to her bare breast.

"_As a mother, it is my duty to feed my child…_" The Goddess told me. "_Please, Ritsuka, drink all you like. It would make mommy… Very happy…_"

"Mommy…" I whispered. I grabbed her tit and started to suck on her pink nipple. It was hard, easy to play with. My tongue flicked across the nipple as milk squirted out of it. I could hear Tiamat moan as I toyed with her nipple.

"_Ahhh~! Mmmm~! That's it, drink as much as you like child… Mommy will feed you all the milk you want!_"

Tiamat's legs were trembling. Perverted as I was, my cock started to get erect. I was at half mast when Tiamat slowly moved her free hand to pull down my stockings and panties, exposing my half-erect cock.

"_Ohhh~! You have grown, my child… Such a wonderful thing you have grown… But it looks painful… It is not good to leave such things alone~! Don't worry, mommy will aid you~! Just relax and drink to your heart's content~!_"

"Mommy~!" I moaned, before I latched onto her nipple again and started to suck, ignoring everything else.

"_There, there… Mommy will make it all better… Such a fine member~! Aaaaa~~!_"

Tiamat grabbed my cock and started to stroke it. Slowly, methodically. Her hand was already slimy and felt amazing against my pulsating futa cock. I could feel my nipples harden as my Primordial Mother teased my well used cock. Any second now I would start to lactate as well.

Tiamat's handjob made my cock grow to it's full ten inch length. As always the tip leaked with precum and the shaft's veins pulsated as blood rushed to the erotic limb. With every stroke, a gob of precum would squirt out of my cock, landing on Tiamat's hand, becoming lube as she kept on stroking my massive girth.

"_Ahhhh~! Ahhhhhh~! Ahhhhh~! Such a wonderful penis~!_" Tiamat moaned. "_Such lively sperm~! You are truly your mother's child~! Such a potent scent~! If this semen were to enter my womb, I might get pregnant with more offspring~! The joy I would feel~!_"

"Mom~!" I grunted, as I was about to blow my load. "I'm cumming~! Your hand is too soft, my dick can't hold back any more!"

"_That is fine~! Cum, my child~! Release all you seed, let it stain this form of mine~! Cover my divine body in your fertile sperm~!_"

"MOMMY!"

As I called out to the divine being, my balls clenched and my first load shoot out from my twitching futa cock. It was a huge load, the oozing cum splashed all over Tiamat and me, covering us in my fertile seed, large gobs of semen covered our faces as well as Tiamat's bare breasts.

The busty beuty lapped up all the semen she could and licked her fingers happily as she kept on jerking off my dick, letting out the last loads of my potent sperm.

"_Ahhhhhh~~! This is truly bliss~!_" She moaned. "_To think my own child would have such delicious com stored inside her~? As a mother, I feel so proud of you, my Ritsuka~!_"

"Mommy, that felt amazing~! My cock released so much sperm… My balls feel empty, they haven't felt like that in a long time…"

"_No need to worry, my dear Ritsuka… Mommy will help you~! Rise, my dear, mommy wants to show you something.._."

I slowly got back up from Tiamat's lap. I now saw that we were trapped in a pure white bedroom, it seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. It was as if we were trapped within a dream. Maybe this was a Noble Phantasm or a Reality Marble.

"Let's get more comfortable, hmm?" Tiamat whispered in my ear.

The tall divine mother began to unbutton my uniform and threw it aside. My bra was stained with milk stains, I had been lactating ever since Tiamat began jerking off my dick. I felt rather embarrassed about it and tried to hide the stains from her by covering my chest with my arms.

"_No need to feel embarrassed~!_" Tiamat chuckled. "_Mommy won't judge.. You are a beautiful woman, Ritsuka~! You lactate because you feel good~! Because I made you feel good~! That makes mommy very happy~!"_

Tiamat moved my arms so that she could see my tits. My nipples were still leaking milk. The sight of me lactating made Tiamat smile.

"_Such a fine body, as expected of my child~!_" Tiamat moved in closer and kissed me. It felt wrong yet so very right. Her lips against mine, her hand squeezing my tit, her tongue reaching deep down my throat. The motherly Beast embraced me making our tits mash together, my milk staining her divine body.

Her warm body made me shiver with anticipation. I was scared, happy, horny and weirded out all at the same time. Was I about to have sex with a thousand year old goddess that threatened to destroy reality as I knew it? Yes, yes I was!

We didn't need a bed. The white void we were in offered a soft and comfortable ground that worked just as well as a bed. Tiamat took the initiative. She undressed me completely, giggling when she saw my hairy pussy.

"_Just like mommy~!_" She said, exposing her own dripping cunt. It was just as hairy as mine, yet not as hairy as Raikou's. The carpet matched the drapes. Tiamat's pubes were as blue as her silky hair. She got on top of me and grabbed on to my dick. "_Mother and daughter breeding together… My, how erotic I am, how disgraceful I am…_" She blushed, teasing my dick as she guided in to her warmth.

"Tiama-"

"_Ah, ah, ah! That is not how a daughter addresses her mother!_" Tiamat chuckled, squeezing my cock with such force I thought she would squeeze the semen right out of it.

"Ahhh! My dick! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, mother! Please forgive me!"

"_Don't worry my child, mommy forgives you~! Now, time for you to come home~!_"

My cock slowly entered Tiamat's slippery pussy. The feeling of entering a divine beings pussy with my rigid cock almost made me lose my mind. This was nothing like having sex with Ereshkigal or Ishtar. Tiamat's damp pussy squeezed and gripped so tightly and perfectly around my cock, it was as if my cock was created just for her and her alone. My breathing got more intense as all my ten inches were consumed by Tiamat's cramped cunt. It felt as if I would blow my load at any moment. My balls tingled the whole time, as if they were producing more sperm than they could handle.

"_My, my… Your balls are already getting ready to fill me with your seed~! Must be a reaction to my motherly nature~! You just can't help yourself… Your body wants to impregnate me with your seed. Oh, how devient~! My own child wants to impregnate me~! Your very body is getting ready to breed and fertilize my eggs! To think I would create a child as perverted as me! Now come, my dear Ritsuka, come back home to your mother~! Lets create a real family!" _

"Mother~!" I called out, feeling how my cock started to throb deep within my would-be mother. "My cock~! Your pussy, it's squeezing it too hard~! The tip, I can feel…"

"I know, you've reached my cervix~! Such a good girl you are~! You make mommy so proud! I can feel your monster cock reach so deep inside me~! Aaaaa~! Your girth is making my insides melt~! You are making my pussy take the shape of your incest-loving cock~!"

Tiamat suddenly slammed her hips down. I cried out as my cock finally penetrated her cervix and reached her womb. Tiamat's perfectly rounded ass, pinned me down as she started to thrust her hips. As she moved her wide, child-bearing hips, her tits bounced around as well. I reached out to grab one, but Tiamat was too quick. She laid down on top of me, making our tits smash together again. She grabbed the back of my head and forced me into a sloppy kiss. This kiss was different, this was an erotic, almost desperat kiss. As if she had not been kissed in years. This divine mother, this Beast of Humanity, she was desperate for love, desperate for sex.

I put my arms around Tiamat, (making sure not to touch her massive horns) and accepted my place as her lover. Having Tiamat take the lead allowed me to simply enjoy the moment. We both squirted like bitches as we fucked, our pussies stimulated by such intense pleasure that we could not help but squirt every time my cock slid in and out of Tiamat's welcoming womb. Feeling her pussy vibrate and tighten around my long futa cock, made me happy, she enjoyed this just as much as I did. Even if it was wrong, I could not stop myself (and stopping Tiamat was out of the question, her lust and craving for intense pleasure was too intense to simply stop).

"_RITSUKA~! RITSUKA~! MY RITSUKA~! Your cock~! It feels so good inside me~! Does my vagina feel as good? You must be honest! Don't lie to your mother!_"

"It's amazing, mommy~!" I gasped. "Your pussy is the best! So tight, so wet! I love it! I love you, mommy~!" I said, drooling from my mouth as I complimented my mother. "More~! I want to feel you more, mommy~! I want to plant my seed deep inside you~!"

"T_hen go ahead, my child! Cum! Cum as much as you like! Fill this perverted mother of yours with as much semen as you please! Fill my womb with your children! Impregnate your own mother~~!_"

I could feel it. My balls were about to burst. If I had been fucking anyone else, I would have already cum, several times even. Tiamat must have had some form of authority over my sperm production. She was the Primordial mother after all. My balls had never been this full before. It felt as if I had stored cum for months inside my balls (Something I had never been able to do as every day I had to tend to one or several girls (as well as Astolfo and d'Eon), filling them with my seed).

With Tiamat thrusting her motherly hips and me thrusting mine, the pleasure just got more intense as I got close to climax. I could feel my sperm start to build up inside my balls. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mommy~! I'm cumming! Your tight pussy is making me cum~!"

"_Yes~! Yes~! Cum, Ritsuka~~! Fill me with your baby milk~! Fill mommy with your seed! Pump this incesteus goddess full of your babies~!" _

A bubbling sensation started to build up in my balls. Like so many times I reached my limit and my balls released all the pent up sperm they had stored, but this time, the load was extra thick and loaded with fertile sperm. I could feel each individual sperm swim form my balls and through my throbbing shaft, desperately trying to reach Tiamat's egg.

I thrusted my hips like an animal as I climaxed, my mind overrun with pleasure. The cum shoot out out my cock, straight into Tiamat's womb, pumping her to the brim with my hot spunk.

"_Yes~! Here it is~! My own child's semen~! The seed that shall become our incest child~!_" Tiamat cried out as she hugged me tight. "_It's so much, your sperm is filling my womb and pussy, I'm a goddess, but I can't handle all this semen~! It's reaching my mind, corrupting it~! Aaaaaa~! The joy of being impregnated again~! I shall give birth to a healthy child, a child born from the love between mother and daughter~! Aaaaa_~!"

My balls kept producing sperm at an alarming rate, it was as if they were enhanced by Tiamat's presence and simply couldn't stop sending load after load of cum inside her womb. I noticed that, even though I sent thick load after thick load of hot jizz, Tiamat's womb never seemed to be filled. It was as if her womb swallowed the cum and begged for more, never getting satisfied. It was like an endless hole, constantly craving more of my warm baby batter.

Tiamat's body was pinning me down as I erupted inside her. All I could do was thrust my hips and hug her as she accepted my cum. We locked lips again and she forced her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't stop her, having her dominate me felt too good. I was a little bitch in her arms. In that moment, my body, my mind and especially my raging cock, belonged to her, my whole being belonged to my beastly mother…

As our saliva and cum mixed together, I could feel Tiamat's pussy getting tighter and tighter. The feeling of pleasure soon turned into a mix of pleasure and intense pain. I couldn't do anything about it, Tiamat forced me to be a simple fuck toy and breeding whore for the moment. I understood what was happening. Tiamat was a goddess among goddesses, she was the mother of other gods as well. If I wished to impregnate her, I would have to endure the intense sexual nature that she possessed. I had no choice but to breed her the way she needed to be bred.

"Mmhhhh~! So good, my child~! Thick futa cocks are the best, better yet when it belongs to my own child~!" Tiamat finally ended our make out session. She pushed her upper body against me, squeezing our tits together with such force that my milk was spraying out of my tits.

"Mom, the pain… The pleasure… I can't…" I tried to tell her I couldn't survive such intense sex. My body wasn't built to impregnate gods. But as I was about to call out to her, Tiamat stuffed my mouth full of her own tit, forcing her lactating nipple into my mouth.

"Drink up, Ritsuka~! This is the milk our child shall drink~! You may be the future father of our child, but are still my little baby girl~! Ohhh~! You're sucking so much~! Don't worry, there is plenty of milk for both you and the baby~! Drink as much as you want as you fill my womb with your sperm~! Make sure to fertilize all my eggs~~!"

As my cock kept splashing cum inside Tiamat's dangerously tight cunt, my mind slowly went blank. The pain and pleasure was too much for me. I could no longer move, all I could do was cum and drink my mother's sweet milk. And as I laid on my back, filling the goddess' pussy with my hot spunk, I passed out…

* * *

**Some time later…**

I woke up some time later. I was resting in Tiamat's lap again. She was playing with my hair, humming happily. It was relaxing, hearing her humming. I felt at ease now, after such an intense situation. But something was wrong. As I laid in Tiamat's lap, something large was bumping into me, something round and soft. I felt a sudden… Was that a… Kick?!

I jumped up from Tiamat's lap and gasped. Tiamat's stomach had grown, it had expanded to look pregnant. But I knew that this time, it wasn't my semen filling her body, Tiamat was in fact pregnant, with my child.

"_Great, you're awake~! How do I look~?_" She caressed her swollen stomach. I could see stretch marks that had formed along her expanded stomach. This wasn't some prank, she was really pregnant.

"How? We just…"

"_I'm the Primordial Mother, Ritsuka~! All I needed was some of your cum, one time is enough for me to get pregnant~!_" The blue haired goddess smiled at me, it was an honest smile, filled with love and care.

I couldn't believe it. After so many women and close calls. I had gotten someone pregnant at last. And of all people, or rather goddesses, it was Tiamat. The goddess gestured for me to come closer. I made my way to her and she quickly grabbed my limp cock. The moment she touched it, my cock grew to its full length, precum already leaking from the tip. I blushed as Tiamat opened her fanged mouth and swallowed my cock whole. Deepthroating my cock seemed to be as easy as breathing for Tiamat. Her lips pressed tightly around the base of my cock as she vacuum sucked my thick member.

"Mommy, that is… Ohhh~!" I couldn't tell her no. Her blowjob was too good. She made slurping and gulping noises as she gobbled my cock. I didn't stand a chance, my cock was still recovering from when we made love, so getting a vacuum blowjob right after was not a great idea. My legs were about to give in as I climaxed again, sending fresh seed into Tiamat's stomach.

"_The baby must know how daddy's sperm taste like~!_" Tiamat giggled. "_I hope it's a futanari, just like you~!_"

I sat down again and tried to catch my breath. Tiamat had swallowed every drop of sperm, leaving my balls empty and tired. It felt as if it would take years before my balls were fully loaded with sperm again.

Tiamat twirled around, caressing her belly. Her boobs had grown too. They were even bigger than mine now. The tall beauty jiggled her tits, smiling happily. The thick, swollen nipples were leaking milk as she played with her tits. I looked at my own tits and wondered if the baby would like my milk as well.

"_The baby is kicking, I'll give birth soon~! I'm sure it is looking forward to seeing mommy and daddy~!"_ Tiamat told me as she hugged me. "Y_ou're going to be a parent, Ritsuka… A busty, perverted, whoremongering parent..._"

I felt a painful sting in my head and passed out again…

* * *

**Back at Chaldea…**

I woke up. I looked around me. I was back at Chaldea. I was in bed with Mash, Medea, Medusa and the rest of the girls that had been turned into futanari. My dick was limp and my tits weren't lactating. Yet I was in a cold sweat. My heart was beating like a drum and my head was spinning. I didn't know what had happened. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know what had happened.

"Senpai?"

Mash was awake too, looking at me with concern.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you just seemed… Stressed…" Mash moved in closer.

"I… I had a dream…"

"I nightmare?"

"... I don't think so… It was just… Surprisingly real."

Mash wrapped her arms around me, her warm body bringing me comfort.

"I know it isn't much, but I'll always be by your side, Senpai… If you'll have me…"

"It means everything to me!" I told her, embracing her. "You mean everything to me, mash!"

"Senpai…"

Soon enough we both fell asleep again and I didn't have any more dreams. The dream about Tiamat had shocked me, even scared me a bit, but having Mash by my side calmed me and reminded me that I had important people in my life that loved me and that I loved in return.

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

"Too much? Did I overdo it?"

BB was sitting in her chair, spinning around, thinking. I knew that she was a massive pervert, but I did not think she had cameras in every Servants room. Even First Hassan and Blackbeard had cameras set up in their room. The one thing I didn't understand was how I and other Servants like the Assassins and Enkidu couldn't find or see them. BB refused to tell me how it all worked, just another mystery for me and Holmes to solve. Seeing Ritsuka and Mash enjoy themselves together with the rest of the girls of Chaldea was heartwarming, even if I felt a bit creepy about it…

"You did enough…" BB grunted.

"Not pleased? Should I have made Tiamat take her dragon form?"

"No… I just expected more from Master…"

"More? Like, more semen or?"

"... I just need some more time…"

"Huh? What are you plotting, little miss AI?"

"Oh? You would like to know, huh? Mr Cock Wizard!"

"Please, it is enough having Artoria and Mordred call me that… But… If you aim to hurt Ritsuka, or anyone else for that matter-"

"Oh, are you threatening me, Mr Cock Wizard?" BB's lips formed a sly smile.

"Me, no! I like that Ritsuka lets loose with the other girls, she saved humanity after all, this is the least I can do for her… But I know a trickster when I see one!"

"Oh, no need to worry, I won't hurt our precious little perv of a Master~! But I would be careful of any future Summer Events..."

"That's not omunus at all… What are you up too? You don't intend to ruin the most important event of the year!?"

"Merlin, you perv~~! You like girls in swimsuits _that _much… Fufufu~! Well, I can't blame you, but you have to wait just like everybody else!"

"Who are everybody?"

"Fufufu~! Just… Everyone~!"

I left the annoying little skank alone and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Ritsuka didn't go crazy from her time with Tiamat, most people would.

"You really are something else, Ritsuka-chan~! I hope you won't let this gift of mine change you too much~!" I said to myself as I made my way to the cafeteria. It had been an interesting night to say the least. I was quite surprised that Medea could turn other girls into futanari, I wondered how long it would last.

As I made my way back I heard how several Servants ran towards the training simulator. Apparently Mysterious Heroine X and Mysterious Heroine X Alter were fighting Okita Souji and Okita Souji Alter.

"My, my! I better hurry to the cafeteria before the others, nothing is as good as a late night snack- AGRHHHHUUUUGGGUUU!"

"FOUUUUUUU~~!"

Once again Cath Palug attacked me, kicking me in the face, some things never change after all…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**And that is chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope you enjoy Guda Guda 3 right now! I was lucky and got Okita Alter~! I hope you who dare summon for her get her! I hereby bless your summons! (OBS, blessing of summons is required to be used with the Okita Alter banner and will only for for 1 ten-pull, all potential salt acquired from said banner will be used to spice up future Quick Memes, have a good day!) **

**Anyhow, The Anniversary is coming up and with it, SKADI! Remember kids, if you want quality Quick Memes, go for Skadi! If ya want filthy, degenerate, Buster memes, go for Mr Cock Wizard! He comes back next summer, better save them quarts!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll for chapter 20! If you want any specific Servant or character to be included in future chapters, just leave a review. **

**All memes aside, good luck with the farming, ember grinding and life in general. Stay safe and healthy y'all, VisionFox out!**

**Oh and by the by, MHX and MHXA, yeah, they coming next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17: X plus XA plus F equals XXX

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 17:

X+XA+F = XXX

Mysterious Heroine X & Mysterious Heroine X Alter

By: VisionFox

* * *

**MHX's POV **

Me and MXHA were sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying some sweets, when Jean d'Arc and Jean d'arc Alter walked passed us.

"But you would look so cute in a swimsuit~!" Vanilla Jean told her other self.

"Hell no! I am not putting on a swimsuit! Not for you and not for that pervert of a Master!" Alter yelled.

"Afraid that I'd look better in a swimsuit~?" Vanilla Jean teased her Alter form.

Alter blushed. "N-no! We are the same, we wouldn't look any different! So give up trying to get me to put on a swimsuit!"

The two girls kept arguing as they ordered some french toast from EMIYA and Boudica who were in charge of the cafeteria, helping Master get better at cooking at the same time.

"I think both of you would look great in swimsuits!" Master told the two girls.

"Of course you would say that… Pervert…" Alter sighed.

"Come on, it will be fun~!" Jean encouraged Alter.

"We could make a whole thing of it! Like we did last year!" Master giggled. "There are a bunch of Servants I want to see in swimsuits."

"Pervert…" Alter growled.

"Food's done!" EMIYA said as he served the two girls their french toast.

* * *

I looked at my other self and had a thought.

"I think we both should dress up in swimsuits as well!" I told her.

"Huh? Why? There isn't a Summer Event right now…"

"I mean we'd do it for Master! We could let her decide who looks better in a swimsuit! It's a duel of sorts!"

"Sounds like too much work…" The little sith lord turned her attention to her sweets, as if the conversation was already over.

"It would be the perfect duel, Alter! We have already battled hundreds of times, we've had cook-offs and even had hot dog eating contests! This is the perfect way to settle the score!"

"Hmmm… Too much of a hassle…"

"I bet we could have Master take the winner to a great restaurant via Raushift~! Just think of it, a nice evening with Master, eating all the sweets you wanted! Sounds pretty great huh!?"

Alter thought about it, her eyes filled with excitement. "... Fine… But I'll win! For Master and for sweets!"

"We'll see about that, my other self~! Come I have a massive closet filled with swimsuits!"

"Why would do you have that?" Alter asked me.

"Souvenirs, my dear other self! I collect swimsuits from all planets and timelines I visit!"

"Pervert…"

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

MHX had invited me to her room, which didn't bode well for me. I didn't know if she knew my secret, but if she did, it wouldn't surprise me if she was ready to invite me to have sex in her room. I was used to the girls just finding out my secret and then have their way with me, but I really wanted to know how so many of them found out I was a futanari. The girls I had been with told me that they didn't talk about our naughty rendezvous with anyone how was not already in on the secret. Was one of them lying? Or had someone else found out about my secret and told the other girls about it without me knowing?

"No! That is enough conspiracy theories, Ritsuka! Focus on the task at hand!"

MHX had asked me to come to her room. If she knew about my dick or not didn't matter, she was my precious Servant, a friend and ally. I needed to tend to her like I did with all my Servants… (No, I don't mean in the sexual way)

When I got to MHX's room I didn't even have time to knock on the door before the Saber-face opened the door and dragged me inside.

"Finally~! Now we can begin!" She cheered.

"Begin what?" I asked, but my question was already answered.

MHX and MHX Alter were both dressed in skimpy swimsuits, both striking sexy poses, accentuating their breasts and asses.

"W-w-wha w-what is the m-meaning of t-this!?" I cried out, my face burning bright red as I blushed. I could feel my cock start to pulsate as it started to grow larger.  
"This is a duel~!" MHX cheered.

"A duel~!" MHXA cheered in turn, (although not as enthusiastically as MHX).

"A… A duel? What kind of a duel?" I asked, trying to relax, I didn't want them to notice my raging hard on.

"Hmmmhmmm~~! A duel between beautiful maidens~! In a battle for the ages, a battle of sex appeal~!"

"Sex… Appeal…?"

"Indeed! The two of us shall try to be as appealing as possible for you and you alone, Master~! You shall inspect our bodies and judge us on our sexiness!"

"Sexy~~!" MHXA moaned, striking another sexy pose, her breasts jiggling as she did.

MHX was wearing a two piece swimsuit, blue and white, it was thin enough that I could see her nipples poke through the fabric. The bottom part of her swimsuit was more like a tiny thong than an actual swimsuit. It barely covered anything. I was sure I could see some of her blonde pubes stick out from under her thong.

_Is she trying to be sexy or slutty!? That getup is simply too lewd!_

MHXA wasn't any better, if anything, she was more lewd!

MHXA was wearing a black micro bikini, it only covered her nipples and her thong managed to cover even less of her vagina than MHX's thong covered. She was wearing her glasses and her hair was in a ponytail. Even if she wasn't as enthusiastic as MHX, she was still blushing like crazy.

_What have I gotten myself into!?_

* * *

The show started pleasant enough. Both girls walked around the room-turned-photo-studio, music playing as they would strike pose after pose, showcasing their assets. I was sitting in a comfy chair as I watched the two sexy ladies try to impress me, which they did. My cock was already on full mast and I had trouble hiding it. I tried sitting in a position that would hide my dick, but I was hurting my back as I was so uncomfortable. Seeing the girls shaking their asses, bounce their tits and look at me seductively only made things worse. I couldn't help but think what would happen if I just stripped and started molesting them…

Then finally the sexual tension got to intense for me. I got up from the chair and grabbed MHXA's hand. We locked eyes. One second passed. Two seconds passed. Then I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"UWEEEEEEE~!? W-w-w-what are y-you doing, M-ma-master!?" MHX cried out. "D-don't tell me she charmed you with that skimpy swimsuit! Ohhhh~!"

I grabbed MHXA's ass and showed two fingers inside her ass, she moaned like a bitch in heat as I fingered her tight ass.

"Master~! That is cheating~! Fingering my ass is not fair~!" I silenced her by locking lips with her again, forcing my tongue inside her mouth, dominating her tongue as we made out.

MHX looked on in horror as I snogged with her other self. She was shaking as MHXA and I made our way to her bed.

"NOOO~!" She cried out, she grabbed my arm and squeezed her boobs against it, rubbing against me like a slut. "This isn't fair! I want to be with you too Master! At least let me prove myself to you! I can be sexy like her! I can be even more sexy than her!"

"It's a duel!" MHXA snapped.

"Yes! I shall duel you! I shall prove that I can pleasure Master better than anyone!"

MHXA ripped open my uniform. "Let the Sex Duel begin~!"

_ What have I gotten myself into!?_

* * *

It started off simple. MHX was making out with me, her soft lips felt nice against my own. She was teasing my engrossed nipples as she made out with me, milking me like a cow as we kissed.

"You are like a real cow, Master~!" She moaned in my ear. "You aren't pregnant, yet you lactate like a real mother~!"

"It's just a side effect from being a futanari! Ohhh~! Your fingers are too rough, Heroine! Mmmmm~!" As we swapped saliva, Alter was servicing my erect cock.

The sweet-loving sith lord was covering my large shaft in her saliva, slowly licking every inch of my cock to make sure it was fully covered in her saliva. She would kiss the tip of my cock now and again, but she used her hand to squeeze the base of my cock, making sure no precum escaped unless she wanted it to.

"That is cruel, Alter~!" I moaned. "I need to release precum! My balls might burst otherwise!"

"Then let them burst! Let their smelly semen splash all over me, isn't that a show of great pleasure~?"

"I'll make you cum with my fingers alone, Master~!" Heroine whispered in my ear. "Alter might have control of your cock, but I control everything else~! See, your body is reacting to me fingering your nipples~!"

The blonde alien had stuck her fingers inside my inverted nipples, causing my body to spasm. Her fingers were digging around inside my sensitive nipples, making me lactate all over the bed and stain our sweaty bodies with my sweet milk.

"OHHHH~! My nipples~! Not my nipples~! This is too good~!" I moaned, but I was quickly silenced by Heroine as she pressed her lips against mine again.

As my nipples squirted out warm milk, my pussy was dripping lewd juices as well. Alter took the opportunity and showed, not her fingers, but her whole fist inside my slippery pussy. Without lube or any warning, the Berserker showed her whole damn fist inside me, my pussy wasn't as used to sex as my cock, so the sensation of having a whole fist inside me made my head spin.

"Ohhh~! Oooooh~~! Aooooohhh~~!" I moaned as my body was being sexually assaulted by the hot aliens.

"Your pussy is squirting so much, Master… Your lewd pussy juice is so sweet~! I love the taste of your damp pussy~!"

Alter pulled her fist out of my wet pussy in one swift motion, causing me to climax, squirting all over her. The Berserker then started to service my pussy with her tongue and lips. She was eating me out, flicking her tongue across my erect clit as she lapped up all my pussy juice. While she ate my pussy, she also used her hand to rub my twitching cock. Her handjob was so intense and firm that I couldn't leak any precum, my balls started to expand and I could feel blood start to rush to my cock, making it grow even larger than before. Because Alter refused to let me leak precum, my cock was growing.

"Your cock is growing as I pleasure it with my hand… How cute~!" Alter hummed, squeezing my cock even harder. "I wonder if I squeezes it harder… Will it grow more~?"

"Please… My cock… It is sensitive~! I can't take much more of thi- MMMHHH~!"

Heroine shut me up again, showing her tongue deep down my throat, hugging me tight as Alter abused my cock.

"MMMMMHHH~~!" I moaned. I couldn't hold it any any longer. My cock felt too balls needed to empty their load, I really didn't want to know what would happen if I couldn't cum. I didn't want my balls to burst! I needed to cum! I could feel my balls start to clench, I was about to cum.

"Cuhmmmm~!" I moaned, while Heroine was pinning me down to the bed.

"If you want to cum, Master… Then cum~!" Alter rubbed her hand across the tip of my cock with such speed and technique that I almost passed out. My balls finally released their load and I could feel the fat load of sperm travel through my shaft before I finally climaxed.

"MMMHHMMMHHHHH~~~!" I moaned as my cock erupted with a massive load of warm jizz. The sperm flew out of my cock and landed on Alter, covering her mostly naked body. The thick seed covered her face, breasts, stomach, arms, every part of her was covered in my fresh, smelly semen.

"Swo… Sworry…" I said, my head still spinning.

"She came so much…" Heroine was in awe. "When I first saw her dick I was surprised… To think our Master was such a perverted whore… With this much semen, she could've gotten you pregnant, Alter!"

"It tastes sweet~!" Alter giggled, lapping up as much semen as she could.

"Hey~! Let me have a taste too~!" Heroine moved in closer and started to lick the fertile semen off Alter's busty body.

"I don't think you need this anymore~!" Heroine laughed, ripping off Alter's bikini top.

"Aaaaa! How indecent~!" Alter howled, right before she ripped off Heroine's own top, throwing it aside before she locked lips with her other self.

"Mmmhhh~! Cum~! I can taste Master's thick cum~!" Heroine moaned as Alter forced the semen she had collected into Heroine's mouth.

As the two blondes kissed and shared my cum with each other, my cock went from half mast to fully erect. Both girls grabbed my cock and started to rub it, slowly, methodically. They smeared my own semen all over my erect shaft, making me moan as they pleasured my futa dick. This time my precum was allowed to flow freely, leaking from my tip and covering their hands as they massaged my hard cock.

"It's like a fountain~!" Heroine said with a smirk. "I never expected my Master to be such a filthy pervert, getting a hard on from self-cest~!"

"We _are _sexy~!" Alter chimed in.

"Of course we are~! But I am the sexiest!"

"Fool! I am the sexiest! I made Master cum! This massive load of sweet semen was caused by Master's attraction to me~!"

"That's a load of bull! You went straight for her dick, of course she was going to enjoy a handjob! I on the other hand focused on her large cow tits! Because of me, she came with her pussy! Look the sheets are covered in pussy juice~!"

I could feel the air in the room changing. This wasn't good…

"Enough! Both of you!" I screamed, the two girls looked at me in confusion. "I like both of you! I don't care which one of you can pleasure me more! I just want to have fun and enjoy myself together with the both of you! You are both sexy! My hard on is proof of that! And you need to understand that I am not your plaything, I am not fine with you using be for a duel! Lets just enjoy each other, together!"

The girls went quiet. Heroine scratched her head and Alter avoided my gaze. The girls finally looked into each other's eyes and nodded.

"Together?" Heroine asked.

"Together!" Alter answered.

The two blondes then suddenly got on their stomachs and enveloped my dick with their boobs. My dick was already lubed up with my own semen, their breasts were also covered in semen and sweat, meaning they didn't need any lube. But even so, the two girls let large gobs of saliva drop from their mouths and onto their tits. They then started to massage my dick using their tits. They were working together, giving me an amazing boobjob. Their soft, bouncy tits felt great against my large girth. They would occasionally lick my tip as they wrapped my cock in their soft tity flesh.

"Ohh~! That is better~! Waaay better~!" I grunted, trying to hold back my orgasm, but I couldn't, their tits were too good. "I'm cumming~!"

Once again my cock erupted and hot cum splashed all over the two horny aliens, covering ther slutty bodies in my thick jizz.

"Ahhh~! I didn't expect Master to be such a pervert~!" Heroine giggled, lapping up the cum that had landed on her busty body.

"We are all perverts~!" Alter said, licking Heroine's body clean of the fragrant semen.

"I think I want my lower mouth to get a taste of Master's fat futa cock~!" Heroine chuckled. "Ohh, look~! It twitches like crazy! It really wants to try my pussy, huh~? Master you are such a pervert!"

"Me too~! I want Master to taste my pussy too~!" Alter said as she got on top of me, being a tad bit faster to insert my cock inside her damp pussy than her other self.

_I guess I have added another two girls to the harem… But why do I get the feeling like I'm being watched?  
_

* * *

**Tamamo's POV **

As Mysterious Heroine X and her Altered self prepared to have proper sex with my wife, I sat in the massive closet and masturbated, fingering my leaking pussy as I watched the three girls have sex. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't stop myself. The scene was too sexy! Seeing Master have a good time with two other girls pissed me off, especially when she had ignored me for the past days, but I could not stop the sex craving beast inside me. I needed some relief. I bit down on my own dress to stop my moans from being heard. After having tasted Master's fat cock, masturbating using my fingers was not nearly enough to get me off. I needed Master's cock! I needed it inside me and soon!

_This closet… It's so big. Heroine must have a bunch of clothes in here! Wait… Did something just touch me… Wait… What is that smell… Something touched me again!  
_I was about to scream, but someone put a hand over my mouth, preventing me from calling out for help.

"Shhh~! It's just me, Tammy!"

_Suzuka?_

"Can both of you be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy the show…"

_Wait, that is…_

"Atalante? What are you doing here?" I whispered. "And why are you masturbating? Your… Your vagina is so hairy… Such a beast…" I chuckled.

"I don't want to be judged by a perverted fox like yourself!" Atalante silently growled.

"Both of you, shut up! Master is about to climax!" Suzuka hushed us.

"So all three of you sneaked in to watch them too, huh? Should have seen that one coming..."

"Queen of Sheba?" Me, Atalante and Suzuka gasped at the same time.

So me, Atalante, Suzuka Gozen and Queen of Sheba had all sneaked in to watched Master have sex with the blonde saber-faces. All four of us had been masturbating.

"Well… Since we are all here for the same reason… Let's come up with a plan together~!" Queen of Sheba's eyes lit up and the rest of us looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**VisionFox:**

**And that is chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it! Two Saber-faces have been added to Ritsuka's harem!**

**Summer 4 is having it's re-run on JP. Better try to get Bunny Artoria now! (And yes she will appear at some point in this fanfic, but not yet! Have patience my dear padawans! First off is Summer 3)  
Götterdämmerung is about to hit NA, I'm personally not going for Sigurd or Napoleon, but good luck to all of you who dare try! I am still aiming for Skadi!  
**

**Next chapter is filled with fluffy tails and soft fox ears (and cat ears). Tamamo is joined by Suzuka Gozen, Atalante and Queen of Sheba. Look forward to it! And don't forget to vote on the poll about which girls you want to see in chapter 20! Some of my personal favorite girls are in the top three now, can you guess who they are? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all next chapter, until then, stay safe and healthy! VisionFox out! **


	18. Chapter 18: Soap Land Of Fluffy Tails

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 18:

Soap Land Of Fluffy Tails

Tamamo no Mae, Atalante, Suzuka Gozen & Queen of Sheba

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

Waking up with Mash having her arms wrapped around me, my cute kouhai sleeping soundly, made me happy. I was happy. It had been a month since MHX and MHXA decided to have a sex duel over me.

"Senpai…" Mash had woken up, she hugged me tightly, nuzzling her face in my cleavage.

"Mornin' Mash… Sleep well?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her slim waist.

"Yeah…" She yawned. "You?"

"Yeah." I kissed her forehead. "... But we really should get up. We need to do some farming… And Da Vinci will be pissed if we don't prepare for the Mage Association…"

"No~! Just a few more minutes~!" Mash objected. "We don't get mornings like this… Let's enjoy it for once~!"

Mash wrapped her legs around mine, trapping me in her embrace. I couldn't resist her and she was right, we didn't get many calm mornings just the two of us. We would often have at least one other girl in bed with us, but this time it was just the two of us.

"We do have time for a morning quicky… If you're up for it~?" I told Mash, caressing her cheek.

"Only if I get to be on top this time~!" Mash cooed.

"Of course~! Go ahead, I'm yours!"

Mash slowly made her way on top of me, straddling me as she rubbed my cock, making precum leak out. She smeared the precum all over my shaft, teasing the tip as she jerked off my cock.

"I never get tired of your thick girth, Senpai~!" Mash purred.

"I never get tired of how slutty you can be, Mash~!"

It was getting real good, so of course something had to get in the way…

"_Ritsuka Fujimuru and Mash Kyrielight, will you please report to Da Vinci at once!_"

I groaned as we were once again called to action. Mash hugged me, refusing to let go, her big titties squashed against mine.

"Nooo~! Not now!" She sighed. "Just give us some more time, just five more minutes!"

"I really wished we could do that… But Da Vinci and Sherlock will scold us if we don't hurry and take care of this… I'm sure it's nothing, most likely a Servant that wants to go somewhere and wouldn't shut up about it… Come on, we can spend the night together later~! Just you and me~!"

"... Fine. But then I want you all to myself, Senpai~!" Mash jumped out of bed, I gave her fat ass a light slap, making her thick booty jiggle like jelly. "Senpai~!?" Mash blushed, but her eyes told me that she liked it.

"There'll be more of that once we are done with our mission, I'll make sure to be done quickly, so just hang in there until I return~! I bet it'll only take a few hours."

Oh how wrong I was…

* * *

**Many days later...**

"Welcome back, Senpai!" Mash said, hugging me tightly.

I had just returned after spending several days helping my Servants with their problems. First I had to help Fuuma Kotarou with his mommy-issues, then Shuten Douji forced me to follow her to find some rare sake, after that Medb wanted another rematch because we beat her in America and once I was done with that I had to help go through another Guda Guda event with Nobunaga and Okita, (although Okita Alter, Okada Izo and Sakamoto Ryouma joined us, so I saw that as an absolute win).

But once all of that was done, Da Vinci told me that I needed to farm some new materials to help better my new Servants and get to know them better. That took a few hours, per Servant.

After all that I was beat. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep, maybe take a bath and eat some ramen. Having Mash hug me helped a lot, her warm body rubbing against mine, the smell of her newly washed hair, hearing her steady breathing, it was calming. I was so happy she was part of my life.

"I'm just gonna take a bath, come join me in my room later~!" I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Senpai~!" Mash smiled.

I was heading back to my room when Tamamo no Mae skipped up to me, her face radiating a mischievous joy, she was up to something. The fox maiden tackled me, her arms wrapping around me. It was so sudden I couldn't stop it. The fox girl took a deep breath, smelling my sweaty body.

"Ahhh~! My wife's sweet scent~! How I have missed it…" She started to rub her head against my chest, swaying her ass happily as she enjoyed my scent.

"Tamamo, I appreciate that… But I really need to take a shower…" I tried to break free from the horny fox's embrace, but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Ohh~! If you wish to clean yourself, then might I offer a sweet little deal, mikon~!" Her eyes were shining like radiant stars, filled with lust.

"I think a shower would be best…" I said, feeling how the whole situation started to get awkward.

"Don't you think you owe little old me for standing me up, mikon~?"

"Huh?"

"Remember? You left me, Kiyohime and Osakabe all alone, after you promised to treat us to all the pleasures you could device~! You never came back, you left us all alone, horny and longing for you~! Do this one little favor for your wife, I just want to treat you to a nice hot bath~! Unless… You don't care for me~?"

She was trying to guilt me into coming with her… And it was working. I hadn't spent much time with Tamamo. I had so much going on in my life and so many girls to attend to that I never found time for all of them. But this could be a good time to spend some time with Tammy, a nice hot bath, some soap play and after that Id tend to Mash. It wasn't a bad plan…

"Fine… I'll go with you, but Mash will be waiting for me soon, so lets make it a quicky, is that fine?"

"Wonderful~! Fufufu~! This will be truly wonderful indeed! Come, Master, follow Tamamo~!"

The fox maiden dragged me to her room, she happily skipped all the way, tugging on my sleeve. Once we arrived at her room she pulled me in and shut the door. When I saw what she had done to her room, I knew exactly what she was planning.

Her room had been remodeled into a Japanese style soap spa. Three steaming pools made from wood had been installed, along with a new blue tile floor, several showers, seats were you could clean yourself, hundred of bottles of soap and even a traditional hot spring. This must have taken days to prepare. I turned to Tamamo, she had already changed into her swimsuit, her massive boobs bounced as she swayed her busty body. I was about to ask her what she was up to, but I suddenly felt dizzy. Tamamo started to unbutton my uniform, it surprised me how quick she was. Within a minute I was fully naked. Tamamo caressed my body, squeezing my tits and ass, no, she was massaging them. It felt good when she kneaded my fat ass and squishy tits, her fingers dug into my flesh and made me relax.

"Tamamo~!" I moaned.

"That's it Master~! Let Tamamo relax your body, let the stem relax your mind~! Just enjoy this~!" Tamamo's hand slowly made its way to my dick. The twitching shaft was already at half mast, but when Tamamo's soft finger grabbed it and slowly started to jerk it, it quickly grew to its full length.

"Oh~! You are easy to please, honey~! That's it, let your wife please your body, just relax~!" Tamamo cooed, her sweet voice making me even more horny. At that moment, I knew that this wouldn't be a quicky and that Mash sadly had to wait again…

Tamamo sat me down on a wooden stool. She then poured warm water over my back using a wooden bucket, in the meantime, I washed my chest and legs. Tamamo made sure not to splash water in my face, instead she made sure her voluptuous body always rubbed against mine.

"Time for the soap, darling~!" Tamamo purred. The fox maiden smeared soap all over her chest and my back, she then started to rub her upper body all over my back. The soap made for excellent lube. Feeling Tamamo's soaped up jugs against my back was Heaven. I could feel her nipples poking at my back as she rubbed up against me, she was as horny as I was. As the perverted fox girl covered our bodies in soap, her hand made its way to my dick again. Her soap covered hand felt great against my thick girth, her hand moving along my cock, trying to milk me, trying to make me squirt out my cock milk, it felt amazing.

"Am I pleasing you, my darling~?" Tamamo whispered in my ear, her sultry voice making my cock twitch like crazy. "Do you like having your thick futa cock teased by my soap covered hand~? Do you wanna cum~? Hmmm~? Do you wanna fill my busty body with your thick, sticky cum~? Your cock is ready to plant it's seed deep inside me… Look it is twitching in anticipation… You really wanna fuck me, huh~? You really wanna fill me to the brim with your hot, fertile jizz~!"

"Damn it, Tamamo… It feels too good~! Your hand and body… I can't take it! My head feels so dizzy! I can't take much more~! Just make me cum already~!"

"Fufufu~! So you want to cum, then go right ahead~!" Tamamo snapped her fingers and my dick started to feel… Stuffed. "You can cum whenever you like, as long as it is inside me~!"

"Tamamo! What did you do?" I cried out, my dick twitching uncontrollably as she let go of it. "Don't tell me you put a spell on my cock! That is too cruel!"

Tamamo snapped her fingers again and a part of the floor turned into soft pillows. The fox girl undressed herself, throwing her bikini top and bottom away, showing off her naked, sexy body. Her pussy had the perfect amount of bush, not too much, but enough to make my body react (mostly my cock).

Tamamo laid down on the soft floor and spread her legs, her hairy cunt dripped of her lewd cum. "Then come and please me, honey~! Come and please your little Tamamo wife with your large, fat cock~!" She rubbed her clit, her sly eyes glaring at me in anticipation.

I walked over to her and got down on my knees. I quickly shoved my tongue inside Tamamo's wet cunt, licking the slippery walls of her crammed pussy. The taste of her pussy juice was like an aphrodisiac, my cock only got more anxious and horny as I lapped up all her pussy cum.

"Ahhh~! Sooo gooood Master~! Your tongue knows all my weak spots~! That's it, tease my clit as well~!"

I let my sucked on her erect clitoris, as my own pussy started to drip with lewd juices. All I could think about was forcing my massive cock inside her and plant my seed so deep that she would end up pregnant.

"Ohhh~! Ahhhh~!" Tamamo moaned as I ate her intoxicating snatch. "Moooore~! My legs… I'm getting weak~! I can't take much moooore~! Ohhhhh~~!"

I grabbed Tamamo's spread legs and shoved my tongue even deeper inside her squirting warmth. I couldn't get enough of her sweet pussy, it had such an invigorating effect on me, I simply couldn't stop.

"My pussy feels sooo gooood darling~! I just squirt and squirt~! And you lapp it all up like a good wife~! OHHHH~~! That's it, shove that tongue deep inside me~! Make me cum moooore~! Ahhh~! Cumming~! I'm cumming~! I'm cumming from my wife eating my pussy~! OHHHHH~~!"

It was as if someone had turned on a faucet. Tamamo's orgasm made her squirt a flood of pussy juice all over my face. The sweet smell of her cum made me lose my mind, I couldn't wait any longer.

I got on top of Tamamo and guided my cock towards her hairy cunt. We were both breathing heavy as I inserted my cock inside her warm snatch. My whole length went in without problem, Tamamo's pussy was so wet that all it took was one thrust and my entire dick was embedded inside her.

"Oohhhh~! Master~! Your cock is as great as I remembered it~! So long and thick~! The girth of this thing~! Ohh~! It having you inside me again after such a long time is truly a blessing~! Now, enjoy this maiden's tight pussy~! Mikon~~!"

Tamamo slowly started to thrust her hips as she rode my dick. The wet folds inside her pussy rubbed against my cock while the slippery walls wrapped tighter and tighter around my hefty girth. If I had been allowed to cum, I would have. But because Tamamo had sealed my cock, all I could do was enjoy the intense pleasure she offered.

"Tamamo, your pussy, it's so tight~! I need to cum~!" I moaned, my tits bouncing up and down as Tamamo rocked my body.

"Oh no, it is far too soon for you to climax, my dear~! First you need to pleasure me and make this sweet fox maiden cum~! Come on, move those thick hips, thrust your cock so you can reach my cervix~! If you don't, how are you meant to fill my womb with your nasty sperm~?"

"Tammy~~!" I groaned, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I started to vigorously thrust my hips.

"That's more like it, Master~! Fuck me~! Fuck me until I'm pregnant~!" Tamamo moaned, she was drooling and her eyes had turned crazy. She was really trying to get pregnant and I couldn't stop myself. Fucking her just felt too good.

"Tamamo~! Cumming~! I need to cum~!" I gasped.

"Nooo~! Not yet~! Fuck me more~! Fuck me until I'm pregnant~!"

"For Solomon's sake…"

"Huh? Aow!" Someone had bumped Tamamo on her head. "Who dares disturb my breeding ti-"

"Didn't you promise we would do this together, Nine Tails?"

"Queen of Sheba!?" I gasped.

The busty, dark skinned, fox girl beauty was standing behind Tamamo, arms crossed. Sheba had a disappointed expression on her face, as if she was watching two students breaking the school rules. But the best thing was that she was completely naked. Sheba's tits was about as big as Tamamo's. Round, smooth and bouncy. This was the first time I had seen Sheba naked and I was really jealous of Solomon. Sheba's pussy had a bit more hair than Tamamo's and I couldn't wait to shove my cock inside her.

"Sheba! What are you doing… I mean… How fun that you found us… Hehehe…" Tamamo had been caught in the act and I could tell that Sheba wasn't pleased at all.

"I helped you renovate your room, it was even my idea to begin with… And this is how you thank me!? By stealing Master for yourself!?"

Tamamo laughed awkwardly, scratching her head as she avoided looking at Sheba.

"I knew you were horny and ready to take Master for yourself, but to go behind our backs… You should really be punished, you treacherous minx!" Sheba pinched Tamamo's cheek and pulled it, making Tamamo beg for mercy.

"Wait… _Our backs_? Others knew of this?" I asked Sheba.

"Of course!" The sexy fox lady picked up Tamamo and tossed her into one of the pools. "This was a coordinated effort. Tamamo and I did the heavy lifting, building this spa using our Territory Creation, it was my plan as well~!" Sheba's eyes were glistening with pride.

Tamamo crawled up from the pool, taking deep breaths as she calmed down.

"Have you cooled down yet?" Sheba chuckled, her tail happily wagging back and forth.

"I hate you…" Tamamo groaned.

"Hihihihi~ Aren't you two going to join us too?"

"Calm your tits, you old vixen! Hi hi, Master~! Your favorite JK Fox Girl has come to give you lots of lovey dovey smex~!"

"Suzuka?"

The JK fox had entered the room, she too was fully naked. She wasn't as busty as Tamamo or Sheba, but her ass looked perfect! Round and bouncy, firm yet squishy. The Jk's trademark smile made my heart skip a beat. There were now three fox girls in the room, all naked and horny...

"For real! This killer bod of mine will make you cum buckets, it's gonna be supa easy to make that futa cock of your spew out semen~! I'll like totally rock your world~!"

"How indecent…"

"Atalante!? What are you doing here!?"

The greek hunter stepped forward. She too was naked. Yet she was hiding her bust by crossing her arms, she was blushing so much I first thought she had a fever. Her cat tail was moving erratically, she was clearly irritated.

"To think I agreed to something so humiliating…" The green haired greek sighed.

"You look cute, Atalante." I told the nervous cat girl.

"Wh- Wha- Eee- Mmmm…" I didn't think she could blush any more, but I was wrong, the cat girl was blushing so much I thought steam would come out of her ears.

"Well, now that all of us have gathered, it's time to have some soapy fun~!" Sheba chuckled, looking at me with a smile.

* * *

**Moments later… **

"Is this real life?" I asked.

Tamamo and Sheba had squeezed their soft tits against my erect shaft, they were now double teaming me with their tits, rubbing their soap covered mammaries all over my shaft, making all three of us gasp and moan as my cock spasmed between their tits.

"It's so big~! The soap makes it so easy~!" Sheba chuckled. "This might have been a better idea than I first thought!"

"Right~! This slutty bitch of a Master just loves furries like us~!" Suzuka laughed, right before she kissed me.

The pink haired JK girl kissed me unlike any other girl I had been with. Her kiss was sloppy, yet sexy, it felt wrong and so right at the same time. Feeling her tongue battling my own as our saliva mixed in our mouths. Our lips smooshing together. It was almost too much, my cock and lips being teased at the same time. My pussy was squirting cum over and over, my cunt had to work overtime as my cock still wasn't allowed to cum.

"Your a good kisser, Master~! You must have had a lot of practice, huh? You sly fox~!" Suzuka teased me.

"Funny coming from you, you are like a real school girl, inexperienced and sloppy…"

"Oh, now ya gone and done it, ya perv!" Suzuka grabbed one of my tits and started to tease my nipple, milk soon leaked out of my inverted nipple, staining my body and Suzuka's hand. It was amazing.

"Fuck… I really need to cum… Like… Right now~!" I moaned. "I really- Hmphrrmm!"

Suzuka shut me up. Shoving her tongue in my mouth, her vicious technique sending me into a unstoppable bliss.

"Move over already!" I heard Atalante growl. "Stop hogging Master, you skank!"

Suzuka stopped kissing me. "Finally ready to admit that you want Master as much as the rest of us, you sluty cat. This is great, go on kiss her, she is a great kisser!"

Suzuka moved out of the way and yanked on my hand, forcing my fingers inside her damp pussy. I did my best to finger Suzuka as Atalante moved closer. The cat girl was looking into my eyes, I could see her doubt herself. I put my free hand on her cheek.

"It's fine, take your time." I told her. Atalante seemed to calm down, she smiled at me.

The cat girl moved closer until we finally kissed. The way Atalante kissed me was gentle and innocent, the opposite of the way Suzuka kissed me. Atalante didn't shove her tongue in my mouth, she was gentle and pure.

(But it was weird as I was fingering a moaning Suzuka and having my cock squished between Tamamo's and Sheba's boobs.)

"Master~!" Atalante moaned, she placed her hands on my cheeks and kept on kissing me.

"Master~~! I'm cumming~~!" Suzuka moaned.

"Mmmm~!" I and Atalante moaned.

Then I felt how my cock was swallowed by a hot, saliva-filled mouth. My cock twitched and spasmed as a slippery tongue teased my dick, flicking across the tip of my cock.

"That is unfair, Sheba! I want to suck Master's cock!" Tamamo pouted.

"Mmmm~~!" Sheba simply responded with sucking, slurping and smacking noises.

My cock was ready to burst. I couldn't hold it in for much longer. Atalante was still making out with me and Suzuka was masturbating using my fingers, moaning like a girl losing her virginity. When Atalante finally pulled away, I made sure to make myself heard.

"Tamamo~! Let me cum! Let meee cuuuum~!" I moaned, my body beginning to spasm out of control.

"Fine, fine… Hey Sheba~!"

"Mmhhmmmm~!" Sheba moaned, taking my whole shaft into her wonderful mouth, all the way to my base.

"Get ready for her load, it's gonna be-"

"EPIC~!" Suzuka laughed.

"Mhhhmmm~~!" Sheba pressed her lips against my base and began to vacuum suck my cock, the pleasure got so intense I almost passed out.

Finally Tamamo snapped her fingers and ended her spell. What happened next was amazing…

My balls clenched and I could feel my sperm rushing through my dick, desperately trying to get out of my shaft. The load was filled with fertile sperm and I knew before I even climaxed that this would be messy.

"I'M CUMMING~~!" I yelled happily, finally being rewarded with an orgasm.

My pussy squirted like a leaking pipe as the thick load spewed out of my tip and down Sheba's throat. I could feel every little sperm rush out of my tip as I climaxed, it felt as if each sperm cell had grown bigger and more perverted, they flooded Sheba's throat and filed her stomach. As I climaxed my balls kept producing sperm, it was a cycle of neverending semen. Sheba swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, but the stream of cum never stopped.

"Are you okay, Queen~?" Suzuka giggled, looking amused at Sheba as the ebony beauty tried to keep up with the thick load.

After a minute of constant flow of sperm, Sheba moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She then slowly pulled my cock out of her mouth, her lips still pressing against the girth of my erect shaft. Once only the tip was left inside her mouth, my cock plopped out of her mouth and Sheba passed out.

"Sheba!" I cried out, worried she might have choked on my cum.

But even as Sheba laid on the floor, cum leaking from her mouth, my cock was still pissing out semen. Suzuka made sure to take the opportunity and let my cock slide into her mouth all the way to my base.

"OHHHH~~!" I moaned. Suzuka was different than Sheba, the Queen had been slow but powerful when she sucked my cock. Suzuka on the other hand was bobbing her head back and forth like a true slut, sucking on my cock as if it was a matter of life and death. Her blowjob was so ferocious my body only spasmed more.

Suzuka made even more slurping and sucking noises than Sheba. The stream of hot jizz didn't seem to bother her, even as my warm seed clogged her cramped throat, the school girl just kept on sucking and swallowing.

"MMMMHHHMMMMHH~~!" Suzuka moaned as more and more semen filled her belly.

"At this rate her belly will look pregnant." Tamamo chuckled, the fox maiden crawled up beside me and nuzzled her face against mine. "This is my gift to you, my darling Master~! A soap land filled with fluffy fox girls~!"

"Ehem!" Atalante squeezed her body against my arm and I made sure to have my fingers tease her clit.

"Oh, excuse me. Fluffy fox girls and a cat girl~!" Tamamo corrected herself.

"Sluurmmmmhhhmm~~!" Suzuka moaned, still gulping down my endless semen. The JK suddenly pulled my cock out of her mouth and gasped for air, the fox girl then fell on her back next to Queen of Sheba.

But I wasn't done quite yet. My cock sent out a few more ropes of semen, covering both Suzuka and Sheba in my oozing jizz. Both of them giggled happily, embracing each other before they started to kiss.

"Mhasta's shemen~!" Suzuka moaned.

"Thhihk jhizz~!" Sheba responded. "Sho ghood~!"

As the two cum-swapped with each other, Atalante got on all four and waved her ass in my face. She then proceeded to spread her ass cheeks and expose her pink asshole and pussy. Unlike the other three, Atalante was clean shaven. Her pink asshole and pussy were as clean as they come.

"M-m-my b-body is y-yours, Master…" Atalante whispered. I didn't see her face, but I knew that she was blushing.

I got up on my knees and let my fingers massage Atalante's perfect butt. Her tail swayed back and forth as I dug my fingers into her ass. Without hesitation I buried my face in Atalante's crotch and started to sniff. My nose was pressing against her pussy and I let my tongue enter her clean asshole.

"M-M-M-MASTER!" Atalante cried out in disbelief.

"Oh my! My darling, you really are perverted, huh? Fufufufu~!" Tamamo chuckled. She then left us, walking off to a cupboard, looking for something.

"You smell so nice, Atalante~!" I told the cat girl. I took a deep breath as I pressed my face against her booty, my hands busy squeezing her soft asscheeks.

"I am unworthy…" Atalante whimpered.

"Not at all!" I told her. I stood up on my knees and rubbed my cum covered cock against her ass. "Ever done anal?"

"N-no…" She whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. "B-but I-I wouldn't m-mind if y-you were m-my first…"

"I'll be gentle…" I told promised her.

I let the tip of my cock enter Atalante's ass. The greek heroine gasped and I could feel her ass tighten around my tip. I gently caressed her ass, trying to calm her and it seemed to work. Atalante's ass loosened up and I was able to push three more inches inside her ass.

"AAAAHH~!" The cat girl gasped again, her tail moving erratically as I pushed my cock further inside her virgin ass. "M-my ass…" She moaned, her heavy breathing only made my cock even more excited. I pushed another few inches inside her, now about half my cock was shoved inside her tight ass.

"This looks fun~! Mind if we make it a threesome~?" Tamamo was back and she had come prepared. She had put on a large strap-on dildo in the shape of a horse cock. The dildo must have been at least fifteen inches long and three inches thick.

"I… Ehhh…" I didn't know what to say, I was used to big dildos, but having such a large frightening thing inside me didn't seem to be a good idea.

"Don't worry, mikon~!" Tamamo snickered. "I'll be gentle, I promise~!"

Without warning, or lube, Tamamo pressed the tip of the horse dildo against my ass and shoved it inside me. As Tammy plunged the horse dildo deeper inside my ass, I forced the rest of my cock inside Atalante.

"OOOOHHH~~! MY ASS~! MY ASS IS FILLED WITH MASTER'S COCK~~!" Atalante moaned, finally expressing how good she felt.

"MY ASS~! IT'S FILLED WITH HORSE COCK~!" I moaned, my body moved on it's own and I found myself buttfucking Atalante doggystyle, hugging her body closely as I thrusted my hips rapidly.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Master~! Y-your too rough! M-my b-butt! I-it hurts! It's… It's too gooood~!" Atalante gasped for air as I fucked her ass.

Tamamo was just as rough with me as I was with Atalante. She pounded my round ass, slapping it every now and again, grabbing my tits and twisting my nipples, making fresh milk squirt out of my nipples.

Asses jiggled, pussies squirts and moans echoed as we kept fucking each other. The three of us moaned and gasped for a good fifteen minutes before Atalante's body went limp and she had her first anal orgasm. She was a true squirter, her climax sprayed the pillow clad floor with her cum. Once her body went limp I hugger her tighter, thrusting my hips even more force. I was so close to climaxing, just a few more thrusts…

"AWOOOOOO~!" I cried out. Tamamo had slapped my ass so hard I almost lost balance. My ass was aching from the slapp, I looked at Tamamo and bumped my ass against her hips.

"Sorry, Master~! I just couldn't help it, your ass is so round and pretty~! Having a fat horse dildo inside it is just to erotic for me to handle! Fufufufu~!"

"Cumming~!" Atalante moaned, her pussy still squirting.

"Fuck… I'm cumming too… AHHH! MY ASS~! I'M… CUMMING~~!" Once again I climaxed, Atalante's ass had a firm grip around my spasming cock, the pleasure she offered me was rewarded with a thick load of futanari semen. My balls clenched again and the load was sent deep inside the virgin Archer Servant.

"M-my a-ass is b-being filled w-with M-Master's s-s-s-semen~~" Atalante moaned. She squirted one last time, before she passed out.

I slowly pulled my cock out of her wonderful ass, strings of sticky cum still connected between my cock and her gaping asshole. Tamamo gently rubbed my cock as she pulled the horse dildo out of my ass. I could feel how my own ass was gaping too, Tamamo giggled as she teased my ass with her fingers.

"Wasn't this fun, my dear? Having all of us service you, here at our soap land of fluffy tails, hmm?"

"Yeah… This was amazing… Didn't think Sheba and Atalante were so perverted." I looked over ath Sheba, who was still making out with Suzuka, both fingering each other with their legs wrapped around each other. "In all honesty, I thought she would charge me for every blowjob.. Like,_ 'I'll suck your dick for 5 000 000 QP, you'll get a discount if you make me feel good'_! You know, that sort a thing…"

Tamamo laughed. "She must really have liked your dick, not charging a fee for sucking it. I'm just happy I get to spend time with you my waifu~!"

Tamamo pulled me in for a sweet, loving kiss. I embraced her in my arms and both of us were soon lost in our own sensual world. Atalante soon joined us along with Suzuka and Sheba. Suzuka complained that I hadn't fucked her yet, so as soon as my cock was fully erect again I pounded her pussy, making her cry out like a bitch in heat.

Once I had clogged Suzuka's pussy with my oozing jizz, Sheba and Tamamo helped me into the hot spring so we could all relax together. The warm water and sweet aroma from the incense that was burning, made me relax more than I had in many months. The four of us relaxed for the rest of the day. We didn't bother to fuck anymore, we simply enjoyed kissing and fingering each other.

But as I enjoyed my time at the spa, I couldn't help but think I had forgotten something...

* * *

**BB's POV**

I was pissed. Watching Senpai and the others enjoy their time at the spa made my blood boil. It was such a genius idea! Such a perfect place for erotic and perverted action! Queen of Sheba was truly a wise old mage. It pissed me off to no end! I wished I had come up with that idea!

Sitting in my office, surveilling Senpai and her fuckbuddies, masturbating like some perverted virgin, it was becoming old. I could use three dildos at once and still not satisfy myself. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to put my plan in motion soon, very soon, preferably last week. I had seen enough. I knew Senpai was ready.

"If she can survive four furries, the Queen of Thots, the Slayer of cocks and the Traps of Sexuality, my Senpai can survive me! Fufufufu~!"

* * *

**Carmilla's POV **

I had just had an argument with my other self, the annoying wanna-be-idol and I was pissed. I wanted to hurt something, torture something. My heart was beating like a drum as I walked across the halls of Chaldea. I cursed my Master for being so kind and gentle. She had been nothing but kind to me since I had arrived at Chaldea. She was kind to _me_; Carmilla, the woman who had slayed countless virgin girls and bathed in their blood.

I decided that the best way for me to vent my anger and frustration was to destroy some dummies in the training simulator. And it seemed I was not the only one who had that idea…

"Stupid Cu! Stupid Master! Not appreciating my glorious body! Damn it all! Damn them all!" It was Medb, the Irish Queen of Connacht. A queen well known for bedding many men, or as Master said "The Queen of Thots".

I looked on as the short queen whipped one of the training dummies. Yelling about how no one appreciated her and how she was the sexiest woman in all of Chaldea and the World. I couldn't help but scoff at the idea of her being the most beautiful woman to have ever lived.

"How pathetic…" I sighed. "You call yourself the most beautiful, yet you act like a spoiled child. What did Master not give you all the attention you demanded?"

The Irish Thot stared at me, her eyes filled with fury. "Know your place, Assassin! Master cannot resist my body! She goes mad from the pleasure I conjure! A miserable bitch such as yourself would never be able to pleasure her!"

"Is that a challenge? You say you have pleasured our Master before, is that true?" The childish queen had peaked my interest.

"Indeed it is true! I slept with our Master and allowed her to experience the greatest pleasure one can! If only that damn hag didn't get in my way I would have…"

"Then I shall prove you wrong, Thot Queen! I shall provide our Master with such intense pleasure she will beg to become my slave! Fufufu~!"

"Ohh! You wish to challenge my body with that aged husk? Hahahahah! Such folly, never did I dream such a moment would take place! But this could indeed be an interesting challenge! I accept your challenge, Blood Countess! Even if it is an unfair challenge. I do assume you know of our Master's true form?"

I didn't know of what she spoke, but the agony of not knowing Master's secret was too annoying, so I asked.

"What do you mean, Queen Thot?"

"Ohh~! How lucky I am~! To know her secret is a privilege indeed, a show of trust between Servant and Master. The fact that she did not tell you speaks volumes… Oh don't look so irritated, I shall let you know the perverted little secret our Master has been hiding from you… Fufufufu..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**And that is chapter 18! Wooo, that took some time to write. Sorry for the wait, didn't want to split the chapter this time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, follow or leave a review if you wanna support this work =) ****Fluffy tails are awesome****! **

**Sooo… Lostbelt 2 Götterdämmerung has come out. I was lucky enough to pull Brynhildr on a lucky single pull way back and now Sigurd came home the exact same way, I guess that is what one calls FATE… Now I just hope I can get Skadi too, but I am pretty sure my yearly luck has run out now… (Oh, and just so you know, reading this fanfic will totally increase your luck when summoning by 69.420%!)**

**The 3rd Anniversary is launching soon too. We will get so many free Quarts! (You can't see it but I am totally drooling right now. Mmmm, free Quarts, alghhhhhhh!) **

**More Quarts for the Skadi fund! **

**Regarding the Lucky Bag Banner; I am going for the Archer banner, I don't have a good AOE Archer, hoping for Gilgamesh, Ishtar or Napoleon. What banner are you going for? **

**Next chapter is about Carmilla and Medb (The Thot Queen) returns as well. So expect a lot of BDSM and Ritsuka being treated like a cum squirting toy. It's fun for the whole family! **

**Don't forget to check out the poll for Chapter 20! Only one chapter left until the 20th chapter! After chapter 20 the story of this fanfic will take a bit of a turn… **

**Until then, stay safe, grind those Free Quests for some extra Quarts and remember that Fluffy Tails are awesome!**

**VisionFox out! **


	19. Chapter 19: Whips and Thorns

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 19:  
Whips & Thorns

Medb & Carmilla

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

It happened again!

I had been kidnapped by my own Servants and was about to be their sex toy until they were pleased and fully satisfied. This time it was Medb and Carmilla. The two women had taken me to a dim lit room filled with all manner of sex toys and what seemed to be torture contraptions. Both ladies were dressed in their lingerie underwear, Medb's lace bra, panties and garter belt colored pink while Carmilla's were blood red. Carmilla was also wearing her black stockings and Medb was licking her horse whip as she inspected me.

"I had forgotten how big you are, Master~!" Medb cooed, caressing my shaft with the pink whip. My whole body shivered at the thought of Medb whipping my cock like she did last time. Such intense pleasure mixed with pain was too much for me.

"Hahahah~! She really is a futanari! Not only are her breasts milk tanks, but her cock must be bigger than most of the male Servants' as well! Indeed, Master, you are one slutty girl~! Just the sort of girl I love torturing!"

"Ipp!" I squirmed, as Carmilla flicked my cock with her finger.

I couldn't help it, but my cock was already rock hard. My perverted cock was twitching and throbbing as Medb and Carmilla teased it. I knew that any second now my fat futa dick would leak precum. The worst part was how I didn't know what Medb and Carmilla had planned. All I could do was accept the situation and try to enjoy the ride and ignore whatever pain they would cause me until someone found me.

Or I could use my Command Seals!

"Fufufufu~! Let's begin~!" Medb laughed, she the shoved a lube glazed dildo in my mouth. The large pink dildo began to vibrate, making me salivate and moan as it went deep down my throat. I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe! Medb knew she had to shut me up before I used my Command Seals on her and Carmilla. The thick dildo was shaped like a horse cock and was at least 9 inches long, it also came with a strap that Medb put around my head so that the dildo would stay in place.

"GLURGSHHH~! SLURGGUHH~!" I moaned as the dildo ravished my tight throat. My head began to grew warm and my mind got dizzy. Soon my whole body felt as if it was on fire, my cock and pussy were both leaking cum as I desperately tried to undo the ropes Carmilla had tied around my hands.

I was laying on a bed, my feet and hands tied to the four corners of the bed. I couldn't move my body, other than thrusting my hips. It was now that I could feel my body start to burn even more intensely. My cock and clitoris twitched as I instinctively started to thrust my hips, wishing I could plant my fat girth inside someone and fill them with my warm, fertile sperm.

"Ohh~! Look! The aphrodisiac has already taken effect!" Medb cheered. "I think it is time to start the challenge! Would you want to go first, miss BDSM Assassin?"

"Fufufu~! Fine, I shall go first! And I shall prove to you that I can bring Master the most intense pleasure~!"

"MHHGULLSSS~!" I gurgled as the aphrodisiac covered dildo violated my throat.

Carmilla got on top of me, in the 69 position, her ass being only a few inches away from my face. My eyes were fixated on her thong-covered crotch. The black lace panties were see through and they were already soaked. Carmilla swayed her ass a bit, her big ass jiggling nicely right in front of me. Instinctively I shoved my face against Carmilla's ass, my nose pressing against her wet cunt.

"Ohh~! Such a perverted girl~! Sticking your snout against my vagina like some beast! Do you like the smell? The smell of a real woman!"

She was right. The Assassin Servant's pussy and ass smelled lovely. The scent of a real woman, someone who was mature and ripe for breeding. Her warm pussy made my head spin even more, I could pass out right there and then and be happy. I pressed my face harder against the Assassins ass. She did indeed put the Ass in Assassin. Her jelly like ass cheeks were like pillows as I sniffed her crotch. I snuggled close to her as I enjoyed my situation a bit too much.

"Fufufu~! See Thot Queen, Master has already fallen for my womanly charm! All it took was my ass, fuhahahaha~~! But I am far from done..." Carmilla grabbed my throbbing member and slowly started to stroke it. "This monster cock shall soon fall as well and all I'll need is my mouth and hand~!"

Carmilla began licking my shaft, covering every inch of the twitching cock in her saliva. She gave the head extra care, as she teased it and lapped up all the precum I was leaking. As she licked my shaft she would moan and smack her lips, the sounds so erotic that I feared I would cum just from the sound alone. But before I could truly fear cumming too soon, Carmilla's grasp of my cock tightened.

"Ohh~! I won't let you cum just yet Master~! You need to pledge your body to me first~! Fufufu~! Now, experience the pleasure so many men have wished for~! My mouth shall be a treat for your miserable cock~!"

Carmilla put my tip inside her mouth and her lips quickly clenched around it, she then started to suck with such force I thought she would suck my semen straight from my balls.

"GRUMMMSLLL~~!" My whole body spasmed as Carmilla vacuum sucked my cock. Her lips pressed tightly around my shaft as she started bobbing her head back and forth. I couldn't hold back anymore. The aphrodisiac and Carmilla's technique was too much.

"GUUUMMMLLNNN~~!" I moaned. As I sniffed Carmilla's pussy, my throat was filled with horse cock dildo and my cock vacuum sucked, I climaxed. Or at least it should have.

Carmilla grabbed my cocks at its base with such power and force that she stopped the cum from coming out. She prevented me from climaxing!

"Such a naughty girl, trying to fill my belly with her veil cum~! You really thought I would let you cum inside my mouth without pleasuring me first? The girls around Chalde have been too lenient with you, my perverted Master~!" Carmilla then suddenly sat down on top of my face, her perfect ass pressing down on my whole face. I almost choked on the dildo as the Assassin sat down on my face. But I did have trouble breathing. The little bit of air I got was filled with the scent of Carmilla's sweaty and cum smeared groin. The smell was still as intoxicating, making my cock and pussy twitch as Carmilla mashed her ass in my face.

"Ohh~! Look! Her tits are lactating~!" Medb laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was already pregnant!"

"She isn't?" Carmilla asked.

"No, sadly not… It's just a side effect of being a futanari! Buuuut~! We could have a bunch of boys come over and gang bang her! I know a few men ready to blast her insides with their cum! Ohh! I'd love to see Hercules' cock fill her up~! Ohh! Just the thought of having that Berserker impregnate her makes me all tingly and jealous!"

"I'm not done with her yet! She still needs to understand the pleasure of being my slave!" Carmilla teased my tip as she talked to Medb. Her soft yet dominating hand made me wish she would just let me cum. If this kept up my balls would burst.

"Lift up her legs!" Carmilla told Medb. "I want her ass to be exposed!"

"MMMHHH~!" I moaned in defiance.

"Fine, but you better put on a good show, miss BDSM~!" Medb chuckled.

I felt how my legs were being untied from the bed, yet the ropes were still tied to my feet. My legs were being raised up against my will, so much that I ended up having my ass fully exposed in front of Medb. It must have been some kind of magical rope. Carmilla let go of my cock for a second and leaned forward, she swallowed my cock with her warm, wet mouth. This time her blowjob was more sloppy, more erotic. Carmilla slowly bobbed her head back and forth, covering my cock in her saliva, flicking her tongue across my tip, licking the precum from my cock.

"Fufufu~! How cute, you are sucking that cock like all the other sluts!" Medb chuckled.

The nice blowjob then took a turn for the perverse. Carmilla was sticking her fingers inside my ass and pussy. It was slow, steady. She wasn't wearing her long fingernails, (which I was very thankful for) so her fingers didn't hurt as they entered my shivering body. Carmilla then moved her fingers, churing my insides as she fingered me.

"MHHGLLUGGHH~~!" I moaned, the pleasure from being fingered and sucked dry by Carmilla was becoming too much. Her sloppy blowjob caused my cock to leak more and more precum. She shoved her fingers in and out of my tight holes, flicking my clit and teasing my asshole as she did.

I was about to pass out, the pleasure and lack of air was making it harder to stay awake. Any moment now I would pass out and the two sadistic women would do whatever they wanted to my body. I was close to cum, my balls were clenching and ready to burst, but when I felt the climax approaching, Carmilla once again stopped her blowjob and grabbed the base of my cock, preventing me from cumming.

"Dear me, such an eager cock you got here~!" Carmilla purred. "You were about to cum and didn't even tell me, how cruel! Such a cruel child deserves to be punished! Don't you think so too, Queen Thot!?"

"Hrmph, do what you want you skank, I'll give you another ten minutes to make Master yours, after that, I'll step in and show you how you really pleasure a cock!"

"Agreed, but in nine minutes Master will pledge her body, mind and soul to me~! First you shall be punished, after that, you will know the pleasure of filling me with your warm semen~!"

Carmilla got up from the bed and rose my legs even higher up, she then bended my legs so that my ass was pointing upward. The Blood Countess then raised her hand and gave my ass a hard slapp.

_SMACK_!

MAAARGGG~~!" I moaned in pain. Carmilla's slapp had shocked my entire body causing my cock and pussy to finally climax. With my body spasming, my balls clenched and my cock shoot out a massive load of fresh sperm. Because of my position, my cock was aimed straight at my face, so the entire load splattered all over my face. If not for the huge dildo jammed in my mouth, I would have licked the cum off my face, but all I could do was wait for Carmilla to either lick it up or let it be.

"Just one slapp? Are you really such a useless fuck toy that you climax after one slapp?! How pathetic? Well, let's see what a second slapp makes your do!" Carmilla slapped my ass again, harder this time.

The slapp caused my cock and balls to work together and another load of semen was shot out of my throbbing futa cock. This load was thicker and I could feel my own sperm wriggling all over my cum covered face.

"Haha! Such a perverted cock, all it takes for it to cum now is one good spank! Well, here is number three~!"

Carmilla slapped my ass for a third time, then a fourth time, then a fifth time. This went on for five minutes. With each slapp I climaxed and shot another load of warm jizz all over my face and even my tits. I had bukkaked my own face.

"How cute, you look like a prim and proper slut with your face covered in semen…" Carmilla caressed my red, swollen ass. "I think it is time for a little reward, don't you think so too~?"

"Mrlghhh~!" I moaned. I was crying, there wasn't anything I could do to stop this. My cock was still at full mast because of the aphrodisiac and even if I got the dildo out of my mouth I wouldn't have the strength or will to use a Command Spell. All I could do was letting Carmilla and Medb do as they pleased until they were done.

Carmilla slowly let my legs back down, caressing my ass while she did. The Assassin then jerked off my cock gently, smiling at me. She got back in the bed, her groin above mine as she stood on her knees. She then pulled off her lace panties. She also undid the strap to the dildo and slowly pulled all the nine inches out of my mouth. She proceeded to lick the horse dildo a few times before she threw it over her shoulder, right at Medb.

"HEY! Watch it, you hag!"

Carmilla ignored her and instead put her soaked panties in my mouth. I almost gagged on the underwear. The seductive Assassin then took my cock and let the tip rub against her erect clit.

"Want to know how real women fuck~?" She asked moaning. "Want to fill this tight pussy with all your fertile sperm and knock me up~? Go ahead, thrust that futa cock all the way inside me, come on~! Fuck me so I forget how to walk tomorrow~!"

It was a trap, I knew it was, but I didn't care. Carmilla's enchanting voice and immense sex appeal got to me. I couldn't hold back. All I could think about was planting my dick inside her and fuck her brains out. So I jammed my eager cock inside her wet warmth and started to thrust like a madman.

"Ohh~! How eager you are! Such a horny little thing you are, Master~! You must really want to fill me with that oozing cum of yours~! Go on, pleasure me with that fat dick, fufufu~!"

I slammed my hips against Carmilla's. She was bouncing up and down on my cock as I thrusted my hips with everything I got. I managed to get up in a sitting position and wrap my arms around Carmilla. The pale woman wrapped her arms around me as well. We both moaned and gasped as we fucked each other. Carmilla's tight pussy only got tighter the longer we fucked. The tall woman hugged me so closely that my face got buried in her cleavage. I did the only logical thing and unhooked her lace bra. Carmilla noticed and tossed the bra away. Our sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and I somehow felt happy. This was not some BDSM sex, it was loving, caring sex.

"Charmillha, Ih-"

"Shhh~ I know, this is really sweet and lovely. Let's not ruin it with words~" Carmilla put her fingers in my mouth and pulled her panties out, before she pushed me closer so she could kiss me.

"Mmmhh~" We both moaned as our lips locked and our tongues played together. As our saliva mixed I could feel that my cock was about to blow another load. Carmilla grabbed one of my lactating tits and pushed her fingers inside my inverted nipple. "MMMHHH~~!"

"I luv yuh Mhastah~!" Carmilla moaned. "I rheeeeallhy do~! Cum, cum, cum~! Cum insihe meh all yuh whant~!"

"Charmillha~!" I moaned.

"No stop! That is ten minutes! It's my turn to play with her!" Medb grabbed Carmilla's shoulder. But the little thot was surprised as she was instantly shoved and trapped inside a Iron Maiden coffin.

"Is she-"

"She is fine, it's filled with dildos this time. Fufufu~! This ended up being more fun that I thought~"

"Yeah, ohhh~! Cumming!"

"It's okay, fill me to the brim Master! I'm yours, as long as you're mine!"

"I'm yours, Carmilla! I am! CUMMING~~~!"

My balls clenched yet again and as my potent seed shot out of my futa cock, Carmilla and I once again locked lips and made out, happily embracing one another as I filled her womb with my seed.

I had once again filled a Servant with my seed. I had once again fucked a hot woman and ended up falling for her. I really was the worst…

"Fufufu~ I wonder what gender it will be?"

"Huh?"

"Our child. We Servants may not have periods like you humans, but we can feel when our bodies are ready to be impregnated… Today isn't really a safe day, but I just couldn't stay away from you anymore. Toying with you, having sex with you… It was too good. Ohh, Master, are you alright?"

After such a bombshell i had promptly passed out...

* * *

**Later that day, at Da Vinci's workshop... **

"So you have had several partners for the last months… And Merlin made you into a futanari that can also change others with your semen… You have been having unprotected sex with a dozen girls and now you are worried that you might actually have gotten some of them pregnant… And you waited until now to tell me… Are you an idiot?!"

Carmilla had taken me to see Da Vinci after I passed out and we had been joined by Mash, Artoria and Scathach.

"I'm sorry… I was just scared of how everyone would react to… You know… Everything… My body changed so suddenly, all the male Servants stare at me when I enter the room… I didn't know what to do…"

"... I'm not mad at you." Da Vinci sighed. "I'm just surprised that you would do something so idiotic like having unprotected sex with your Servants!"

"But Servants cannot get impregnated by humans." Mash said, holding my hand.

"Yeaaaah… That isn't true…"

"W-W-WHAT!" Artoria and Scathach snapped.

"Whaaa…" I didn't know how to respond.

"So you really didn't know… Let me explain! It isn't easy to get a Servant pregnant. But Master can indeed get Servants pregnant. Servants don't have period cycles like humans, but they have times when their Spirit Origins are capable of creating an egg and having sperm fertilize them. After all, blood, sweat _and _semen does increase and replenish Servants mana. It may take some time for the pregnancy to show, as it isn't like a human pregnancy."

"How long does it take for the pregnancy to show?" I asked.

"Between two to four months. In total it will take five months, as long as the Servant stay healthy. They won't suffer morning sickness or mood swings, but they will have an increased appetite and lust."

"So a bunch of Servants could be pregnant without knowing it…" Mash whispered.

"And it'll show soon…" Artoria muttered.

Scathach sat quiet, holding her hands against her stomach, smiling.

"... This means we need to check every girl you've slept with, Master. We need to know who is and isn't pregnant! I'll summon them here for a health check up and we'll explain everything!"

I listed all the Servants I had slept with for the last three months. And Da Vinci called for all of them via the loudspeaker. They would all arrive soon.

I sat quiet with Mash and Artoria holding my hands and with Scathach hugging me from behind. I had always feared something like this would happen, but when the girls I loved where next to me, I felt calm, happy even. I knew that whatever happened next, I would still love them and they would love me.

But it was a bit awkward when Mash and Artoria started to jerk off my cock in the middle of Da Vinci's workshop.

"Just enjoy yourself, Master!" Artoria told me, her cheeks bright red. "If I am pregnant with your child or not, it does not matter. I love you!" Artoria made a Beeline for my lips and kissed me passionately. Her and Mash's hands moved faster and faster. Scatahch was simply standing behind me, I knew she was smiling, I could sense her happiness. It could have something to do with how Carmilla was grouping and fingering Scathach.

"You guys… I'm cumming~!" I moaned.

"Cum, Master~!" Artoria moaned in my ear.

"I love you Senpai~!" Mash whispered, squeezing my tit.

"Mine are bigger!" A female voice could be heard coming towards the workshop door.

"No! Mine are!"

"Don't be a fool! Mine are bigger!"

The door suddenly slammed open and just when I climaxed. My warm semen shot out of my cock and splattered all over…

"Artoria!? And… A third Artoria!?"

It was the Artoria I had met during the Camelot Singularity and accompanying her was her Altered self, Artoria Alter. These Artoria were different from their Saber counterpart. These Servants were Lancers… And far, far more mature than their Saber versions. You could call the Lancer versions the "adult" versions of Artoria… They had just barged into Da Vinci's workshop and had been unlucky enough to be right in the line of fire…

The two busty blondes were covered in my semen. The Original Artoria Lancer looked confused and a bit mesmerised as she played with the semen, while the Altered Artoria Lancer licked her fingers clean of the hot goo.

"My, my~ So this is why everyone was called to Da Vinci's office… My how perverted our Master is, splashing her semen all over our divine bodies~ However shall we punish her~?" Lartoria Alter chuckled.

"I-I-I'M s-s-sorry…" I stammered.

"No need to be, Master. I for one am happy that we are the same~!" Regular Lartoria smiled at me, her green eyes filled with joy and lust.

"That make us two. I think our little spat can wait, don't you?" Alter looked at her other self, a shy smile formed on her plump lips.

"Oh! Indeed! This is far more important!"

"What is important? Oh, my! What a mess you've made Fujimaru-chan!" Da Vinci was back. "And you two! Haven't I already settled your little game? You have the same body, your breasts are the same size!"

"Clearly a lie, but we have changed our plans a bit Da Vinci!" Alter said, locking the door to the workshop.

"Master, I guess by Mash's, our other self's and Lady Scathach's presence that you are used to have sex with females!"

"Uhhh… Yes?" I answered.

"Then how about two futanari?" Alter asked with a giggle.

"What?"

The two busty Kings lifted their skirts and pulled off their panties. Both released a massive, twelve inch futanari cock, already dripping with precum. My eyes were fixated on the massive cocks, the two kings were really like me. Their cocks quickly reached half mast and both women stroked their cocks, their eyes filled with lust.

"With so many of us here… How about we have some fun together~?" Alter purred.

"Ohh! Just wait one second!" Da Vinci hurried back to the loudspeaker. "I'm not missing this for the World! Having sex in a female's body and with a futanari no less! Oh, how exciting!"

Mash, Artoria, Scathach, Carmilla and I exchanged looks. All the Servants nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath, my day was far from over. Sure, I was scared of knowing which Servant I had impregnated. But at least for a moment I could focus on something else, or else I might end up crazy!

I took of my uniform and my stockings. My cock was already fully erect and ready to go.

"Come my Kings! I think my spear will be to your liking~!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter! I had some stuff to take care of, mainly some farming and summer fun! **

**This was chapter 19! I hope you liked it! I personally really like Carmilla, Medb not so much, and yes she is stuck in the Iron Maiden filled with dildos, she'll be stuck there for some time as well! Fufufufu~! **

**We'll see a two parter next time. With seven Servants, Ritsuka and I will need more than one chapter to fully immerse ourselves in all the titillating fun that can be had!**

**Next chapter is mainly about the Futanari Kings, ****Lancer Artoria and Lancer Artoria Alter****, as voted by you guys! Another poll will be up in a week or so about chapter 30, look forward to it! **

**The fanfic will take a bit of a shift from here! Pregnancies are about to take place, major deviations from the main story will happen. More magical cum and transformations will happen. And one and another male might show up… Maybe not as a male at all… But who really knows!?**

**I will post shorter chapters from now on, with more part 2s and even some part 3. I'll do this so I publish more regularly and consistent! **

**The Third Anniversary is going on right now! Skadi is finally out! I hope you guys have luck if your are pulling for her! I was sort of lucky… Got her after I sank 850 Quarts on her banner… At first I gave up, but then I got her on a log-in ticket, so that was fun! Again, I wish you guys luck if you are still pulling on her! **

**Next stop is the summer events! (Hoping for Summer BB!) **

**Until next time! Remember to stay safe and healthy! **

**VisionFox out! **


	20. Chapter 20: 2 Royal Spears: Part 1

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 20:

2 Royal Spears

Part 1

Da Vinci, Scathach, Carmilla, Mash, Artoria, Lartoria & Lartoria Alter

By: VisionFox

* * *

(**OBS**, **Artoria Lancer **will be referred to as **Lartoria **in this chapter and **Artoria Lancer Alter **will be referred to as** Lartoria Alter** or **Alter **for short. Regular Artoria will be referred to as Artoria or Saber Artoria in the chapter.)

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

Seeing both Lartoria strip down, exposing their busty bodies and jerking off their fat futa dicks until they were fully erect, made both me and Artoria reach full mast without any stimulation. The sight of such beautiful Futanaris made my cock tremble with excitement.

"How, cute~!" Lartoria chuckled. "Master is already hard, just from seeing us naked… To think you were such a pervert~!" She grabbed my raging cock and started to jerk it with her soft hand, teasing my tip with her fingers.

"Fufufu~! I find it interesting that our other self is getting hard from watching us~!" Lartoria Alter snickered. "I have waited for this moment~!"

The Alter didn't waste any time, she grabbed Saber Servant and ripped off her clothes, shoved her fingers inside her damp pussy and forced her into a sloppy, slutty kiss.

"MMMHHHMMM~~!" Artoria moaned as Lartoria Alter dominated her.

"MMMMHHH~~!" Alter moaned as she fingered the original Saber, making her squirt like a little virgin.

"I am so happy I installed this~!" Da Vinci said with a smile. The inventor pushed a button on the wall and the entire room started to transform. Soft pillows fell from the roof, comfortable beds rose up from the floor, the lights turned into a light shade of purple and Da Vinci's desk turned into a massive closet. Various dildos, vibrators, strap-ons and aphrodisiacs could now be found in the genius' bookshelves.

"You constructed all of this?" Mash asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the perverted room.

"Indeed~! I had a feeling I would end up having sex with Master, so I made sure to prepare this lovely addition to my office, what do you think?" Da Vinci looked proud of herself, the room was impressive and was perfect for what was to come next.

"Of course the room can change and add any features you can think off, just tell me and I'll make sure the room changes accordingly~!" Da Vinci explained, letting her clothes turn into spirit form, exposing the beauty of Mona Lisa.

"Can you add a few chains and a chair with a massive dildo~?" Carmilla asked.

"Of course~!" Da Vinci chuckled. She snapped her fingers and in an instant chains connected to the roof and a chair with a massive 20 inch dildo appeared in the room.

"Fufufu~! This will be fun~! Mash! You shall join me~!" Carmilla ordered my kouhai.

"Y-yes?" Mash answered, looking concerned at me.

"Go!" I told her. "Have fun~!"

"Oh, don't worry Master~!" Carmilla chuckled. "I won't hurt her, but she will squeal~!"

Mash took Carmilla's hand and the two of them walked over to the chair and the chains. As Carmilla put the chains around Mash's wrists, Mash lowered herself onto the massive dildo, letting it fill her ass while she moaned like a bitch. Carmilla stripped herself and Mash naked and put on one of the double-sided strap-on dildos, shoving one end inside her pussy and the other inside Mash's dripping cunt.

"OHHHH~~!" Mash moaned. "My slutty pussy and ass are filled with massive cocks~!"

"If you are to please Master, then you must be trained properly~!" Carmilla laughed, raising her hand and smacking Mash's plump ass.

_SHMACH! SHMACH! SCHMACK!_

"Don't worry about being heard or interrupted!" Da Vinci told us. "The the room is soundproof and magic-proof to boot. And I sent out another message to the girls so they know to stay away, we can enjoy ourselves all day and night~! The issue of making everyone pregnant can wait a few hours~!" Da Vinci chuckled, she then walked up to Scathach and pulled her to one of the beds, handing Scathach a flask with red liquid.

As Carmilla and Mash had their fun and as Scathach and Da Vinci started kissing, Lartoria picked me up like a princess and pinned me to on of the many beds, pressing her lips against mine with such passion I couldn't help but feel my heart skip several beats.

Feeling Lartoria's wet tongue inside my mouth, toying with my own tongue, made my pussy even more wet and my cock shivered in anticipation of feeling her inside me. I could feel Lartoria's own huge cock press against my cock as she pressed her plump body against mine.

"My king~!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around Lartoria's warm body. As our saliva mixed, the king gently grabbed my cock and started to jerk it off. "Ohh~! My king, I… I…"

"Cum Master~! Let out your thick baby seed~! Your king demands it~!" Lartoria squeezed my cock so hard and rubbed it with such an amazing technique that I couldn't stop myself, within seconds I shot my first load of cum, all over our stomachs.

"She is quite the slut, huh~!" Lartoria Alter walked up to us, she let her fingers caress Lartoria's thick bubble butt before she gave it an aggressive slapp.

"Are you already done with our other self?" Lartoria asked annoyed, looking over at the regular Artoria.

Artoria was laying on a bed, her pussy leaking oozing cum, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue sticking out as she moaned and her body spasmed. Her face and body were covered in sticky cum as well, it was as if she had been a Bukkake Video, but it was all done by one person, or rather one futanari.

"I had my fun, she stopped resisting me after I blew my second load inside her, after that I filled every hole she got with my cum, not that it stopped this raging boner of mine~! I can take on another ten girls or so before I am satisfied..."

"You came inside her!?" I snapped. "At least wear a condom!"

"Why? Servants cannot get other Servants pregnant. If you cum inside us or we cum inside you, then we have a problem! I really don't want another Mordred on my hands! But I would love fucking her into submission~!"

Lartoria wrapped her arms around my body and pulled us up into a sitting position. She gave me one last kiss and looked over at her Altered self.

"I think we should share Master for the time being." She said, patting my head.

"Really? You think she can take on both of us at the same time~?" Alter chuckled.

"She is experienced now, I am sure she can manage both our cocks at the same time, right~?" Lartoria smiled at me, it was an inhuman smile, cold yet filled with intent. She wanted to fill me with two massive futa cocks… Two, very, fertile looking futa cocks…

"C-condoms…" I whispered.

"Huh?" Alter raised an eyebrown.

"If you're going to use my cunt, then please, use a condom!"

The two Servants looked at each other, they were silent for a second. Then Alter started to laugh and Lartoria snickered gently.

"I guess you are scared of getting pregnant now, understandably so." Lartoria said calmly, patting my head to calm me down. "If it is my Master's wish that I use a condom, then I will~"

"Lets just hope the condom doesn't break~!" Alter purred. "I myself won't have to use a condom!"

"Huh?" Her words made me very concerned.

"Fufufu~ Master, you do know that when you do anal, one does not need a condom~~!" The Alter Servants smiled at me, a sly and calculated smile. She gave her erect cock a light slapp and pushed it in my face. "Don't worry, I will go easy on you~! At the start at least~!"

Lartoria Alter walked over to Da Vinci's bookcase and picked up one vial with purple liquid and two syringes with blue liquid. Before she came back she walked over to a blindfolded Mash, who was strung up with chains, her ass and pussy filled with massive dildos and her mouth sloppy with saliva.

"Such a cute little skank~!" Alter hummed, injecting Mash left nipple with one of the syringes, pushing the blue liquid into her erotic body.

"Leave my toy alone, you slut!" Carmilla hissed, pumping her hips wish such force that Mash's tits bounced all over as she begged for more.

"More! More! Fuck my ass more, miss Carmilla~!"

"Fufufufu~! Such a honest slut, guess I must keep training you until you are fit to be Master's number one~!"

Lartoria Alter walked up to me and Lartoria, we were kissing and groping each other, I was sitting in her lap now, my legs wrapped around her slim waist, her fingers kneading my fat ass as she forced her tongue deep down my throat.

You could hear Scathach and Da Vinci moan as they fingered each other and shoved dildos inside each others cunts. Having so many girls enjoying themselves made me happy. And what made me even more happy was the fact that Lartoria Alter slapped her fat futa cock against my leg and regular Lartoria just nodded.

"Lets have some fun, Master~!" They both said.

Lartoria picked me up and we got up from the bed. She then, still with me wrapping my legs around her waist, spread my asscheeks as wide as she could, letting her finger tease my asshole as her cock and mine smashed together.

"Your butt is so cute, Master~!" Lartoria cooed. "Thick and plump, but not too fat or without firmness~! It is the perfect butt for a cute Master, such as yourself~!"

"I- MMMHHHH~!" Lartoria didn't let me speak, she pressed her lips against mine and shoved her tongue as deep down my throat as she could, making me moan like a slut.

"Save some for me, you cow~!" Alter gave my ass a hard slapp, making me moan into Lartoria's mouth as we made out. Her warm embrace made me calm down, but things only escalated.

Alter used her hung cock to tease my asshole, letting her tip go in and out of my ass as she caressed my plump cheeks.

"I am going to enjoy this~!" She moaned into my ear.

Alter then stopped for a moment, in the corner of my eye I could see her pouring a red liquid on her long shaft, smearing the liquid evenly onto her magnificent dick. It was lube…

"Time to make you mine~!" Lartoria purred.

"Oh no, I'll make her mine~!" Alter said, she grabbed one of my nipples from behind and twisted it.

"Gjhiiiiiiii~!" I gasped, as the pleasure of having my nipple teased was too good.

"But first we need to make sure you feel really good~!" Alter hissed.

I then felt a slight sting in my boob and quickly noticed how Alter had injected the other syringe into my breast and emptied it, filling my boob with the blue liquid.

"What did you- Ohhhh~!"

It was as if a pleasant fire had started inside my boob. It made my boob feel sensetive and the slightest touch made my whole body spasm.

"Ghaghaaaaa~!" I moaned, the pleasant warmth inside me quickly spreading through my body. My nipples, my clit, my lips, my tongue, my whole body was ablaze.

"Now, your body is ready~!" Alter chuckled.

Without any warning the busty King of Storms plunged her sharp meat spear inside my ass, filling me to the brim with her thick man meat. My ass greedily accepted her fat cock, letting her push the massive cock dick until it made my stomach bulge.

"Haaaaa~!" I moaned, gasping for air, clinging to Lartoria as she patted my head, comforting me.

"There, there, Master~ You're such a good cumdump, you took all of Alter's cock in one go without breaking, that is impressive~!"

"Her ass… It's soooo tight~!" Alter sighed. "With so many Servants wanting a piece of her, how is her ass so tight!? Mmmm~!"

"Fufufu~! If her ass is so good it makes Alter all flustered, then your pussy must be just as good~!" Lartoria slowly moved her penis in position, letting her tip flick against my clit.

"Hiii~!" I hissed, feeling my asshole tighten around Alter's pulsating cock.

"Ohhh~! D-don't do that… Just fuck her already, her ass is just… Too… Too tight~! Ohhh~!" Alter grabbed my boobs from behind and squeezed them as if her life depended on it, the drug she had injected me with made the pleasure ten times more intense and I was surprised that I didn't pass out from the pleasure. What didn't surprise me was how my nipples started to lactate, like faucets, the milk almost sprayed out of my tits.

"Oh my? Is she pregnant already?" Larotria asked.

"S-side effect…" I managed to say, feeling how my body was about to reach its limit.

"My, my~ Merlin sure knows how to make a sexy transformation~!" Lartoria giggled. "Don't pass out on us now, Master~~!"

"OOHHHHHH~~!"

Feeling Lartoria's penis enter my cock hungry cunt, pushing closer to my cervix, inch by inch getting closer to my womb, while at the same time having Lartoria Alter's huge, pulsating cock in my equally cock hungry ass, felt amazing!

"M-my ass~! My… My phussy~~!" I moaned, trying to stay conscious. The drug's effect was making me squirt the moment Lartoria's monster cock reached my cervix, and again when she pushed her cock through my cervix and into my fertile womb.

"Oh no! I forgot to put on a condom~!" Lartoria feigned ignorance. "Oh well, I guess you'll be the mother of my child~! Let's make a sibling for Mordred~!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You are not getting her pregnant!" Da Vinci yelled at Lartoria. "Here, make her drink this!" Da Vinci stopped her little fun time with Scathach and opened a cabinet, she then picked up a small flask with clear liquid and threw it to Lartoria. "It will prevent her from getting pregnant. I don't want the Mage Association to get suspicious when they come here, wondering how our dear Ritsuka got pregnant when she was off saving the world!"

"Very well. Drink up~!" Lartoria put the flask to my lips and I slowly drank the sweet potion.

"It taste like honey..." I sighed.

"Can we get started now!?" Alter grunted. "I love her ass, but I would love it even more if I could plant my seed inside her~!"

"Go on then~! Let's enjoy this, master~!"

"Ohh~ OHHHH~~!" Lartoria and Lartoria Alter slowly started to move their hips, their large balls slapping my groin gently as they thrusted inside me.

"Yeeeess~! That's it~! Her ass is so tight~!" Alter moaned, biting my ear as her hips bumped into my ass.

Lartoria didn't say a thing as she thrusted her hips, she just looked into my eyes and gasped while she squeezed my asscheeks, letting her fingers dig into my soft flesh. At the same time Alter picked up the pace and slammed her hips into my ass, her cock stirring up my tight asshole, making my insides twitch and spasm as she plowed into me.

"Fuck~! Her ass is clenching around my dick~! I might blow my load any second~!" Alter gasped, her fingers teasing my erect nipples as they squirted out more breast milk.

"Ahhh~! Ahhh~! Her pussy is so tight~!" Lartoria moaned. She hugged me closer, our sweaty bodies rubbing together as we pleasured each other.

My pussy was squirting non stop, Lartoria's huge cock throbbing as it seemed to grow inside my damp snatch. The divine king's cock made me into a simple minded, cock loving, slut. The feeling of having my tight cunt filled with royal cock, the feeling of having my ass stuffed with hung Storm King dick.

"Fuuuuuck~~! I'm cumming~! My pussy~! My ass~! Cocks~! Cocks~! Cocks~! I am a slutty cock hungry cum dump~! Your royal cocks are making me cuuuuum~~! Ohhhhhh~! CUMMMING~~!" I screamed, my ass and pussy tightening around the two cocks jammed inside me.

"Fuck, I'm cumming too~!" Alter purred.

"This pleasure, my cock cannot handle it anymore~! Cumming~! I'M CUMMING~!" Lartoria moaned, as her cock throbbed inside me.

Lartoria and Lartoria Alter rapidly rammed their dicks inside me as they got close to climax. As I was about to reach climax, so were the two busty Artorias. As my balls clenched, I could feel the two cocks inside me suddenly stiffen.

"CUMMING~~!" The three of us moaned together.

My semen erupted out of my cock, splattering all over Lartoria's massive tits as they pressed against my own lactating mammaries.

"My semen… It's filling your damp cunt~! Maaaaasteer~~!" Lartoria grabbed my head and buried it in her massive cleavage.

I could feel Lartoria's hot jizz fill my womb, the warm spunk stained my greedy cunt pure white as all three of us climaxed. Having my ass filled with potent sperm at the same time as my dripping cunt felt amazing, feeling Alter's cock spasm as it blew its thick load inside my ass made my body tremble.

"Fuck… Her ass is just too good~" Alter sighed, pulling her still erect cock out of my gaping ass. "I think I'll mark this ass as my personal fuck hole~!"

"Her body is indeed amazing~!" Lartoria chuckled. "But I am far from done with her~!"

Lartoria sat me down on the bed, my ass and vagina both leaking with fragrant futa cum. The busty king then pinned me down on the bed, got into the 69 position and swayed her thick ass in my face.

"After such a wonderful climax, I would like to reward you, Master~! My ass is yours~!"

As the matured Artoria swayed her wonderful ass in my face, I heard how Mash, Da Vinci and Scathach all moaned and gasped. We were all enjoying ourselves. And as my cum loving pussy and jizz filled ass leaked fresh sperm, I grabbed Lartoria's ass and buried my face in it, happily licking her dripping cunt as we both moaned.

Alter went over to the still silly-fucked Saber Artoria and jammed her raging cock inside the Saber's tiny ass, banging her as she talked dirty to her.

As we all enjoyed each other, drowning in pleasure, I knew that all eight of us were far from done… Not knowing what would happen in just a few days…

To Be Continued...

* * *

**VisionFox****: **

**So much for posting more regularly… Sorry again for the late chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I personally really like the "grown up" or divine Artorias, especially if they wear swimsuits… Or I guess it is bunny suits… Never mind!**

**(I really do hope one of the new 5 Stars for Summer 5 is an Avenger Bunny Artoria Alter, it just fits… But that won't happen… Sadly) **

**Next chapter is the second part of the orgy, look forward to it. More focus on Carmilla, Saber Artoria and Da Vinci. **

**The third poll is now up, asking who you want to see in chapter 30! If there are any new fetishes you want to read about in future chapters, just DM me and I'll see if I can include them in the future! (No jail-bait unless they are aged up!)**

**I also published another Futa Fanfic involving Fate characters: ****Camelot: Grand/ Futa.**** Check it out if you enjoy my lewd fanfics! **

**Summer is ongoing, I am currently farming the hell out of the Summer 2 Re-Run, I hope your farming is going well, once again Medb is a total pain in the ass, at least she looks good in red… I got Summer Nero, which I am happy about, but now I'm sure I won't get Summer BB. **

**I do hope your summons go well, as Gacha is hell and salt and just damn cruel. I hope the new feature for the 5th Anniversary is a better Pitty System, as the current one is just plain bad. **

**If you enjoy this fanfic or my work in general, feel free to follow, favorite or review! **

**Until next chapter! Stay healthy, take care and throw all the cheese at the Thot Queen! I have a large collection of old, stinky Brie with Medb's name on it! **

**(Also, how the heck did Kiara score another buff!? I guess she really wants to convert us huh...) **

**VisionFox out! **


	21. Chapter 21: 2 Royal Spears: Part 2

Fate: Grand/ Futa

Chapter 21:

2 Royal Spears

Part 2

Da Vinci, Scathach, Carmilla, Mash, Artoria, Lartoria, Lartoria Alter

By: VisionFox

* * *

(**OBS**, **Artoria Lancer **will be referred to as **Lartoria **in this chapter and **Artoria Lancer Alter **will be referred to as** Lartoria Alter** or **Alter **for short. Regular Artoria will be referred to as Artoria or Saber Artoria in the chapter.)

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

Planting my un-lubed cock deep inside Lartoria's plump ass felt amazing. Her tight ass sucked my futa cock as I pushed every inch of my erect member inside her. The warm, slippery hole was tighter than any other ass I had fucked, not even Astolfo had this tight of an ass… (Not surprising, as d'Eon fucked his ass every day… They would always scream that they were impregnating each other, asking to have their new tits milked, even though they weren't lactating...)

"Ohoooo~!" I moaned my entire length was shoved inside her pulsating anus. Feeling the walls of her ass tighten around my throbbing cock made my legs weak. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to thrust my hips like a beast in heat.

"Ohhh~! Master~! Your cock is sooo big, it is making such a mess of my asshole~! This royal ass likes it rough~! Master~! Harder~! HARDER~~!""

"My King~!" I gasped, slamming my hips into Lartoria's thick ass. "Your ass… It's sucking on my cock~! It's like it is trying to milk my cock~!"

"That's right~! My ass is desperate to taste your cum~! I want your cum to flood my ass and make my stomach expand~! I want you to fill me with so much sperm that I'll look pregnant~! I want to feel each sperm swim inside me as you climax inside my royal ass~! Fill me~! FILL ME TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR FERTILE SPERM~! MASTERRRRRR~~!"

_SHMACK! SHMACK! SHMACK! SHMACK! SHMACK! _

I moved my hips like a piston, smashing into Lartoria's cum craving ass, my cock trying to reach even deeper inside her ass. The shmacking noises our bodies made when they slammed against each other made me even more horny. The wet sounds my cock and her ass made as I rammed my meat rod inside her my body shiver with joy. My body… My cock loved it!

"My ass belongs to you, Master~~!" Lartoria moaned. "Mess it up~! Mess up my fat anal hole, make it take the shape of your fat futa cock~! Mark me as your personal royal onnahole~! Mark me~! MARK MEEEEE~~!"

"Artoria~! My cock~! I'm cumming~~!"

"YEEEESS~~! CUM~! CUM~! CUM MY DEAR MASTER, FILL THIS ASS PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK STICKY CUM~~! I'M CUMMING~~! AOOOOOOO~~!"

Both of us climaxed. My balls clenched and a thick load of fresh semen was released inside Lartoria's asshole. My balls wouldn't stop, like so many times before, my balls just kept producing sperm. Load after thick load was stuffed inside Lartoria's ass. I granted her wish. I filled her ass with so much thick spunk, that her stomach started to malform.

"OHHH~! Your warm cum is reaching my stomach, Master~! See~! See~! My stomach is getting bigger~! Look~! Look Alter~! Master is filling me with her babies~!"

"Huh? Wh-what!? You're impregnating her now!? Without me!?" Alter dropped Artoria, who she had been fucking in the ass. The Saber's gaping asshole leaked out oozing cum as she giggled happily. Her slim body was spasming after being fucked by her adult Altered self.

"She is not impregnating me like that, my dear Alter, she is simply filling my ass with her semen, expanding my stomach to look pregnant, don't I look glorious~?"

Lartoria caressed her swollen stomach, bouncing up and down on my still erect cock. I was still unloading semen inside her, the continued stimulation from Lartoria's tight ass made my cock spew out more cum than I ever had before, making my head feel rather dizzy.

"So this is how you will look like when you are pregnant…" Alter caressed her other self's stomach, her eyes fixated on the swollen belly.

"When we are pregnant, Alter!" Lartoria cooed. "I won't go through with it alone~! You will be impregnated as well~!"

"I-i-is that fine with you, M-M-Master?" Alter looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Of course I'll impregnate you, both of you~!" I chuckled. "How could I say no to that!?"

"OHH, MASTER~!" Alter pushed Lartoria away, forcing her off my dick, so that Alter could hug me.

"HEY! Master is still cumming~! That cum is meant to go inside my ass~!" Lartoria growled, her gaping ass now pumping out my oozing baby juice.

"You'll have to clean that up once you are done, you horny monsters!" Da Vinci reprimanded us, jamming dildo after dildo inside Scathach's squirting cunt.

"I'll happily have Maid Alter clean it up later, but first I need to handle this cum fountain~!" Alter grabbed my erect shaft and swallowed it whole. She swallowed me to the base and started to vacuum suck my dick, happily drinking all the semen my penis shot out.

"_SLURP, SLUUUUURP, SMMMHHH~~!_" Alter made such lewd, sexual sounds as she sucked me off, that my cock couldn't help but react, my balls clenched even worse than before and another wave of thick cum was launched.

Alter moaned like a whore as she swallowed the potent cum, not letting a single drop of my semen leave her wonderful mouth. Her lips pressed against my shaft with such determination I feared she would never let go.

"My nipples, my nipples~! I'm lactating again~! Ohhhhh~!"

Once again my nipples leaked with warm milk, Lartoria took the opportunity to latch onto one of my now erect nipples and started to drink my breast milk like a baby.

"MMMMHH~~! Mmmmhhhh~! Mhastha's mhilk~!" She moaned, sucking my milk as she fingered my other nipple, shoving her strong fingers inside my enlarged nipple.

"My… Cock… Is… Dumping… So much… Cum… Inside Alter… Ohhhh~! My balls won't stop clenching~!" I could feel how Alter pushed one of her fingers inside my cum stuffed asshole, and how other finger got jammed inside my damp pussy.

"Hohhhhh~! My ass and pussy are being fingered~! This is ohhh~! This is too much~!" My body can't handle this~! I'm cumming~! I'm cumming~! My ass, pussy and cock won't stop cumming~! I'm dying~! I'M DYING FROM CUMMINGGGGG~~!"

"Mash~! Hand me an butt plug~!" Larotria had hurried over to Mash and Carmilla. "I can't let Master's wonderful cum leak out of me~! I need it to stay inside me~!"

"Here, use this, it fits. In more ways than one~!" Carmilla gave Lartoria a long, thick horse dildo, with a massive bulge at the end, making sure that it would be next to impossible to pull it out. Not only that, on the end of the dildo was a blonde horse tail, making it a perfect toy for Lartoria to use.

"Hurry Mash, jam it in my ass~! Hurry, so I don't lose all of Master's cum~!" Lartoria begged the blushing girl.

Mash did as she was told and jammed the horse sized butt plug inside Lartoria's ass, inch by inch it was shoved inside her, without lube or any preparations. Lartoria only moaned and gasped as the thick butt toy made its way inside her cum stuffed ass.

"Only the plug part left, my king!" Mash told the giggling King of Storms. The sex crazed slut spanked herself as a gesture for Mash to plug her ass properly. "Okay, here goes!"

With one last push, Mash forced the large end of the dildo inside Lartoria's ass, plugging it, making sure no semen escaped her leaking ass.

"I, for one, think we should go all the way~!" Carmilla purred. The busty vampiress put something on Lartoria's head and laughed. "See, if she is meant to have a horse tail, of course she should have horse ears as well!" Carmilla then gave Lartoria's ass a harsh slapp, making her ass jiggle and tremble.

Lartoria now looked like a typical horse monster girl, with a cute horse tail and fitting horse ears.

"Hahahaha~! Now she looks like a real horse slut~! How wonderful~! Owww~! Wh-what the-"

"When you are done playing with her ass, why not join us big girls~? Hmm~?" Da Vinci had grabbed Carmilla from behind and several mechanical tentacles had began to ravish the vampiress busty body.

"Noo~! Get these things off meeeee~! Hiiii~!" Carmilla screamed as two tentacles entered her dripping pussy.

As Da Vinci and Scathach took care of Carmilla, Mash and the now dressed up Lartoria made their way back to me and Alter. Lartoria was drooling as she crawled her way over to me, her swollen stomach bouncing as she crawled on the cum stained floor.

"Senpai, please excuse me!" Mash didn't waste any time, my cute little kouhai got on top of me and proudly satt her cute little butt down right on my face.

"MMMMSHHHH~!" I moaned into her ass, feeling her warm butt cover my face.

"L-lick me, S-Senpai!" Mash begged me.

I had no reason to not do it…

I opened my mouth and let my tongue enjoy the sweet taste of Mash wet cunt. Her pussy juice tasted sweet and was like an aphrodisiac to me, my cock, still being vacuum sucked by Alter, pumped out even more semen. Alter started to gurgle, as if she was choking on my sperm. I could feel her finally pulling my raging cock out of her cum loving mouth. I couldn't see it, but I could feel my cum squirt out of my tip and splatter all over Alter's body as she let my cock _plop _out of her mouth. I could feel how my dick still leaked sperm, covering my long shaft in the gooey baby batter as the shaft pulsated from all the stimulation.

_No more. Please, my dick can't take any more… _I thought as Mash rubbed her crotch in my face, moaning loudly as I used my tongue to play with her wet pussy. The smell of her body, the feeling of having her warm ass squished against my face, hearing her moan form the pleasure I caused her, it made my cock even more eager to ravish her pussy and fill her with my hot baby making sperm.

"Senpai~! Senpai~! Your tongue is making me cum~! Taste it~! Taste my cum~! It's good, right~? Right~?" Mash aggressively rubbed her cunt in my face, squirting her sweet cum all over me as she grabbed my ejaculating futa dick and teased the tip with her soft fingers, letting her hand be covered in my fragrant futa cum.

And she was right; her cum was tasty, sweet even. I did not understand it, her cum was like sugar water. Had my magical cum changed her body so that her cum tasted sweet? Whatever the case was, I was not going to complain, I couldn't get enough of her sweet cum.

"Ohhh, Master~!" Lartoria grunted. "Something is happening to my body~!"

Mash quickly got up from my face, her pussy still dripping with her sweet pussy juice. We both looked at Lartoria as she grabbed her own tits, moaning like crazy as her body began to change. Her cock shot rope after rope of sticky semen as her breasts began to grow larger, fuller.

"M-my tits~! MY TITS~~!" Lartoria gasped. "Full~! The feel so full~~!"

Lartoria's tits were expanding, her nipples began to swollen and grew longer. At first only a few white drops leaked from the elongated nipples, but soon her nipples leaked a stream of breast milk. Mash and I acted quickly. Mash started to suck on the left nipple, while I sucked on the right one, both of us hugging Lartoria and moaning in content as the busty king fed us.

"Awww~! You are like babies~! My own little babies, drinking mommy's milk~!" Lartoria didn't seem to mind at all that we drank from her breasts, if anything, she seemed to get overly excited. Her cock was throbbing something fierce, as if it was ready to climax at any second.

"Your tits are great your Highness~!" I told the thick goddess.

"Your milk is just as thick and wonderful as Senpai's~!" Mash purred.

"That is high praise~!" Da Vinci chuckled, still toying with Carmilla and Scathach.

Alter and Saber had jumped in bed and were making out, moaning and fingering each other and they pressed their cocks together.

"That's a good girl~!" Lartoria told me and Mash, patting our heads. "Drink all of mama's milk~! Ahhhh~! My body feels so good~! My cock feels sooooo gooood~~!" Lartoria moved her attention to her erect shaft, jerking it as Mash and I hugged her tightly, letting our sweaty and cum covered bodies squish together.

* * *

**And so, the orgy went on...**

Everyone in the room moaned, gasped and climaxed, it was as if time stood still. The smell of sweat, sperm, cum and aphrodisiac filled Da Vinci's office. The orgy went on and on, we lost track of time completely. I lost track over how many times I climaxed, how many times Mash and I made out, how many times Da Vinci used her inventions to toy with the other girls, how many times Alter abused Saber by pumping her full of her cum, how many times Lartoria was milked.

I was laying in the bed. I was being sandwiched between Lartoria and Alter, having Lartoia's cock in my pussy (my face buried in her tits) and Alter's dick in my ass. Their stomachs were still inflated from when I pumped them full of cum. Feeling their soft bellies against my hot body as they stuffed me full of cock was great.

"Her ass is still as tight as the first time~!" Alter giggled, letting her hands fondled my thighs. "To think I would fall for such a perverted woman~!"

"Agreed~!" Lartoria cooed. "Master's body, her beauty, is next only to mine~!"

"TO _OURS_!" Alter snapped.

I couldn't help but giggle. I was happy, I was truly happy. And as the two futanari kings hugged me, fucked me and cuddled me, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Blissfully unaware of what was about to happen…

* * *

**A few days later… **

**Mash's POV **

"So I am not pregnant?" I asked.

"No, you are not pregnant, Mash." Da Vinci reaffirmed. "You are in perfect health and your body is indeed ready to have a baby. You simply have to try a bit harder, that is all."

"So you are fine with me and Senpai having kids?" I asked, feeling my cheeks grow red.

"It is your choice, Mash. You and Ritsuka have saved the world, ended the Remnant Demon God Pillars and survived various deadly events these past three years. If you two want to spend your lives together and raise a family, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't!"

"But what about Chaldea? What would the Mage Asociacion say if I just left? I… I can't just leave Chaldea..."

"I won't tell you what to do, at the end of the day you need to make your own decisions, that is what _he _would want you to do." Da Vinci took my hands in hers and smiled at me.

_Doctor… _

"I… I want to talk to Senpai first! If… If she wants me to come with her, then I shall go with her! If she wants to spend her life with me, then I shall happily follow her wherever she goes!"

"Awww~! Young love~!" Da Vinci pulled em into a hug. "I am sure she wants you to come with her. And don't worry about Chaldea, everyone here will understand and wants the best for you, just remember to write to us every now and again!"

"Da Vinci…" I was close to tears.

"There there, no need for tears! Just make sure to enjoy these last months with us, okay?"

"I will!" With tears running down my face, I hugged Da Vinci, happy and sad at the same time, looking forward to the future and dreading it at the same time.

* * *

**At the same time...**

**BB's POV **

_Damn! The new year is approaching fast! Senpai is only going to stay here for another few months, I hate that I need to enact the plan now! But I have no choice, if I don't do this now someone might stop me, or Senpai might find out what I am up to…_

I was sneaking into one of the must secure rooms in Chaldea, the room that hosted the Holy Grails Senpai had recovered from the Singularities.

It had taken a long time to plan, making sure Passionlip and Meltlilith understood the plan and did their parts was crucial. Making sure no one was in my way. Making sure the Servants were busy. (Thankfully the Servants were hosting a cook off, so almost all Servants were in the cafeteria) The guy guarding the room with the Grails was a pathetic lolicon and always gawked at Melt whenever he could. It had been too easy for Melt to seduce him and make him leave his post.

Passionlip was keeping Senpai busy, along with a few other girls…

All I had to do was get into the room and get my hands on one of the Grails, or maybe two… Or maybe all of them!

I used a skeleton key I had stolen from Da Vinci to open the door to the room. I quickly sneaked in and walked up to the Grails. They weren't stored in a safe or within a magical seal. They were just floating next to each other with magic making them float. The magic emitted a powerful aura, so it was best not to touch it on my own. I didn't want to lose my hand after all.

"Lucky me, I have the perfect thing to bypass this little annoyance~!"

I pulled out a knife, but it wasn't just any knife.

"I hope Medea won't miss this thing too much, I am using it for a good cause after all~! _RULE BREAKER_~~!"

I stabbed the magical field surrounding the Grails and in an instant the magical field dispersed, the Grails stopped floating and felt to the floor. I nabbed one of the, two of them… ALL OF THEM!

"Now then… Grant me my wish~! Let me create the most sexual, lustful and deavient world that's possible~! Let me create _BB World~_!"

When the Grails hit the floor, an alarm went off, but it was too late I had already enacted my wish upon the Grails.

"Finally~! Now I can enact my super special surprise for Senpai~! Not a boring Singularity, but a Super Sexy Summer Surprise Singularity that has the power of seven Holy Grails behind it~! Fufufufu~!"

All of Chaldea started to tremble, as if an earthquake was in effect. I could hear people and Servants scream. But it was indeed too late to stop me, there was nothing anyone could do to stop me, all they could do was accept their fate and let themselves be transported to my world, to BB World!

And with a quick and silent _blipp, _every Servant that had been summon to Chaldea, the last Master of Humanity and the Eggplant of a Servant that was her lover, had been transported to a whole different world.

And I, fittingly, was sitting on a throne, smiling, waiting for my Senpai to come to me…

"My, how much fun we are going to have, Senpai~! I will be waiting for you~! Fufufufu~!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**

**And that is chapter 21! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**And with that we are entering the first story arc of this fanfic! **

**A new Singularity forms! ****The Lustful Paradise of Eternal Pleasure:** _**BB World**_**!**

**Yes! BB has enacted her plan and has sent Ritsuka, Mash and every Servant into a hellish world filled with sex, lust and all sorts of fetishes one can imagine! Next chapter will be a bit more story focused, but don't worry, there will be plenty of smut in the next chapter and the chapters that follow. A lot of new girls and fetishes will be introduced!**

**This story arc will be like a summer event, it will be set over the summer, have Servants dressed in swimsuits and be more wholesome than serious. I have a bunch of chapters planned and after this story arc I might head into the Lostbelts, maybe... **

**Summer 3 is going on and I am not summoning for Jeanne d'Arc Archer, why you ask?! Because Summer BB is coming out soon, that is why! Waifu priorities! Also because BB has a tan in her second ascension… **

**Don't forget the poll that is open concerning chapter 30! Check out my other works! If you liked this chapter, leave a review or if you haven't already, favorite or follow the fanfic!**

**Good luck with your grinding and summonings my fellow Masters, stay hydrated and stay healthy! **

**VisionFox out! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Milk Stand

**Fate: Grand/ Futa **

BB World Arc  
Part 1

Chapter 22:

The Milk Stand

Astolfo & Mordred

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV **

I had no idea what had happened. I had suddenly passed out while farming Embers with Raikou and Nitocris. When I woke up I was all alone and naked on a large green field. I looked around, hoping someone had been transported along with me. But I didn't see anyone. I called out for my friends, but no one answered. I started to panic. I raised my hand and tried using a Command Seal to summon Arotria to me. But not even that worked. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I started to sob. I hated this. I hated how alone I felt. But then something appeared…

"_Welcome to BB World~_!"

"Huh?"

It was a small, plushie-like BB doll. It floated towards me, playing BB's theme as the doll giggled happily. Once in front of me it bowed and handed me a letter only to disapparate with a loud _poof_. Leaving me stunned and with a lot of questions. What was going on? I quickly opened the letter, only for the letter to start floating, as a tiny hologram recording started to play.

"Heeellooo Senpai~~!"

"BB?!"

"Yes~! You must be quite surprised~! I have been planning this for quite some time~! And now I can finally live out my dream~! BB WORLD~~!"

"BB World?! The hell is this about?!" I growled.

"I was so happy to find out you were a massive pervert, Senpai~! You would do it with anyone~! Ohh, how fun it was to watch you make all the girls yours~! I would lie if I didn't want a piece of you myself~!"

"Wait… You spied on us!?" I screamed, my face heating up from the anger I felt.

"You had so much fun with everyone, even Lip joined in, how could I not be jealous? You never paid me any attention… It made me into a gloomy Kouhai… But no more~! I took action and created my own happiness~! Welcome to my world~! Welcome to BB World~! Trademark pending~!" The hologram pointed to the horizon.

"What in the…"

In the distance, at the edge of the horizon, I could see lights flaring up. It reminded me of something…

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is my kingdom, my very own Amusement World~! The Lustful Paradise of Eternal Pleasure: _BB World~_!"

I jogged for a bit, the hologram following me. I ran up to the top of a hill to see better. What I saw made me gasp. She was right. It was a proper amusement park. Built in a circle with tall walls, split in five different parks, each looking more unique than the other. In the middle of the five parks was a huge pink castle. BB's castel. (It was all like some kind of perverted DisneyLand ripoff)

"I think you know what to do, Senpai~!" The hologram giggled. "Simply get to my castle and defeat me, just like the heroes do in the fairy tales~!"

"That's all? I don't think so! With you things are never that simple!" I gritted my teeth.

"Fufufufufu~!" BB chuckled. "Who knows~?! I expect you to have a great time here at BB World~! Ohhh~! And let's not forget your Park Pass~!"

The plushie doll appeared again and handed me a cute gift bag filled with a bunch of stuff.

"And don't forget that you _must _wear a micro-bikini while visiting BB World~! Ohh~! And make sure not to visit Nude Land during the day, we have some horny… _Monsters… _Walking around there during the day~! Make sure to have lots of fun~! Ohh~! And one last thing, we don't have any condoms in any of the parks, so you have to do it raw with everyone while you enjoy your stay~! That should be everything, bye-bye~!"

"Wait! BB! You can't just-" But the hologram had already stopped. The delivery doll bowed and vanished again.

I was confused, but understood the gist of things. BB had somehow created a new Singularity and made it into her own private perverted paradise. She must have taken my Servants hostage in the parks and I would have to free them before I could face off against her at her castle. I had no choice but to play along for the moment.

I checked the gift bag. Apart from the Park Pass it contained a neat handbag, some "BB Bucks" and a white micro-bikini. It looked like it would fit, but it really was MICRO. I knew it was best to follow the rules BB had set in place, at least for now, so I put on the bikini.

"I might as well go naked, this thing covers nothing…"

The micro-bikini only covered my nipples. The thin fabric did not even cover my areolas or my cock properly, and as my nipples were inverted I knew it was only a matter of time before the top would fall off. The slim thong made sure my ass was promptly displayed as well, thankfully it wasn't as uncomfortable I worried it would be.

"I must look like some perverted beach whore…" I sighed.

Once I was dressed and ready, I walked down the hill, heading towards the entrance. It wasn't hard to miss as there was a massive sign pointing to it.

"Well… I won't back down now… I saved humanity from incineration, I overcame rouge servants before, I can take down a devilish kouhai without trouble! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T WALK ANYMORE BB, JUST YOU WAIT!"

* * *

**Some time later... **

BB World truly was an amusement park, a big one. It got rides, games and stands for food, candy and drinks. Only thing was that everything was themed around sex.

It had been an hour since I had entered the first park. It was called "Milk Land", it wasn't hard to see why. Every stand and attraction had something to do with milking. Milking tits and cocks in all manners of ways. I was surprised how many clones of BB I found. Everyone at the park was a clone of BB, Meltlilith or Passionlip. Staf, visitors and mascots, they were all clones. The only thing that differed was their bust size, hair color and length. Their faces were the same as the originals.

As I walked through the park, every clone tried to trick me into having sex with them. They offered prices, lottery tickets and Ascension Items. One even offered me Evil Bones and Yggdrasil Seeds if I made her cum before I reached climax. I did my best to ignore them. I had one goal; find my friends and stop BB.

I followed the signs that had been put up. I knew my friends would be spread throughout the parks and I would have to visit and search every park until I found everyone, or at least enough Servants so I could take down BB.

Good thing I quickly found two Servants not too far away from the entrance.

"Mordred! Astolfo! I'm so happy I… Found you… What the hell is going on here…"

The two Servants were trapped in a stand, both naked, having massive tentacle dildos jammed in their asses. Their arms and legs were stuck in the wall so that they could not escape. Both of them had suction machines stuck to their nipples, trying to milk them.

Astolfo also had a suction machine stuck to his dick, which was connected to a tube leading into the floor. The machine was jerking off his thick shaft with such rapid and fierce motions I feared Astolfo's dick would be ripped off. At least Astolfo seemed to enjoy it, as the perverted Servant had his tongue out and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

"MAAAAASTER~!" Both of them howled. Mordred was crying while Astolfo was panting and moaning like a bitch.

"What is going on? What happened?" I asked, entering the stall.

"I… I don't know…" Mordred whimpered. "When we woke up we were already stuck like this… It's been a week… Hiiii~! No! Not my ass~!" The tentacle dildo violently rammed Mo-chan's ass, making her whole body bounce up and down.

"What can I do!?" I asked, I turned to the blue haired BB clone that was tending to the stall. "What must I do to save them!?" I demanded to know.

"That's easy~! All you need to do is fill that tank with their semen~!" The clone pointed to a ten foot tall tank next to the stall. "Simply fill the tank with sperm and they will be freed~!"

"Wait… You've been here for a week, but the tank looks empty… What gives?!" I asked the two Servants.

"THEY WON'T LET ME CUM~!" Astolfo moaned. "MY COCK~! MY COCK~! MY COCK CAN'T CUUUUUUM~! I NEED TO CUUUM MAAAASTER~! MY COCK WILL BURST IF I CAN'T CUM~~~!"

"Astolfo has not been allowed to cum all week, thet machine won't let him, these clones just pump us full of aphrodisiac and jam these disgustiiiiiiing tentacles in our asses~!" Mordred moaned, her ass being violated by two tentacles now, both tentacles erratically spreading and stretching her asshole.

"We wanted to wait for your arrival, Senpai~!" The BB clone giggled. "Once you have fucked Astolfo's ass and climaxed inside him, he will be allowed to cum."

"But what about Mordred? She doesn't have a dick… How is she meant to fill the tank?" I asked, watching the Saber of Red having her pussy stuffed with another tentacle.

"Simple~! Just make her into a futanari~!" The clone said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What? You mean… I must… Oh God..." BB wanted me to splatter my cum all over Mordred so that she grew a dick. BB knew that my cum was magical. This didn't bode well.

"JUST DO IT MASTER~!" Mordred moaned. "I don't care if I have a dick~! If it means we can get that BB bicth, I wouldn't mind growing three cocks! Come on~! My body is ready~!"

"Okay. Free them!" I snapped at the BB clone.

"Sorry, only one at a time~!" The clone said, smiling devilishly at me.

"What?!"

"Fuck you, BB!" Mordred snapped. "OHHHHH~!" Another tentacle quickly founds its way into Mo-chan's pussy.

"ME FIRST~! ME FIRST~! MAAAASTAAAAA~!" Astoflo moaned. "I NEED TO CYUUUUUM~~~! I'LL DIE~! I'LL DIE~! I'LL DIE IF I CANNOT CUM~! MY DICK WILL BURST IF I CANNOT CUM~!"

"It's fine Master… T-take care of Astolfo first… I, oooooh… I can take it, OHHHHHH~~!" As Mordred said so, her pussy was ravished by yet another tentacle.

I hurried to Astolfo, who was freed from the wall. The cute boy hugged me tightly and humped me as we embraced. His dick was still being trapped by the suction machine.

"Fuck me~! Fuck me Master~! My ass~~! My ass is yours~!" Astolfo rubbed his sweaty body against mine, his tits squeezing against mine. "I need your thick cyuum in my asssss~!" He purred. "Make love to my ass, Master~! Mark this ass with your white cyuum juice~!"

I quickly had Astolfo stand on all four, ready to doggy style him in the ass. His round ass was as plump and girly as I remembered it. His whole body spasmed as I stuck a finger inside his ass, making his ready for my futa cock.

"Nyoooo~!" He moaned. "I need coooock, Mastaaaa~! My guyhole needs your cooock, noooow~!"

"Fine, fine! I'll ram it in!" I placed my erect cock against Astolfo's asshole, the pink hole gaping a bit from when he had the tentacle dildo inside him. First I plugged his hole with my tip, his asshole tightened around my tip at once, refusing to let go.

"COOOCK~~!" Moaned, humping his hips as if he was the one doing the fucking.

"Calm down you sex crazed slut… It's just the tip." Slowly I let the rest of my massive shaft enter the trap's cramped asshole. Inch by inch I pushed my hung futa cock inside Astolfo and with each inch his asshole got tighter.

"Cock~! Cock~! Cock~! Cock~! Cock~! Cock~! Cock~!" Astolfo called out as I finally plugged his hole with all my whole girthy futa cock.

"Fuck Astolfo, you're so tight~! It's like fucking a virgin~!" I raised my hand and gave the French Trap's ass a hard slap, his plump ass jiggling nicely.

"AOOOOOWW~!" Astolfo cried out. "Harder~! Harder~! Fucker me harder, Master~! Make my ass take the shape of your amazing cock~!"

I thrusted my hips as hard as I could, slamming my hips into Astolfo's ass, my balls slapping against his groin. Both of us moaned and gasped as we enjoyed ourselves. My fingers dug into his soft ass, kneading the soft butt as my cock twitched and spasmed inside him.

"Astolfo~!" I gasped. I pulled him up and hugged his sexy body close to mine, grabbing one of his bouncing tits as I did. "I've missed this~!" I moaned in his ear. "Your body is so sexy~! Your ass is so tight~! d'Eon is so lucky, getting to fuck such a nice ass every day~!"

"COCK~! COCK~! COCK~! COCK~! COCK~! COOOOOOCK~~!" Astolfo had lost it, the only thing the paladin could think about was my cock ramming his cock-loving ass and how badly he wanted to cum. "CYUM~! CYUM~! CYUM~! CYUM~! CYUM~! CUUUUUUM~~!"

As the slutty manwhore enjoyed having his ass smashed so much that his mind had given up entirely. He was completely lost in pleasure. His tits bounced all over the place as his body rocked back and forth, drool dripping from his lips and tongue as he panted like the cock-loving bitch he was.

"Fuck! Your ass is getting so tight~!" I gasped. Astolfo's ass had gotten tighter and tighter from the moment my cock entered the cum-craving hole. I didn't even try to resist. I was about to cum. "CUMMING~~!" I cried out.

"CUUUUMING~~!" Astolfo cried out.

My balls clenched and my sperm erupted out of my cock. The warm baby batter quickly filled Astolfo's cramped ass. My cock twitched violently as my sperm stained Astolfo's anus pure white.

"Mhaa stomaaaach~!" Astolfo giggled. "My stomach is getting pregnant~! It's sooo fuuuull of shemen~! Fufufufu~!"

He was right. Astolfo's stomach was expanding slightly, making him look pregnant, which only made my cock shoot more cum inside his cum-filled ass. The girly paladin caressed my cheek, giggling as he swayed his ass slightly.

"I'm cumming~!" He moaned softly.

The suction machine that was stuck to his dick started to tremble as Astolfo let out a soft moan, his dick seemingly erupting with semen. I could see the tank filling up with Astolfo's semen. As I filled his ass, he was filling the tank. After a week of not being allowed to cum, Astolfo's balls were finally emptied.

As Astolfo emptied his balls he leaned closer and kissed me, his slippery tongue playing with mine as both of us moaned. I patted his expanded stomach as I let out the last of my semen. But then I noticed something else had grown. His tits! Astolfo's tits had grown, quite a bit!

"Astolfo, your tits!" I grabbed one of them and fondled it.

"Ahhh~! They are so big~! I'm like a milk cow now~! Maybe I can lactate now~! Mmmm~! Yes~! Keep groping my tits Master~!" The suction machine finally let go of Astolfo's dick and fell to the ground, splashing Astolfo's semen everywhere. "Ahhh~! So much cyum~! Fufufu~!"

"F-fun for you… B-but aren't you forgetting about something!?"

Mordred was still stuck in the wall, her ass and pussy both filled with two tentacle dildos each, ramming into her holes as her tits were being sucked by milk machines. But no milk was being extracted, Mo-chan's breasts were just being teased for the sake of it.

"Let her down!" I ordered the BB clone. "Astolfo has been filled with up, It's Mo-chan's turn now!"

"Ohh~! How aggressive~!" The clone chuckled.

The wall let go of Mordred and the tentacles and suction machines retracted away. Mordred stayed on her knees for a bit, catching her breath, her pussy leaking pussy juice as her legs shivered.

"Just cum already, Master!" Mordred told me, blushing brightly, her eyes refusing to look at my still erect dick. "Just make me a futa so we can get this over with…" Her cheeks were bright red. "Just hurry it up!"

"Ohohoho~! That won't do~!" Astolfo giggled. "You need to present yourself if you want Master to cum all over you, show off that sexy body and make her cock twitch like crazy~! Come here~!"

Astolfo got down next to Mordred and pulled the Saber closer, Astolfo then guided Mordred's hand so that the blushing blonde jerked off the Rider's cock.

"Just like that~! Let's give Master a good show~! Haaa~! That's right, jerk off my sissy cock~! Mo-chan~!" Astolfo leaned in and kissed Mordred. It was a sloppy, erotic kiss. Saliva dripped from the Servants lips as they made out. Both of them moaned and gasped as they rubbed their bodies together.

"Fuck that is sexy!" I said, moving my hand along my cum-covered shaft. I got an idea. I picked up the suction machine that had milked Astolfo and shoved my cock into it. The onahole-like machine sucked with such power that I feared my cock would be pulled off. The sensation was so overwhelming that I lost all strength in my legs and fell to my knees.

"Mmmm~! Mordred~!"

"Ahhh~! Astolfo~!"

As the two naked Servants made out, the onahole machine worked my shaft harder than any Servant ever had. It didn't take long for me to reach climax again. As I was about to reach climax, I pulled the machine off my cock and aimed it at Mordred.

"I'm cumming~!" I gasped, my eyes meeting Mordred's. "I'm cumming, Mordred~! Cumming~!"

Astolfo let go of Mordred and sat down behind the Saber. He then helped Mordred spread her legs. Mordred then stretched out her arms as if she wanted a hug and smiled at me.

"Cum~! Splatter your warm seed all over me, Master~!" Mordred purred.

Once again I reached climax. Fresh semen shot out of my dick, the hot goo flying through the air before it splattered all over Mo-chan's muscular body and Astolfo's cute face. Both Mordred and Astolfo squealed, elated, as the warm sperm covered them.

Mordred's transformation happened quickly. The cum on her groin got absorbed into her body and two balls formed above her clitoris. Soon after, a short, thin cock formed. Mordred moaned and gasped as her cock formed. And once the transformation was done, a three inch cock with matching balls had been formed.

"Look at that… I'm like father now…" Mordred chuckled a bit.

"Nah! Not as big tho~! Fufufufu~!" Astolfo laughed.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Mordred snapped.

"Focus! Both of you!" I ordered the two Servants. "We need to fill that tank, get a move on!" I spanked Mordred's booty and dragged Astolfo on his feet. All three of us put on the cum milking machines and had the BB clone inject us with aphrodisiac so that we could produce as much cum as possible. And so we got to work, filling the tank full of our semen…

* * *

**Hours later… **

"I'm done… I'm drained…" Mordred gasped for air, laying on the stands floor. "How the fuck did we do it…?"

"Without that aphrodisiac we would never have filled it…" Astolfo sighed.

"Hours... We came and came and came... Four hours... There must be gallons of cum in that tank!" I groaned.

"My dick is all smool and flaccid now…" Astolfo said. "Hey, Master! What should we do now? It's getting dark already and we don't even have any clothes!"

"I can help with that~!" The BB clone said. The clone handed me a bag and bowed. The stand suddenly started playing music, a triumphant melody, as if to congratulate us for winning the game.

I opened the bag and found two micro-bikinis and a ticket for the "BB Milk Motel". The bag also contained a map of Milk Land and some more BB Bucks.

"At least we have a place to stay now…" I said. "But I'm not sure if we will be able to sleep well here…"

"Do we have to wear these things?" Mordred asked, inspecting the red micro-bikini. "It won't even cover our dicks…"

"Ohh, come one~! We'll look sexy in them~!" Astolfo giggled, already wearing his pink micro-bikini, it barely covered his nipples and his limp dick, but he didn't seem to mind. "Also, this is not the time to worry about clothes! We need to find this motel, get a good night's sleep and find the others tomorrow!"

"Yes. We need some proper sleep. I hate to leave the others stuck in whatever hell BB left them in… But we won't be able to beat BB if we fall asleep in the middle of the park…" I sighed, knowing that we needed to be at our best if we wanted to save everyone.

"So let's head to bed then!" Mordred said, as Astolfo helped her put on the micro-bikini. "Lets wake up early and save some more people first thing tomorrow!"

"Yes! Lets!"

The three of us were about to leave the stand when a question popped into my head.

"Hey, green BB! What is going to happen with all that semen you've collected?" I asked the smirking clone.

"Oh~! It will come to good use, don't you worry, Senpai~!" The clone pushed a button and the tank was slowly drained of all the semen, sending it who knows where. (The only one who knew was most likely BB)

"Thank you for visiting, please come again~!" The clone cheered.

"Never!" Mordred and Astolfo snapped.

The three of us made our way to the BB Milk Motel, exhausted from the trial we had just undergone. Yet we were blissfully unaware of what was going on in BB's castle.

* * *

**At BB's Castle**

**BB's POV **

"Oh~! Here it comes! Senpai's seed~!"

I danced around the large ballroom as Senpai's seed flooded a tank in the middle of the brightly lit room. I was so excited for what was about to happen next. As the tank filled up I turned to my special guests so I could tell them the good news.

"The wait is oveeer~! Everyone, it is time for what we've all been waiting for~! I hope the wait hasn't been too taxing on your bodies~!"

I smirked, the sight in front of me made me so happy.

On the shining ballroom floor were four Heroic Spirits chained, naked and pumped full of aphrodisiacs and hormones. They had not been allowed to speak or cum for over a week and finally they would be rewarded.

"Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. EMIYA, the Nameless Archer. And Merlin, the Mage of Flowers. I have the most amazing gift for all of you tonight. A reward for enduring your pre-transformation~! It's a way for you all to be of use to Senpai~! A way for your bodies to enjoy true pleasure~!"

I poured Senpai's semen into four goblets and put them down in front of the four men.

"So, how about a drink~? I've heard it to be… Life changing~! Fufufufu~!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**That is chapter 22, the first chapter in the ****BB World Arc****! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will also be set in Milk Land and we will see what happens to Gil and the other males! **

**Thank you all for reading and supporting this fanfiction! The fanfiction just hit 100.000 views, to some that might be a low number, but to me that is amazing! I am so happy that I'm writing something that people enjoy, so to all my readers, new and old, thank you, really, THANK YOU! Thank you!**

**With that over, let's talk about the 5th Anniversary on JP. Holy Cow! **

**So first we get amazing buffs for EMIYA, Cu, Hercules and Artoria, (I like EMIYA's and Artoria's the best as EMIYA can now farm and Artoria is a true Buster Monster) but then DW drops Caster Artoria! And I am like… WTF!**

**In short, Caster Artoria is good! Real good!**

**I only play NA actively, not JP, so once 2022 hits I will get my hands on Dioscuri and Caster Artoria both! **

**It's Arts Memes from now on boys! What even is Quick? Skadi? Skadi who?**

**Also, Summer Bryn and Summer Kiara… YES! EMIYA Summer sprite… YES! **

**I wish all of you luck (for gacha and farming) for the rest of Summer 3, I was lucky enough to get Summer BB (but nothing else… But I shouldn't complain). **

**(BTW, Commissions are once again open, check my Profile for more info or DM me if you have a request, OBS, I do all requests for free, as do it for fun (for now))**

**Check out my other fanfictions or check out the poll for chapter 30! Until next chapter! **

**VisionFox out! **


	23. Chapter 23: Milkshakers

**Fate: Grand/ Futa **

BB World Arc  
Part 2

Chapter 23:

Milkshakers

Gilgamesh, Emiya, Cu Chulainn, Merlin

and

Raikou, Boudica, Astolfo, Mordred

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Emiya's POV**

I don't know what made me want to gobble down the white liquid. The cups BB had placed before us were filled to the brim with stinking semen. I knew that there would be no going back if I so much as let one drop of the cum touch my lips. But I couldn't stop myself. The potent, salty odor permeated the air, every breath I took was filled with the disgusting smell. And I loved it.

With my knees shaking and my body drugged up on hormones and aphrodisiac, I kneeled down and lapped the thick cum with my tongue, just like a cat would.

The magical cum affected my mind first. I threw away my morals and ideals completely and put my lips against the surface of the bubbling sperm and sucked the liquid into my mouth, letting it fill my stomach.

"Fufufufu~! So it is the hero Emiya who falls first~!" BB cheered. "Come on everyone, you don't want to fall behind~!" The devilish AI cracked her whip and her eyes glowed red. She was enjoying this, this perverted display.

In the corner of my eye I could see Cu Chulinn and Merlin lapping up the cum they had been served, both grunting and groaning as they swallowed the salty nectar. The King of Heroes was the only one not going along with BB's orders.

"You perverted mongrel!" Gilgamesh screamed. "You dare to present such a vile drink to the King of Heroes! You dare abduct me and force me to be publicly shamed along such trash!"

"You're only making it worse!" I told him. "Huh, my voice?" My voice had changed to that of a woman, sultry and mature. "Ohhh~! My body~!" I moaned. My knees failed me and I fell to the floor, knocking over the cup of semen and staining both the floor and my face with the hot baby batter.

"See! Such a horrid display!" Gilgamesh hissed. "You shall be punished for your- awwwww~! Ahh~! Ahh~! Ahh~!"

"I don't take kindly to disobedience, little king~!" BB chuckled. One of her tentacles had sneaked up on Gilgamesh and entered his exposed ass. It was now wiggling around inside him, spurting out aphrodisiac as it forced itself deeper inside his royal ass.

"Fuck… What is happening to me?" Cu groaned. He looked at me and I noticed how his face had become rounder, more feminine.

"Oi, Archer! Your face!" The Lancer pointed at me, I had never seen him so confused. His voice had changed too, just like mine, it was feminine, down right sexy.

I touched my own face, I gasped. My face had changed too.

"Here is a mirror~! Fufufufu~!" BB summoned a large mirror so we could observe our transformation.

Cu, Merlin and I crawled up to the mirror and watched in excitement as our bodies began to change.

The first change was our faces. We all got soft, round, feminine features. Our eyes got bigger and our eyelashes grew longer. Our lips filled out, they got plumper and soft. All three of us looked like models. I got embarrassed as I imagine I looked like an adult Chloe.

_What will Kiritsugu and Irisveil say when they see me!? And Illya and Miyu? _

My short hair quickly grew long and silky. Soon it reached all the way to my lower back. The rest of my body hair got sucked into my body, making me smooth all over.

Cu's hair seemed to have turned as silky as mine. Merlin was jerking off his shrinking cock as he transformed, squirting his cum all over the mirror as he climaxed, happily giggling as his body grew more feminine.

"T-this w-w-wasn't the plan…" Merlin moaned, his face completely feminized.

"Ohhh~! My body… It's burning~!" Cu moaned.

I felt it too. My whole body began to burn, but it wasn't painful, it was a pleasant feeling. It felt natural, it felt good…

My transformation was rather quick. First my cock and balls shrunk, until the genitalia retracted into my crotch and a small cut formed, growing bigger and digging deeper into my body. I was losing my cock and grewing a pussy. The small cut was soon large enough to fit a proper fat cock, the pussy lips had turned pink and the little bump that once had been my cock had turned into a tiny red clitoris.

As the heat within me spread and got more intense, making my new pussy drip with cum, the rest of my body transformed. My waist, hips and thighs changed the most. My waist turned slimmer while my thighs and hips got thicker, giving my body a sexy hourglass shape. My body had turned more feminine, my muscle mass was decreasing and my features turning slimer, rounder and sexier.

And then finally my boobs began to grow. It was as if my muscles turned to fat which gathered on my chest and expanded until a pair of soft, bouncy tits had formed. I wasn't as big as Rikou or Master, but I had a pair of nice Double Ds, fitted with perky nipples, ready to be sucked.

As my tits expanded further, so did my ass. Along with my hips, my ass expanded, filling out perfectly, being just the right size to make my whole body perfectly balanced and proportionate. It was as if someone had injected botox into my ass, but my ass was just as bouncy and soft as the other female Servants'.

I could not deny it, I loved my new body.

"So big~!" I moaned, my new girly voice making me even hornier as I fondled my new tits. I bounced up and down on my thick ass, making my soft boobs bounce all over. I giggled as I watched my new self in the big mirror, happy over how the transformation had turned out.

I was sexy. I was thick. My tanned body and pure white hair was perfect. My mind was made up, I needed a cock! A cock I could suck and fuck!

* * *

**Cu Chulainn's POV**

Watching Archer transform into a hot female made me even more horny. But as my cock was gone, all I could do was jam my fingers inside my newly grown cunt. My face had already turned into that of a female and my body was changing rapidly.

Unlike Archer, I didn't grow a nice pair of tits. Instead I got fitted with a modest pair of B cups. I was honestly disappointed, until my ass began to swell.

As my waist got slimmer, my ass and hips only got wider and thicker. I gasped and moaned as my hips got as wide as a cum loving slut's and my ass as big as a pornstar's.

"My ass~!" I moaned, my body convulsing as my transformation was completed. My ass had grown bigger than anyone's in all of Chaldea. Not even Raikou nor Drake nor even Master had such a thick ass. I wiggled it a bit by swaying my hips, admiring myself in the mirror. I then began to twerk, making my fat ass bounce around like I was some common whore.

"Amazing~!" I laughed. "It's perfect~! Hahahaha~! Look Archer, look~! Aren't I sexy~!?"

I didn't have time to react, Archer jumped me. She pushed me to the floor and aggressively pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue soon invaded my mouth, our saliva mixed and we both moaned as our tongues battled for dominance.

"Hahahaha~! Yes! That's it~! Let your desire drive you~!" BB purred, watching me and Archer kiss, Archer pressing her heavy boobs against my tiny chest. I could feel her erect nipples against my tiny tits as she rubbed her wet cunt against my leg.

Archer pulled away, ending our wet kiss. Saliva dripped from our mouths as we panted like bitches in heat. Our first kiss as women and it couldn't have been better.

"Cuuuuu~!" The tanned woman moaned. "You're so hot, your ass is so big now~! And your tits are sooo cute~!"

"Thank you, Archer~! You're not so bad looking yourself, with these massive udders, you cow of a woman~!" I grabbed Archer's tits and poked her nipples with my fingers, pushing her erect nips into her soft titty flesh.

"Naowww~!" She moaned, squirting all over my leg as she reached climax. "Not my nipples, they are sensitive~! Be gentle with me~!"

"Fine, fine!" I said, pulling Archer into another sloppy kiss. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this new form~!" I cooed, fondling Archer's tanned ass.

* * *

**Gilgamesh's POV**

The tentacles wouldn't stop molesting me. One tentacle had pushed itself all the way up my ass and was filling me with warm, slimey aphrodisiac. Another was jerking off my massive cock. My nipples were being teased by another two and the last one was now taking pleasure in having me deepthroating it, blasting aphrodisiac straight into my stomach.

The worst thing was that I really, really enjoyed it. I had not had such wonderful sex in forever. Forgetting I was the King and just letting a beast ravish my body was great. Humiliating, but great.

"Ready to drink your medicine~?" The vile Moon Cancer asked me, her sly smile making me want to kill her. As much as I enjoyed the tentacles, I hated the fact that it was BB who had orchestrated everything and that she now thought of herself as the Queen of this world. I hated it, but I felt so good!

I refused to answer BB. If I was able to, I would have summoned my Gate of Babylon and skewered her with some of my treasures, but for some reason I couldn't summon the Gate. All I could do was enjoy the tentacles as they molested my body.

But then something changed.

Something new, gooey and thick, was being forced down my throat by the tentacle. I couldn't stop it, my stomach was being filled with something hot and slimey. I then realized that it was Master's cum. BB was making the tentacles force the semen into my body.

I tried to fight the tentacles, but the more I moved the tighter the tentacles wrapped around me, making it impossible to move. I watched the other mongrels fornicate as I was being pumped full of Master's seed. I was going to become just like them… A horny woman, incapable of anything else but having sex and enjoying the most basic of all human instincts. I was going to be turned into a slut.

I could now feel my ass being injected with the sum too. I moaned and groaned as my body was being filled with the hot sperm, already feeling my body change.

As the semen filled my stomach, my face, hair, my entire body, everything changed.

My hair grew longer. As long as the Faker's. My body was remodeled, my body turned slim and slender, into that of a woman. My legs, arms, face, everything was feminized. And as I transformed the tentacles kept filling my body with Master's hot spunk.

"Mmhghh~! Mmmhhh~!" I groaned as the tentacle in my mouth slithered deeper down my throat.

"Fufufufu~! Your body is reacting nicely to Senpai's cum~!" BB chuckled. "I wonder how you'll turn out in the end?"

I could feel how my chest started to expand. It felt as if two orbs of fat were filling out, as if my body inflated, creating two massive udders of fat; they were soft and smooth. My tits were expanding, along with my ass, filling out perfectly as my cock retracted inside my body and a vagina sprouted forth in it's place.

Once my vagina had formed a tentacle quickly rubbed against my puusy lips and my clit, making my vagina drip with cum. And as soon as I was dripping wet, the tentacle slowly made its way inside me, taking my virginity as it filled me up, reaching all the way to my newly formed womb.

"Oh my~! You turned into quite the bombshell, miss King of Heroes~!" BB said grinning. "But I guess it's _Queen of Sluts_ from now on~! Fufufufu~!"

The tentacles furiously fucked me, reaching deep inside my every hole, filling my body with aphrodisiacs and Master's warm cum, all while I squirted and climaxed like a bitch.

My body was throbbing and convulsing as the tentacles finally slid out of my body, having changed my form completely, I was now filled to the brim with cum and aphrodisiac. I gasped for air as I coughed up cum, my new pussy leaking the oozing sperm that had enlarged my stomach to the point I looked pregnant.

It was disgusting and I loved it! And I needed more! I needed more cum! I needed cock~!

I crawled up to the Mage of Flowers, who had now turned into a petite girl with small tits and a tight ass, and pulled her into a kiss, making sure to swap the cum I still had in my mouth into hers.

"Mmhhh~! How leewd~!" The Caster moaned. "Mmmm~! Cyuuum~!"

As our soft lips pressed together and Master's cum mixed with our saliva, the Mage of Flowers and I embraced. We grinded our clits together, humping each other like rabbits.

"Cock~! Cock~! Cock~! I need a cock~!" The petite girl cried out as our sweaty bodies rubbed against each other.

"Fuck~! I need more cum inside me~! Master~! Save me~!" I called out, climaxing again, squirting all over Merlin's legs. "Damn, I really wished we had a cock, or at least a fat dildo. My pussy is itching so badly~!" I moaned.

"Fufufufu~! Perfect~! Your transformation into horny bitches was very successful~! Master is going to have so much fun with all of you~!"

As the four of us moaned and cried out for cock, kissing and fingering each other, I had a feeling that things would soon turn for the better. And even as the Faker shoved a fat dildo inside my ass, I was happy.

The only thing missing was Master...

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

"The breakfast was great, wasn't it~?!" Astolfo said as we left the motel.

"Hell no! There was whipped cream on everything! Even the toast had cream on it, BB is a fucking maniac!" Mordred hissed. "Who puts whipped cream on a

"At least it was complementary." I said. "We don't have that much money right now and I really don't wanna know what happens if we run out of money here… BB must have a hell of a lot of security here, not to mention that every store and stall forces you to pay for everything."

"Fuck that! If we run out of money we'll just Buster our way to through the parks! If we end up in a fight I'll just blast them away!" Mordred said, smiling.

"Let's hope it won't come to that…" I said.

The three of us already knew where we were heading. We had spent the entire morning planning what attraction we would visit and which Servants could possibly be there. Milk Land was not some simple theme park, it was a labyrinth of stands and attractions and traps. I had been lucky the first day, finding two capable Servants and a map of the park. Sadly the map only covered Milk Land, I still didn't know what was waiting for us at the other four parks.

"If we hurry we can complete two or even three attractions today~!" Astolfo said, his boobs bouncing up and down as he skipped along the colorful main road.

Everywhere there were BB Clones waving and cheering for us, all of them offered food, drinks and other services. We knew better than to interact with them. We had a mission to complete and I hated the fact that I didn't know where Mash was. Nightmares of what had happened to her had plagued me all night, making it hard to get some proper sleep. Luckily, Mordred and Astolfo had comforted me, sleeping next to me all night. It was nice to know that they cared so much for me and that there was more to our relationships than sex.

"Dozens of stores and stalls and stands, but not a single one sells condoms…" Mordred pointed out.

"Worried Master will get you preggers~?" Joked, hugging Mo-chan from behind.

"Duh! My father told me that Master can get Servants pregnant! I don't want to have some kid running after me… At least not yet…" Mo-chan's cheeks blushed a bit.

"Aww~! How cute~!" Astolfo chuckled. "Now I wish I could get pregnant~!"

"Who knows, maybe if Master fills your ass with enough cum you might grow a cunt too?" Mo-chan muttered.

"Ohh~! I would love that~!" Astolfo snickered.

* * *

**Some Time Later... **

"Geeze… The attraction really wants to hammer home the _milking _part… Haven't they been stuck here for a week now?" Astolfo asked as we arrived at the next attraction.

"At least they don't seem to be in any pain." I said, relieved.

In front of us was a stall, a milking stall. Two Servants were sitting in chairs, tied up. Connected to their long nipples were milking machines the kind that are used for milking cows. The milk didn't go into a tank, instead the milk was pumped into another machine that was part of the stall next to the milk stall. The other stall was selling milkshakes and there was a long queue of BB Clones waiting to be served by the BB Clones operating the milkshake stall.

The Servants being milked were Minamoto no Raikou and Boudica. Both women moaned as they were being milked. Both had huge vibrators jammed inside their pussies and asses. They were both wearing blindfolds.

And they were both dressed up as cows. Gloves and leggings with cow patterns. Horns on their heads. Cow tails attached to the vibrators in their asses. They even had cow bells around their necks.

"I think I understand…" I muttered. I walked up to a BB Clone dressed as an employee. "I'm here to free them!"

"Oh, great~! All you have to do is make sure all the customers get served by the end of the day~! The milkshakes here are in _very _high demand, and milking these cows takes a whole lot of work, so you better work like a good little bee~!" The clone smiled at me.

"So I can just go into the stall and… Milk them?" I asked.

"Of course, your friends can join in too~!"

"Okay." I waved for Mordred and Astolfo to follow me and we entered the stall. "Raikou, Boudica, it's me Ritsuka!"

"M-m-master~!" They both moaned.

"Help us, Master~!" Boudica groaned. "They have been milking us for days, they've pumped us full of drugs so we won't stop lactating~! And it feels soooo gooood~!"

"My child~! You've come to save mommy~!" Raikou cooed. "Such a kind, good girl~! Come! Help milking mommy~! Milk mommy like a cow~!"

"Maybe filling them with your cum will make them produce more milk?" Mordred suggested. "Thou, I don't think my tits are able to lactate…" Mo-chan touched her petite tits, looking a bit saddened.

"I might be able to lactate, if you fill me with some cum~!" Astolfo said, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay, that is a good plan. I'll just blow my load inside your ass Astolfo and then take care of Raikou and Boudica, let's do this~!" I said, trying to get everyone hyped.

"YEAH~!" Mordred and Astolfo cheered.

Astolfo was handed a pair of milking machines and put them to his nipples. The machines immediately started to suck Astolfo's nipples, sucking with such force that Astolfo's nipples turned fully erect in an instant.

"Ahhh~! It feels so good~!" Astolfo moaned. "I'm gonna lactate~! I'm gonna lactate~! Master hurry~! Fill my ass with your hot cyum~!" Astoflo shaked his ass, inviting me to fuck him in his ass once again. And I was happy to fuck his ass again!

While Astolfo had gotten ready with the milking machines, Mordred had been sucking my cock, making sure it was slippery enough to enter Astolfo's ass in one go. We didn't have much time so I wanted to blow my first load inside Astolfo as quickly as possible.

"That is enough, Mo-chan, go and play with the others. I'll be done with Astolfo soon!" Mordred pulled my cock out of her mouth pussy with a _plop_!

"Fine…" Mordred sighed, before she walked up to Raikou and Boudica and started fisting their asses.

"Ready?" I asked Astolfo.

"Always~!" He giggled, shaking his ass impatiently.

"Okay, here goes~!"

I put my cock against Astolfo's pink asshole and rubbed the saliva covered tip against the tight hole. Once I was done, I rammed my cock inside him with one quick thrust!

"AWAOooooooo~!" Astolfo cried. "My ass~! My ass~! My ass is going to break from Master's fat futa cock~!"

"Damn, you're as tight as always, Astolfo!" I grunted. "Fuck, your ass is sucking my cock, it feels great~! Ohhh~!"

"Fuck me Master~! Fill my ass with your cum so I can lactate~! Cyuuum inside meee~!" Astolfo cooed, shaking his ass again, the walls of his ass tightening around my cock as he did.

I thrusted my hips for all I was worth. Slamming my body against Astolfo's tight little ass. My balls slapped against his groin as I let my dick rampage inside his cock loving arsehole. The more I fucked him, the tighter his ass got. The warm, slippery hole refused to let go of my pre-cum leaking dick. The sound of my hips bouncing off his ass made me only more erect and made me leak more pre-cum.

"Fuck~! I can feel it~! Your cum is coming~! Isn't it~? You're about to blow your load inside my ass again, right~? Right~? Maaastaaaaa~!"

"Shit~!" I groaned. He was right. I was about to blow my load already. I was about to climax inside Astolfo and make him lactate like a real girl. "Fuck~! I'm cumming Astolfo~! Make sure your tits start to lactate~! CUMMING~!"

"Cumming~!" Astolfo cried, his own dick letting out a sissy load of cum that splattered all over a BB Clone's face.

My cock erupted and as my balls clenched I could feel my semen go through my erect shaft before I climaxed inside Astolfo's wonderful ass. I hugged Astolfo as I unloaded my cock juice inside him. Load after thick load was shot into his rectum, staining his ass white with my hot seed.

As I held my hand to his stomach, I could feel it expand a bit as I filled his ass up with my warm fertile sperm.

"Look, Master!" Astolfo gasped. "My tits are lactating~! I'm being milked~!"

He was right, steady streams of milk were spraying from both his erect nipples and the machines sucked it all up. Astolfo gasped for air as the machines violently sucked on his nipples, milking him as if he was a cow.

"Hurry, Master~! Ohhh~!" The paladin moaned. "Help Raikou and Boooudica~! Awoooooo~!"

I pulled out of Astolfo and slapped my still erect dick against his ass. I then left him to focus on Raikou and Boudica, who were still being fisted by Mordred.

"You can have some fun with Astolfo, I'll take over here." I told the blonde knight.

"Ahh, good! It was getting boring just fisting them, they climax whenever I tried to pull my fists out~!" Mordred grinned as she pulled her fists out of the Rider's and Berserker's asses. "Let's see if Astolfo's ass can handle these~?"

Mordred hurried over to Astolfo and I was left to tend to Raikou and Boudica. I untied them from the chairs and took the blindfolds off both of them. I kissed them both and explained my plan. We decided that I would take on Boudica first as she hadn't experienced my dick yet.

"Pussy or ass, Boudica?" I asked the busty Rider.

"Ass~! I love it up the ass~!" Boudica purred. "And I… Don't want to be a mother just yet…"

"Ass it is then~!" I giggled, shoving my lengthy cock inside her plump ass just like I had with Astolfo's.

"Hyiiaaaaaa~!" Boudica screamed. "My ass~! You're splitting my ass~! Haa~! Haaa~! Ahhh~! My ass is being fucked by my Master's fat cock~! I've never felt this good before~! Ahh~! Aoooo~! Harder! Fuck me harder, Master~! Force my fat ass to take the shape of your amazing dick~!"

Just like with Astolfo's ass, Boudica's ass only got tighter and tighter the longer I fucked her. I thrusted my hips, plowing Boudica as she called out my name and moaned like a bitch.

"My nipples~! My nipples~! I'm lactating like crazy~! All because your cock is jammed up my ass! Ohhh~!" Boudica thrusted her hips in tandem with mine, my cock reaching deeper inside her tight ass.

I made sure to finger Raikou as I slammed my dick inside Boudica. Both women cried out in pleasure, their pussy juice dripping from their damp cunts. My throbbing cock ravished Boudica's asshole until I felt my balls start to clench.

"I'm about to cum, Boudica~! My sperm is about to fill your fat ass~!"

"Yes~! Yes~! More cum means more milk~! My pussy~! My pussy is cumming~! MASTEEEER~! Moooo~!"

My balls clenched once again, my rigid shaft throbbed one last time before the stuffed load of cum shot inside Boudica's nice ass. My magical cum changed Boudica as soon as I ejaculated.

Her boobs didn't grow, but her nipples did. Long, perky and sexy, perfect for a milking cow. I didn't pull out until every last drop of my semen had been sent deep inside Boudica's ass. I pulled the dildo out of her dripping cunt and started fingered her. I let her lick my fingers clean, slowly pulling out of her.

Inch by inch I pulled out of her, my cock twitching from the intense pleasure. Her ass refused to let go of my dick, the tight hole sucked on my cock until I managed to pull it out. Hot fresh cum leaked out of Boudica's ass and dripped onto the floor as she tried to catch her breath. She had the most perverted ahegao expression on her face, tongue sticking out and all.

Her tits were now producing more milk than ten cows combined. The machine sucked on Boudica's nipples without any mercy, making her moan and giggled as she was being milked like a common cow. She was really cute in her cow getup, especially when she mooed like a cow.

"Well done Boudica!" I told her, giving her ass a light slap. "Keep lactating like that and we will be done in no time~!"

Both Boudica and Astolfo were lactating gallons of milk a minute now. The BB Clones sold milkshake after milkshaft, and the line of customers got shorter and shorter by the minute as well. I could actually see the end of the line now.

"Moooo~!" Boudica mooed.

"Mooo~!" Astolfo mooed in return. Mordred had put some cow horns on his head and was now jerking him off as she fingered his ass.

"Come on! Cum! Cum like a little bitch~!" Mordred said as she teased Astolfo.

"Maaasteeer~!" Raikou whined. "Mommy needs you~!" The motherly Berserker was tearing up, shaking her ass impatiently. "Fuuuck meeee~!"

"I'm coming, geeze!" I patted Boudica's ass one last time before I walked over to Raikou and in one swift motion shoved my fist inside her ass.

"Hoooo~!" Raikou gasped, her ass letting me push my hand all the way in, her soft walls gently clenching around my fist. "M-my a-asss~! Not there honey~! Not in mommy's ass! It's dirty in there!"

"I don't mind~!" I cooed. "I love my mommy~!"

"Ugh…" Mordred said in the background.

I kept fisting Raikou's ass. I knew that she was a perverted freak who got off on pain and mother-daughter action. Filling her with more of my cum wouldn't make her produce more milk. Francis Drake had told me that Raikou always produced more milk when she was doing something really freaky or indecent.

And Drake was right…

As I fisted Raikou's ass, her tits lactated like crazy, thick streams of milk erupting out of her nipples and sucked in by the milking machines. All the while as Raikou groaned over how forceful and perverted I was for fisting my own mother.

"A child should not fist their own mother, Ritsuka~! Hoooo~!"

"A mother shouldn't have sex with her own daughter and lust for her son, but I'm okay with all of that! I love you mommy~!" I told Raikou, as her body began to spasm violently.

"Noo~! Mommy won't be able to stand much longer, honey~! Mommy's legs are giving iiiiiin~! Awoooooo~! MY ASS~! MY ASS IS BREAKING FROM MY DAUGHTER FISTING ME~! Ahh~! Ahh~! Ahhhhhh~!"

I used my free hand to jerk off my cock, but Mordred was too quick. She had left Astolfo and was now on her knees in front of me, ready to serve. The blonde tomboy grabbed my cock and started kissing it.

"Fuck~! This is too good~!" I moaned, patting Mordred's head.

"Mmmhhh~! Master's cock~!" Mordred purred, licking my dick clean of all the smegma, smacking her lips as she did.

"Cumming~! Cumming~!" Raikou screamed, her ass clenching around my fist as she did. Her pussy let out a flood of cum, she was quite the squirter. And she was really perverted, cumming from having her ass fisted.

It didn't take long for me to reach climax either. Once Mordred had put my dick in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth, I could barely hold back my climax. Mordred let her rough tongue flick along my erect shaft and made sure to vacuum suck my tip while she made an ahegao face.

"Fuck~! I'm cumming Mordred~! Cumming~! Ohhh~!"

"Chum Mhastha~! Ih'll shwahllowh ahll yhour chum~! Mhh~! _SLUUUUURP_~!"

"CUMMING~!" I cried out.

"CUMMING~!" Raikou moaned.

I filled Mordred's tight throat with my warm seed. With my dick being extra sensetive after all the sex, Mordred made sure to suck on my tip, drinking my seed as if it came out of a tap. Mordred played with my seed, smacking her lips and using her tongue to stir the semen in her mouth.

And as Mordred finished sucking my dick, Raikou's ass kept sucking on my fist.

"Mommy, let go of my fist!" I giggled, as I found the situation rather funny.

"Never~!" Raikou moaned, the busty woman completely lost in pleasure. "Mommy loves your big fist, honey~! Fist me more~! Fist me~! FIST MOMMY MORE~!"

It took some time but I did manage to pull my fist out of Raikou's fat ass. It did take a lot of effort and a lot of help from Mordred, but we did pull my fist out of her ass. Raikou was a bit disappointed, but understood why we stopped.

The BB Clone who worked at the milking stall came up to me and explained that they had served every customer and that Raikou and Boudica were free to go now.

"Finally!" Boudica cried.

"Mooo~!" Raikou said, still a bit crazed after our fisting session.

The two Servants were released from the milking machines and both were given micro-bikinis just like me, Mordred and Astolfo. Only thing was that Raikou's top didn't even fit properly as her boobs were too big, so she would have to go around the park in nothing but a tiny purple thong, her tits fully exposed.

"I'll make her pay for what she has done!" Raikou hissed as we left the milkshake stand. "She's just as bad as those insects!" She roared.

"I for one am just happy you came when you did, Master." Boudica told me, the two of us walked arm in arm. "One more day of being treated like a cow and I would have lost my mind."

"I'm happy I found you when I did. But I still think your outfit is a bit too much…" I told the redhead Rider.

"Yeah, me too!" She said with a smile.

While Raikou's micro-bikini was purple like her regular unitard, Boudica's had a black and white cow pattern and she had been told that she had to walk around with her cow horns and tail as long as she was a guest at BB World. If she didn't wear them we would all be punished.

"You look sexy though!" I told her, pulling her closer.

"T-thank you, Master…" She was blushing bright red. "I… I had no idea you were a futanari… It's quite amazing. And hot~ "

"Right! Right! Hohoho~!" Astolfo chuckled. "This trip isn't so bad if you just think of it as a sex trip with Master!"

"And BB being a bitch like always…" Mordred added. "I hope you won't let her off the hook this time Master, that bitch needs to be punished for messing with us!"

"Yes, I know! And don't worry, I have something planned already~!" I purred.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

We walked past stall after stall, nearing our next destination.

"We didn't get any BB Bucks this time, Master…" Astolfo pointed out. "All we got was Raikou and Boudica…"

"Why does it feel like I should take offence from that?" Boudica muttered.

"We should be happy it was so easy to free them!" I said. "You never know with BB. She can conjure up devilish plans and plays by the rules as long as it suits her. You never know when she will throw you a curveball that hits you in the back of your head!"

We all turned around a corner, only to find our next destination. Which was guarded by…

"Passionlip!?" I gasped.

In front of a saloon-like building stood the ever so busty Passionlip, her mechanical arms looking just like they did the time I had sex with her and Drake. It was as if she had been given human proportioned prosthetics, instead of the lethal mecha hands she usually had.

"Oh Master~! You finally came~! Then we can finally start the party~!" The cute girl waved for us to follow her into the saloon, which we did. And what we saw left us all speechless.

Gorgon. Kiara. Osakabehime. Tamamo no Mae.

All four of them were standing in front of us, dressed as sexy victorian maids. And their boobs… Their boobs were just as big as Passionlip's… Their exposed nipples dripping of milk...

"Welcome home, Master~!" The four of them greated us, all bowing on one leg like proper maids.

And all I could say was...

"Oh…"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**And that is chapter 23! Thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time there will be maids! Maids with mega thick boobs! Look forward to that! **

**Summer 3 is almost over and that means Battle in New York is not far away. GilFest is going to be so much fun and so much grind! **

**Summer Kiara seems really fun (and sexy) and Summer Brynhildr and Summer Illya seem really good too, yeay! But two lolis in one summer event… Ok… **

**Well, that is all from me for now. Check out my other fanfictions or check out the poll for this fanfiction on my page! **

**And tell me, who do you wanna see in a future chapter? The BB World Arc is far from done and there are still so many Servants I haven't covered yet! **

**Again, thank you for reading this, see you next chapter! **

**VisionFox out!**


End file.
